Dark Passions
by McAddicted
Summary: AU: The lusty tale of Lord Derek Shepherd of Gracewood Manor, and the sweet governess, Meredith Grey, whom he is unable to resist.
1. Mysterious Miss Grey

**A/N I do not own Grey's Anatomy, or any characters therein. This is a work of fiction, and intended for enjoyment of fans only.**

**I have posted this story as well on the Greysbackup forum, under my username there, AngelEyes. Someone suggested I should post it here as well, so here it is! This is an AU story, set as a lusty tale of romance and desire in the style of a bodice ripper story. It's the tale of Lord Derek Shepherd, of Gracewood Manor, and the lovely young Meredith Grey, the governess he is unable to resist. **

**If you enjoy it, please let me know! **

Derek urged his black stallion faster, as he rode the beast hard in an effort to drive some of the pain from his heart. Anger was the main emotion raging in Derek lately – anger at being fooled by the woman he'd agreed to marry. True love was obviously just an illusion, even for one of the most desirable men in England.

The ominously dark skies matched his mood, and the rain was starting to fall harder. The stallion snorted, as Derek guided him along the rocky trail, as if to voice his opinion at the foolishness of being out in such nasty weather. "Easy, Satan," he murmured, patting the horse's neck in encouragement. "We'll be home soon enough."

Water dripped from Derek's black hair, and a scowl was on his face, as he rode on through the rain. He was not often here at Gracewood Manor, the family estate in the country, but he needed to escape the court in London and it's gossip for a time. It had been a few months since he had been made a fool of, discovering his betrothed tumbling in bed with the man he'd considered a friend since childhood. Catching them in his bed, in his London townhouse, had been the ultimate betrayal by both of them. Lady Addison Montgomery, with her long red hair loose around her face, her naked body entwined in the arms of Sir Marcus Sloan, hadn't even realized that Derek was standing there watching them. Not until she raised her head from Marcus's cock, her lips wet with his juices, and met Derek's disdainful gaze. And even then, she had just laughed, as he walked away in disgust. Obviously, he wasn't good enough to keep her satisfied, and he was only relieved to discover her infidelity prior to wedding her.

It was, he supposed, a serious shock to his confidence, and his faith in the fairer sex. He had been without female company since that day, despite the fawning of the silly girls at court, who were all more than willing to warm his bed. Shaking his head, he realized he had been without sexual favors for too long now, but there were no women that had captured his interest.

He took a deep breath, and wiped some of the rain from his eyes, the clean damp air filling his lungs. He loved this land, and he regretted not spending more time here. His sister, Kate, lived here full time, having been widowed with twin sons, and left destitute. His mother, also widowed recently, had moved to London, but still kept a watchful eye on her son. The rest of his sisters were scattered across the countyside, married, with children of their own to care for.

The rain was easing up slightly, and he turned the stallion to head back to the stables. Then he pulled up, his eyes catching the movement of something beneath the large tree at the edge of the clearing. It shifted again, and he wheeled Satan around to find out what it was. He came to a stop in the mud, staring down through the rain at a small figure bundled against the driving rain.

"What the devil?" he asked himself, dismounting the horse, and walking closer. Satan trailed along behind him, his eyes rolling suspiciously. Derek bent down, putting his hand out to touch the figure, and discovered it was a woman. She lifted her head from her knees, her fair hair plastered to her forehead, and her sea green eyes wide with fright.

Derek held his hand out to her, and she put her small hand in his after a moment's hesitation. She rose to her feet unsteadily, blinking away the drops that clung to her eyelashes. Her woolen cloak was soaked through, and clung to her petite body, outlining her curves. Without stopping to ask her name or what she was doing out in the cold, Derek picked her up easily and carried her over to where Satan waited patiently. She shivered in his embrace, and he could feel how cold she was against his chest. His brain swirled with questions, but they would have to wait. For the moment, he lifted her up in front of the saddle, and then jumped behind her. Wrapping one arm around her, the other pulling at the reins, he headed for home.

She relaxed a bit against him, feeling his heart beating solidly beneath her cheek as he held her securely against him. No words were exchanged on the ride, the rain misting around them more gently. She sighed deeply, feeling safe in his arms, but somewhat foolish for getting lost like she did. She knew she would have to explain herself once they got back to Gracewood.

--

Derek let Satan find his way home, and through the gates, heading for the stable, where the groom rushed out to take the reins. "M'lord, we were most worried about you," he said, as Derek dismounted, and helped the young woman down. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, John, thank you for your concern," Derek smiled. "Satan needs a thorough rubdown and some bran mash."

"Very good, m'lord."

The groom led the horse away, as Derek turned back to the girl. His curiosity about her needed to be satisfied. "And who are you, my dear? And why were you out in the rain by yourself?"

She looked up at him, and her breath caught. His stormy indigo eyes surveyed her beneath strongly masculine brows, and his wet black hair was unruly, curling to the collar of his shirt and across his forehead. The drenched white shirt clung to his muscled chest, and the soaked riding breeches outlined taut thighs. He was tall and lean, a well-built man in his prime, splendid in his masculine certainty.

"Can you speak?" he asked gently, searching her face for answers. "Let me introduce myself first, then. I'm Lord Derek Shepherd, at your service, ma'am."

She dropped a curtsy, her head bowed, her fingers clinging to her wet skirts and petticoats. "Yes, m'lord." She knew exactly who he was, having seen his portrait in the great room.

He took her hand to raise her up again, his gaze lingering on the soft skin exposed by the cloak that had slipped from her shoulders. She flushed and backed away a little. "My name is Meredith Grey, sir. I am the governess here for your sister's twin boys."

Derek kept her hand in his. "That doesn't explain why you were out wandering alone." Her eyes caught his, and he had a sudden urge to kiss her upturned lips, warming her in his embrace, until she was weak in the knees.

"I went for a walk, and got lost. I haven't worked here that long to know my way around properly, and the storm came up before I could find my way back. Thank you for rescuing me, m'lord." She tugged her hand away, her heart racing from his touch. "Now if you'll excuse me, sir, I should get back to my room."

Before he could say anything else, Meredith whirled and ran out of the stables. Derek watched her leave, her hips swaying gently as she hurried away. She was very lovely young woman, the first to capture his interest since Addison betrayed him. He frowned again, remembering her unfaithful ways. Perhaps this tempting beauty could help him forget and ease his pain. Smiling at the thought, he headed towards the manor as well, eager for dry clothes and a strong drink. And to ask his sister for more information on the mysterious Miss Grey.

--

Derek poked the fire absently, as he waited for his sister to join him before dinner. His thoughts were still on Meredith, wondering if she was alright after her adventure. "Ah, there you are, Derek," Kate smiled as she swept into the great room. "I hear you met Miss Grey, rather unexpectedly, this afternoon." She held her hands out to him, and he gave her a warm hug. "I'm glad you found her. She has been the best thing for the twins in the short time she's been here."

"She seems very lovely," Derek agreed.

"And I'm glad you're here again. I do hope you are staying longer this visit?" Kate asked, arching her eyebrows. "And I'm sorry about Addison."

"I'm not," Derek said dryly, feeling less angry about the situation than he had in weeks. "She was a royal bitch. Sloan is more than welcome to have her, if he so desires."

Kate poured them each a glass of wine, and they settled into the chairs flanking the fireplace. "But Marcus was your friend, since you were children, Derek. How could he do that?"

Derek shrugged, seemingly absorbed in watching the flames dancing in the grate. "He likes his pleasures, and so does Addison. I guess they deserve each other. Now, can we not discuss it any further?"

"Of course." They fell silent for a moment, each wrapped up in their own thoughts.

"Meredith, er, Miss Grey, I gather she hasn't been here that long," Derek commented, sipping his wine slowly.

"No, Mother recommended her. She met Miss Grey in London, in one of the shops. You know how Mother is, always chatting, and discovered that Miss Grey was in need of a position, and knew that I needed someone to replace Mrs. Covington. That was a month ago, but the boys love her, and she has done wonders with their schooling." Kate looked over at Derek. "She's not your type, Derek, you best keep away from her."

"My type?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because she's not of a noble family?"

"That's not it, and you know it. She's far too innocent for you."

Derek smiled wickedly, remembering how Meredith had felt against his chest, and how her face flushed when he looked at her. But there was something in her eyes that told him she wasn't as innocent as his sister truly believed. "Don't worry, Kate, I'll do my best not to corrupt her."

Kate glared at him, knowing her brother too well. "I hope you mean that," she sighed, getting to her feet. Derek rose and took her arm, as they headed in to dinner, a small smirk still on his lips.

--

Up in her bedroom, Meredith was also staring at the fire in her small fireplace, warming herself from the bone chilling dampness. Her thoughts strayed to Lord Derek, remembering how safe she'd felt cradled in his arm. Then she shook her head at her foolish thoughts. He was far above her station in life, and far too handsome to consider someone like herself. Sinfully handsome, she thought, flushing hotly, as she remembered the lean outline of his body beneath the wet clothing. What would it be like to be entwined with his naked body, his weight heavy on her, his hands touching her everywhere? She was no silly virgin, far from it, but he made her feel like one.

With a soft sigh, Meredith got to her feet, and headed to the bed, where she crawled under the feather quilt, and snuggled into the down pillows. She was doing her best to create a new life here, and put the past behind her. It would do no good to get involved with someone as sexually dangerous as Lord Derek. But as she drifted off to sleep, her dreams were filled with images of hot male flesh, and deep wet kisses.

--


	2. Meeting the next day

**I must have been on drugs yesterday! I totally messed up that last update, and missed this part that should have gone before what I posted as Chapter 2. I will post this as Chapter 2, and move the other one to Chapter 3. My apologies for confusing you!**

The next day, Meredith was in the classroom with the twins, Patrick and Galen. She looked up in surprise to see Lord Derek lounging in the doorway, arms crossed, as he surveyed the room. She smiled softly, heading to speak to him. "M'lord," she said, "I have to thank you again for rescuing me yesterday. You must think me ungrateful to have run away so quickly."

He smiled warmly at her, sending a hot tingle through her body. His gaze dropped to the low neckline of her gown, admiring the creamy skin displayed, as he raised her hand to his lips. He kissed her knuckles – just a soft whisper of his lips, but she shivered. "I'm just glad that you are alright. It would be easy to catch a death of a cold being so chilled like you were." He paused, then glanced at the twins, busy with their studies. "I hear you are doing a fine job with my nephews. They can be very mischievous."

"Indeed, but we seem to be making good progress."

He still held her hand, and she backed away a little. "Don't worry, I don't bite," he assured her. "Unless you wish me to." His voice was sensually intimate, and she met his eyes. Her lips parted softly, realizing what he was hinting at, a soft pink tinting her cheeks.

"M'lord, you are very bold," she said, rather amused. He let her hand go, but she made no move to back away any further for the moment.

"I apologize if I offend you." His blue eyes twinkled at her, as he smiled as if he could tell she was not truly offended at all.

"Apology accepted, sir." Meredith looked back towards the twins. "But I really must get back to work."

"Of course. Until next time, Miss Grey," he said, as he turned to walk away. Meredith watched him as he headed down the hallway, determined not to make a fool of herself over him. But it was going to be very difficult to resist him...

--

A few days later, Meredith wandered to the stables, telling herself she wasn't really looking for Lord Derek, but disappointed just the same to see that his horse was gone. She stopped by one of the stalls, admiring a small filly that the groom had told her belonged to Elizabeth, Derek's youngest sister.

She looked up suddenly, hearing the pounding of hoof beats, and then Derek thundered into view. Meredith drew her breath in sharply. He was shirtless, his black hair rioting in the wind. His torso, damp with sweat, was lean and as well defined as she imagined from the way his shirt had clung to him. The muscles in his arms and back flexed as he reined in the spirited stallion. His riding breeches only accentuated his tight, muscular legs as he moved as one with the horse, clamping the animal between his powerful thighs. Pure ecstasy burned in his eyes from the joy of riding.

Meredith licked her dry lips, her body tingling again as she watched him pull up and dismount with easy elegance. As he walked towards her, she admired the play of his muscles beneath the breeches, the bulge of his calves in the polished boots. Once he was close to her, she felt faint from the intoxicating male scent of him, a combination of soap, leather and sweat. He leaned closer to her, to look at the filly behind her. "You like Mistral?" he asked, nodding at the horse. "Perhaps we should go for ride together one day. She needs to be exercised." His body heat enveloped her like a warm blanket, and she forced herself to breathe. She closed her eyes for a second, resisting the urge to reach out and touch his chest. She stared at him, the ridges and planes of muscle, swirls of dark hair, the brown nipples. Somehow she dragged her gaze back to his face, her thoughts scattered. What had he just asked her? Oh, yes, the horse, riding with him…

"That would be lovely, m'lord." Her voice was breathy, and then she looked up at him, seeing a spark of desire burning in his dark eyes. A spark most likely answered in her own eyes, she was sure.

Derek felt his body tighten with lust as he stared at her, and without thinking, he touched her face, running his thumb across her mouth. "You are very beautiful, Miss Grey," he murmured, wanting very badly to kiss her. Time seemed to stand still, as they looked at each other. Her chest rose and fell enticingly as he took her small hand in his and kissed her palm seductively.

Meredith trembled, swaying towards him, and then he brushed his lips against hers, tantalizing her with the gentle touch. She moaned softly, her lips parting easily, giving in to his kiss. Then he crushed her mouth beneath his, pulling her tightly against him. He pressed her back against the rough wood of the stall door, devouring her mouth. Her hands clutched at his broad shoulders, feeling the hard muscle beneath the skin. His hands twisted in her hair, as she responded more eagerly to him.

Her lips were sweet and yielding, her soft breasts crushed against his chest. His senses swam with her womanly scent, combined with sweet lavender, and it made him ache for her. His cock was hard, confined in the tight breeches, throbbing painfully.

His mouth dropped to her chest, licking her soft skin, brushing the most sensitive spot at the base of her throat. She arched with every touch of his tongue, and sensations flooded her body. Desire sizzled under his touch, racing through her veins like liquid honey.

It was only the sound of John approaching that made them move apart, breathing rapidly, hearts pounding. Meredith put her hand to her lips, feeling the imprint of his mouth there, her pulse beating wildly. Dear god, what was she thinking? Gathering her skirts, she turned and ran out of the stable.

Derek raked his hand through his hair in frustration. Damnation, she was far too sweet and tempting. That kiss was not enough, but it told him she was just as attracted to him as he was to her. It was true, Meredith was nothing like the women he usually favored, but he wanted her badly. He stalked out of the stable, determined to have her in his bed somehow.


	3. Seduction

**To correct my mix up of yesterday, I have moved this from Chapter 2 to 3. New Chapter 2 inbetween! Thank god it's Friday!!  
**

Over the course of the next few weeks, Meredith tried to avoid Derek as much as possible. She berated herself for letting herself get caught up in that kiss in the stable. To be sure, it had been a wonderful kiss, one that kept her awake at nights, tossing and turning. Her breasts would ache, the nipples hard and sensitive; and the throbbing heat in her core was almost unbearable, as her thoughts were consumed of how satiny smooth his skin had felt beneath her fingers. She couldn't deny the attraction she felt for him, and he wasn't making it easy for her to ignore him.

He would stop by the classroom at odd times, to check on the boys, and talk to her, the warm desire in his eyes making her shiver. He would be the perfect gentleman, however, only kissing her fingertips.

Then one day he brought her a rose from the garden, the lush petals still wet with dew. She inhaled the rich fragrance, and touched her lips to the petals. "Thank you, m'lord," she murmured.

"I thought of you, and the pink in your cheeks when I saw it," he said gallantly, crossing his arms, his appearance impeccable in the waistcoat and cravat, his dark hair slightly tousled from the wind. He had found her alone in the solarium, working on some needlepoint as the boys napped. After the kiss in the stable, he found himself unable to stop thinking of her. He was captivated by her sweet charm, and her soft laughter as she played with the twins, and also somewhat intrigued by the fact she was trying to avoid him. Most women did the opposite, eager for his favors.

Meredith rose to her feet, tucking the needlepoint under her arm. "I must go, sir."

"Wait," he asked, putting his hand to her arm. Meredith stopped, feeling the heat from his touch like a brand on her skin.

"Yes, m'lord?"

"You have been avoiding me, Miss Grey," he said, his voice sensuous. "Did I scare you that much by kissing you?"

Meredith sighed, "No, m'lord, you did not scare me. I just feel that it would be best for me not to become involved with you in that way."

Derek moved closer to her, keeping his hand on her arm. Meredith felt her throat go dry, and she kept her eyes on the pristine white cravat at his throat. He tipped her face up to look at him. "Do you deny the attraction you feel then?" he murmured, sending more little shivers down her spine.

"I don't…" she began to say.

"Ah, but I think you do feel the attraction between us, and I can prove it by kissing you again," he said, lowering his lips to hers, taking her breath away. Meredith moaned softly, letting his tongue invade her mouth, to duel erotically with hers. Hot sweet desire bubbled up in her, and she slipped her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. His hands at her waist pulled her tightly against him, so that she could feel the outline of his hard erection through her skirts. She gave herself up to the moment, letting him move them back towards the settee, where he pulled her down to his lap. He kissed a trail of tiny kisses from her lips, down her throat and to her cleavage, his tongue darting along the lace, searching for her nipples.

Meredith arched her body to meet his mouth, feeling the sharp contraction of desire in her clit. He shifted their positions, so that she was lying beneath him, his mouth on her skin, and his hand pulling up the hem of her skirts. When his hand rested on her knee, she whimpered, closing her eyes. Sweet lord, she was helpless to resist him, all she could think of was having his hands where she was wet and aching.

"Oh…m'lord…" she cried, as his fingers traced the delicate skin of her inner thigh, his lips finally capturing one of her nipples. His tongue teased the sensitive bud into a hard peak, making Meredith oblivious to everything but the way he was making her feel.

Derek let his hands and his mouth explore her soft curves, inhaling her sweet scent, the blood pounding in his veins. Sunlight streamed through the solarium windows, enveloping them in warmth, the heady scents of the potted flowers combining with the scent of her arousal. His fingers brushed against her wet folds, and he longed to put his mouth there, and make her come, but this wasn't the time or the place. He forced himself to stop, raising his head to look at her.

Her head was thrown back, the graceful column of her throat exposed, and he pressed his lips against her there, kissing her softly. With a little moan, she raised her head to stare at him. "Oh, m'lord…" she sighed.

"Do you still deny the attraction?" he laughed, kissing her lips again, unable to resist her.

"No, m'lord, I cannot deny it, but we shouldn't do this," Meredith protested weakly, her body betraying her, wanting his kiss, his touch.

"What would be wrong with enjoying each other's bodies, and giving each other pleasure?" he asked her, tracing small circles on her thighs with his fingers, making it difficult for her to think.

"You are very persuasive, sir," Meredith said, struggling to sit up, and straighten her clothing. Derek helped her smooth her skirts, taking her hands in his, when she wouldn't stop fussing.

"Listen, I have to go away to London for a short time, please think about this while I am gone." He leaned closer, and his breath was warm on her, as he brushed his lips across her temple. "You can give me your answer when I return."

And with that; he got up and walked away, turning at the doorway to smile at her, before disappearing. Meredith sat quietly, regaining her composure, unable to think of anything but him, and how much she wanted him. All of her good intentions were dissolving like sugar in hot tea….


	4. A decision

Meredith stared out the classroom window, idly watching the birds flitting around the rose garden on a sunny summer afternoon, wondering when Lord Derek was due to return. A small smile played on her lips, a slight quiver of desire in her veins at the thought of him.

"Miss Grey?"

Meredith started, pulled out of her reverie at the sound of Lady Kate's voice calling her.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"The boys need to get outside and play, don't you think? It's far too nice to be cooped up inside today." Kate smiled as the twins jumped up and down in agreement. "I think the studies can be put aside for awhile."

"Of course, ma'am," Meredith said. "I'll take them down to the duck pond for awhile."

"Excellent. You probably need a break yourself. Here, take my fan with you," Kate urged, handing over the small lacquered fan. "I will be resting for awhile. You boys behave for Miss Grey." She gave them each a hug and kiss, and Meredith took their hands to lead them outside.

--

Meredith wiped the sweat from her forehead, and fanned herself gently with the small fan. Days like this were not meant for ladies with layers of petticoats and skirts, she thought ruefully. A bead of sweat trickled down her throat, and rolled down into her cleavage. The tight corset beneath the gown was digging into her skin, pushing her breasts up high, swelling above the low cut bodice. She envied the boys, splashing around the edge of the pond, chasing each other happily.

A small breeze lifted the tendrils of hair from her face, cooling her slightly, but she fanned herself more vigorously. Thoughts of Lord Derek invaded her mind again, making her hot in a way that had nothing to do with the weather. Damn the man, anyway, she thought. She had done naught but think of him since he'd left a fortnight ago. As he well knew she would, she was sure. Had he thought of her as well, she wondered, or had he indulged in pleasure in some other woman's bed?

From behind the yew hedges, Derek paused, watching Meredith fan herself, seeing the sheen of dampness on her creamy skin. He had just returned from London, and he was anxious to see her. She had dominated his thoughts while he had been away. Even the sight of Lady Addison flaunting herself in front of him had no effect. She had tried to speak to him, get him to her bed, but he refused. If she thought he was going to come running back to her, she was sadly mistaken. Realizing that her lover was not as good a catch as Derek had been, she tried her best to get Derek back, but it was too late.

_"Please, Derek, forgive me, it was foolish of me," Addison begged him, catching him alone one evening after dinner at court. Her emerald eyes shimmered with tears, and her voice quavered, but Derek knew she was just acting. Addison never cried, she was far too cold-hearted for tears._

_He looked down at her, his eyes dark with anger. "True, it was very foolish, but you should have thought of that before fucking Sloan in my bed, in MY house. I never want to see you again, is that clear enough for you?"_

_She narrowed her eyes, and dug her fingernails into his arm. "You'll never find anyone to pleasure you as well I as did, m'lord," she hissed at him. "Your cock was hot and eager for me always, how can you deny that?" Her glance flicked across his groin, and she tried to stroke him there, but he caught her hand._

"_Don't touch me," he hissed back at her, his eyes glittering dangerously. "I must have been insane to think I was in love with you."_

_Addison sucked in her breath angrily, and glared at him. "Who is she?"_

"_She?"_

"_You've found someone else, I can tell. Who is the little bitch warming your bed now?"_

_Derek laughed, turning to walk away from her. "She is no bitch, she's more a lady than you can ever hope to be. Good-bye, Addison."_

_"You haven't seen the last of me, m'lord," Addison screamed at his retreating back. "Do not forget that!"_

_"Go back to your lover, Addison. He deserves you," Derek replied, not bothering to look back at her. _

Derek shook off the memory of the encounter – Addison no longer had any hold on his emotions. He adjusted the cuffs on his shirt, and ran a hand through his unruly hair, before stepping onto the garden path. Had Meredith come to a decision, he wondered, as he headed towards her. Meredith looked up in surprise as he approached. She jumped to her feet, and curtsied deeply, her gown displaying even more of her cleavage to him as she did so. "M'lord," she said quietly, as he took her hand. "I did not realize you were coming home today."

"Miss Grey," he said. "Kate said I would find you out here." His deep blue eyes lingered on her flushed skin, and his pulse pounded in his veins. He lifted her fingers to his lips, but turning her palm up to kiss her there instead. His mouth was sensuously hot against her skin, sending a flash of desire through her. Their eyes met as he lifted his head, and Meredith was mesmerized, unable to tear her eyes away from his. The very air between them sizzled with sexual attraction, and she bit her bottom lip unconsciously.

Derek had a sudden vision of her in his bed, her soft curves naked, and skin flushed, her body pinned beneath his. His cock throbbed, and he moved closer to her. Meredith tugged her hand away and turned to look at the twins, to be sure they weren't getting into trouble. Suddenly, his lips were at the nape of her neck, and she gasped at the touch of his mouth on her there. His hands spanned her tiny waist, pulling her back against him. Meredith shivered, despite the heat, as he pressed little kisses on her skin. She moaned softly, and closed her eyes in pleasure. "M'lord……."

"You look far too luscious to resist any longer, my dear," he murmured, his lips at her ear then. A rush of desire flooded her, feeling his breath intimately on her skin. "I trust you have made a decision regarding our mutual pleasure. Will you come to me tonight, my dear? I'll be waiting."

Meredith nodded slowly. "Yes, m'lord, of course." What else could she do, she thought. She could no more resist him than stop the sun from rising. "What time do you wish to see me?"

"At midnight," he replied, his voice silky and sensual. "Wear only the corset, and your dressing gown. And leave your hair up."

"Yes, sir." Meredith shivered again as he kissed her neck fleetingly, his fingers squeezing her waist. And then he was gone, leaving her breathless, her knees weak with desire. She sank down onto the bench again, fanning herself even faster. Sweet lord, what had she done, agreeing to this?


	5. Midnight Meeting

At the stroke of midnight, Meredith knocked softly on the huge oak door to Derek's suite of rooms. Her heart hammered in her chest, and butterflies seemed to have taken over her stomach. The door swung open silently, and she walked in. The room was softly lit with many candles on every surface, casting flickering shadows across the walls. Her eyes took in the huge four-poster bed that dominated the space, piled high with pillows and bolsters, all in bold shades of crimson, sapphire blue, deep emerald. The walls were covered with rich tapestries, and soft rugs were scattered across the oak floorboards. She paused, uncertainly, looking towards Derek.

He lounged in a chair beside the open window, enjoying the cool breeze that swept in, lifting his black curls. His crisp white shirt was unbuttoned, displaying his lean chest, the dark trail of hair tapering down to his the waist of his velvet trousers. One leg was crossed over the other, propped at the knee. In his fingers, a crystal glass of amber liquid glowed warmly. Meredith's breath caught, just looking at him. Sweet lord, he was handsome.

"Ah, Miss Grey," he said as he rose gracefully to his feet. "Very punctual - I approve. Come here, please." Meredith smiled softly, feeling his eyes raking her from head to toe as she crossed the room. Suddenly feeling nervous, she dropped her eyes to the floor as she stopped in front of him. Derek paced around her, openly admiring her. Her honey color hair was still piled on her head, stray strands escaping here and there; her heavy silk dressing gown trailed around her loosely, giving him tantalizing glimpses of the corset, and her creamy skin. The corset was lavender silk, with rows of tiny buttons and ribbons, and the dainty garment was begging to be ripped open. The bustier was edged with lace, and pushed her breasts upwards into round globes. She also wore her silk stockings and garter belt, with tiny buckled shoes on her feet. A velvet ribbon circled her throat, the trailing ends tickling her cleavage in a sensuous invitation.

Derek took her hand and raised it to his lips. The touch of his mouth on her sent a ripple of pleasure down her spine. "Is m'lord pleased with my appearance?" she asked, finally meeting his eyes.

"Oh, very pleased, Miss Grey." He took a sip of his drink and offered the glass to her. She took it and drank some, the heat of the brandy spreading through her. "Please, sit." He waved towards a small table placed in front of the fireplace. A large bouquet of lush roses was in the dark grate, the vivid colors of reds and pinks imitating a fire's radiance on this warm summer night. Their scent filled the air with intoxicating sweetness. "I have wine for us, and some sweets, if you so desire." Derek thought it best to try and put her at ease, before anything else, even though the sole thought on his mind was not food.

Meredith sat in the chair he held out for her, and he poured them each a glass of wine. She sipped it slowly, contemplating the food in front of her as Derek took the chair opposite her. Her slender fingers stroked the narrow stem of the crystal wine goblet, before selecting a piece of cherry pie. Breaking the flaky pastry, she speared a plump cherry with her fork tines, and put it to her lips. She paused briefly, her lips almost kissing the sweet fruit, her tongue darting out to lick it before it slipped into her mouth. Derek almost groaned aloud as desire flooded him hotly. The blood rushed from his brain to his cock, and he willed himself to stay in his chair. He wondered briefly if she was aware of her effect on him, or if she was just teasing him on purpose.

"Will you have some as well, sir?" she asked, licking the cherry juice from her lip, the red staining her mouth invitingly.

"I am strongly tempted," he replied hotly, taking a gulp of wine.

"Perhaps you prefer something less sweet?" she asked, cutting open a slice of rhubarb and ginger pie. "Something spicier and more bold?" She dipped a finger in the spilled juice, taking it to her lips. Her tongue curled around her finger as she tasted it. "Mmm, you really should taste it, m'lord."

Lust raged in Derek like a hot flame. He was hard and hot, and the wine only increased his desire for her. Candlelight danced across her skin, shadowing her cleavage, as she tipped her head back to finish her drink.

"I have other things in mind to taste, my dear," he assured her, his voice rough. "But if you wish, you may feed me some of that." He smiled dangerously, as if daring her to come closer to him. Meredith paused, then picked up a piece of pie and walked around the table to lift it to his mouth. He grabbed her hand as he took the morsel of food on his tongue, holding her there. He savored the tart fruit before pulling her closer and kissing her. Swiftly, he pulled her down into his lap, not losing her lips. Her mouth opened to the soft pressure of his lips, and she tasted of sugar and fruit and ginger, and he groaned against her mouth.

Drugged with sudden need, Meredith let her delicate tongue meet his, as he took her face in his hands. She whimpered as she surrendered to him, their tongues dancing, pulses thundering. He kissed her thoroughly and passionately, until she was breathless and clinging to him. When he finally let her go, she drew back, a soft laugh escaping her. "You wish to fuck me now, your lordship?" she asked, the wine and the kisses making her bolder, aware of the effect she was having on him as well. She could feel the insistent push of his cock against her leg, demanding attention.

His palms found the swell of her breasts, cupping them in both hands, as her nipples hardened beneath his touch. "Only if you consent, my sweet girl," he said softly. "I don't scare you, do I?" His lips touched her cheek, traced her jawline, kissed her throat.

"No, I'm no silly virgin, despite the impression I may have given you," she assured him. "I wouldn't be here otherwise, m'lord."

"There is nothing wrong with being here with me, like this," he assured her, feeling her relax as she gave herself up to the white hot pleasure building as he touched and kissed her. Meredith sighed, thinking if she was going to have this night with him, she was going to enjoy it. It would probably never happen again.


	6. Consummation of Desires

"I want you, all of you," Derek murmured against her lips. "Do you know how many nights I have dreamed of you like this, in my arms, and wet for my cock?"

Meredith shook her head slowly, closing her eyes. Derek stood up, carefully helping her to her feet, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Many nights you have haunted me, and this is better than I imagined it would be," he said softly, pushing the heavy dressing gown from her shoulders, letting the brocade puddle on the floor at their feet. Her eyes snapped open, and she gasped, looking at the raw desire in his eyes. Derek kissed her again, unable to resist the temptation of her sweet lips. His arms went around her, pulling her closer, molding her to him, before he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

He let her down slowly, so that their bodies touched as she slid to her feet. "Beautiful, so beautiful," he murmured, as he lowered his head to her chest. He kissed a hot trail down her skin, lifting her breasts free of the lacy material, before feathering soft kisses there. Meredith arched up against his mouth, winding her fingers in his silky hair.

Derek ran his tongue around her nipples, one and then the other. He had shaved recently, and his cheeks and jaw were smooth against her soft skin. Meredith moaned at the sensation of his mouth sucking hard on her, tongue swirling until her breasts were damp with moisture. The soft candlelight made her skin gleam, and he had a sudden urge to see all of her exposed to him. He tugged at the ties on the corset, growing impatient with the tiny stays and buttons. With a low growl, he ripped the dainty garment until the pearl fastenings popped and flew open, and the material fell away from her body.

Meredith shivered as the cool air hit her, feeling vulnerable standing in front of him, wearing only the garters, stockings and shoes. "My god," Derek breathed, his hot gaze devouring her. He reached up and started to pull the pins from her hair, letting it fall around her face, and across her shoulders, releasing a cloud of sweet lavender scent. He wrapped his fingers in a thick strand, tugging her closer. "Are you ready, my sweet?" he asked softly, as he eased her back against the silky bed coverings.

"Yes, m'lord.." She was willing to do anything at this point, her body acutely aware of his strong presence, his hands on her skin, the way the light played on his face. She let him push her down, her knees giving way, and she fell backwards onto the soft bedding. The cushions and bolsters surrounded her in opulent decadence, as she positioned herself among them, looking like an exquisite work of art set against the vibrant colors of the bedding. She spread her arms out, feeling the ache of wanting him, the wetness starting to dampen her thighs. It felt deliciously wanton, laying naked on his bed, shameless in her desire.

"Yes," Derek said quietly, surveying her. "Exactly how I dreamed of you." He stood there a moment longer, entranced by her beauty. His cock ached to be inside of her, but he had to slow down, it wasn't the time to rush things. He picked up a peacock feather, and slowly ran it along her body, around her breasts and along her belly. The light touch was arousing, and she moaned again. He stroked her swollen pussy lips, dragging it slowly between her legs and sweeping over her thighs. It dipped against her clit, picking up the wetness from her. He leaned over her, and captured her nipple again, his teeth and tongue alternating until she was mindless with erotic pleasure. Again, she closed her eyes, giving herself to him completely. The feather, his fingers, his mouth – it didn't matter how or where he touched her, it was all pure bliss.

"Look at me," he finally commanded, and she opened her eyes, to see him undressing. Her breathing deepened, as he dropped the shirt to the floor, and reached for the buttons to undo his pants. She wanted to touch him, help him, but she held back. Her eyes were unable to look anywhere but at his hands, as he slowly inched the material down his hips, revealing his strong, muscular thighs, dusted with dark hairs. His gaze never wavered from her as he approached the bed, his cock hard and thick in his hand. Sweet jesus, she thought, he is magnificent.

Suddenly, he seemed more predatory, more male and dangerous, as he joined her on the bed, kneeling over her, so that he was inches from her lips. "Take it, love," he said, and she opened her mouth, accepting him carefully. Derek gripped the headboard, groaning as her lips surrounded him, her tongue swirling over the head, licking up the drops that already formed. She inhaled his rich, earthy aroma, stroking his length. She experimented with her strokes, faster, slower, then tracing a vein with the tip of her tongue, her fingers against his balls.

Derek 's head went back. "Temptress," he growled low in his chest. He thrust against her harder, giving her all his length, his width, needing to spill into her, everywhere. She was heaven, she was an angel at his mercy.

His climax built and snaked through him, unleashing the hot wave of pleasure from his balls and through his cock. "Take it all, sweet girl," he urged, as he came hot and fast, against her tongue and her throat, spilling down her chest. Derek groaned louder and clutched her tiny body, falling down beside her, his breathing ragged and hot.

"You are perfection," he breathed, his hands roaming her body. He kissed her lips, tasting his own wetness on her, arousing him again. "You please me greatly, more than I dreamed possible."

"I am happy to please you so, m'lord," she said softly.

Derek sat up, stroked the hair away from her face. "It's Derek - in this bed, after that intimacy, we're Derek and Meredith, my love. And soon," he said, starting to slide the stockings down her legs, and off, along with the shoes, "soon I _will _fuck you…"

Meredith whimpered at his words, as her stockings slithered off her legs, and her shoes bounced to the floor. Then Derek kissed her again, and his arm went around her pulling her closer. His hand wound in her hair, and she kissed him back hungrily. Her small tongue darted between his lips, and met his, where they dueled erotically.

Then he kissed a hot trail down her throat, and between her breasts, and further down across her taut belly, to her parted legs. "Oh… Der-ek.." she moaned, surprised at the touch of his lips on her thighs. He paused, running his finger along the dainty garter belt that still circled her. Meredith watched him, her eyes hazy with passion, her hair tumbling around her face. Carefully, he found the ties that held it together, and with a gentle tug, pulled it apart, and away from her body, leaving her completely naked. Meredith trembled, wondering what he was going to do next. Desire raged in her, her clit aching for release, her whole body on edge.

Keeping his eyes on her face, Derek parted her wet folds, and touched his tongue to her, exquisitely gently. She twitched at the sensation, her fingers wrapping in the satin bedding, her toes curling in delight.

Meredith watched in fascination as he stroked her with his tongue, meeting his smoky indigo eyes, as he tasted her for the first time. His own groan was matched by her mew of pleasure, as he began to give her sensations she never realized possible before. Little whimpers of bliss escaped her, and when he pushed his tongue further into her, she thought she was going to faint.

He lifted his head. "Do you like that? Do you want more?"

"Oh, yes, Derek, please…"

"Have you touched yourself before?" he asked, putting his finger to her, sliding it inside her sweet wetness. "Stroked your clit, like this?" He stroked her sensitive clit, watching her reaction.

Meredith nodded, unable to speak.

He grinned wickedly, putting his mouth to her again, sucking her clit, as his fingers slid in and out, delving and searching, slick with her juices.

"Der-ek!" she screamed as he licked her sensitive clit with demanding strokes, sending explosions of ecstasy and agony through her. She was begging for mercy, unable to do anything but moan his name over and over. He kept going, stroking and sucking, as she arched her hips up to meet his mouth.

"Oh..oh..oh…" She didn't want him to stop, and the sweet crescendo of bliss took over, taking her higher and higher, until she screamed, writhing and moaning, pulling at the sheets. Slick sweat brought a sheen to her skin, as she thrashed and bucked.

"Ah, my love, you taste so sweet," he told her, crawling back up to claim her mouth. "Has no man done that to you before?" He brushed his lips across her, and she moaned. Her body still pulsed with her orgasm, still caught up in the ecstasy. He kissed her deeply, and she tasted the musk of her own juice on his tongue.

She shook her head as he released her lips, and he smiled down at her, as he supported himself above her. "No, m'lord…I mean, Derek…" Meredith sighed happily. "I had no idea…thank you…"

"My pleasure," Derek chuckled. "You may not be a virgin, but there is much I can teach you. You're very addicting, and I may not let you leave my bed tonight."

She was such a mystery, he thought, staring into her eyes. Not a virgin, but still inexperienced, despite her teasing and boldness earlier – she did not possess the skills or tricks that many women of his past had at their fingertips. She pleased him just by her eagerness, her sweet innocent spirit. Something he hadn't expected, something that could capture his heart if he wasn't careful.

His sensual gaze was full of promise, and Meredith blushed, despite all that they had shared already this night. Derek laughed again, a rich masculine rumble, seeing the flush that covered her. "You are wonderful, love - now, come here. I need to have you, now…" He pulled her to him, lifting her leg up around his hip, parting her legs, and rubbing her with the tip of his cock. Meredith raised her eyes to him, breathless with anticipation. He kissed her gently, as he slid slowly into her, letting her adjust to his size. She whimpered against his lips, as he pressed deeper. He pulled back, and then thrust into her again, pulling her leg up higher, widening her further. She clung to him, and met his thrusts, each one deeper and more forceful, until she thought she would tear apart.

Derek slowed his thrusts, giving her a sweet and hot kiss, licking the inside of her mouth, and softly biting her lips, then sealing his mouth over hers, so they were bound in the same breath. The world disappeared and there was only him, the weight of him, holding her down, his thrusts making him part of her. He filled her, not just with his body, but with the sheer power of his desire. His hands were everywhere, sliding over sensitive skin – strong and sure, leaving no part of her untouched.

Meredith didn't want it to end; it was all so achingly perfect, to just feel him inside of her, throbbing and hot, filling her completely. She was thrilled with it all, how hard he was, all lean muscle moving on top of her, thrusting deeper into her. Nothing in her past had been anything like this, so all consuming, so erotic.

Then Derek paused, staring at her, consuming her with his smoky gaze. His hand slid up her body, between her breasts, coming to rest at the base of her throat. His palm was hot, pressing her back into the feather pillows. It was like a brand on her skin, showing his dominance of her, demanding her submission. His gaze pinned her, and she drew a shuddering breath. He reduced the pressure of his hand, rubbing her with his thumb, before crushing her mouth beneath his again.

His body pressed down, and the tremor of her climax started deep within her. He could feel it, and his eyes darkened even more, a smile curving his lips as his head went back. He pumped harder, his low growl of satisfaction making her hotter, and she wrapped herself around him tighter. She could feel his pulsing jerk of release beginning, and she was clenching around him, going with him, suffused with heat and ecstasy. Sweating, crying, and moaning, their passion carried them over the edge and plunged into sweet release.

As they lay together in the deepening shadows of the room, the candles guttering into darkness, Derek took her hand and kissed her fingertips one by one. "Stay here with me tonight, my love," he whispered. "You have bewitched me, and I can't let you go."

Meredith touched his face, pushing away the lock of hair from his forehead, as she had been longing to do all night. "I will stay, if you wish me to…"


	7. I Will Stay if You Wish

"I will stay, if you wish…" Meredith said softly, feeling sated and happy. "I wasn't sure if you would want me to." They lay entwined together, his leg over hers, his arm across her hips possessively. Just as she had dreamed, she thought lazily, feeling secure in his embrace.

Derek propped himself up on his elbow beside her, and stroked her cheek. "And why would I not want you to stay?"

"You had your way with me, and that is all most men care about."

"Ah, but I'm not most men," he said, his eyes amused. "And any man would be insane to let you go after just one time." He sat up all the way and moved away from her for a moment. Meredith shivered, feeling suddenly cool without his heat beside her. The breeze from the window permeated the room, and soft moonlight had replaced most of the candlelight.

Derek walked back to the table, where a single candle fluttered feebly, casting long shadows across his lean body. He moved gracefully, all taut muscle, carelessly proud in his nudity. He turned to look back at her, as he splashed more brandy into the crystal snifter. "Are you cold, my love?" he asked, returning to her side, offering her the glass. "Here, this will help."

He pulled her closer again, as she inhaled the fragrant liquid, taking a sip and letting it burn through her. Her shivers subsided, both from his nearness and the heat of the alcohol; the goose bumps that covered her receding. They shared the rest of the brandy, until she leaned back against the cushions, her head swimming. Derek set the glass aside, returning to her side, his fingers idly twirling the velvet ribbon that still encircled her throat. He tugged the ribbon loose, pulling it away from her throat, drawing it down the valley between her breasts, and tickling her nipples with it.

Meredith giggled softly, as his fingers brushed the ribbon back and forth over her breasts. He pulled the ribbon further down her body, across her belly, and her hips. Meredith shifted beside him, putting her hand on his hip. She pushed him gently backwards until he lay on his back. Before he could say anything, she straddled his legs, leaning down over him, her breasts crushed against his chest.

"What are you doing, you little vixen?" he asked, his rich masculine laughter rumbling through his chest, as he looked up at her.

"Derek…" she murmured softly, "I'm not cold anymore…" She punctuated her words with soft kisses to his lips, his throat, and then his nipples, flicking her tongue across them. Her tiny teeth grazed his skin, and he drew in a sharp breath at the unexpected gesture.

Meredith bent over his body again, her hair dragging along his body. He was surrounded in the scent of her sex, and the lavender of her hair, as she explored the flat of his abdomen with her lips. His breathing deepened as she worked her way down his body, her fingers stroking his cock eagerly. Closing his eyes, his thoughts centered on what she was doing, hot desire flooding through him again. "Sweet girl…" he muttered, as she danced her fingers along his throbbing length. "Don't stop…"

He arched his back off the satin bedding, his fingers in her hair, opening his eyes to watch her. She teased him with her tongue, her fingers cupping his balls, squeezing him lightly until he groaned in need. Then her mouth surrounded him in hot wetness, teeth grazing him, as he shuddered and surrendered to her. She braced her hand on his thigh, feeling his muscles quiver as she ran her tongue around the tip of his cock, marveling at the velvety softness, tasting his juices. The soft groan her actions elicited sent a surge of heat through her, realizing she was pleasing him.

Meredith did her best to tease him to the brink, and then retreat, so that he writhed and thrust up at her. Derek lost himself in the exquisite agony, until he thought he was going to explode from the intensity. When she paused, and lifted her mouth from him, he looked at her with heavy-lidded eyes, desperate for relief.

"My sweet god, Meredith," he muttered, his cock swollen beyond belief. "You really are a temptress…"

She rose above his cock then, her own body pulsing with want, and she smiled saucily at him. The lone candle sputtered its last gasp, winking out in a puddle of hot wax, leaving the room in soft darkness. The glow of the moon was enough for Derek to see her above him, her hair in tangles, her breasts tempting him with their hard nipples. He could see the wetness glistening on her, as she stroked the wet folds of her pussy, parting the lips and touching herself. "I want you here, now, Derek," she moaned, as poised above him. "Fill me with your cock, I need you."

"Yes, love, I'm going to do just that," he assured her, straining upwards, brushing against her wet lips, seeking entry. She lowered herself down as he rose up, and they melded into one being, joined perfectly. For a moment, they did not move, suspended in time, enjoying the feel of their bodies pulsing hotly together. Then Meredith lifted away from him, until he groaned in frustration, drawing out the moment before plunging back onto him, enveloping him deeper. She squeezed around him, leaning over to brush her breasts against him, as he gripped her hips, and thrust up into her. They bucked and cried out, as she rode him harder and faster, both of them lost in the moment, touching and kissing everywhere.

With a deep growl and a final thrust, Derek held her tightly, and rolled them over, pinning her beneath him. He spread her arms out, holding her down, his hands on her wrists, as he kissed her hard. Meredith was lost in the dizzying vortex that consumed them; wrapping around him with her legs, accepting every thrust until he exploded into her. Derek dropped his head to her chest, tasting the salt of her sweat on her skin against his lips. "My god, woman – what you do to me…." He gasped, panting heavily.

He released her hands, and she put her arms around him, stroking his back as he kissed her gently. "Sleep now, my love," he said, moving off her, and tugging the twisted bedding around them, enfolding her in his embrace as they drifted into sleep.

--

Meredith opened her eyes, seeing the soft light of morning coming in the window. Derek's arm was heavy across her, their bodies tangled together amongst the bedding. Pillows and bolsters were scattered everywhere on the bed and the floor, and their clothes lay here and there. A small smile curved her lips as she surveyed the chaos. It wasn't a dream, she thought sleepily, this is real – he was real - warm and solid beside her. Then reality hit her, and she struggled to sit up. She had to get out of his room, and back to her own bed, before anyone else was awake.

She wiggled out from beneath Derek's arm, and he mumbled in his sleep, but didn't appear to be awake. Holding her breath, she slipped from the bed, and scooped up her clothes, picking up his as well. "What are you doing, my dear?" Derek's voice was sensually lazy, even at this hour of the morning, and she jumped in the midst of folding his shirt.

"Oh, m'lord," Meredith stumbled over her words, as she spun around to look at him, clutching his clothes to her. Calling him Derek in the bright light of the morning seemed wrong – that belonged to the heat of the night and the dark passions they shared. "I need to go, I shouldn't stay here…"

He arched his eyebrow at her, holding out his hand to her. "Come here."

"But…" Her resolve wavered, as she was drawn by the intensity of his expression.

"Do I have to come and get you?" he asked, pushing the covers away from his body, leaning up on his elbow. Her gaze swept his exposed body, and her breathing quickened. How could he be so sinfully beautiful, so hard and erect for her, making it difficult to resist him? The clothing slipped from her fingers, and she took a hesitant step closer. "Meredith…" he said softly, beckoning her again, and she melted like hot wax, taking his hand and letting him pull her onto the bed with him. He covered her lips in a soft kiss, and she met his tongue with her own, feeling his arousal against her. The sunlight slanted through the window, bathing them in warmth, as they got lost in the exquisite desire that consumed them again.


	8. Good day for a ride

The next time Derek opened his eyes, he was alone in the bed, the rumpled sheets the only testimony that Meredith had been there. He buried his head in the pillow and smiled – the sweet lavender scent that still clung there also reminded him of her. Stretching, he winced at the feel of the ache in his body from the physical intensity of the previous night. That brought a satisfied grin to his lips, and he pushed himself up and out of bed. The memory of Meredith danced in his thoughts– her sweet smile and delightful body, surrendering to him so willingly – as he crossed the room to the window.

He looked out on a glorious morning. The sky was a brilliant bowl of blue, the sun already high in the sky. Obviously, he had slept much longer than normal – the first time he'd been totally relaxed in months. His gaze swept the courtyard, and the surrounding area, subconsciously searching for her. But there was no sign of her, or the twins. He shook his head – he needed to take Satan out for a good ride today. He'd been away too long, the horse would need it. Maybe today would be a good day to take Meredith for a ride as well. He wondered how she was doing right now – was she regretting last night?

Pulling on riding clothes, he strode across the room and summoned the maid to clear away the remnants of last night's food and drink, and to bring some breakfast. He was ravenously hungry, but not just for food.

--

In the classroom, Meredith gave the boys their books, instructing them to read quietly for a time. Her head pounded, and her eyes felt dry and gritty. If only she could rest her head on her hands for a moment, she thought. She had slipped away from Derek's bed after their last encounter, leaving him sleeping peacefully. Her body still ached – her legs, her back, and her breasts, all reminded her just how good last night had been. She still tingled with the memory of his cock filling her, driving deeply into her, taking her to heights of bliss she never thought possible. Oh, she was no virgin, but he made her realize things she had never dreamed of. Things his hands and his mouth had done to her again and again, making her feel erotic and wicked at the same time. He said there was so much more to teach her – what more could there be? And was it sinful of her to want him so badly again, to want him to show her these things?

She sighed, realizing that someone in her position could never marry someone such as Derek. He would have to wed soon, she supposed, to produce an heir. Would have to wed some daughter of nobility, even if he didn't love her. That was the way it was done. Then she chided herself – only one night with the man and she was hearing wedding bells. Her mother hadn't raised her to be so silly.

Then the boys started to fidget, and she looked up. Derek stood at the door, leaning against the frame, his arms crossed, his head tilted as he looked in at her. Her heart jumped as their eyes met, and he started to walk towards her. "M'lord," she said, getting up as he approached. "Good morning." She curtsied, and he took her hand as she stood up.

He raised her hand to his lips, as usual, but his tongue grazed her knuckles. He smiled warmly. "Good morning, indeed, Miss Grey." She blushed hotly, her thoughts swirling with images of him above her, their bodies joined in the early morning light. "You're looking especially lovely today," he told her, watching the pink tinting her cheeks. "Such a wonderful glow about you."

"M'lord, you are very kind," she said, retreating behind the desk. He followed her, his fingers brushing her waist. She shook her head slightly, giving the twins a meaningful look, before looking back at him. It wouldn't do at all for him to be touching her like that in front of the children.

With an amused smile, he nodded at her and backed away slightly. Meredith took a shaky breath, as she looked at him. His damp hair curled at the collar of his shirt, and the stubble of the early morning had been shaved away. She longed to touch his face, and she busied herself with the books on the desk to keep her hands busy.

"Would you like to go on that horseback ride today, Miss Grey?"

"What? Oh, m'lord, I don't think Lady Kate would…" she started to say, but he waved away her concern.

"My sister agreed to you should ride Mistral. She said you've been working hard and need some fresh air. She even has a riding outfit that belonged to Elizabeth that should fit you." His comment was only partially true. Kate had given him a stern look when he'd talked to her earlier.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from Miss Grey?" she asked, as she oversaw the gardeners tending the roses.

"_Kate, don't worry. Miss Grey is a lovely young woman, and I want to put her at ease here. I think a ride on Mistral would be good for her. And Mistral needs the exercise." He inspected his riding crop as he talked, feigning indifference._

"_Derek, I know you too well. She's intriguing you right now, and you can't resist that. But you can't steal her away every time you wish." _

_He tapped his riding crop against his leg. "I admit, she does intrigue me. I think we should know more about her, and I would like to take this opportunity to do so." He smiled innocently at her. "I promise to behave like a perfect gentleman."_

_Kate threw her hands up in the air in surrender, laughing at him. "Very well, do as you wish. You always do in the end, at any rate."_

"Oh, well if Lady Kate agreed, then I would love to join you," Meredith replied. "Shall I meet you at the stable then as soon as I'm ready?"

"Yes, Miss Grey. I will arrange for a basket of food to take along, and we can have some lunch while we're out. John will have Mistral ready for you by the time you get there." His words were formal, but the look in his eyes devoured her, and went straight to her core. He took one of her hands, and his thumb caressed her palm, sending little arrows of desire through her body. Then he lifted her hand and kissed her fingertips, before letting her go. "Until later, Miss Grey." He turned and headed for the door, taking hold of the boys in each hand as he passed by. "Let's go, I think I heard there's some new puppies out in the stable" The twins leaped up and down happily, as they pulled their uncle towards the hallway, leaving Meredith alone to pull her thoughts together.


	9. Outdoor Activities

**Time for the ride...and some outdoor activity!  
**

Meredith hurried up to her room to get ready, her heart pounding. She found the riding habit spread out on her bed already and she picked it up in surprise. The skirt was split to enable the wearer to ride a normal saddle, made of buttery soft leather, with a matching short jacket. A fine linen blouse with laces at the throat, and a small hat, completed the outfit. A pair of soft black riding boots sat on the floor as well. Meredith stroked the soft material carefully – this was more than she imagined it would be. She hurried to get dressed, fussing with her hair, tucking it under the hat, until it fell artlessly around her face, the rest pinned up. She twirled around in front of the mirror, admiring the way the material hugged her curves, before falling away to the top of the boots. Her face was flushed, and she suddenly didn't feel tired anymore. Humming happily, she nodded at her reflection, and left for the stable.

When she got there, Derek was nowhere in sight, but John was leading Mistral out into the yard. The dainty filly pranced happily behind him, as if happy to be saddled and ready for riding. "Oh, she truly is beautiful!" Meredith exclaimed.

"Aye, she is, ma'am," John replied. "And gentle too. You won't have any trouble with her. I trust you've ridden before?"

"Oh, yes," Meredith said, stroking the horse's soft nose. "It's been awhile, but I'm sure I'll be fine." Mistral's eyes were gentle, and she stood patiently as Meredith talked softly to her.

"His lordship should be right back. He took Satan for a gallop to blow off some steam, else Satan would be too eager and not want to wait for you, and Mistral. Satan is very hot blooded."

Meredith smiled to herself. Just like his master, she thought. Very hot blooded indeed. Then, as if on cue, Derek rode into view, the big stallion beneath him dancing and pulling at the bit, his flanks heaving from exertion. They slowed, cantering to a stop in front of Meredith. Derek dismounted quickly, coming to take her hand. His eyes swept over her approvingly. "Ah, Miss Grey, you look wonderful. That outfit fits you as if it were made for you." His gaze lingered at her throat, the open lacing giving him a tantalizing view of her creamy skin. He could see the pulse beating there, right where he had pressed his lips the previous night. Then his eyes met hers, and his body tightened with wanting her. Her sea green eyes sparkled at him, and for a moment he forgot where they were.

John coughed discreetly, breaking the spell of the moment. "Ahem, well, then sir, the food is packed in saddlebags for ye, and Mistral is ready."

"Oh, yes, thank you, John. That will be all," Derek said, taking the reins in his hand. His other hand reached for Meredith's, as they walked out into the paddock. She tried to pull away, looking over her shoulder.

"M'lord, you shouldn't…."

"Shouldn't what?"

"Take my hand – it's not proper. What will John think?"

"He won't say anything, Meredith," Derek assured her. They stopped then, the two horses nose to nose. "And what happened to calling me Derek?" he grinned at her, the tiny crinkles at the corner of his eyes only emphasizing the intense blue color.

"M'lord… it's one thing at night, when we're both…in bed…" she stumbled again over her words.

"Naked? You can only call me Derek when I'm naked? I must do something to make that situation a reality then," he laughed, feeling the need to kiss her right then and there.

"Oh!" she giggled, despite herself, the sound of her laughter making him smile more broadly "Are we riding now?" she asked sweetly, peeking up at him through her lashes.

"Yes, yes, of course. Let me help you up." He moved closer to her, and she inhaled the spicy, soapy, scent of him. He cupped his hands for her, and she vaulted easily into the saddle, wondering if he had used the opportunity to look at her ass, outlined in the tight riding outfit. She grinned to herself as he quickly swung up onto Satan, wheeling the horse to lead the way out of the yards.

Meredith followed along the trails, inhaling the rich scent of new mown grass, happy to be outside. She watched Derek riding easily ahead of her, his strong body guiding the horse, Satan walking sedately along the path. The trail widened, and Derek turned to beckon her closer. Mistral was eager to trot quickly, and closed the gap between them. Meredith looked over at Derek, admiring the clean, strong line of his jaw, and the way the sky seemed mirrored in his vibrantly blue eyes. For a few minutes, they were silent, absorbing the sounds of the forest. He seemed more relaxed out here, and she was glad he invited her along on his private ride. Blackbirds flitted from tree to tree, and wrens filled the air with their trilling melodies. "This is beautiful," Meredith said softly.

"It truly is," he agreed. "Every time I return, I wonder why I left in the first place. Nothing in London matches the beauty here," he said, but his eyes were on her, not on the countryside. Meredith blinked, absorbing his words. A tiny ripple of pleasure touched her spine.

They reached a clearing, and the horses stopped, munching at the grass, their heads together. "You seem to be riding well, " Derek observed," There is a spot past this clearing where we can have lunch. Would you like to race there? I think Mistral is eager to run." Derek didn't wait for her answer, he kicked Satan into movement, and the big black stallion broke into a gallop.

"Come on, Mistral, show me what you've got, girl!" Meredith gave the filly her head, and they leaped forward. The horse surged beneath her, and Meredith bent low over her mane, urging the horse faster. The hat flew from her head, and hairpins scattered everywhere, leaving her hair loose in the wind. They inched past Derek and Satan, pulling up at the edge of the forest, Mistral dancing happily. "We won!" she laughed, pushing the hair away from her face.

"Ah, so you did," Derek said, "Do I get a kiss now? For losing to such a pretty horse and rider?"

"We didn't set any wager, m'lord."

"Very true," he said, catching Mistral's bridle, and pulling the horse closer to him. "But I claim a kiss anyway." He grabbed her hand, and leaned in towards her, capturing her lips in a brief sweet kiss, enough to set her pulse racing faster. Then he let her go, letting Satan wander down the trail in the trees, giving her no choice but to follow. They came out onto a small grassy area, alongside a secluded pond. Rocks had been piled up, creating a small waterfall, where the water bubbled and danced, rainbows rippling against the surface.

"Oh, m'lord, it's wonderful," Meredith breathed, slipping from Mistral's back. The horse moved away, to graze the lush grass, Satan at her side. Derek took the saddlebags and set them on the ground, pulling a blanket out from one, and spreading it out. He handed her the bag with food, and took the wine from the other, pouring them each a drink in a tin cup.

"It's nothing fancy, my dear," he said, as she spread out the bread, cheese, and pots of honey and chocolate.

"It's fine," she assured him, sipping the wine. Derek sat beside her, his long legs stretched out as he propped himself up on one elbow. The sun warmed them both, as they ate their meal, bees droning lazily around them, the water splashing softy at the waterfall. He shifted position, laying his head in her lap, closing his eyes for a moment. She played with his dark curls, his other hand lacing through hers. It felt like a perfect moment in time, and Meredith didn't want it to end. She could have stayed there forever, content in the silence.

Meredith reached to pour more wine for him, passing his cup to him, their fingers touching as he took it from her, his thumb rubbing her lazily. Heat shot through her at his touch, and the look that he gave her was intense, sexual, and went right to her core.

"Come here, Meredith," he said hotly, keeping hold of her hand, as his other hand reached up to touch her face. She gulped, mesmerized by his intense gaze. His hand slid down her cheek, and along the opening of the thin linen shirt, resting on the globe of her breast. His hand rested there, creating more heat in her core, sending an ache to her clit. Instinctively, she leaned closer, and his mouth nuzzled her throat, kissing the smooth skin there. "Ah, my love, isn't this what you want as well?" he asked, as he kissed her cheek, and up along to her ear.

Meredith moaned softly, as he kissed her, and massaged her breast, falling onto her. She wanted him badly, all of him, taut and hard, stretching her with his cock, filling her completely. Her body shook as his fingers pulled at the laces on the shirt, baring her to him. His body pinned her down, his leg parting hers, as he kissed her deeply. With a soft cry, Meredith opened her mouth to his, meeting his tongue eagerly, as he stroked her body. Whatever good intentions she may have had fled with his kisses, and she surrendered completely to him.

Their clothing was soon scattered, their hot flesh touching everywhere. "You are so beautiful, my love, " Derek murmured, looking down at her, as she lay between his arms. His eyes flicked across the remains of their meal, and a small grin tugged at his lips. Before she realized what he was doing, he picked up the small pot of warm, melting, chocolate, and dipped his fingers into it. He dragged his fingers across her breasts, coating them in the sweet dark liquid. Then he bent his head, and touched his tongue to her, licking her in intense sweeping strokes, around the nipples, and along beneath her breasts, making her arch up and her nipples jut out into hard peaks as he lapped up the sweet chocolate.

Meredith pushed his head against her, wanting him to suck on her, needing him. But he continued to tease her, flicking his tongue around her, blowing on her skin, until she shuddered. Then he moved to her other nipple, repeating the process until she was shaking with anticipation, wanting his mouth to suck hard on her. Her core vibrated with need, pulsing and ready for him. When he finally took her breast in his mouth, sucking on her, she nearly screamed in relief, the hot ache in her core intensifying with ever pull of his mouth on her. Her body rocked with tiny tremors deep inside of her, over and over again, until she was breathless.

Derek's cock felt large and demanding against her thigh, and with a hot growl, he pushed into her wetness. She wrapped herself around him, and took him in as deeply as he could go, arching her back. "God, sweet god, don't stop, Derek.." she moaned, feeling the wave of her climax starting to build.

"Never, my love," he assured her, pounding into her, feeling her squeeze around him fiercely. His cock was buried as far as it could go, as he held himself over her on his hands. His body shook from the effort, and as she cried out his name, he let himself go, shooting hotly into her, as she raked his back with her nails, her body contracting with the climax that wracked her.

For a long time, they lay together, joined, bodies sweating in the warm sun, hair sticking to their faces, until their breathing slowed. Derek touched her face softly, brushing her damp tendrils away from her face. His heart was filled with tenderness for her, and he wondered how she had come to mean so much to him in such a short time.

--


	10. You Smell of Chocolate

Derek finally propped himself up, smiling softly down at Meredith. She put her fingers to his lips, tracing the outline, as if putting it to memory. His lips - so sinfully sensual, capable of kissing her so passionately or with exquisite tenderness. She wanted to treasure these moments, to remember later. He captured her hand, and kissed her fingers.

"I told Kate I would behave as a perfect gentleman on our ride," he laughed, his wonderful blue eyes dark with passion still. "Do you think I held to my promise?"

"Well, I would have to say you were perfect," she said, hiding her face against his chest. "But I don't think she would agree with me. I fear she would not be pleased to know we are here like this."

"She also said you intrigue me, and that is why I'm interested in you. My sister knows me quite well. You do intrigue me, Meredith. Where did you come from before my mother found you?"

"Oh, here and there, I'm not so fascinating," she said softly.

"I disagree, I think you have many fascinating secrets to share with me…what are your other skills? Do you play piano? Do you sing?"

"M'lord…Derek…truly I have nothing of interest to tell you. I have no family left, my mother is dead and I never knew my father. I have had to survive as best I can." She shrugged lightly, and Derek could see the pain in her expression.

"I'm so sorry, Meredith."

Derek had a sudden urge to protect her from everything – he wanted to be the one she confided her secrets to, the one she ran to for comfort. It was nothing like what he had felt for any other woman before. This tiny woman with her sweet nature mesmerized him. He gathered her closer to him, kissing her eyelids softly, raining little kisses down her cheek and across her lips. "I can't believe that no man has asked for your hand in marriage, sweet girl. Have you never been in love?"

Meredith laughed softly. "I haven't allowed myself that luxury, it only leads to heartache, from what I've seen. Have you allowed yourself to fall in love, Derek? Doesn't your mother want her only son wedded, with babes on the way?"

"I thought I was in love, but she betrayed me. When I think back on it, I do not know anymore what even attracted me to the woman. I believe it was for the best that I discovered her promiscuity before it was too late. "

"Would you allow yourself to fall in love again? Can you believe in someone again?"

Derek took a breath, tightening his arms around her. "How can I not, with someone like you in my arms?"

Meredith's heart jumped at his words, trying to make sense of what he just said. It couldn't be, could it?

"Derek…"

"Hush, love, we have time for talk later. We should enjoy this time we have right now," he murmured, pulling her closer again. Meredith pressed her hands against his shoulders, kissing his throat, and down his chest, tasting the salt of his sweat on his hot skin. He let her ease him onto his back, throwing his arms out with a chuckle. "Have your way with me, my love. I'm all yours," he said suggestively, his erection hard and proud, demanding her attention.

Meredith sat up beside him, and picked up the little pot of melted chocolate, now extremely sticky from the heat, and with a suggestive smile of her own, dipped her fingers into it. First she licked her finger, moaning at the rich taste of the chocolate, as he watched her. "You do quite well at teasing me, Meredith," he growled in frustration.

"Ah, so you think I should be putting the chocolate somewhere else then?" She eyed his cock, and then dabbed some of it on him, stroking him softly, along his shaft, and around the head. "Is this better?"

"Only if you lick it off…" He closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for her. Then her tongue was on him, swirling around, stroking up and down, as she licked him clean. The taste of his cum mingled with the sweet, satin taste of chocolate, as she bent over him, lapping up the juice from him. She cupped his balls, and squeezed him, as he thrust upwards. He was warm and wide against her tongue, throbbing and pulsing. His whole body quaked with lust, feeling the heat of the sun and the heat of his passion, combined with the sweet erotic pull of her mouth on him.

"Meredith, god…wait…I want to be inside of you again, come here, love…" He pulled her towards him, so that she straddled him, her hair in wild abandon around her face, a smudge of chocolate on her upper lip. In one fluid movement, he thrust himself up into her, gripping her hips, and pumping deeply. She moved with him, seeking their rhythm, matching his thrusts until she started to lose focus, the world spinning away as she cried his name out over and over. She pulsed around his cock, until he cried out with her, losing himself into her.

"Sweet god, Meredith…" He threw his head back, his chest heaving. She sank down onto his chest, resting her cheek against him, hearing his heart pounding reassuringly.

"We should probably go soon," he said finally. "Kate will wonder what I've done with you."

Meredith sighed, knowing they had to go back, but not wanting to move. It had been a perfect afternoon, and she didn't want it to end. The shadows were lengthening as he finally helped her up, and they dressed in silence, packing up the saddlebags. Meredith tugged her hair, trying to pull some of the tangles out it, knowing it was hopeless. As Derek stepped up beside her to help her mount the horse, he wrapped his hands in her hair and lowered his head to kiss her again, a deep, hot kiss, full of promise. "You are very special, sweet girl," he said, rubbing his thumb across her swollen lip. "You truly have bewitched me, you know." With that, he let her go, and helped her up onto Mistral. He swung up onto Satan, and they cantered slowly back to Gracewood Manor in the deepening twilight.

Meredith slipped off of Mistral tiredly, feeling achingly aware of her muscles, both from the ride, and the vigorous sexual activity. She was yawning, as she handed the filly over to John. "Ye must have had a good ride," John commented, with a wink. "It was a good sunny day to be outside, ma'am." Meredith blushed, not sure if he was implying anything, but she decided she was being overly sensitive.

"It was indeed," Derek said, from behind her as he approached with Satan in tow. A stable boy appeared to take Mistral, as John took charge of the stallion. Taking Meredith's arm, Derek guided her out of the stables, and they headed back towards the manor. "You look like you could use a nice, hot bath, my dear," he said softly, as they walked through the courtyard.

"Oh, that does sound like heaven, but I really should sit with the boys while they have dinner. They are far too mischievous to leave alone, and your sister prefers me to stay with them. I will have to bathe later."

"That is unfortunate, love," he said, pulling her into his arms, in the shelter of a huge oak tree. "I was looking forward to washing away any of that chocolate that might be lingering on your skin."

She looked up at him, smiling softly. "I thought you licked every trace of that from me," she teased, smoothing the fabric of his shirt with her fingertips. "As I did from you…."

He brushed his lips across hers, igniting the flame of passion in her again with the brief kiss. "I may have missed a speck here or there," he murmured. His lips moved down her throat, feeling the wild beat of her pulse beneath his lips. His hands rested intimately on her hips, pressing her against him. For a few moments, they kissed slowly and sensuously, lost to everything but the touch of their lips. Reluctantly, they broke apart and walked slowly towards the archway that marked the main entrance, talking softly.

They parted at the foyer, and Meredith hurried up to change her clothes and brush her hair, in order to make it to the children's rooms to have dinner. Derek watched her run lightly up the stairs, waiting until she was out of sight, before heading to his own suite. As he headed briskly down the hall, his boots ringing on the flooring, his thoughts were consumed with Meredith, and he didn't realize his sister was waiting for him in the chair by the window until he was throwing his shirt off. "Kate!" he said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I was going to meet you as soon as I cleaned up. I smell of horses."

She sat with her arms crossed, her small foot tapping on the floor. "Is that all you smell of?" she asked. "You and Miss Grey were gone far too long for a simple ride."

"Kate…."

"I saw the two of you coming back from the stable. You were far too intimate with her. Are you fucking her?"

"Such language, Kate. If our mother heard you, she would not be pleased with you," Derek said lightly.

"Are you?"

"If I am, it's none of your concern, sister dear."

"I don't want you to hurt her. You should be looking for a wife, Derek, now that Addison has proved to be unsuitable, not bedding my governess! She doesn't need you to toss her aside when you are tired of her." Kate got up and paced back and forth.

Derek sat on the bed and tugged his boots off. "You would prefer me to wed some silly young society girl, who doesn't love me? You loved William, didn't you?" He regretted his harsh words when tears filled her eyes at the mention of her dead husband. "I'm sorry, Kate. Meredith has become very special to me, and I do not intend to hurt her. You have my word on that. And if, and when, I marry, it will be for love. That much I can tell you."

"That's very romantic of you, my brother." Kate sighed and walked over to him. "Well, you can explain that to our mother when she arrives. She sent a messenger to let us know she is heading out to stay with us for a while. She wants to talk to you about finding a wife. Does she know why you are not marrying Addison?"

"Good god," Derek sighed, raking his hand through his hair. "No, I could hardly explain that to her."

"Addison always got along well with Mother. She may very well have been spinning a tale of sorrow to gain sympathy. You need to explain the entire situation, or you may find yourself in an unfortunate tangle. You know how stubborn Mother can be." She kissed Derek on the cheek. "Now, clean up and I'll meet you for dinner. You do smell of horses…" She paused, and sniffed delicately. "…and strangely, of chocolate…"


	11. A Nice Hot Bath

Later that evening, after dinner, Meredith was heading towards her room, her skirts rustling in the quiet hallway. Her thoughts wandered to Derek, wondering what he was doing. A small smile tugged at her lips, thinking of their afternoon tryst. She rounded the corner, bumping into someone. "Oh! You startled me," she gasped, as his strong hands steadied her. She looked up into Derek's face, and she relaxed.

He was still dressed from dinner, but his shirt was open at the collar, his sleeves rolled up. "I was looking for you," he said, pulling her closer, and dropping a soft kiss on her lips.

"Derek!" she protested, looking around quickly to make sure no one else was in the hallway with them.

"Come with me," he said, taking her hand and pulling her along with him.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he said, winking at her.

Meredith laughed softly, and let him lead the way, recognizing the route they were taking to his suite. As they entered, one of the maids was just leaving. "All ready, m'lord," she said, bobbing her head and disappearing.

"Excellent. Come, Meredith," he said, as they went through to the dressing room next to his bedroom. She looked around in delight as he put his arms around her, standing behind her. A huge claw foot tub, filled with fragrant hot water, sat by the fireplace, where a small fire blazed. Candles flickered around the room, casting a warm glow. "I couldn't resist – I thought we could use that bath after all." He kissed her neck, and she shivered.

"It looks heavenly," she sighed. Heavenly decadent, she amended to herself, surveying the inviting pile of thick towels warming by the fire.

"We should get in before it cools," he murmured, letting her go. He moved in front of her and started to remove his waistcoat. Meredith watched him, struck again by his beauty – almost unbearably so in the warm light of the fire. He dropped the waistcoat to the wing chair, and started on his shirt. He looked at her, one elegant brow raised. "Do you wish to help me, then?"

She moved closer to him, putting her hands on his and finishing opening the buttons. She tugged it free of his trousers, and smoothed it off his shoulders. Her fingers traced the definition of his chest, the strong pectoral muscles, his shoulders, and down his biceps. He let her set the pace, helping only when she fumbled with the fastenings to his pants. His eyes closed briefly as her fingers feathered across his taut belly, and across his cock. He kicked away the clothing, standing nude, his cock already erect, the firelight playing along his sculpted body.

Derek reached for her then, helping her with the tiny buttons and pushing material out of the way, until she stood in her stockings. He carefully rolled them down her shapely legs, pressing a hot kiss to her knees. When he stood up again, his eyes burned into her, desire raw and urgent in his expression. It reduced them in that moment to just a man and a woman, united in their desire for each other. There was no lord and commoner – just Derek and Meredith.

He scooped her up easily and carried her to the tub. Steam rose invitingly as he lowered her to the water. Meredith welcomed the heated water on her skin as it covered her body. Her hair trailed behind her, as she tipped her head back.

"It's perfect," she said, holding out her hand to him. He stepped in with her, and sat down opposite her. With a soft groan of pleasure, he ran his wet hands over his hair, slicking it off his face. Water droplets clung to the dark curls on his chest invitingly. Waves rose and fell in the tub as he shifted, teasing her nipples into aching peaks. He picked up the soap with a lazy grin.

"Now, for what I have been thinking of all evening – washing every part of your luscious body." He worked up a frothy lather, sliding closer to her. Meredith closed her eyes, as he stroked her shoulders, and around her breasts, his sure fingers massaging her skin. He left no part of her upper body untouched, until she was tingling and aching for more.

"Your turn," she said softly, taking the soap from him. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling his nipples harden under her touch. Water splashed over the edge of the tub as she slid even closer, and he pulled her onto his lap. She trailed soap down his back, admiring the strength of his shoulders, the perfect way his torso tapered down to his waist. Her breasts slid across his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ah, but you're a lovely woman, Meredith," he whispered hotly, claiming her lips for a sweet kiss. His cock rose up between them, hard against her belly. "But I'm not finished washing you, love. Stand up for me."

Meredith placed her hands on his shoulders, and rose up out of the water. His soapy hands stroked her legs, her sweet pink lips and across her clit. Water ran down her legs, as he rinsed the soap from her. She moaned in bliss, as he put his mouth to her, seeking her clit. His tongue invaded her, licking and sucking until she felt she would faint from the intense rush of pleasure. His hands gripped her tightly, as she rocked against his mouth. Wordless little sounds spilled from her lips as she climaxed again and again. Her fingers wrapped in his dark hair as her body was wracked with heat and ecstasy. Her legs felt rubbery, and she clung to him, as he let her down into the water carefully. Tiny shocks continued to fire through her, as she recovered, resting against him.

"I believe I am not finished with you, either," she said, still somewhat breathless.

The fire crackled in the grate, and the cozy room was their temporary oasis. Nothing else mattered at that moment, but the two of them. Never in her life had Meredith felt so wantonly blissful, so wrapped up in the heat that surrounded them. Derek had this amazing ability to make her feel wild and free of inhibitions, while at the same time giving her the confidence and protection of his presence. She knew her affection for him was growing with each moment they spent together, her heart falling under his spell. If it was only for a short time, so be it, she thought. She would enjoy it while she could.

Derek slid his hands through her wet hair, tangling in the strands, as she raised her face to him. Her eyes shone with warmth, her smile full of promise. She pressed her lips to his softly, her tongue playing along his lip seductively.

"I must return the favor now," Meredith said, her voice husky, finally breaking the kiss. She picked up the soap. "Will you stand for me, Derek?"

"I will do anything you ask, love," he told her, gripping the edge of the tub and standing up. The water cascaded off his lean body, his cock jutting out hard and swollen. She knelt before him, placing her tiny hands on him, circling him with the soap, tracing the length of him. "Your touch is damnably arousing," he said, his voice rough.

Meredith smiled to herself, keenly aware of her own arousal. The knowledge that she was able to excite him so much only added to her desire to please him. She made sure to draw out the moment, stroking him, and massaging his balls in her fingers. The lather frothed around him, as she traced the veins and ridges on him, playing and teasing him. Then she cupped her hands and dripped water over him to rinse the foamy lather away. Small rivulets trickled along his thighs and dripped off the length of him. His skin gleamed wetly in the firelight, and he felt the relief of cool air against his heated flesh, as the water evaporated from his body.

Peeking up at him through her lashes, Meredith gauged his reaction as she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue across the engorged head. He tasted of clean water, and a hint of his cum, as she tantalized him. Letting him slide wetly in and out of her lips, until he started to shake. Then she let him slide out completely, grasping him in her hand, and putting her tongue to his thigh, and up to his balls, licking them one by one delicately. "Sweet girl…" he groaned, thrusting against her. She took him in her mouth again, her fingers stroking the taut curve of his rump, feeling his muscles tensing as his cock swelled and throbbed. "I want you…" he gasped, "I want to fuck your sweet pussy, Meredith…now…"

Meredith let him trail out of her lips, his cum already seeping from him, the head of his cock taut. The demanding urgency in his voice sent a hot thrill to her core, as he sank down into the water, pulling her down onto him. The sudden movement sent a tidal wave of water over the edge of the tub, splashing everything around it, snuffing out some of the nearby candles. Derek placed his hands on her ass, as she spread her legs wide, the water still swirling around them wildly. "Take me, Derek…" she cried out, as he drove up into her. His head went back, a guttural growl of pure masculine lust ripping through him.

Meredith let her own head fall back, her breasts arching out towards him, her nipples rosy and hard, water streaming down her chest. The waves still rose and fell around them as he pumped into her, churning the water into even more frenzy. His hands supported her back, as he bent to take one of her nipples between his teeth, tugging at the sensitive nub of flesh until she was boneless with pleasure. His cock throbbed and pounded, and she squeezed around it, her own climax starting to crest. Her hair flew around her face, as she thrashed her head from side to side, bracing herself on his muscular thighs.

He penetrated her as deeply as possible, her velvet walls surrounding him tightly, as he continued to tease and nibble and at her breasts. Each thrust made her wetter, made her wilder. He lifted his eyes to watch her – her eyes filled with a glow of lust and heat and trust. "Harder, Derek…I want you harder…" she moaned, reaching a hand to her clit, rubbing herself into further abandonment.

Derek couldn't stop then, his cock ready to explode, buried as far as he could go, trying to hang onto her as she bucked. His body went tight and rigid, as the orgasm slammed into him, from his balls to his cock and spilling hotly into her. Meredith screamed and dug her nails into his legs, shuddering and crying his name. He closed his eyes and they clung together, almost faint - the water slowly subsiding around them. Her pussy still clenched and tugged at him, making him shudder.

Meredith took a shaky breath, as they stared at each other, sated and dizzy. His hair had fallen back across his forehead, and his eyes were dark and liquid with satisfaction. He flicked his hair out of his eyes, smiling at her, stroking her face softly. "Come, love, we need to get out of here now."

He shifted her off his lap, getting to his feet first, and stepping over the edge, onto the floor. Picking up one of the towels, he wrapped her in it, and picked her up, setting her down in front of the fire. Then he carefully rubbed another towel over her hair, running his hands through it to pull some of the tangles out. "Wait here, let me get a brush for you." Meredith swayed slightly, as he disappeared, her whole body still quivering. Then he was back, another towel tied around his hips, and he sat down in the wing chair, settling her on his lap. With great tenderness, he worked the brush through her hair, easing all the snarls out, until it was smooth and soft around her face. Meredith gave herself up to his touch, his gentle hands soothing her.

"How is it you are so good with a woman's hair?" she asked sleepily, briefly jealous at the thought he may have done this for other women in his past. There was something very intimate about it.

"Do not forget how many sisters I have," he replied, finally putting the brush down and pulling her against his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled against him. "Let's go to bed, my love. You need sleep."

Meredith didn't protest as he picked her up again, carrying her to his bed. As they snuggled in under the cool bedding, her eyes fluttered shut, and her breathing slowed. Before Derek drifted to sleep himself, his only thought was of cherishing her – she meant more to him in the short time they had been intimate than he dreamed possible. "Sweet dreams, my love," he whispered, brushing his lips across her temple.


	12. A Stormy Morning

**A short update for you - and yes, there is some sex in this update, so be warned!** **And thanks for all the great comments and suggestions! I love to hear from you!**

Meredith opened her eyes the next morning, to find Derek awake beside her, his gaze fixed on her. "What is it?" she asked sleepily, smiling at him in the dim light. The bit of sky she could see through the window was grey and stormy, and sheets of rain pelted down. Inside, with Derek's warm body beside her, Meredith felt safe and cozy, unwilling to go anywhere.

"I was just thinking how much I enjoy waking up with you in my bed," Derek replied, touching her cheek softly.

Impulsively, Meredith pressed her lips to his, reaching up to pull his head down to hers. Derek groaned softly, gathering her closer, as desire flamed between them again. Meredith could feel the hard length of him, demanding and hot, against her as she pressed her belly to him. She moved her hips against his instinctively, increasing the sweet thrill of yearning. Her thoughts centered on how good it was to be here with him as well, how perfectly natural it felt to be in his arms, their need for each other evident.

Derek pulled her leg across him, as they lay facing each other, and his cock pulsed at the entrance to her wet folds. He pushed the head of it against her, stretching her apart, feeling her swollen lips surround him.

"I want you, m'lord…" Meredith whispered, her lips against his chest.

Derek moved into her just a bit more, and she moaned. "All of you…m'lord…please…"

"What happened to Derek?" he chuckled softly, feeling her desperation, wanting her just as much, but holding back to prolong the delicious anticipation.

"Mmmm, it feels naughtier to call you m'lord… when your cock is ready to push into me…." Her voice was breathy, and she wiggled against him.

"Ah, so you like to feel naughty with me, do you, temptress?" Derek asked, as he pushed a little deeper into her. "Playing games can be very exciting, I will have to remember this…"

"_All_ of you, please…" Meredith begged, as he slid out of her, before pushing deeper again.

Derek teased her again, kissing her mouth, thrusting his tongue into her, in the way she wanted his cock to fill her. Then she gasped as he pushed into her deeper, sliding against her clit, over and over, taking her anticipation level higher with each stroke. She hooked her leg around him, trying to get him as deep as possible, as she whimpered and shook. Then, just as she thought she would go mad from the torment, he thrust into her hard, as deep as he could go.

"There, my love, you have all of me now," he growled, as she rocked against him, the orgasm wracking her body from her hot pulsing core to the tips of her toes.

* * *

Later, Derek pushed himself up against the pillows, cradling Meredith in his arm, idly stroking her hair. The rain still beat down, and thunder rolled faintly in the distance. "Meredith, there is something I need to tell you," he said, playing with her hair. "We had a messenger from my mother – she is traveling to visit with us."

"Her Grace is coming?" Meredith asked, sitting up.

"Yes, apparently, she is concerned with the fact that I have no betrothed, and no grandchildren for her on the horizon. She should be here within a day or so, unless this weather delays her."

"Oh, I see."

"Mother always had a soft spot in her heart for the woman who betrayed me, and I fear she will try to get me to make up with the lady. She does not know the entire sordid tale behind our breakup." Derek's voice was clipped, and Meredith felt the tension in his body.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

"Ah, my dear, the Lady Addison Montgomery was a she-devil, and I should have realized it sooner. She cuckolded me in my own bed, in London, with a man I considered a friend since childhood. I should have seen it coming, but I was blinded by her false charms. I never did explain what happened to my mother, trying to spare her the embarrassment, but Kate tells me that Addison may be trying to worm her way into my bed through my mother. I won't have it," he said forcefully, his arm gripping Meredith tighter.

"You must tell your mother the truth, Derek," Meredith urged him.

"I know. But I was thinking, if Mother believed I had found someone else to replace Addison, she might change her mind." Derek shifted suddenly, pulling her up to look at him. "Meredith, be my betrothed, let us make my mother happy."

"Derek! No, you cannot fool your mother that way. 'Tis wrong," she protested. "I met your mother, she does not seem the type to be easily fooled."

"That is true, she met you, and liked you enough to recommend you to Kate. She would believe that I could fall in love with you. And why wouldn't I?" Derek smiled at her, and for a moment she almost believed that he had spoken the truth. Fallen in love with her…

"I am not the right girl for you to marry, she would be scandalized that you want to marry a commoner, Derek," Meredith said, her heart pounding. "We can't do this."

"My sweet girl," Derek said, taking her hands in his. "I am not saying this lightly. You have captured my heart, and I do not wish to live without you. I love you, Meredith Grey." He placed her hands on his chest, above his heart. "Please, do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Meredith stared at him, her eyes wide in surprise. The room seemed to swirl, and tilt on it's axis, and then everything went black….

--


	13. The Answer

**And the answer is...**

**(Oh, and yes, there is some hot sex again... )**

"Meredith!" Derek's voice swam through the haze in her mind. "Wake up, Meredith…" Her eyelids fluttered open, and she looked up into his intense blue eyes, now filled with concern. "Oh, thank god," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Derek…"

"You fainted, my dear," he said. "Was my proposal such a shock?"

Meredith closed her eyes briefly, remembering that he had asked her to be his wife. She opened her eyes again – no, this wasn't a dream. She was in his bed, in his arms, and he was looking at her expectantly. "Oh, Derek," she sighed. "I cannot do this…I cannot marry you…"

"Can you tell me why?" he asked softly. "Do you doubt me?" Despite the impetuous proposal, something he hadn't even considered until the words came pouring out of his mouth, Derek suddenly realized it was the truth. He loved her, more than anything, and he wanted to make her his wife.

She looked at him again, seeing the intense passion in his expression, and her heart was torn. More than anything, she wanted to scream her acceptance, and throw her arms around him, never letting go. He was so perfect, so good and strong, so sure of himself.

"I do not doubt that you think you love me, but I am not what you need. You need someone who is better suited to this life, someone who understands the ways of the court, and the running of a household such as this. You do not need a girl with my damaged reputation, who was no virgin. You have to understand…"

"Meredith, none of that matters to me," he assured her, taking her hands again.

"But you hardly know me!" Meredith pulled away, and slipped out of the bed. She paced towards the window, staring out at the rain coming down. The chill in the room made her shiver, and she wrapped her arms around her body. Within moments, Derek was behind her, pulling her back against his body, instantly warming her. She felt the familiar pull of desire as their skin touched, and she drew a shuddering breath. How could she live without his touch, if she was bereft after only a few moments?

"Meredith, please, look at me," he said softly, and she turned slowly. He took her face in his hands, and she lifted her eyes to him. "I love you. Whatever happened in your past is just that – your past. I want your present and our future." He dropped to one knee, taking her hand in his and kissing her fingertips. "Again, I ask you, Meredith – will you marry me?"

"Oh, my… oh, Derek…" she whispered, a few tears streaming down her cheek. "Yes, my answer is yes…I love you…."

Derek stared at her for a second, not sure if he had heard her correctly. "Yes? You will?" He grinned happily at her, standing up and swinging her into his arms. "My love, you have made me the happiest man in all of England!" He carried her back to the bed, setting her down, and crawling in beside her. His lips covered hers in a hot, sweet kiss, taking her breath away with its intensity. He trailed kisses along her jaw, and down her throat, along the delicate skin of her collarbone. She clung to him, laughing and weeping at the same time, as his lips burned over her skin.

Her body was on fire for him suddenly, as he kissed her breasts, and sucked on her nipples until they swelled hard and erect for him. She shook, and clutched at his back as he kissed her belly, and along the inside of her thighs, seeking her hot center. His mouth devoured her, stroking her clit, giving her wrenching tremors of orgasm over and over.

When he finally slid into her, his cock filling her, she was lost, consumed by the exquisite sensation of being with him, body and soul. Their mouths met, and tongues caressed softly, as he delved into her with long, demanding thrusts. She could not deny her surrender to him, the only man she had ever let herself fall in love with.

--

"Derek, I must get up. The boys still need their lessons," Meredith said softly, stroking his face. "I'm sure Lady Kate will be in a frenzy to get ready for your mother's arrival, she will need me to keep them occupied. I can't stay here in bed with you all day," she teased him.

"We will have to do something about that after I tell Kate you have agreed to marry me," he grumbled good-naturedly, as Meredith tried to wiggle out from beneath him.

She bit her lip, and looked at him in concern. "Derek, perhaps we should wait until you talk to your mother, before you tell anyone else. Her Grace may not take it well."

"Why wouldn't she? You are my betrothed now, and that is final. I am sorry I don't have a ring to give you now, love. I have something in mind for you, but I have to wait until I go to London again." He kissed her fingers.

" Still, I believe it would be best to wait. You can tell Her Grace the truth about Lady Addison, and that you wish to marry me. Surely she will understand then."

"If you wish, my love. So long as you come and spend the nights with me, we will spend the days in perfect decorum. Even though Kate suspects something…"

Meredith gasped. "Oh, no, does she really?"

"I am afraid so – she observed us returning from our ride yesterday."

"Then I suppose you must talk to her. But now I really have to go," she said, sitting up at the edge of the bed.

Derek sat up and moved closer to her, sweeping the hair away from her neck, and pressing his lips to her. "Are you quite sure I cannot persuade you to stay?" he asked, his voice seductive. The mere sound of it sent more shivers down her spine. His hands caressed her shoulders, and slid down her arms, capturing her against him. The morning whiskers on his face scratched her soft skin, as he kissed her neck, and along her shoulder blades. She let herself relax against him for a moment, reveling in the delight he gave her, each time as good and erotic, as if it were the first.

"You are very persuasive," she sighed, "but I really…have…to….go…." Her words were broken up by his kisses, as he pulled her backwards again. She giggled helplessly as he managed to pull her on top of him again. "Derek!! Oh m'lord…you are very bad…." Her words were breathless as he found her hot center again, all of her senses responding to his touch.

"Ah, perhaps it is you who need to discipline me, then…" he said, urgent and passionate, as he thrust up against her. "You seem to have made me your willing slave, my love, and I cannot get enough of you…"


	14. Be Happy for Us

**Another Lord Derek fix for you! **

The heavy rain continued into the rest of the day. Meredith did her best to entertain the twins, but they were cranky and restless from the foul weather. The entire household was in an uproar, preparing for the arrival of Her Grace, the Duchess of Gracewood. Meredith kept to herself in the classroom, while the maids and the footmen bustled around the manor, polishing and cleaning, moving furniture and shaking out bedding. Kate was everywhere, making sure everything was spotless, and fretting because the rain was causing too much mud, and she couldn't bring in any fresh roses for bouquets.

Derek had disappeared into his study, with the bookkeeper, making sure the accounts were looked after, and that everything else was taken care of. It was finally late afternoon, when he finally relaxed, sitting by the fire in the great room, sipping a glass of brandy. Kate joined him, dropping into the chair opposite him with a huge sigh. She looked at his glass pointedly, and he got up to pour her a snifter as well. "Thank you, Derek. This is just what I needed," she sighed, sniffing the rich aroma appreciatively. "I do hope Mother isn't delayed too long with this dreadful weather, now that we have gotten everything tip top."

"You know how she is – she is most likely urging the driver to go faster," Derek said dryly, poking the fire. "Even bad weather is no match for Her Grace."

"Very true," Kate agreed, watching the flames jump in the grate.

Derek sat down again, swirling the brandy in his glass. "Kate, there is something I need to tell you," he started to say, and she looked at him sharply.

"What is it?"

He paused, uncertain how to begin the conversation. "Well, I have some news that should make Mother very happy. In so far as she is concerned about my bachelorhood, that is. You see, I have asked Meredith to be my wife, and she has accepted."

For a minute, there was no sound in the room, except the crackling of the fire, and the sound of thunder rolling outside. Kate stared at him, and then downed her brandy in one quick swallow. She sputtered as the drink burned down her throat. "You what?"

"Kate, you already suspected something, and I have to admit, you were correct. It started out as just a sexual dalliance, I must be honest, but it was soon more than that. Meredith is amazing, she is sweet, and caring, and I love her with all my heart. Please be happy for us, Kate."

"Derek, this is such a shock. Are you really sure that you love her? You have not known her for very long, perhaps this is just sexual desire, and nothing more after all." Kate gave him an intense look.

"Kate, I know it seems very sudden, but I know how I feel. And did you not tell me once that you fell in love with William the first time you met him?" Derek asked gently, pouring a little more brandy in her snifter. "Even though it was an arranged match?"

"Yes, of course, you're right," Kate sighed, remembering that first meeting with William. He had been so handsome and charming; he had swept her off her feet from the moment he walked into the room. To this day, she would never forget how he looked, so tall and fair, his emerald green eyes sparkling at her as they were introduced.

Their life together had been filled with love and laughter. He had been thrilled with the birth of the twins, always making time to play with them, no matter what else happened in his day. That his life had been cut short by a fall from his horse during a foxhunt was a tragic accident, and she missed him horribly.

Her eyes filled with tears again, and she took a sobbing breath. Instantly, Derek was at her side, pulling her close so that she could put her head on his chest. "I miss him so," she cried. He rocked her gently, until she finally sat up, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She took the handkerchief he offered, and dried her tears, smiling tremulously at him. "Forgive me. Sometimes it feels like only yesterday that he was alive. And I do understand how you feel for Meredith, truly I do. I hope that the two of you will be very happy. I must speak with her soon, and welcome her into the family."

"Thank you, Kate. And forgive me for upsetting you by mentioning William." He kissed her cheek. "Meredith will need your support with Mother, as well as learning what to do to run the household. You are welcome to stay and live with us –your home is here."

Kate laughed softly. "I think I will need to find a new governess again, however. I am sure you will not want Meredith to look after that, especially once you have children of your own." She raised her glass in salute. "Congratulations, Derek."

They each drank their brandy, and then he left to find Meredith, leaving Kate staring into the fire again, her eyes misty with memories. She truly did wish them happiness, she thought, but it made her sad for her loss again. Would she be able to stay here once they were wed, and openly happy?

* * *

"Meredith!" Derek called out from behind her, as she headed down the corridor. "There you are, my love. I have missed your company today," he said as he caught up with her. Meredith smiled at him happily, entranced as always by his intense gaze.

"It has not been that long," she teased him, reaching up to adjust his cravat, where it was loose. He looked as handsome as ever, in his white shirt crisp beneath the fitted waistcoat, his dark hair falling across his forehead invitingly. His dark trousers fit his muscular legs snugly, and he radiated strength and confidence. She was enveloped in his unique scent – the combination of his skin and the spice of his cologne.

"Far too long," he assured her, kissing her lips softly. "And far too boring, looking at dusty account ledgers all day. All I could envision was your lovely face, and other, more captivating, parts of your body…" He pressed her back against the wall, crushing her body with his. His mouth was hot and insistent over hers, and she whimpered as his tongue sought hers. She wound her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer, kissing him back eagerly. The hot tug of desire burned in her, her breasts heavy with want.

He finally lifted his head, his indigo eyes filled with passion, as he looked at her lips, now bruised from his kiss. Their breathing was ragged, and he could feel her body trembling. His lips brushed the column of her throat, and across the swell of her breasts. "You make me forget everything but your sweet love," he whispered. "You are most distracting."

Meredith sighed at the touch of his lips on her feverish skin. "Derek…" she moaned softly.

"I love it when you say my name in passion," he murmured. "I want to make you scream it out loud, in the midst of your climax." His words were erotic, and she shuddered, wanting him hot and hard, insistent between her legs and deep inside of her. But this was not the place, and she tried to think clearly.

"Ah, sweet jesus, but this is madness," she whispered. "We cannot be do this here… like this, Derek." But her eyes closed, as he continued to rain little kisses across her skin, his hands possessively at her waist.

Reining in his wild desire for her, Derek took a deep breath. His mind was fogged with his need for her, his cock harder than ever, taking control of his actions. She was right; of course, this wasn't the place to be ravishing her, and he willed himself to think coherently. "Forgive me, Meredith," he said, looking into her eyes. 'We do need to wait until later for this. Kate will be expecting us for dinner soon."

"Us?" Meredith asked, confused, her thoughts still muddled with lust. "But why would she expect me as well? The boys…"

"I will get one of the maids to sit with them," Derek assured her, tucking a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. "I have spoken to Kate and told her that I asked you to be my wife. We should all have dinner together now, my dear. You are to be part of the family soon enough, and I want you there."

"Oh, you have talked to Kate already?" Meredith fussed with her gown, trying to calm her shaking hands. "I know you said she was suspicious about our relationship, but I did not realize you wanted to tell her so quickly."

Derek took her hands in his. "It was the right moment, and I want the world to know how much I love you. I do not want to keep this a secret."

"And was she upset?" Meredith asked, unsure of how Lady Kate would react to this. Would she think that Meredith was some gold-digger, only interested in Derek for his money and title? She bit her lip uncertainly.

"Well, initially she was shocked, I must admit. But I believe she is truly happy for us, and she will do all she can to help you."

Meredith sighed. "I hope you are right."

Derek smiled at her. "Of course I am." He kissed her softly again, putting his hands on her face. "I love you, Meredith. Everything will be fine, trust me."

She smiled back at him. "I love you, Derek. I trust you."

"Good. Now, we must go for dinner." He took her arm, tucking her small hand beneath his. He lowered his head to kiss her temple. "But keep in mind, I do intend to make you scream my name later…"


	15. Dinner & Games

**A dinner, some teasing, and the start to some games of pleasure!**

As they paused at the entrance to the dining room, Meredith felt her heart beating like mad in her chest. The room was large, with a long polished table, set with sparkling crystal and delicate china. Filigree chandeliers flickered with a myriad of candles, and a large centerpiece of rose and lilies, sprigged with baby's breath, dominated the table, scenting the air with rich perfume. A fire burned brightly in the fireplace, creating welcoming warmth.

Meredith let her gaze sweep around the sumptuous room, suddenly overwhelmed. "Oh, my, Derek – it's lovely," she whispered, putting her free hand to her chest. "But it makes me somewhat nervous," she confessed. He squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"It is only the three of us, nothing to be nervous about, love," he said soothingly, as they walked into the room. Kate was waiting by the table, and as soon as she spotted them, she rushed over to take Meredith into her embrace.

"My brother tells me you have tamed his roguish ways, and agreed to become his wife. I want to welcome you into the family, Meredith," Kate said, kissing her on the cheek. "I wish you nothing but happiness."

Meredith hugged her back, feeling less uncomfortable with the situation after Kate's warm welcome. "Thank you, m'lady," she said.

"You must call me Kate, now."

Meredith nodded, as Derek held out the chair for her, and she sank gratefully into the cushioned seat. Derek helped Kate to sit as well, and then took the chair at the head of the table. The butler came forward to pour the wine, and Derek raised his glass in a toast, his warm gaze devouring Meredith, sending a curl of desire right to her toes. She flushed hotly, as she raised her glass as well.

"To love," Derek said, winking at Meredith.

"And happiness…" Kate added.

"And family," Meredith concluded.

Just as they were starting the main course of dinner, the butler approached Kate, and spoke softly to her for a moment, before bowing and departing. "Please excuse me," she said, pushing away from the table and dropping her napkin on the chair. "There is a messenger at the front gate. I must see to him and then make sure he is looked after." Derek made a move to get up instead, but she waved him down. "No, stay with Meredith. I shan't be long."

After Kate left, Meredith speared a piece of quail, raising it to her lips, catching Derek's eyes on her as she did so. She smiled at him mischievously, before placing the morsel in her mouth. She made a small sound of appreciation at the savory taste. His eyes flared with passion, watching her small tongue lick the drop of juice from her bottom lip. "The quail is very moist, is it not?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Indeed," he replied, his voice rough and suggestive, "so very moist and succulent. Just the way I enjoy it."

He watched her tear a piece of meat from the bone, and then nibble on it daintily - every move Meredith made, every piece of food she touched seemed tinged with sexual nuances. Derek was acutely aware of the ardor rising in him again, and the room suddenly seemed very warm. If it weren't for the fact that Kate would be returning, he surely would not have been able to restrain himself. Meredith was truly tempting, and he wanted nothing more than to have her right there on the table, scattering dishes and food everywhere. He took a large drink of wine, knowing full well it wasn't going to help dispel the images in his mind. His smoldering gaze raked her as she drank from her own goblet, and the sudden silence was flooded with sexual innuendo.

Before he could say anything, Kate hurried back into the room, carrying an envelope. "We have just received word that Her Grace will arrive in the morning," she announced, taking her place at the table again.

"What?" Derek asked, dragging his eyes away from Meredith, and trying to regain his composure. "I'm sorry, Kate, you said she arrives tomorrow?"

"Yes," Kate smiled. "I'm sorry, was I interrupting something when I came in?"

"Of course not," Meredith hurried to assure her, while her thoughts were scattered, worried about the imminent arrival of the Duchess. She remembered the Duchess of Gracewood as being very regal and proper, despite having chatted with her in the millinery shop. Somehow she was sure that the Duchess had not envisioned Meredith as her future daughter-in-law.

"Meredith, we must have my seamstress see you about your wedding gown soon," Kate said, after a few moments of silence again.

"What?" My gown?"

"Yes, your wedding gown, my dear," Kate smiled.

"Oh, yes, of course. That would be wonderful."

"We can have the ceremony here, in the rose garden, if you wish. Of course, only if we have it soon enough. When were you planning on?"

"We have not really discussed that, I'm afraid," Meredith admitted.

"The sooner, the better," Derek's sensuous voice beside her made her smile. He took her hand and kissed her fingers, keeping them in his hand and caressing her with his thumb. "What do you say, my love?"

"Of course, if it pleases Her Grace."

"I will make certain it does," Derek assured her.

They finished the rest of the meal, chatting about wedding plans, and other matters, and then Kate bustled away, to make sure the kitchen staff was ready for the meals the next day, leaving them alone again.

"At last," Derek laughed, springing out of the chair and pulling Meredith to her feet beside him. "I thought the meal would never end. I have been patient all through dinner, but I have this desire for you that cannot wait any longer. We have the rest of the night ahead of us, and I do not want to waste another moment…"

* * *

Meredith was only two steps into his suite, and Derek had his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him. He kissed the back of her neck, his mouth hot and silken on her skin, his touch already so familiar on her. His fingers found the tiny buttons on the back of her dress, undoing them with agonizing deliberation, while still pressing his lips against her. A shiver of anticipation fluttered along her spine as he brushed aside a stray tendril of hair from her neck. "Do you trust me, my love?" he asked, sliding the gown from her shoulders. The soft material slithered to the floor, landing around her feet in a silken swoosh.

"Of course, Derek," she whispered, feeling his fingers caressing the curve of her hip. His touch was hot through the thin silk of her petticoats.

"Do you trust me enough to indulge me in a little fantasy of mine?

"What do you mean?"

"Just a little something to add to your pleasure, my love. Sometimes a little game makes things more exciting." He took her hand and led her to the bed. "Will you go along with me then? As I recall, you did say that calling me m'lord, while my cock was hard and full inside of you made you feel naughty."

"Yes," she murmured, wondering what he had in mind. He left her side for a moment, and returned with a silk scarf. Pressing his lips to the delicate line of her spine, feeling her tremble in anticipation, Derek ached to have her right then and there, but he forced himself to slow down. Gently, he placed the scarf across her eyes, tying it carefully. Meredith gasped, and he ran his hands down her arms, settling at her hips.

"Shh, relax, my love. I only wish to give you pleasurable sensations." He tugged at the edge of her petticoats, sending them to the floor, and she stepped out of them without any prompting. He caressed the smooth curve of her rump, and brushed the tops of her stockings, and up between her legs, feeling the dampness there already. Meredith whimpered softly, not sure what to expect next. She was already aching, and she shifted, trying to get his fingers into her. When he tapped her ass lightly, she twisted in surprise.

"Oh! M'lord…" Hot little arrows of desire quivered through her unexpectedly. She could tell she was getting wetter still, her body tingling from head to toe.

Derek stroked her warm round derriere, and she squirmed against his touch. He watched her sway seductively, lit by the firelight, and his throat felt parched. She knew how to tempt him instinctively. "Such a pretty little ass," he murmured, tapping her again a little harder. "Do you like this?"

Meredith nodded, dizzy with the sensations flooding her, and then she felt him start to loosen the stays of her corset. Within moments, he had it open and it dropped away from her to join the petticoats. Her bared breasts rose and fell with her quickened breathing. She sensed him kneeling behind her, his lips on her hot skin, kissing her where he had spanked her. "My love, you are perfection." His tongue soothed the slight sting away, but she ached for more, wanting his mouth everywhere. Her hands clutched at the bedpost, as she struggled to keep her knees from buckling.

"I want more, m'lord…" she begged.

"Ah, my love, patience," he whispered, his lips at her ear again. She felt his hands at her shoulders, fingers tracing her collarbones, and her heart jumped in her chest, pulse racing beneath his fingertips. Derek smiled, feeling the fluttering pulse like a bird's wings beating.

He traced a line lower, tweaking her nipples until she gasped. He kissed her open mouth then, unable to resist, his tongue ravaging her, but she kissed him back just as hard, leaning into him. His growl of lust was deep in his throat, and the next thing she knew his mouth was on her breast, his teeth grazing her, and biting lightly. The sensation went right to her clit, and she moaned louder, unable to keep quiet.

"Is this too much for you, my love?" Derek asked, before licking the nipple again, and she shuddered, seeing stars behind the blindfold.

"Never with you," she assured him, trusting him completely.

Derek chuckled softly, and touched a finger to her dripping pussy lips. "I can tell just how much you enjoy this." Meredith moaned again, wanting the delicious relief of her climax and she wiggled against his hand. "Ah..ah.. not yet," he chided her. Seeing her soft mouth trembling in desire, he couldn't resist kissing her again, crushing her lips beneath his, feeling her surrender to him. His scent wrapped around her, and she met his open mouth with her own, dueling her tongue with his. Her hands now roamed his body, over his solid chest and shoulders, down to his hips that pushed against hers.

Without warning, he spun her around, pressing her down against the soft bedding, and she fell back against her elbows. Her head swam with emotions, and she felt his mouth on her knee, kissing her through the gossamer fine stockings. "Ah, my beautiful naked temptress," he murmured, stroking his thumb across her clit. Pleasure swamped her, filled her senses, and she moaned, giving herself up completely - unable to see, only to feel his mouth and his hands on her felt deliciously forbidden.

"Don't stop…" she begged breathlessly, rolling her hips, fired by the desire that raced through her.

"I'm only beginning, my love…"


	16. And More Games

**For everyone needing their Lord Derek fix, another hot and steamy chapter for you! **

"I'm only beginning, my love…"

Derek's deep voice sent more shivers down Meredith's spine, as he parted her legs gently, and she could feel his breath on her. He feathered kisses across her inner thighs, just along the tops of her stockings – first one leg and then the other. His tongue caressed the delicate skin, feeling her trembling beneath his mouth. Meredith dug her fingers into the rich bedding, desperate for more. He teased and licked around her moistness, and she arched her hips up against him. Just when she thought she would go mad from the torment, he delved his tongue into her, tasting her juices. "Oh…oh.. " Her soft words of satisfaction were all he needed and he carefully parted her lips with his finger, pushing into her while he sucked at her clit.

Meredith nearly screamed at the combination of his fingers and his lips at her most sensitive spot. She rolled and bucked, lost in the darkness of the blindfold, her whole body focused on the delicious feeling in her core. She felt dizzy and aroused beyond belief, while he languorously tongued her clit with softer strokes, his fingers still driving into her.

His tongue flicked at the tip of her clit, so that it was almost torture for her. "Harder, Derek… oh please….harder…"

He paused for a moment to look at her. "Yes," he groaned, and bent to devour her again, deeper and more forcefully. His tongue curled around her clit, licking, circling, until she ground herself against him, losing control. All she could do was hang on and thrust her hips, matching the rhythm of his fingers and his mouth, and rub harder…

She came then, crying out his name over and over, as she thrashed against the bed. Her hair was a wild tangle around her face, as she moaned and whimpered in satisfaction. The pleasure washed over her in warm wave, spasms wrenching her as he continued to lick at her, not letting her go until she stopped shaking.

Then he was beside her, carefully removing the blindfold. Her wild moans had subsided to sighs, and she blinked, looking up at him. She put her hand up to brush back his rakishly tousled hair, running her fingers across his lips. He captured her hand and kissed her finger, and then took it in his mouth and sucked on her gently, erotically, before letting it go and lowering his mouth to hers.

His kiss was slow and sensual, and she wound herself around him, wanting to be even closer, his hands sliding through the thick strands of her hair.

Derek groaned against her lips, his own arousal at fever pitch now. Her hand strayed to the hard erection between them. "God…god…" he muttered, aching like never before. Her hands worked the buttons on his pants, finally freeing his cock into her fingers. Pleasure and want poured through him at her soft touch, as she traced the length and breadth, blood pumping madly in his veins. He ripped his waistcoat and shirt open impatiently. "Sit back for a moment, love," he murmured, moving away to throw his clothes to the floor. She moved up to her knees, her hair flowing around her face as she watched him return to the bed, his cock hard and proud in front of him.

He knelt before her, taking her into his arms, his cock sliding gently between her satiny soft folds, so wet and ready. They rocked together slowly, their bodies touching everywhere, his hands in her hair. The room was rich with the scents of the burning wood, the scented candles and the earthy aroma of their arousal. It was intense and heady, adding to his desire for her. Her skin was like hot satin against his, her small hands trailing along his back, scratching him lightly.

"Now, temptress…I cannot wait any longer to be inside your sweet pussy," he murmured, pulling her backwards until she was sitting on top of him. His cock sprang up between them, and she moved over it. With a small moan, she sank down onto him, engulfing him as far as he would go.

"Yes," he groaned hotly. "Go slow – torture me even more now, vixen."

Meredith gave him a soft smile, and rode him up and down in slow, exquisite movements, her head back. She felt like fiery heat surrounding him, raising to the tip of his cock, then sliding back down around him. Then she fell forward, her hair surrounding them in a perfumed cloud, as she took his nipple in her teeth. Tiny teeth nibbled at him, grazing him, sending more blood pumping through his cock. Her hands gripped his shoulders, and she ground herself against him hard and slow. He responded by thrusting up into her, lifting her up with the force of it.

"Der – ek…." She moaned, riding him harder, more untamed. She was more wild and passionate tonight than he had believed possible, and he was willing to go along with anything she wanted. Her body bucked, and he felt her contract around him, her orgasm rushing through her. She rolled her hips against him, taking him to an even higher level of pleasure, his cock filling her as he rammed into her deeper.

"Take it all, Meredith," he urged hoarsely. "Take my cock, harder…" She bounced faster against him, squeezing him tightly with her pussy, her nails digging into his chest. As she met his hard thrusts, their pounding rhythm rattled the bed, scattering pillows to the floor. He slid his hand between her legs, rubbing her clit, desperate to make her come again. She arched backwards and screamed, pulsing around him. His own climax shot through him then, and he joined her in the wild abandon of their pleasure. His throat was dry, and he felt weak with the intensity of his climax. Meredith fell forward against him, and he stroked her back with a soft laugh.

"You almost killed me that time, my love," he whispered.

"I did?" she giggled, lifting her head. He raked a hand through his sweaty, disheveled hair, a thoroughly masculine satisfied smile on his face.

"Indeed." He rolled them over quickly, pinning her beneath him. He supported himself on his forearms as he kissed her gently, his tongue just tracing her bottom lip. "But I loved it….

Meredith gazed up into his eyes, her heart beating faster at the look of love and lust she could see there. "You amaze me," he whispered, brushing her hair away from her forehead. "You are so sweet and delicate, yet so willing to be wild and untamed in bed with me. Such a contrast is bewitching."

"In truth, my love, it is only you that makes me so wild," she replied. "I had no idea I could be so uninhibited before this."

Derek dropped a fleeting kiss to the hollow of her throat. "I am a very fortunate man to be the one to unleash your passions, then," he chuckled warmly. "I adore you, my sweet."

"I love you, Derek," she said softly, feeling sleepy and sated, the firm hard length of his body still covering her. At that moment, the world seemed absolutely perfect. She yawned delicately, her eyes getting heavier.

"Yes, we should sleep," he assured her, as he untangled the twisted bedding to cover them in the silken warmth. Shifting their bodies, so that she lay spooned against him, his arm securely around her waist, his lean hips tightly against her. Tenderly, he kissed her temple, smiling to himself to see that she was already nearly asleep. "Sweet dreams, Meredith."

She made a small sound of contentment, snuggling tighter against him, lacing her fingers in his hand that reached across her. Within minutes, he was sleeping as well.

* * *

The next morning, Derek stirred lazily, stretching in warm contentment. Meredith was still pressed against him, her soft hair tickling his face, and he inhaled the sweet scent of lavender. She looked absolutely luscious, a smile playing on her lips as she slept. Derek pressed his lips against her shoulder, feeling his cock swelling as it rubbed against her. He moved his hand to cup her breast, feeling her nipple harden as he caressed the warm skin. She moaned a little in her sleep. Desire raged through him again, and he moved slightly so that he could slide in between her legs, feeling her delicious moist heat on him. She moaned a little more, as he rubbed against her.

He kissed her neck, and fondled her breasts as she moved against him. She moved a little, responding to him, her body warm and pliant in the early morning light. Her eyes opened, and she peeked over her shoulder at him. He gave her a devilish grin as he continued to stroke in between her legs, feeling the wetness seeping over him. With a soft sigh of bliss, she surrendered to the heat washing through her, and she rolled over.

"Good morning," she said, as he pulled her closer, positioning her leg across his hip. "This is a delightful way to wake up…."

"Very delightful…" he murmured, as his muscular thigh parted her slowly, his cock finding it's way to her, sliding into her without hesitation. His hands cupped her ass, pulling her tighter onto him, and they moved in a lazy, erotic rhythm. He buried his face against her throat, nuzzling her, his morning stubble rough against her skin. She wrapped her fingers in his dark curls, melting against him. The pleasure built and cascaded through them in waves, as he took his time to thrust into her slowly, each time deeper than the last. Time seemed to stand still as they continued to move as one, joined perfectly.

All heat and damp flesh, and words of passion combined, as the pulse of pleasure filled them both. Derek looked into Meredith's eyes, as he pushed again, and the look of delight on her face mesmerized him. His muscles tensed with the thrusts, and she squeezed around him. They moved a little faster, driving harder, and her moans spurred him on. "Yes, I love you…" she cried out as her orgasm started to crest. "I love you so much…"

"God yes, I love you Mer," he groaned, as his body bucked and writhed with his own orgasm. He could feel her squeezing around him, and he shuddered from the intensity of it along his sensitive shaft. They rocked together for a moment, finally slowing, kissing each other's lips and face softly.

"I could stay here all day," he said, playing with her hair, stopping to kiss her lips. They lay, still joined, their sweat-dampened bodies still touching everywhere. Meredith didn't want to move either.

"But your mother will be here soon enough," she said at last. "I do not believe that you wish her to come upon us like this, do you?"

"That would not be the best way to introduce you as my betrothed, no," he chuckled.

"Then I must go and prepare." She kissed him as she started to move away, but he caught her hand and pulled her close again. His kiss was hot and demanding, pressing her down against the pillows again. "Derek!" she finally protested, giggling. "You are not helping – you are so bad…."

"I know," he said, as his hands roamed across her body. "But I may not have the opportunity again today to kiss you like this..."


	17. The Arrival of Mother

**Her Grace arrives!**

The household was in a fever pitch of last minute preparations for the imminent arrival of Her Grace, Eleanor Katherine Shepherd, the Duchess of Gracewood. The maids spun in every direction, dusting and polishing every surface, setting out garden-fresh pots of flowers, and letting fresh air into the suite of rooms she would be staying in. The rain had cleared away, leaving the air damp and breezy. Sunlight streamed through the mullioned windows, making the rich patina of the furniture gleam.

Kate paced anxiously in the entrance foyer, stopping every few feet to peer at the tiny watch she had pinned to her bodice. Derek lounged against the doorframe, his arms casually crossed. "Kate, you are making me dizzy," he finally said, as she made her tenth pass by him on her circuitous route. "Everything is fine."

"Of course, I know it is, but still…" Kate fretted, peering out the door, looking for any sign of the carriage.

Meredith had elected to wait in the classroom with the twins, telling Derek it was better for him to talk to his mother alone first. Besides, the boys were wound up like springs, waiting for their grandmother to arrive. Keeping them occupied would stop her mind from worrying about what was going to happen.

Just when Derek thought Kate would explode from nerves, he noticed the carriage at the foot of the drive. The ornate coach, pulled by four magnificent horses, rounded the curve and stopped at the base of the wide stairway leading to the front entrance. The footmen leaped from the back of the coach, putting down a step outside the door, and then sweeping the door open.

Kate and Derek hurried down the stairs, as their mother stepped out of the coach, and Derek took her hand to steady her as she descended. She held her cheek up for his kiss. "Dear boy, so good to see you. What a beastly journey that was in that terrible rain – I was worried we would get mired down somewhere." She shuddered delicately. Her soft white hair was swept up in a loose knot beneath a tiny hat, and she wore a simple, but elegantly cut travel ensemble, a froth of lace at her neck. Her bright blue eyes, very much like Derek's, gazed warmly at her only son.

"I am glad you made it, Your Grace," he told her, kissing her soft cheek. Her familiar scent of roses and lilies wafted up to him.

Then she held her hands out to Kate, and embraced her. "Kate, my dear, you look well. Country life agrees with you." She looked around. "And where are my grandsons?"

"They are with Meredith," Kate answered. "She will bring them down once you are refreshed from the journey."

"Oh, yes, the governess. How is she doing with them?"

"Most excellent, however…"

"Mother, there is something I need to discuss with you before we do anything else," Derek spoke up, determined to make it clear that Meredith was not just the governess now.

"Yes, indeed," Eleanor said, patting his hand. "We have much to discuss, you and I." Her fingers were light and slender, the many rings she wore winking in the bright sunlight.

Derek looked at her in confusion. She could not know about Meredith. He exchanged a glance with Kate, who shook her head silently. They headed inside, as the footmen scurried to unload the trunks and baggage from the second coach that pulled up. He glanced over his shoulder at them. Judging from the small mountain of luggage, his mother was planning to stay awhile.

* * *

They settled into the solarium, looking out onto the lush gardens, now freshly washed and vibrant after the rain. The butler had set up the table with tea and scones, honey and butter. Eleanor accepted the cup gratefully from Kate, and sipped it carefully. "Ah, much better," she said happily. "The tea at some the inns is quite unacceptable." 

Then she shifted her gaze to Derek. "Sit down, dear boy. You look very much like you did when you were ten years old, waiting to confess to me that you had broken the window in your bedroom, attempting to toss the cricket ball to Kate." She patted the cushion beside her invitingly. "Come, what do you need to discuss with me that is so urgent?"

Derek raked his hand through his hair, and sat down. "Your Grace, I need to tell you the truth about why I broke off my betrothal to Lady Addison Montgomery." He cringed inwardly at speaking her name.

Eleanor arched her eyebrows at him. "Go on."

"She was unfaithful to me, and I caught her at it – rather awkwardly – in my own townhouse in London, with Marcus Sloan. I wanted to spare you the sordid details, but I thought it best you had the truth from me, and not some twisted tale someone else." Like Addison, he thought grimly.

"I see," she said slowly, sipping her tea thoughtfully.

"And do not try to tell me that I should forgive her, and proceed with the wedding. I have fallen in love with another, and she has consented to be my wife now. She makes me happier than I imagined, and I know you will love her as well." He paused and tried to fathom how this was going over with his mother.

She was silent for a moment. "I must confess, the Lady Addison has been to visit me since you departed from London so quickly. And while I do not pay attention to any of the court gossip that I still hear from time to time, there were some rumors going around about the situation. She assured me that it was all a misunderstanding, Derek. That she loves you and wishes to work things out." Peering at him over her teacup, Eleanor watched the play of emotions on his face. Anger and annoyance darkened his handsome features, his eyes stormy as he listened to her.

"I cannot believe she would stoop to such lies!" Derek said, doing his best to control his temper. "No, I can believe it, " he corrected himself. "I caught her in my bed with her lover, and that is the absolute truth. If that is a _misunderstanding_, then is the understatement of the century."

"Dear boy, I am sorry to hear that," Eleanor said quietly, setting her teacup down carefully. "And even sorrier that you did not tell me this sooner. When she came to me for help, I thought it best to intervene with you."

"Mother, what have you done?"

"Well, I took the liberty of inviting her to come out here and join us, in the hopes that you would see her in a different light. She left London the day after I did, I believe, so she should arrive tomorrow."

"No, that is not possible – send a messenger to intercept her. I do not want her under my roof again!" He jumped up and paced angrily.

"Derek, calm down. If what you say is true, we will confront her when she arrives, and talk like adults about this. You are not ten years old any longer, and angry words will not help the situation."

And at that point, the solarium doors opened, and the twins tumbled into the room, running headlong to their grandmother, shouting and jumping. Meredith stood uncertainly in the door, looking from Derek to the diminutive woman on the settee. She could see the anger on his face, and the tension in his body, as she stood rooted to the spot.

Meredith put her hands to her skirts, starting to turn away, realizing that she should have waited longer before bringing the boys in to see their grandmother. She swayed, undecided what action to take. "I'm sorry, I should leave," she said, taking a step away from the solarium, her voice quivering.

"Wait! Meredith!" Derek crossed the room swiftly, taking her hand, and kissing her lips softly to reassure her. "Please, I want you here with me." The sight of her calmed him considerably, and he put his arm around her shoulders protectively, turning to face his mother.

"This is Meredith, the woman I love, and whom I will marry," he said. "There is no way in heaven or earth that I will agree to leaving her. I do not care what kind of scandal this causes in society – she will be my wife. I know I do not need your approval to wed, but I was hoping that you would welcome her into the family. If you are unable to do that, or look down on her humble origins, I will step down from the title and leave the country with her. You have enough grandsons to carry on the line, if need be."

Meredith gasped, and looked up at him in surprise. Had she heard him correctly? Would he really give up all of this for her? Hot tears stung her eyes, and she rested her head against his broad chest. Never had she felt so loved as at that moment, with his strong arm surrounding her. He kissed the top of her head, and she sighed softly.

Silence descended on the warm room like a thick fog. "Derek, this is quite a shock," Eleanor said finally, rising up from the settee. "Are you quite sure this is what you want? You have only known the girl for a short time." She eyed Meredith, remembering the sweet girl she'd met in the millinery shop.

"Your Grace," Kate spoke up, getting up as well, and putting her hand on Eleanor's arm. "I know how Derek feels – it was the same for me with William. Love can blossom quickly, and knows no bounds of society. You can give them your support, and that is all it will take for everyone else to accept the marriage."

Eleanor paced to the large windows, staring out at the gardens. "Miss Meredith – you love my son?" she asked suddenly, without turning around.

Meredith took a deep breath. "Yes, Your Grace, most definitely. He holds my heart in the palm of his hand, but I do not wish to come between him and his family. I know it would be very difficult for him to leave this country, and the land that he loves. Please do not make him choose between me and his ties to you."

"They say you should be careful what you wish for," Eleanor said softly, coming back to stand in front of Derek and Meredith. "I wished for you to marry, and now you tell me that you will. I wished for your happiness, and I can see that you are happy. However, neither is how I imagined it happening." She paused, putting her hand on Derek's arm. "You will have to forgive me if I am surprised. This was not what I expected to find when I decided to come here. Perhaps I was mistaken in my haste to support Addison and her claims of misunderstandings."

Derek took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I expected some outrage, to be sure, but so long as you are angry with me, and not Meredith. She has done nothing to deserve criticism."

Eleanor touched his cheek tenderly. "You are my only son, the reigning Duke of Gracewood, how can I make you choose between your betrothed and your family?"

"And what will we do about Lady Addison when she arrives then?" Kate asked worriedly. Her mind was spinning, wondering where to put up the unexpected guest. Not that there was a shortage of rooms, but she had a bad feeling that Addison was going to cause a fuss no matter where she was placed.

"Let me deal with her myself," Eleanor said quietly. "Now, Meredith," she said turning back to look at her, "let us have a talk, you and I."


	18. Blessing Given

**Now for the talk between Lady Eleanor and Meredith. And after that, some intimate, steamy moments with Lord Derek...**

"Now, Meredith, I wish to speak with you, and find out more about the woman my son is determined to wed," Eleanor commented, taking Meredith's hand and leading her to the settee. She looked at Derek and Kate. "Go on, I promise not to overwhelm the poor child. Leave us for now, please."

"I wish to stay with her," Derek said firmly, but Meredith smiled at him.

"Derek, 'tis all right. I will be fine," she assured him.

"If you are sure," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek, and giving her a long look of reassurance.

"I am."

"Very well." He squeezed her hand before he nodded towards his mother, and then left the room, closing the doors behind him. For a brief second, Meredith felt a flutter of panic, but she squared her shoulders and looked carefully at the older woman beside her. The Duchess was small of stature, but her bearing was regal and serene. While Derek must obviously take after his late father in the rest of his physical attributes, his eyes were very much like his mother's, and Meredith took comfort from that familiarity.

"More tea?" she asked, putting her hand to the teapot on the serving cart next to the settee. In truth, she needed something herself to calm her nerves. Her stomach felt somewhat queasy, most likely the nerves, she thought, avoiding looking at the food on the tray.

Eleanor nodded, with a small smile. Meredith poured them each some, trying not to rattle the delicate china with her shaking fingers. "Really, my dear, you are more beautiful than I remember from our meeting in London. I understand why my son is so attracted to you."

"Your Grace is most kind," Meredith murmured, sipping her tea carefully.

"And you are not a stupid girl, either. Very clever, to have ensnared Derek as you have." She raised one eyebrow. "Are you with child?"

Meredith choked on a swallow of tea. "What? Your Grace, I would never stoop to such trickery. I resisted falling in love with Derek, I knew it was madness, but he can be very persuasive. And very kind and loving, and he won my heart, despite my reluctance. I know that men like Derek do not wed women such as myself- they are supposed to marry ladies of nobility, and not just for love…"

"…and what would happen if everyone just broke the rules, and chose their partners for love?"

Meredith paused before she answered. "I do not know, Your Grace. Perhaps there would be less promiscuity among the society lords and ladies."

Eleanor's lips twitched with amusement somewhat at Meredith's retort. "Very true, Meredith." She took another dainty sip of tea. "But tell me about your family – are your parents still alive?"

"No, Your Grace – well, my mother is dead now some years past. I did not know my father – I was told he passed on before I was born." Meredith blinked away a tear that threatened to slide down her cheek.

"You poor child. Your mother raised you well, but how did you manage on your own after she died? A young woman, alone, is often prey to men of ill repute."

"I managed. My mother had some money saved, and there were always jobs to be had in the city. The house we lived in was left to me, the upkeep provided for by a monthly stipend at the bank. I was told it came from my father's estate when he died. It is a modest home, and I have a good friend looking after it while I am here."

"Well, this will be your home now, my dear." Eleanor put her teacup down and took Meredith's hand. "I am not your enemy in this, Meredith. We both love Derek," she said gently.

"Are you saying that you will give our marriage your blessing, Your Grace?" Meredith asked in surprise.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am telling you. You love my son with all your heart, and he loves you. I can see that, and I regret any meddling I may have done. However, saying that, if he had told me the truth about Lady Addison sooner…" Her voice trailed off, a grim look on her face.

"Lady Addison?"

"Yes, the one he was betrothed to before. She is apparently one of the promiscuous society ladies you mentioned," Eleanor said, her voice tinged with wry humor. "And unfortunately, I invited her here."

Meredith widened her eyes in surprise. So that was who broke Derek's heart, she mused. "When does she arrive, Your Grace?"

"Any time now, I'm afraid."

* * *

Outside the solarium, Derek paced back and forth restlessly, raking his hand through his already disheveled hair, and loosening the cravat from his neck. Why the devil had he let Meredith stay in there alone with his mother? He knew Meredith was able to look after herself, but still, he should not have left her. How would she handle this? 

He made himself stop pacing like a mad man, and he leaned his arm against the cool casement of the window facing the courtyard. His gaze swept across the neat patchwork of land that stretched away from the manor. While he meant every word he'd said to his mother about leaving the country if need be, it would be difficult to leave the beauty of this countryside. But he would do it for Meredith, there was no doubt in his mind. Then the solarium doors opened, and he heard a rustle of silk skirts behind him. He turned, and saw Eleanor heading his way.

"Derek, my dear," Eleanor said, her eyes taking in his tousled hair with a smile. She put her hand up to tame it. "Do not look so concerned. Meredith is just fine; she is waiting for you in the solarium. I suggest you and your future bride go for a walk outside. I think you need some time alone together. The next few days may be vexing with our guest."

"I take this to mean you do not have any objections to our wedding, then?" Derek asked, relieved that she had obviously made up her mind about it.

"Meredith is truly a wonderful young woman, and she possesses the skills and the determination I believe she will need to become Duchess, along with a natural dignity and grace."

"I could have told you that myself," Derek replied, somewhat tersely.

"Do not growl at me, Derek. You are very biased, my dear. I had to find out for myself. Now, I really must go. I will rest and see you at dinner, then."

"Dinner will be at eight, as always." He kissed her cheek, and Eleanor turned and headed off to her suite, walking briskly, the ribbons trailing from her tiny hat flying behind her in her wake. Derek grinned and strode towards the solarium, where he found Meredith also staring out the window.

"You have obviously worked your magic on my mother," Derek said, moving in behind her, and putting his arms around her waist. He kissed the soft spot at the nape of her neck, as she relaxed against him. "And she suggested I take you outside for a walk, before our other guest arrives. I think she knows how much I want to be alone with you for a time," he chuckled.

Meredith turned to look at him, wondering how he felt about the fact that Lady Addison would soon be arriving. She searched his eyes, finding only the desire for her there. "Will you be all right with her here, Derek?" she asked gently. "After what she had done to you?"

Derek took her hand and placed it against his chest, covering it with his own. "She has no place in my heart any longer, Meredith. There is only you, now and forever. There is nothing she can do or say that will have any effect on me now." He tipped her face up, and kissed her softly, then with growing urgency, until she was breathless. Her hand was still pressed against his chest, and she felt his heart racing faster beneath her palm. As they broke apart, their need for each other was palpable in the warm room. Taking her hand from his chest, he pulled her along with him. "Let us heed my mother's suggestion, Meredith. I do need to get you alone for a time."

Hand in hand, they headed outside, and descended the broad front steps, out into the main courtyard. It was now late afternoon, and the air was still sultry with warmth, the water in the large fountain splashing musically. Derek led her towards the rose gardens, finding a secluded stone bench tucked behind the main bowers. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning towards him, her breath warm and sweet on his skin, she murmured, "Kiss me, Derek. I fear I cannot go without your kisses for long."

Derek brought his lips within an inch of hers, then paused, seeing her lips part in anticipation. "So," he teased, "are you begging for me to kiss you now, my sweet?"

"A lady never begs," she replied breathlessly.

"Oh, but there I disagree," he countered devilishly, brushing his lips across hers very gently then. Then he trailed his lips along her cheek, and to her ear, his teeth nipping her lightly.

"Would you really be so cruel as to deny me now, my love?" Her soft plea went straight to his heart and soul.

"Never – I could never deny you anything, Meredith," he growled then, capturing her lips with his forcefully. He branded her with the heat of his kiss, his lips holding hers possessively. His tongue slid into her mouth, taunting her with its suggestive rhythm. Meredith trembled at the sudden erotic heat that knifed through her, and she moaned. His mouth moved down her throat, across the warm skin of her chest, and his fingers tugged at the bodice of her dress. He freed one of her perfect rosebud pink nipples to his searching mouth, sucking hard on it until she threw her head back, pins falling from her hair.

His cock was suddenly throbbing impatiently, demanding release, and all he could think of was losing himself in her sweet tightness, and never letting go. He bared her other breast, and licked her satiny skin, wishing to leave no part of her untouched. Their movements seemed to take on a frantic urgency – hot, fast, and passionate. Meredith could feel the hard length of him pushing against her, and she felt the rush of dampness between her legs. Her hands traced his shoulder blades, feeling the lean muscle flexing in his back as he tightened his grip on her.

Derek pulled back from her with a strangled groan of frustration. He ripped away the cravat from his neck, and Meredith pressed her lips to his throat, her nimble fingers unbuttoning his shirt. Now her lips claimed his skin, and with each stroke of her tongue, his heart raced faster in anticipation. His passion became even further inflamed by her seductive touch, and he groaned softly. His hands pushed her skirts and petticoats up impatiently, desperate to feel her soft naked skin against his fingers. He cradled her soft derriere, feeling her trembling with need. His own need was driving him mad.

Meredith's body felt heavy with desire – their passion seemed to be even more intense and overwhelming than ever before. "Derek…."

"Tell me what you want, Mer." He buried his face in her hair that now cascaded around her.

"You, only you…" she moaned, wanting him thrusting hard and deep into her until she shuddered around him. Her hands strayed to his waist, and pulled at the buttons on his pants. She managed to work the buttons open, and his cock sprang free into her hand. Her fingers traced a delicate path along his length, rolling her thumb across the head, through the pearly drops that glistened there. Derek groaned, and his stomach clenched in anticipation. Meredith slowly slid from his lap, and knelt down between his legs, holding his gaze. Seeing her there, her lips full and sensual from his kisses, her hair in a cloud around her face, sent a hot rush to his groin. Her lips hovered above the throbbing head of his cock, before she flicked her tongue across him. As he fought for control, she stroked him again, before sliding her lips around him completely. Stroking and swirling, she tortured him until he was almost at the brink of his climax. With a soft curse, he managed to lift her head away from him.

Breathing heavily, he fell forward to her, so they tumbled onto the soft grass. His hands again found their way up beneath her skirts, this time going straight to where she was drenched and aching. Her hips rocked upwards, and her head tossed from side to side, as he pressed the palm of his hand against her. She writhed and pushed against his hand, closer and closer to the edge of release. "Please, Derek….now…." she begged him, abandoning everything but her desire for him.

"Yes…soon…" He rubbed her harder, and just as she was mindless with the heat rushing through her, he plunged into her, filling her completely in one smooth thrust.

"Oh!" she cried out, as her tight, wet heat surrounded him. He thrust harder, demanding and pulsing, giving her everything he had to give. Looking deep into her eyes as he felt his control slipping, feeling her clenching around him, shooting deep into her with a deep groan. Over and over, his body spasmed with release, as they fell into the perfect bliss of their climax.


	19. Trouble Arrives

**Look out - here comes trouble!**

For a moment, they didn't move, panting, senses reeling. "My sweet girl, you make me lose track of everything but you," Derek chuckled, smoothing her hair away from her face. "I don't think this is what Mother had in mind when she told me to take you for a walk." He looked around, but the rose bower was secluded and well screened from all prying eyes.

Meredith giggled softly beneath him. "I am quite sure you are right."

He captured her lips again, kissing her softly. "I love you, Meredith. With all my heart."

She looked up at him, marveling at this man, who wanted her, who would have given up everything to be with her. How did she get so fortunate to have found someone like him? "I love you, Derek."

With a soft groan, he pulled away from her. "We need to go back in, my dear. Much as I could stay and ravish you here for the rest of the day, it is not the best place to linger like this, despite the privacy of this spot."

He helped her to her feet, and they did their best to straighten clothing, and hair. Meredith searched for the pins that had fallen out of her hair, but she didn't attempt to put it back up. It fell loose and soft along her back, lifting n the slight breeze that fanned her hot skin. Derek left his shirt half open, his cravat trailing from his hand, as they started to walk back towards the manor hand in hand. He glanced down at her, seeing her flushed and warm, his scent clinging to her, her lips swollen and bruised from his hard kisses.

"You should always look so adorably and thoroughly loved," he commented softly, as they headed through the courtyard. "It becomes you."

They stopped briefly at a large oak tree. He tucked an errant piece of hair behind her ear, before leaning in to kiss her again. "You are not the only one who needs kisses, my love," he said hoarsely. "I cannot go long without it myself." He trailed small soft kisses along her jaw, inhaling the heat and the lavender scent emanating from her flesh, as his hand settled at her hip. Despite just having made love to her, he felt himself harden again, tangling the fingers of his other hand in her hair, caught in a web of hot need. His mouth returned to hers, his tongue thrusting and demanding, as she clung to him, yearning for more.

"Ah, my love, this is madness," he breathed raggedly, grinning at her with a devilish look.

Meredith stroked his cheek softly, caught in the heat of his expression. "Truly, this is not the right place…"

In the heat of their passion, they had not noticed the clatter of hoofbeats and the rattle of the coach pulling up the curving drive. They looked up, just in time to see the ornate coach lurch to a stop. Exchanging a guilty glance, they watched as the groom leapt from the coach and opened the door. He held his hand out, and an elegantly shod foot emerged, followed by a swoosh of deep green velvet.

"Thank GOD," a voice belonging to the coach occupant exclaimed. "By the love of Christ, could that ride have been any more excruciatingly uncomfortable?"

Meredith stared in disbelief at the woman standing on the crushed stone drive. Rich red hair was piled on her head, beneath a small velvet hat. The face was narrow, her skin as white as alabaster. Her rich traveling ensemble of green velvet hugged her body, the low bodice dipping almost to her nipples. The heavy gold and emerald necklace twinkled in the sunlight, and the matching earbobs swung gently as she turned her head.

"The Lady Addison?" she whispered.

Derek nodded. "I am afraid so," he replied, his body tensing uncomfortably.

Then Addison turned her head and caught sight of them, and her lips tightened. Her breath sucked in, and she narrowed her eyes. Gathering her skirts in her hand, she advanced towards them. Damnation, but Derek had that just fucked, oh so masculine satisfied air about him, his shirt undone, and that muscled chest of his exposed. And that… that… girl… with her hair all loose and her look so wantonly tumbled, pressed tightly against him. Anger rose like a hot poker in Addison, and she stopped in front of them.

"So, is the little bitch who is fucking you, Derek?" Addison managed to put the ice in her voice as she spoke. "Very provincial, isn't she?" Her emerald eyes were leveled at Meredith, shooting daggers at her.

Meredith gasped in shock. She hadn't been sure what to expect of this encounter, but the rudeness of the woman took her by surprise. Derek took her hand, squeezing her fingers in reassurance. "Addison, I cannot believe you had the audacity to show your face here," he said softly. "Now, apologize to Meredith. That was inexcusably rude. Especially since Meredith is the woman I love, and my betrothed." His silky voice was calm.

Addison's mouth twisted, and her eyes glittered as she glared at both of them. "She is _what_?"

"You heard me."

"Oh no, you cannot do that. I am your.."

"You reneged on that when you took Marcus into your bed, Addison. You should have thought of that sooner," Derek told her, his voice steely with disdain. "Or at least, thought of somewhere else to fuck him."

"Derek, please listen…" Addison let her voice soften. This was not how she intended this visit to start.

"No, I do not have to listen. My mother invited you here, under the impression that she was helping you, due to the lies that you told her." He let Meredith go briefly, and stalked closer to Addison. "Let me make it very clear, Addison. I do not want you here, and I do not want anything to do with you. If you wish to stay for the night and let your horses and driver rest, I will tolerate that. But you should leave tomorrow."

"Now, Derek, your mother was very nice to me when you left me, I think she wants to see me." She tried to take his hand, but he moved back quickly, laughing and crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh, you are quite correct about that. She wants to see you."

Addison looked at him in confusion. "You say that like it is a bad thing."

"I will leave it up to you to decide after Her Grace speaks with you." Derek turned to Meredith, holding out his hand. "Now, excuse us, but we have to go and get ready for dinner." Meredith slipped her fingers into his, stepping up beside him again.

"I'm sorry, we have not been properly introduced," she said quietly. "I am Meredith Grey."

Addison waved her fingers dismissively. "Fine, Miss Grey. Do not think Derek is going to marry you. You are only fooling yourself."

Meredith gripped Derek's hand tighter. "I think you are wrong, my lady. It is you who is fooling herself."

With that, they turned and headed towards the manor, leaving Addison standing alone. The butler and footmen descended from the stairway, meeting Derek and Meredith. "Show her inside to the room Lady Kate has prepared," Derek instructed. "But she will not be staying long."

"Very good, m'lord."

Addison fumed silently, waiting for someone to lead her inside. As she watched Derek escort Meredith inside, his arm now around her waist, Addison clenched her teeth in frustration. Hell's bells, he seemed to be wrapped up completely in that twit. What in the name of god could he see in the girl? Cursing at the footman who stumbled to pick up her baggage, she vowed this was not over yet.

--


	20. Meredith's New Suite

**A small update - pretty PG rated today!**

"Derek, Meredith…" Kate called out to them as they entered, her eyes sweeping over their tousled appearance, a small smile tugging at her lips. "There you are!"

"Yes, we were out for a walk," he said, his arm still around Meredith's waist.

"I see, well, I just wanted to let Meredith know that I have moved her things into her new suite. I cannot have her staying in the governess' room any longer, now that you have announced your betrothal."

"Suite?" Meredith asked, looking up at Derek.

"Yes, for now, at any rate. Until we are wed." His eyes twinkled at her.

"Show her where it is, Derek. And, Meredith, the seamstress has been busy making you some new gowns, so you will be suitably prepared for dinner with Her Grace tonight."

"Thank you, Kate," Meredith said, feeling overwhelmed again suddenly.

"Oh, by the way, Kate, our other guest has arrived," Derek mentioned. "And she is not in the best of moods," he said dryly.

"What! She is here already!?"

"Yes, I think she flew on her broomstick," Derek chuckled.

"Derek! That is not very nice..." Meredith giggled, despite herself, and Kate put her hand to her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

He shrugged. "I left instructions with Hodges to take Lady Addison to her room. I really do not care to see her, if I don't have to."

Kate sighed. "Well, I suppose I must go and greet her." She turned to go, as Derek and Meredith quickly ascended the staircase.

"I feel guilty to leave poor Kate to see that woman," Meredith said softly. "Maybe I should …"

"She can handle herself, do not fear that," Derek chuckled, as he guided her along the corridor. "Now, here is the suite Kate has prepared for you." He threw open the door, and she looked around in amazement. Huge windows hung with ivory brocade curtains looked out onto the gardens. The huge four-poster bed, with it's carved posts, dominated the area. Pale yellow panels of silk hung from the center of the canopy above it, tied back at each bedpost. The bedding was ivory and cream, and rich tapestries covering the walls. Soft creamy rugs covered the oak flooring. Huge bouquets of roses decorated the tables, their soft fragrance perfuming the air.

"Oh my, Derek, it's beautiful!" Meredith exclaimed, rushing to look out the windows. He smiled at her, coming up behind her, and embracing her.

"And the best thing is, that my suite isn't far from here," he said, his breath warm against her ear. "For Mother's sake, we need to have separate rooms, but I will come to you once everyone is asleep."

"Very convenient for you, indeed," she giggled.

He nuzzled her throat, and she turned in his arms. "I have become accustomed to falling asleep with you in my arms, Meredith. I do not wish to sleep alone again."

"Nor do I," she breathed, as he claimed her mouth again. She kissed him back, the hot velvet of his tongue assaulting her, as his lean body pressed against her body – her breasts crushing against his chest, his hard length suddenly demanding against her belly. Still kissing, without pausing, he guided her across the room, towards the bed.

"I think we have some time before dinner…." He buried his face against her throat, sucking her on the spot where her pulse hammered, making her shiver, and surrender to his touch as always.

* * *

Kate, meanwhile, had her hands full with Lady Addison. She stopped at the threshold of the room, staring in dismay at the bags strewn about the floor. "My Lady Addison, are you all right?"

"What? Who are you?" Addison demanded, her hands on her hips, glaring at the dark haired woman standing at the door.

"I am Lady Kate Winslow, Derek's sister. Welcome to Gracewood Manor, ma'am." She stepped forward, holding her hand out in greeting.

"Ah, Derek's sister – I should have seen the resemblance," Addison said, narrowing her eyes. "You're the widow, aren't you?" She drew the gloves off her fingers one by one, and then slapping the fine leather against her palm.

"Yes," Kate said, dropping her hand. "Now, is there anything else you require? I can send Belinda up to be your maid for tonight, if you wish."

"Fine, fine. I have had a horrendous trip here today, and I wish to rest. And look at these bags, the calfskin is ruined. That imbecilic footman was far too careless when he brought these up."

Kate eyed the baggage uncertainly. There did appear to be only a faint mark on one of the bags. But she nodded slightly. "I will speak with him, of course. Will you require a bath before dinner?"

"I will ring if I require anything. Now, will I be able to speak with Her Grace before dinner? We have much to discuss, I believe." Addison stalked to the window and peered outside, seeing only gardens and farmland. How utterly boring, she thought, turning back to look at Kate.

"I will let Her Grace know that you are here, and available at her discretion. She wishes to speak with you, I know that." Kate smirked to herself, thinking that Addison was in for a shock. She knew that Meredith had won over any objections Eleanor may have had about her, leaving Addison out in the cold. It would be most amusing to see this haughty woman brought down a notch or two.

"Excellent," Addison said dismissively, turning her back on Kate again.

"Good day, Lady Addison," Kate murmured, closing the door behind her thankfully. This visit was going to be too long, even if it was only a day, she thought grimly, as she headed off to oversee the cook about dinner.


	21. Preparing for dinner

After Derek left her to prepare for dinner, Meredith pulled on her dressing gown, and padded to the window, dropping onto the settee and pulling her knees up. She rested her head there briefly, gathering her thoughts. So much had happened in the last few days, she barely had time to comprehend it all. She was marrying Derek, and she would be Duchess. She closed her eyes, wishing that her mother were still alive to enjoy the wedding – she would have been so proud. Meredith's eyes misted briefly, willing herself not to cry. This was the happiest time in her life, and she vowed not to shed any tears.

Her eyes swept the sumptuous suite – the crystal vases, the roses, the silken bedding – it was all so elegant. Was she really ready to take the role of Duchess, she wondered? She would need to rely on Kate for so much. Thank god Derek's sister was so warm and welcoming, or the situation could have been so difficult.

Speaking of difficult, Meredith wrinkled her nose in disgust at the thought of Lady Addison Montgomery. How could Derek have thought himself in love with such a nasty woman? Addison must have been very different before, or she had been acting differently with Derek in order to get his attentions. Meredith had seen too many ladies of that kind during her time working in the shops in London. Spoiled and bored, they assumed everyone else was under their control.

She looked up at the tiny clock ticking silently above the fireplace. With a start, she realized it was getting late, and dinner would be upon her soon. She jumped up and rang for the maid, feeling slightly strange to be doing so. A soft tap on the door was almost immediate, and then Rose, one of the younger maids,popped her head in. "Yes, m'lady?" She curtsied, and Meredith almost giggled.

"Rose, I need to freshen up before dinner. Will you please bring some heated water?"

"Of course." She bobbed her head and bustled out, leaving Meredith to check the contents of her closet as she waited. She threw open the doors, and held her fingers to her mouth in shock. A row of elegant and beautiful dresses hung there, in different hues and materials. Meredith shook her head, marveling at the efficiency of the seamstresses. And beneath the dresses, she found various shoes and slippers, with laces and bows, to match the dresses. A chest of drawers beckoned her, and she slid them open to find stockings, garters and belts, along with other various undergarments.

"Oh my word," she breathed, hardly unable to believe how quickly Kate had pulled this together for her. She must find some way to thank her properly.

Rose bustled back in with pitchers of steaming water, preparing the basin in the dressing room, laying out the towels and fragrant soaps for Meredith. "Will you be needin' my help dressing, ma'am?" she asked. "I'm very good with the tiny buttons, and I do hair very well, my Mum says. I'd be ever so pleased to help you."

"Oh," Meredith replied, "that would be lovely. I have to admit, Rose, I am not quite accustomed to all of this. Please stay."

"Of course, m'lady. Which gown will you be wearin' tonight then? I can get it ready for you."

"I had not decided!" Meredith laughed, turning back to the gowns. One in particular, in lavender silk with lace overlays, and deeper mauve accents along the skirt, caught her eye. It had long fitted sleeves, with lacey cuffs and tiny buttons up along the inside of the sleeve. "Wait, this one!"

"Very good, ma'am."

By the time Meredith was ready for her, Rose had the gown laid out on the bed, with the matching shoes, stockings and undergarments. Quickly, she helped Meredith, lacing up the corset and helping her with the dress, doing up the many buttons quickly and efficiently. "You are very good with that," Meredith said, taking a seat in front of the mirror.

Rose brushed her hair, smoothing out the tangles from Derek's passionate hands. He did love to pull her hair, Meredith mused, blushing slightly at the thought. As much as she loved it when he did it. Then Rose fussed with the pins and some tiny beads, working them into a smooth arrangement. She chattered as she worked. "You have lovely hair, ma'am. And you look so lovely in that dress. Lord Derek will be most pleased when he sees you. You are very lucky, m'lady. He is very handsome, isn't he?"

"Indeed, Rose."

"Now, I think that's it," Rose said happily, tucking in strand here and there. "Do you have some jewels?"

"Nothing to go with this beautiful gown, I'm afraid," Meredith said, looking at her reflection. The gown fit her perfectly, the deep décolletage displaying the soft swell of her breasts, then nipping in tightly to her tiny waist. She stood up, and turned, examining it from every direction.

"Never you mind, ma'am. You look good without 'em anyway," Rose said, nodding her head. "Better than that other old witch that came this afternoon. Poor Belinda – the Lady Addison is running her ragged."

Meredith's lips twitched in amusement. "Thank you, Rose. You may go - I will ask for you next time."

"Oh, very good, ma'am. I would be ever so pleased to attend to you. I think it's so romantic, you and the Duke, marrying and all." She curtsied again. "Oh, I'm sorry, my Mum always says I talk before I think."

Meredith laughed. "That's fine."

Rose bobbed her head again, and hurried out of the room. Meredith picked up the small fan on the dressing table, when there was another tap at the door. She opened it, and found Eleanor's maid standing there. "Yes?"

"I was sent to give this to you, from Her Grace." She held out a small velvet bag, and Meredith took it in surprise.

"Oh, well, tell Her Grace thank you, then."

"Very good."

Meredith opened the small bag, and a beautiful amethyst and filigree silver necklace tumbled into her hand, along with a matching pair of earbobs. She gasped in delight at the sparkling jewels winking at her in the light of the candles Rose had lit for her. Her fingers trembled as she fastened it around her throat, where it nestled against her skin warmly. Adding the earbobs, she turned her head back and forth, watching the gems catch the light. How did Her Grace know it would match the dress so well?

Smiling happily, she picked up the fan again, and turned to head out the door. She could hardly wait to find Derek now, and she hurried along the corridor. They had agreed to meet in the great room, but as she paused at the head of the stairs, she found him waiting for her. He had his head turned and she took the moment to admire him, his lean body looking elegant in the fitted dinner jacket, his hair swept into a semblance of order, the snowy white of the cravat setting off the light tan on his skin. Then he turned, and caught sight of her, and the smile on his face took her breath away. Meredith descended the stairs, holding her skirts carefully, her other dainty hand trailing along the banister.

Derek felt his heart racing at the sight of her, in the lavender gown, her hair up artfully, a small tendril curling down her cheek. As she reached the bottom step, he took her hand and kissed it sensuously, pulling her closer. "I just fell in love with you all over again, sweet girl," he said softly, the passion flaring in his indigo eyes. He captured her lips softly, and she arched up against him, her breasts pushing against his hard and solid chest. His tongue lured hers, coaxing it into sensual play, and her moan was lost against his mouth.

He pulled away from her reluctantly, still holding her tiny waist in his hands. "I see my mother has sent you a gift," he smiled, looking at the necklace. "She really must approve of you."

Meredith touched the warm stones. "It is so beautiful, Derek."

"You are beautiful, beloved." His voice was low and demanding, as he tucked her hand under his arm, and escorted her into the great room. "Come, I need a strong drink to fortify myself before this dinner. We can wait for the others here."

"Do you suppose Her Grace is talking to Lady Addison now?"

"I truly hope so," Derek said quietly.

--


	22. The Meeting

**Well, I have to say, Addison has no redeeming qualities in this fic! Time for the meeting between Eleanor and Addison...**

"Where are my shoes?" Addison demanded of Belinda, tossing dresses and undergarments across the bed. "Hurry up, girl, Her Grace will be summoning me soon, I am sure!"

Belinda looked at the mess on the bed, suitcases and bags open everywhere, and jewelry cases spilling across the dressing table – jewels and chains of every color and magnitude sparkling in the firelight. How was she supposed to find anything in this mess, she wondered briefly – let alone having to put the room to rights after Lady Addison went to talk to Her Grace. She sighed to herself and finally spotted a bag with shoes piled inside it haphazardly. "Here, m'lady," she said. "Is this it?"

"Thank god – I can hardly go barefoot to see the Duchess!" Addison said, grabbing the bag from the girl's hands. "Here – polish these for me!" She pulled out a pair and dropped the bag to the floor. Then she turned back to the mirror, and surveyed her outfit. The gown of emerald watered silk dipped low, her breasts nearly falling out of it, with small puffed sleeves and ribbons trailing down her back. She fastened the emerald necklace around her throat, nodding in satisfaction at the huge stone that rested on her bosom. That should draw Derek's eyes to where she wanted them. Her red hair was pulled back, swept up sleekly, combs of emeralds and pearls glittering in the tresses. Her dark green eyes narrowed, as her thoughts turned to the Duchess. Derek and that insipid girl of his seemed to think that Her Grace was going to put Addison out of favor. Her lips thinned evilly – it would take more than that to get rid of her.

She turned back to Belinda and snatched the shoes from her. "That is all – leave me," she said, turning back to the mirror. After the girl left the room, Addison pinched her cheeks to add more color, and ran her fingers across the swell of her breasts, moaning at the pleasurable sensation. How could Derek resist these charms – he always had enjoyed her body, and he would do so again.

There was a soft tap at the door, and she flung it open. Eleanor's maid stood there. "M'lday, please follow me to Her Grace's chambers – she is prepared to see you now."

"Excellent." Addison sailed confidently through the door, slamming it behind her, and followed the maid along the corridors. As she walked, her eyes jumped everywhere, assessing the manor, finding it lacking in her regard. Well, Derek was welcome to stay here, she would not be spending time here once they were wed.

The maid pushed open the door to the suite, and ushered Addison inside, where Eleanor was waiting, standing in front of the fireplace. Her posture was ramrod straight, as she watched the other woman cross the room. Addison curtsied briefly. "Your Grace, thank you for seeing me," she murmured.

"Lady Addison," Eleanor nodded. "Sit, please."

Addison sank into the wing chair, arranging her skirts around her, and folding her hands in her lap. She smiled at the older woman, keeping any sign of discontent from her expression.

Eleanor's imperious gaze swept over Addison, displeasure clouding her eyes at the vulgar gown and the ostentatious emeralds. "My son tells me that you were the party at fault in the breakup of your betrothal," she stated, without any small talk. "You lied to me, Lady Addison – on several occasions, regarding this. What do you have to say about this?"

Addison's jaw dropped, and anger rushed through her again. "Your Grace, I cannot believe Derek would tell you such tales….he left me, without regard for my feelings. It was most humiliating…"

"What feelings, Lady Addison? And do not speak of your humiliation – my son was the one humiliated by your scandalous behavior. Tell me the truth now - that you were unfaithful? That you and your lover were most blatant, without morals?"

"Your Grace, many women take lovers…." Addison tried to defend herself.

"Quiet! I am not finished!" Eleanor crossed her arms, walking closer to Addison, and leaning over her. "What disgusts me even more is that I was fooled by your act of innocence. You have missed your calling – you should take up a career on the stage – you would be most successful there. I do not appreciate being used in this manner. You are a conniving, desperate woman, and my son is better off without the likes of you. By the time I get through with you, you will not be welcome anywhere socially. I have much influence still, do not doubt that."

"Oh, so I'm not good enough now for your precious son? And that little bitch who has wormed her way into his bed is? My father…"

Eleanor slapped Addison across the cheek. "Enough! Meredith may not be of noble birth, but she will make Derek a good wife, and not bring disgrace on the Shepherd name."

Addison put her hand to her cheek in disbelief. "Oh!" She blinked rapidly at the sharp pain, her face reddening.

"Do not push me, Lady Addison. You will be sorrier than you are now." Eleanor's voice was cold. "Get out of my sight, miss. Pack your bags and prepare to leave in the morning." She turned and walked away, her black silk gown rustling as she moved away. Then she paused at the doorway, looking back briefly. "And do not show your face at dinner."

Addison sat in stunned silence for a minute, fury running like fire in her veins, her face contorted. How dare that old biddy talk to her like that? She would certainly _not _listen to her. Addison got to her feet, and stalked across the room, flinging open the door and starting off down the corridor in search of the dining room. One of the young footmen was unfortunate enough to encounter her, and he stammered out the directions, as she dug her nails into his arm.

She walked a few paces, then stopped short, her skirts whipping around her legs. A sly grin crossed her face. She turned back to the footman, and this time, leaned intimately closer to him. Pulling one of the jeweled pins from her hair, she pressed it into his hand and whispered in his ear. He nodded and murmured a few words back to her, as her hands lifted her bosom higher. He bent over them and buried his face against her cleavage for a minute, before she backed away and tapped him lightly on the chest with a playful laugh. Then she turned and headed in the other direction.

* * *

"Kate, I have to thank you so much for all the lovely gowns, and the suite…" Meredith said, springing up as Kate entered the great room. "It's marvelous, I love it." She hugged Kate impulsively. "I feel like I'm in a fairy tale!"

"And you have the handsome duke wrapped around your finger…" Derek laughed warmly, sending ripples along her skin. She turned and smiled back at him over her shoulder happily.

"I thought you would like it, Meredith. And this gown looks wonderful on you." Kate inspected the outfit, and the jewels approvingly. Then she looked at Derek's snifter of brandy. "Brandy before dinner, Derek? Are you expecting a difficult evening?"

"You might say that."

Kate shuddered slightly at that thought, as Meredith sat down beside Derek again. Then Hodges threw open the doors, and they all looked up to see Eleanor standing there. Derek crossed the room to take her arm, and led her to the settee, where she sank down beside Meredith. Patting Meredith's hand, she smiled to see the amethyst necklace, a perfect match to the gown. "I had a feeling the jewels would suit you perfectly, my dear. You look exquisite," she said warmly.

"Thank you, Your Grace, you are most generous," Meredith replied softly. "Your gift surprised me."

"Every woman needs some pretty jewels, my dear. I trust my son will be showering you with gifts of his own soon."

Derek poured a glass of sherry for his mother, bringing it to her, and then leaned his hip against the arm of the settee, his arm around Meredith's shoulders. Eleanor accepted the glass with a smile. "I have spoken with Lady Addison, and I trust she will not bother us at dinner. I expect she will be gone at first light tomorrow."

His grip around Meredith tightened. "I hope you are right, however, she can be very determined to get her own way."

"You truly believe she will defy me?" Eleanor's brow arched in disbelief.

"Time will tell, I suppose," Derek replied dryly. "I wish to god I had never set eyes on her to begin with."

"Have you spoken with Marcus since the…er…incident?" Eleanor asked delicately. "I know you two were so close growing up at school. Perhaps you should speak with him the next time you are in London."

"No, I have not. And if he wishes to speak to me, he can make the first move." Derek scowled at the mention of his one-time friend.

"Now, Derek, do not judge him too harshly. After seeing the true nature of Lady Addison, I fear he had no real choice in the affair."

"That does not excuse his behavior."

"Speaking of London, I believe you really must bring Meredith there soon," Eleanor said, adroitly changing the topic, seeing how annoyed Derek was becoming. "Show her the sights – take her to court. You really should present her to the King. I will make arrangements when I return home."

"Of course, Mother. Perhaps after the wedding."

"Yes, of course. You need to decide on the date, and contact the rest of your sisters, Derek." Eleanor stood then, smoothing her skirts, and they followed suit. Hodges opened the doors for them to head to the dining room. Derek took Meredith's hand, tucking it under his arm, following Eleanor and Kate into dinner.

"Never fear, my love, Mother won't arrange the entire wedding," he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Are you quite sure about that?" Meredith laughed, looking up at him. Her heart beat faster, as she gazed into his eyes, warmed as always by the intense passion she saw there. She felt the hard muscle in his arm tense beneath her fingers, as the undercurrent of heat between them stirred to life again.

"Derek, do not keep us waiting, dear. I have had a long day, and wish to eat." Eleanor's voice brought them back to the moment, and they hurried to catch up with a small laugh.

Derek winked at Meredith, murmuring, "I find I'm also ravenous, love, but just for your luscious body…"

"Derek! Do not tell me such things when we are about to dine with your mother!" she replied softly, her cheeks turning pink.

"I adore seeing you blush," he admitted, as they entered the dining room. Helping her to her chair, and as she was seated, he leaned over her, and whispered in her ear. "Especially when my tongue is on your sweet clit…"

Derek!" Meredith gasped softly, her body awash in heat then, her eyes darting over to Eleanor and Kate, deep in conversation on the other side of the table.

"Sorry, love," he murmured, backing away to take his own seat, his voice indicating he was not sorry whatsoever. As their eyes met again, his sensuous gaze bespoke of everything he wanted to do to her later.


	23. What the devil?

**So...what is Addison up to now? **

Dinner passed smoothly, if somewhat slowly. Eleanor regaled Meredith with stories from Derek's youth, and filling her in on the rest of the family. "There is Anne, married to Joshua Stansbridge. They have three children.

Sarah and her husband, Edward Fitzhugh, they have two; and Elizabeth and Lucian Smythe are expecting their first child in late December. They will all be thrilled as soon as we let them know when the wedding is. They have been waiting for the day Derek weds."

Meredith stole a glance at Derek through her lashes, as she sipped her wine. His look in return smoldered, igniting quivers along her spine. She had to drag her attention back to the Duchess with difficulty.

There had been no sign of Addison, and they were now on the main course, so Meredith was breathing a little easier. She had no desire for a confrontation with that woman. But then the doors opened to the dining room, and Hodges approached Derek. "Excuse me, your Lordship, may I have a word?" he asked quietly. "There is something you must know."

"Of course." Derek stood quickly, and excused himself from the table, as the two men walked back to the main door. They spoke quietly for a moment, and Meredith's attention was caught by the look of anger that flared in Derek's expression. She bit her lip, as he strode back to the table.

"Excuse me, ladies, there is something I must attend to immediately. Please continue without me." He stopped beside Meredith, and dropped a kiss on her cheek, whispering in her ear. "I will join you as soon as possible, my dear. Don't worry."

"But Derek, you will miss dessert," Kate said. "We have your favorite tonight."

"Ah, don't fret, Kate. I will have my dessert later," he assured her, winking at Meredith.

Derek turned and left, leaving the three women alone to discuss marriage dates and plans. "I believe August is best," Eleanor said, "the roses and the gardens are still lovely then, and everyone will have time to travel. What do you think, Meredith?"

"August sounds lovely," she agreed.

"Good, now… let's discuss the dress. Kate tells me the seamstresses are already planning it."

Conversation switched to fabric selections, beading, lace or tulle, and the trousseau, and Meredith had little time to wonder what was happening with Derek.

* * *

Leaving the dining room, Derek headed for his suite, Hodges and two burly footmen following him. His face was calm, but anger simmered in his veins. Hell and damnation, he thought, if what Hodges told him was true…

He flung the heavy oak doors to his suite open, boot heels loud on the floor as he stalked toward his bed. Dimly, he noticed that the room was in darkness, except for the faint moonlight filtering in the window. That was not how he left the room, the candles had been lit. "Hodges – light the candles, please," he said sternly, grasping the edge of the satin covering the bed.

As the light flickered into life softly, he pulled the bedding back. A shriek and then a curse greeted him, as he looked down at Lady Addison. "What the devil do you think you are doing, Addison?" he asked. She looked defiantly back at him, clad only in a thin night shift, her long red hair unbound around her shoulders.

"Waiting for you, my lord," she said, crawling to her knees. The night shift clung to her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination, and the heavy emerald necklace still lay on her chest. "I wanted to surprise you, make you remember how much you wanted me. I am sure that Miss Meredith is nothing like I am," she purred, flicking her glance towards the other men standing behind Derek.

"Well, you are the one to be surprised, then, Addison. The footman you tried to bribe told Hodges your little plan, and he came to fetch me." He dropped the jeweled hairpin on the sheets in front of her. "My servants are loyal to me, no one else." He grabbed her shoulder and forced her off the bed. Hodges approached with a dressing gown, and handed it to Derek. "Here. Cover yourself up. You have nothing I am interested in."

Addison took the gown with shaking fingers, wrapping it around her shoulders. "But, Derek…"

"Quiet, Addison," he said, his voice deadly calm. "These men will escort you back to your room, and stand guard until morning. I expect you will be packed and ready to leave at first light." His gaze swept over her, and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Good night."

He turned and nodded at the footmen, who stepped forward and carefully propelled Addison towards the door. "Call the maid to change the bedding, Hodges, would you?" he asked curtly, watching them disappear down the hallway.

"Yes, m'lord," Hodges said, retreating as well.

Derek walked to the window and stared out at the darkness for awhile, letting his anger dissipate. He snagged the brandy decanter and poured a shot into the snifter on the table. He drank it quickly; hoping to hell the rest of the evening would be without incident. Then with a grin, he turned and headed towards Meredith's suite.

* * *

Meredith sat at the dressing table, in one of the fine nightgowns she discovered in the closet. Silky and lacey, it covered her to her toes, but left her throat and arms bare. She brushed her hair thoughtfully, her thoughts returning to what may have taken Derek away from dinner. Obviously, something to do with Lady Addison, judging from the look on his face. Then there was a soft tap at the door, and it opened silently. She turned to see Derek slipping inside, locking the door behind him.

"Derek!" She jumped up and ran over to him, and he swept her up into his embrace. "Is everything all right?"

"It is now," he said, his voice caressing her. "But I do not wish to speak of it at the moment, however."

She met his heavy-lidded gaze, as his arms tightened around her. He traced the length of her arms with his fingertips, setting her nerves tingling. "You look much lovelier than the last sight I beheld," he murmured. His indigo eyes glowed, and she felt treasured, held tightly against his taut body.

Excitement rushed through her, as he took her hands then, and kissed her wrists. She closed her eyes, and moaned softly. He kissed the crook of her elbow, the soft skin along her upper arms, and at the top of her shoulder. Tiny shivers of ecstasy hummed along her spine, as he continued to kiss her.

Then he took her hand and led her to the bed. "Take this off," he murmured, tugging at the nightgown. Her fingers shook slightly, as she undid the tiny buttons down the front of it, finally opening it, and letting it fall from her body. She stepped out of it, and stood before him, feeling more beautiful and tempting than ever. He knelt down, lifting one of her legs, and sliding his hand around her dainty foot. Balancing her foot on his shoulder, opening her glistening folds to his mouth. Her scent surrounded him, luring him, as he touched his tongue gently to her. Then he thrust it deeper, tasting her sweet juice on his tongue.

Meredith gasped and gripped the bedpost tightly. She hung on tightly as waves of pleasure rocked her. It felt wonderful, and naughty, and erotic, all at the same time, to be so open and exposed to his mouth. His tongue plunged in again, filling her with wet heat, stroking her clit over and over. She arched up on one foot, as he teased her until she was dizzy and clinging to him_. Oh….dear god in heaven…_


	24. Hot and Steamy

**The only thing I have to say about this chapter is that it's all hot and steamy...**

Meredith rocked against his mouth, his tongue flicking across her clit, and her orgasm started to build. "Derek…" she moaned, so close to the brink, her body shaking. He paused, and looked up at her, his hair rakishly disarrayed from her fingers running through it. The look in his eyes burned into her soul, desire and love, heat and erotic need naked in his expression.

"Oh, don't stop…no…." she begged.

"Touch yourself for me, Mer," he said softly, "let me watch you…"

Meredith blinked at him, then smiled playfully, placing her palms over her breasts, cupping them. The sensation against her aching nipples made her moan softly. Seeing his eyes darken with passion, she stroked her thumbs across the nipples, as he stroked her clit with his tongue. Heat raced through her veins, realizing how she was exciting him further. "You're beautiful, Meredith," he breathed against her, tonguing her deeper, taking her further into bliss. Feeling bolder, she rolled her nipples harder, sending fierce arrows of delight through her. Her head fell back, hair cascading down her back, the scent of lavender filling the air.

"God, yes…" Derek murmured, entranced by her, kissing and licking her pussy, as she continued to moan.

Her leg shook as she tried to keep her balance, and she finally tumbled backwards against the bed, giggling and moaning at the sudden loss of his mouth on her. Then he was there again, against her clit, harder and deeper, as she ground herself against him, losing control, crying out as she started to climax in a hot rush. Moans and cries mingled, as she bucked under him, finally collapsing into sated bliss. He kissed her thighs, softly and slowly, trailing down to her knee, feeling her body quiver again with every touch of his lips.

"Do not move." His deep voice floated to her, rich and dark with the promise of more pleasure.

Meredith closed her eyes, hearing the thud of his boots dropping to the floor, and the rustle of clothing as Derek undressed. "In truth, my love, I cannot move…."she confessed, sighing in joy. "I feel heavenly…" The bed shifted, and she peeked up at him, seeing him kneeling beside her. His cock stood out rigidly, the veins prominent in the soft candlelight, and she leaned over and traced her tongue up the shaft. Her fingers caressed his balls softly, as she stroked him, feeling the pulse of his blood beneath the velvety skin.

"Yes, heavenly…" he agreed, throwing his head back, and closing his eyes. She moved over him, and he fell backwards, letting her straddle him. Her hair fell across his abdomen, feathery soft and arousing. His cock stood straight and full, slippery from the wetness of her tongue, and his own juice mingling. Meredith flicked her tongue across the swollen head, and he moaned, hips flexing beneath her hands, as she braced herself above him.

Slowly, she moved up along his body, kissing here, licking there, her tongue following the contours of his muscles. She took his hand and kissed his palm, licked the sensitive skin along the inside of his wrist, as he had done to her. Pressing tiny kisses over the fine hairs on his arms, along the hard definition of his biceps, inhaling the earthy scent of his body, Feeling him twitch and moan, as he strained to keep still.

Derek fought for control, letting her tantalize him with the soft kisses, when all he wanted was to bury himself into her. "Sweet temptress.." he muttered. "You are driving me mad…" He rolled onto his side, facing her, slinging his leg over her thigh and pulling her against him. Meredith sighed happily, as he slid his hand along her jaw, tipping her face up. His thumb rubbed along her bottom lip, as his lips hovered just above hers. Her breasts crushed softly against his chest, his cock throbbed between them, as he slowly kissed her, letting his tongue invade her mouth.

"Meredith, will you allow me to try something different?" he asked, drawing away slightly.

"Of course...what do you wish to do?"

In response, he shifted away from her, and rolled her over, so that she lay on her stomach, her arms cradling her head. She peeked at him over her shoulder, through the tangle of hair. He straddled her small body, kissing the line of her spine, and along the dainty flare of her hips. His hands caressed the round soft curve of her rump, and for a moment, she thought he was going to spank her again. Instead, his fingers slid between her legs, spreading her apart gently, and gliding upwards toward her pussy. "Oh!" Her soft sound of surprise escaped her. Instinctively, she pushed against him, moaning in pleasure, as he slid his fingers in and out slowly.

He bent over her back, kissing her shoulder, and breathed in her ear. "Push up to your knees, my love." With a small giggle, she did as he asked, feeling wanton and sinful. Derek couldn't resist the need to see her this way, and he spread her legs further, her pussy tempting him. His cock swelled even more, as she let her hips circle slowly, invitingly. His fingers slid along her wetness again, probing lightly. "Oh, god, Derek…hurry…please…" Meredith whimpered, suddenly breathless with wanting him.

"Yes…" he growled, gripping her hips, and sliding into her, letting her heat surround him. Meredith gasped, and rose up to her elbows, fingers twisting in the sheets.

"Oh… oooh…sweet jesus…" Meredith felt his cock fill her, her thoughts hazy with desire, wondering if this was too wicked, being taken from behind. But the thought was banished - the feeling too delicious to be wrong. She pushed against him, as he thrust into her deeper, moving in the slow, sensuous way that she was so familiar with now. Her back arched, and she looked over her shoulder at him. The look on his face was intensely sensual, his eyes dark and focused on her. He looked like a fallen angel in the candlelight, his dark curls falling over his forehead, sweat gleaming on his skin as he thrust into her harder. The contact of their skin as he thrust made Meredith shake, and she angled forward, feeling his cock bump deeper into her, her breasts rubbing against the silken sheets, nipples welcoming the cool caress.

"Yes…yes.. perfect…Meredith…" Derek thrust even harder, shaking the bed with every push, and she welcomed each one. Her fingers strayed between her legs, touched her throbbing clit, and suddenly her orgasm exploded, shattering her as the waves rolled through her. She fell forward onto the bed, and he collapsed with her, still buried deeply. Lost in the sweet ecstasy, Meredith felt him coming as well. With a strangled groan, his body jerked, the shuddering force of his release shooting into her.

"God..Meredith…" he groaned, his body covering hers, face buried in her hair. "You are wonderful…" His chest heaved, his throat dry from panting, as they recovered together. Slowly, they untangled their weak bodies, and he enfolded her into his arms. He rained little kisses along her eyelids, her nose and finally, her lips.

"I love you, Derek," she whispered, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"I love you as well, beloved." Closing his eyes, letting sleep overtake him, keeping her tight against him.

--


	25. Sweet Moments

**As usual, some sweet moments, and some hot loving, between our favorite couple. But has Addison really given up yet? **

Some time later, Meredith stirred in Derek's arms, somewhat disoriented for a moment, awaking in the unfamiliar new bed. Then she remembered, and smiled sleepily, cocooned in his embrace, his lean body tight against hers. His grip tightened as she shifted, and then she felt his lips at her shoulder. "You're awake?" she whispered.

"Yes, love," he murmured softly, as his hand brushed her nipples lazily.

Meredith sighed happily. "I forgot where I was for a moment," she confessed, with a small laugh.

"You are right where you belong, here in my arms," he told her, "and I am never letting you go." His hand traveled down her body, across her belly, where it settled, rubbing her softly. "Do you think we have started our child yet, Meredith?"

Her heart jumped a little at the thought. "It is too soon to tell, Derek. Do you wish for a child so soon?"

"It doesn't matter over much – I love children, of course, but I admit to a selfish desire to have you all to myself for awhile too." His hand dipped lower, seeking her warmth, playing along her skin. For a few moments, they were quiet, reveling in the intimacy they shared, feeling content and happy.

"Derek?" Meredith asked at last, "You never did say what happened with Addison tonight…."

Derek made a sound of disgust. "Do you really wish to know?"

"Yes, Derek. I do not want any secrets between us. Did she…."

Derek sighed heavily, and shifted, sitting up on his elbow, to look at Meredith in the dim light. The fire was glowing embers only, but the moonlight streamed through the window, casting its silver glow everywhere. He traced the curve of her cheek softly. "Lady Addison tried to bribe one of the younger footmen, giving him one of her jeweled hair combs, for the directions to my suite."

Meredith gasped in surprise.

"Yes, but fortunately for me, the lad went straight to Hodges and confessed. So when I left dinner, we went to my suite, and discovered her in my bed, nearly nude, hoping to surprise me."

"Oh, my sweet lord, what did she hope to gain?"

"In her mind, she thinks all she has to do is flaunt her body, and all men will fall into bed with her. Many will, I suppose, but I am no longer one of those men." He looked at Meredith, "You have nothing to fear. I only wish to be with you."

"And I with you," she replied, catching his hand that had strayed to her chest, pressing her lips to his palm. "Where is she now?"

"In her room, with the door guarded. I made it clear to her that she must leave in the morning. I cannot believe she was so blindly foolish, as to disregard anything that Mother said to her, and think she could trick me into bed." He paused, reflecting for a moment. "No, I can believe it. I should have seen it coming to that."

"Well, she will be gone tomorrow, and out of our lives. I do feel a little sorry for her, she seems so desperately unhappy, and angry," Meredith mused. "I am surprised she didn't try to pretend she was with child, to trap you into marriage."

"That would be very difficult. In truth, we had not been together for some time even before I caught her with Marcus. Maybe I partially suspected there were other men in her life. So if there was a babe, it would not be mine." He lowered his head then, and kissed her smooth belly, his breath tickling her. "If there is to be any babes, it will only be with you. Now, enough talk of the witch, I have other things that interest me at the moment." His lips moved sensuously across her quivering belly, dipping along her navel, and lower, sending spasms of ecstasy through her body. Her hips lifted slightly, as he continued the delicious exploration of her warm skin, down her thighs, and behind her knees, and back again. Returning to the spot where she was wet and aching, and he breathed very lightly on her pussy lips. He paused deliberately, intent on taking his time with her.

Poised over her, his dark hair in disarray, his gaze was focused intently on her reaction. "So beautiful," he murmured, stroking her gently with his fingers, kissing her lightly as he inhaled her scent again. Her breath caught, as he kissed and licked her outer lips, spreading her wide with his thumbs, so that she was quivering with anticipation, wet and creamy for him.

"Derek, oh…."

Exquisitely slowly, he touched his tongue to her, smiling at the shudder that ran through her as he did. Her hips lifted even further, and he cupped her ass as he stroked her deeper, wetter, longer. He felt he could have stayed there forever, tasting her sweetness, making her twitch and buck against his mouth, pulling at her clit that was so sensitive to every soft stroke of his tongue. He drew out her pleasure, not stopping when she moaned and climaxed around him. Over and over, he delved into her warmth, until she was riding one wave after another, one ending and the other beginning, leaving her limp and breathless.

Only then, did he let her go, sliding up her body, claiming her mouth. Derek tightened his arm around her hips, and lifted her leg around him, drawing her closer to him, until he was sliding into her tight warmth. Moving as slowly as he could, prolonging the feeling of being encased in her, raining kisses along her lips and her chest. For another long moment he kissed her, feeling her soft, pliant body fused to his, the scent of her on him, as they moved against each other endlessly.

"I could stay here, like this, forever," he murmured against her mouth.

Meredith squeezed him in tighter and deeper, nearly taking him away to the point of no return. He sank further into her, thrusting harder, as he let himself be consumed by the heat and the power surging through him. Then there was only her, and her climax around him, taking him with her, caught up in her soft cries of pleasure. He throbbed hotly inside of her, as her tremors subsided, reluctant to pull away from her. Their mouths met again and again, softer and less urgent kisses, as he rolled to his side, taking her with him. Keeping her tightly against him, as her breathing slowed, and her eyes shut, they drifted into peaceful sleep again.

* * *

Addison paced furiously in her bedchamber, muttering under her breath. She felt both humiliated and angry, to have been caught before she could get Derek alone. Damn that footman, she swore, as she made another pass around the bed. The long dressing robe flapped behind her, catching her legs, as she paced. Then she dropped into the chair facing the mirror on the dressing table, picking up the hairbrush and trying to calm herself. She took a deep breath, and stroked the brush through the long tresses, thoughts swirling through her mind.

So, Derek wanted to marry this Meredith girl - what did anyone really know about her? Addison smiled at her reflection. Perhaps she would find out what kind of past this girl really had, and with any luck, there would be some scandal to expose. Then Eleanor and her precious son wouldn't be so quick to bring the girl into the family. She tapped her fingers together, deep in thought. She would speak with Marcus when she returned to London - he had contacts everywhere, he might still be useful for something.

Her green eyes swept the room, noting the scattered bags and clothing. Fine, she would summon the maid and have this cleaned up and ready to go by morning. If they wanted her to leave, she would, but she was still ready for a fight. She wasn't giving this up just yet.


	26. Is She Gone Yet?

**This is quickly catching up to all I have written on this fic! After the next chapter, it will be posted as I write it, so there may be a few days between updates!**

The next morning dawned bright and clear, and Meredith woke to find the sun streaming through the windows. She yawned and stretched, realizing that Derek's hard body was not beside her. Turning over, she touched the rumpled sheets, still warm from his body, but he was nowhere to be seen. Then she spotted a white rose on the pillow, with a small note.

_Sweet Meredith,_

_You looked too peaceful to disturb. I have gone out to take Satan for a run, and to be sure that Addison's coach and driver are prepared to leave. _

_I shall see you soon.  
_

_Love,_

_Derek_

Meredith smiled, and held the rose up to smell it's delicate scent. Stretching again, feeling her body deliciously sore from the previous night, she got out of bed and found the dressing gown at the foot of the bed. She went to look out of the window, searching for a glimpse of Derek. She could see the gardens, and Eleanor already outside, snipping flowers. Then her eyes caught sight of Satan, his mane flowing in the wind as Derek rode him hard. The stallion moved with easy strength, tail flying, obviously enjoying the early morning exercise. Derek moved as one with the animal, and her pulse quickened, just watching him from this distance, the memory of his strong, muscular thighs around her. Smiling to herself, she watched him disappear out of sight, heading out into the fields. Her body tingled, thinking of him. He made her feel so treasured, and so loved, she could scarcely believe the turn her life had taken.

Then there was a soft tap on the door, and she jumped at the unexpected noise. Opening the door, she found Rose, who curtsied, balancing a small tray in her hand. "Good morning, m'lady," she said. "His lordship directed me to bring you some hot chocolate, and some breakfast."

"Oh, how sweet of him. Come in," Meredith smiled, letting the maid into the room.

"Yes, he is very thoughtful, isn't he?" Rose giggled, setting the tray on the small table by the fireplace. Meredith sat down and picked up the cup, smelling the sweet aroma appreciatively. "Will you be needing anything else, m'lady? Some water to freshen up?"

Rose bustled around the room, picking up the dress from the previous night, and the straightening the bedding as she talked. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Rose." Meredith nibbled on the sweet biscuits and honey. "Do you know if Lady Addison has left yet?"

"Oooh, that one is still here yet. Poor Belinda – she's been running steady to pack the bags, and fetch breakfast, and water for bathing. But the coach has been sitting outside since first light, waiting."

Meredith shook her head in disbelief. Would the woman ever leave? She hoped to avoid any further confrontation if possible. Rose left, with a quick bob of her head, to fetch some water. Meredith scarcely took another sip of chocolate, when a tap sounded at the door again. Frowning, she got up to open it. "That was very quick, Rose…" she started to say, then realizing it wasn't Rose at the door.

"Lady Addison!" she gasped, staring into the haughty face of the other woman. Meredith was acutely aware of her disheveled appearance, and she tightened the robe around her body. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Addison pushed past her. Her eyes took in Meredith's tangled hair, the love bruises on the delicate throat, the soft lips still swollen from kisses, and she felt the green devil of jealousy twist inside of her. "I just came to say good-bye. I know we did not speak much yesterday, but it seems I have to leave already."

Meredith nodded. "Well, good-bye then. Godspeed your journey."

Addison stepped closer. "You think Derek loves you? He likes his playthings, but he will come back to me. Even if you marry him, he will visit my bed in London when he's bored with you. I know many tricks to keep a man satisfied. Once you are fat and with child, he will take a lover. Men always do."

"Derek is not like other men. He would not do that to me." Meredith tried to keep her voice steady.

Addison laughed, and patted Meredith's arm. "Poor child, you have much to learn about men! He is a stallion in bed, though, isn't he? Ah, the things he did for me…" She let her voice trail off, watching Meredith's reaction.

"I think you should leave now, Lady Addison," Meredith said coldly, just as Rose appeared at the open door with the water, and fresh towels.

"Yes, of course." Addison swept out of the room, nearly knocking Rose over.

"Bitch," Rose said quietly. "Are you alright, m'lady? You look pale, maybe you should sit down."

"Yes, maybe I should," Meredith replied, sinking into the chair, her appetite suddenly vanished. She trusted Derek, she did, but Addison's words rattled her.

"Don't you listen to a word she said," Rose said comfortingly. "The Duke adores you, it's plain to everyone. He would never betray you with the likes of her. " Then she bit her lip. "Oh, there I go again, m'lady, speaking out of turn. Forgive me."

"That is fine, Rose," Meredith had to smile. "Now, let's forget about her, and you can help me get dressed." She put the disturbing thoughts out of her mind, but she knew she was going to tell Derek as soon as she saw him.

* * *

Derek pushed harder against Satan's flanks, demanding more of the horse. Satan surged ahead, responding eagerly to the challenge. Wind tore through Derek's hair, and tugged at his shirt. He knew the big animal needed this, just as much as he did, to get out and clear his head. Damnation, but he would be happy to see Addison's coach leave, with her in it. And as of yet, it was still here. It vexed him no end that she wasn't gone, and his eyes darkened in frustration. Remembering her silly game of the previous night, her attempt to seduce him, only fueled his anger.

At one time, he had to admit to himself, she had been able to arouse him. She had even seemed to love him, but it had not been love, he realized now. His thoughts shifted to Meredith, knowing that her affection for him was real, that she would never betray him. He eased Satan into an easy canter, letting the horse catch his breath. They were at the clearing now where he and Meredith had made love, and the memory made him smile, erasing away the anger. The little pond, with it's splashing waterfall, had been created by his father, for Eleanor. Derek knew his parents had shared a deep and strong love, and he hoped for the same thing with Meredith. Then he grinned, wondering if his parents had shared afternoon trysts in the same manner.

With that thought in mind, he turned Satan t head back to the manor. His eyes swept across the fields, and towards the roadway, hoping to see the coach leaving. But there was no sign of anything, and he swore under his breath, kicking Satan into a gallop again. What the devil was taking her so long?

As he reached the main gates, he could see Addison descending the broad steps leading down to the coach. Hodges stood impassively at the main door, watching her leave. The driver jumped down to open the door for her, as the footmen piled the luggage onto the back, strapping it down. Derek slowly rode up the curved drive, raking his hand through his hair. He stopped beside the coach, and Addison pushed the curtain aside. "Come to gloat, Derek?" she snapped. "I am leaving, as ordered."

He crossed his hands over the saddle, holding Satan's reins loosely in his elegant fingers, as he leaned forward slightly. Addison could see the fine sheen of sweat dampening his broad chest, the scent of him and sweat and horses filling her nostrils. He was so perfectly masculine, so sure of himself, that she just could not let it go. She wanted him in her bed again, no matter what. Then Satan tossed his head, the bridle jingling in the cool morning silence. "Not to gloat, just to bid farewell," Derek said finally.

"We may meet again, Derek. Do not count me out yet," Addison said flirtatiously, her fingers toying with the emerald necklace. Then her eyes were drawn to the small figure standing at the top of the stairs, and she sucked in a hot breath. Damn Meredith, having to show up and ruin her moment with Derek. "Well, your little bride-to-be is waiting for you, Derek. Best you run along to her."

Derek laughed, as he dismounted, landing lightly on the cobblestones. "I intend to. Good bye, Addison," he said, turning his back, and leading Satan away to the waiting groom. Then he ran easily up the steps, to Meredith's side, catching her around the waist and pulling her close. She looked up into his searching gaze, and her heart caught. He only had eyes for her then, as she melted against him. The driver of the coach flicked the reins over the horses, and urged them to move. As the coach rumbled down the drive, Addison tried to resist the urge to look back, only to find herself unable to. Peering out the window, she saw Derek kissing Meredith then, sweeping the girl off her feet. She flopped back against the seat cushion, silently fuming, as the green devil twisted her heart once more.


	27. Let me Help You Clean Up

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews - I'm glad you're all enjoying this little fairy tale romance as much I am! And yes, Derek is pretty much perfect, isn't he? I have a hard time picturing him as any but perfect LOL.**

"Thank god," Derek breathed, as he set Meredith down gently. "She is finally gone."

"Yes, but not without a parting barb to me," Meredith commented, watching the coach disappear in the distance. Derek looked at her in concern, as they turned to head inside. Hodges held the door open for them, and they stepped into the cool foyer. Derek took her hands, waiting for her to continue. "She had the nerve to come to talk to me, Derek. She hinted to me that you would grow tired of me, take a lover when I am with child. And that she would be that lover." Meredith's voice was cool, but her heart raced at the memory of the conversation. "Derek, I know she was only attempting to drive a wedge between us. I know you would not do that."

"Meredith, sweetheart, you are correct." He pulled her close, and she rested her face against his chest, hearing his heart pounding. The anger that had subsided earlier started to rise again, and he forced himself to be calm. He stroked her back carefully. "While it is true, many men do find other diversions, leaving their marriage bed once a child is conceived, you have nothing to fear." He pulled back slightly, letting his hands move to her belly. "Whenever the time comes, I wish to be here, enjoying this sweet body of yours even more, knowing you are having my child."

Then he kissed her softly, sweetly, his hands still resting on her as she leaned in against him. "I knew better, Derek, she just scared me a little," Meredith admitted, as he lifted his head. She touched his cheek, letting his warm gaze envelop her in the heat of passion. "Come, my love, let me help you get out of these clothes and clean up. Your mother wishes to discuss wedding plans at lunch today."

Derek made a sound of frustration. "Very well, so long as you are my wife at the end of it all, it will be worth all the fuss." He took her arm and they headed towards his suite. "I like the idea of getting out of these clothes, however…"

* * *

As soon as the door was closed securely behind them, Derek swept Meredith into his arms, pressing his lips to her throat. All of the worries stirred up by Addison's words melted away with his hot kisses. He caught her hand and pressed it against the hard ridge of his cock straining against his tight riding breeches. "You can feel how much you arouse me, my dear," Derek murmured, as she stroked him. "I swear to you, Meredith, no woman has ever made me feel like you do. You truly are my sweet temptress, and I shall never tire of you."

"I believe you, Derek. I was foolish for listening to her venom," Meredith said softly, tugging at his shirt to pull it away from his body. She had a sudden urge to feel his smooth, naked skin, and she pushed the sleeves down his arms, baring his torso. Circling around behind him, she ran her hands softly along his muscled back, before leaning closer to him, and dropping soft kisses along his shoulder blades. The rich, earthy scent of his body, blended with the spice of his cologne and the trace of leather and horses filled her senses. She trailed more kisses along his strong backbone, her hands gliding over his pectoral muscles, and down his flat belly, to rest against the bulge that throbbed beneath her touch. She felt his sudden intake of breath as she touched him again, and smiled to herself, as she laid her head against his back.

Derek's body tightened, from the feel of her soft body behind him and her hand on his cock. "Meredith…" His voice was rough, as he turned in her embrace. She gave him a little smile, and took his hand, leading him to the chair beside the fireplace.

"Sit."

He dropped into the chair, a bemused smile on his lips. Meredith picked up one of his feet, and carefully tugged his boot off, then removed the other. She set them aside, and returned to kneel between his legs. His breathing deepened, as she reached for the buttons to undo his breeches. As she worked the buttons open, he gripped the arms of the chair tightly, tense with anticipation.

"Close your eyes," she murmured.

Derek's head dropped back against the chair, and he let his eyelids fall shut. He focused on the desire that coiled in his body, shutting out everything else. The room was silent, except for the sound of his breathing and the measured tick of the clock on the mantel above the fireplace. Just as he thought he would go mad from waiting, Meredith undid the final button, and her hands freed him from the constraint of his breeches. "Sweet god, Meredith…" he muttered, his whole body shuddering at the soft touch of her hand on him, sweat breaking out on his forehead. His hips lifted off the chair, and she took the opportunity to gently pull the material away from his body. He felt the cool air on his skin as the material skimmed down his legs, leaving him naked. He gave himself up to her touch, his body hot and flushed with pleasure.

Her hands massaged the firm bulges of his calf muscles, and the taut hard thighs, before returning to his cock that quivered and stood out thick and strong. A tingle of pure erotic thrill went through him, as her fingers brushed against him again. It was almost achingly soft, again and again, until he was almost mindless with pure lust. His head thrashed back and forth, as he arched up against her hand. Then he felt her mouth brush against him, replacing her fingers with a soft touch of velvet tongue against his hard shaft. A fresh gasp of desire shot through him, and he groaned. Meredith felt her own need burning through her veins, but she wanted this moment to be all for him, and she stroked him wetly, winding her tongue around and over him, tasting the salt and tang of his cum that began to seep from him.

"Ah, god…Meredith…" he gasped, as she took him in deeper, her teeth grazing him. She could hear the desperation in his voice, feel the tremors of his body as she continued to suck and lick him harder. His entire body clenched, as he tried to prolong the enjoyment, his blood pounding hotly. His thoughts were tangled in a mass of lust and cravings and love, all for this woman who was giving him more pleasure than he thought possible.

Finally reaching the fevered point of no return, Derek's body tensed, and the force of his release hit him. He careened over the edge into sexual oblivion, his orgasm wrenching through him forcefully. Meredith's soft lips and tongue massaged him more gently, as he collapsed back into the chair, shaking violently.

As she slowly released him, and raised her head, his eyes opened, meeting hers. A slow, sated smile crossed his lips, and she smiled in return. She dropped a swift, sweet kiss on his cock, and he closed his eyes again at the sensation. Then he felt her move away from him, hearing the soft rustle of her skirts as she walked. Unable to move, or think, he waited for her return, his breathing hard and heavy.

"Here, I said I would help you freshen up for lunch," Meredith said, and he managed to open his eyes to see her carrying a basin of water, and towels. She set them down, and wrung out the soft cloth in the basin. With soft, sure movements, she ran the cloth over him, adding a touch of erotic to the simple act of washing his skin.

After she finished, and dried him gently with the towel, he caught her hand and pulled her closer. She sank down into his lap, and he took her face in his hands, his deep blue gaze meeting her soft green eyes. Intense emotions simmered between them, before he crushed her lips against his. She felt his hunger for her, and met it with her own, as his tongue swept her mouth. His kiss made her forget everything, made her feel more alive than ever before. "I love you so much, Derek," Meredith whispered as they drew apart. "It was such a fortunate twist of fate that we met. I cannot imagine my life without you now."

"Nor I you," he told her. "I adore you."

Then the clock chimed the hour, and he sighed. "And much as I would love to whisk you into the bed and ravish you for the rest of the day…."

"I know,…your mother awaits," Meredith giggled softly, smoothing his hair off his forehead. "I was very naughty to have delayed us like this."

"Very naughty indeed, Meredith," he said, his voice rumbled, low and suggestive. "And you shall pay for that tonight."

"Really, my lord? Is that a promise?" she asked breathlessly, her nipples and clit suddenly hot with want.

"Oh yes, my love, you can count on it." He buried his face against her breasts, tantalizing her with a sensual caress of his tongue. Then he stood up quickly, swinging her to feet. "Now, leave me to dress, or we shall never make it to luncheon." He spun her around, and swatted her derriere playfully. Meredith gave him a flirtatious wink over her shoulder, nearly undoing him again. "Meredith…"

"I shall see you soon, then, Derek," she sang out as she sashayed to the door. He shook his head as he watched her slim form, her hips tempting him, before she disappeared out the door. Running his hand through hair, he grinned to himself. It was a fortunate twist of fate indeed that brought them together. He had never anticipated being this fascinated and this besotted with any woman, but he would not have his life any other way .


	28. Luncheon

Derek hurried through the corridors of the manor, straightening his cuffs, and adjusting his cravat. He ran a hand through his dampened hair, trying to control the curls. Finally, he paused, opening the door leading outside to the back gardens. Hodges had stopped by Derek's suite shortly after Meredith left, and informed him that Eleanor was holding luncheon outside, on the enclosed portico, and that he should hurry. The ladies were waiting on him.

For a moment, he watched the trio of women gathered around the table, set with the delicate china and dominated by a huge bouquet of roses. His mother, looking serene and regal as always; his sister, laughing happily and pouring tea; and Meredith, his sweet Meredith, looking innocently demure, listening to something Eleanor was saying. His pulse quickened, and a smile tugged at his lips, as the memory of how erotic she had looked just before this, kneeling before him, taking his cock in her mouth, giving him intensely hot pleasure. Her hair was now caught up in soft curls that trailed down her back, and a velvet ribbon circled her throat, reminding him forcefully of their first night together.

Then she looked up and saw him, and the slow smile that curved her lips went straight to his heart. Time seemed suspended as they stared at each other, and he almost forgot where he was. He started to walk towards them, drawn to her without thinking.

"Ah, Derek, thank you for gracing us with your presence," Eleanor said, chiding her son affectionately, as she spotted him heading towards them, breaking the spell.

"I'm sorry, Mother," he said, stopping beside her chair, and dropping a kiss on her cheek. "I was unavoidably detained," he commented, letting his eyes slide across Meredith. She blushed, but hid her smile behind the tea cup.

"Yes, Derek, we were wondering where you were," Meredith said sweetly, as he came around to sit beside her. His fingers brushed the nape of her neck as he passed behind her, sending a quiver down her spine.

"My apologies, sweetheart," he smirked, giving her a look that only increased the color in her cheeks. "I know you did not wish me to arrive smelling of the stables."

"No, of course not, Derek," Kate said, smiling at the blush on Meredith's cheeks. "And you're not that late." She poured him some tea as well. "We were just talking about the date of your wedding. Mother thought late in August, how does that sound to you? I know we discussed this last evening at dinner, Meredith, after Derek left, but…"

"I did not have an opportunity to mention it to him," Meredith murmured.

"Yes, what was the urgent matter that took you away last night?" Eleanor asked, her bright eyes curious.

Derek frowned. "It was Lady Addison, she was… well, she tried to surprise me, shall we say? But her plan was foiled. She has left now, thank god," he finished, drinking his tea thoughtfully.

"Yes, thank god," Kate murmured. "She drove poor Belinda to distraction with her demands."

"And to answer your question, yes, August will be fine," Derek said, taking Meredith's hand. "Does that give the rest of the family enough time to get here?"

"We will send the announcements right away by messenger, and arrange for the banns to be posted. Then of course, we must decide who else to invite. This will be a grand event – and to introduce Meredith to society, we must do it properly," Eleanor commented. "Perhaps I will return to London briefly myself, and invite some of them personally."

Meredith felt a small flutter of apprehension. This was turning out to be much larger than she anticipated. Derek felt her small hand tighten in his, and he gave her a warm smile. "And whom would you wish to invite, my dear?" he asked, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"Yes, Meredith – is there anyone you wish to have as one of your bridesmaids?" Kate asked eagerly. "Or maid of honor?"

"Oh, well, yes, actually there is someone. My dear friend, Isobel, who is presently looking after my house, in London. I would like her to be here to stand up for me," Meredith replied, smiling softly. "And you, of course, Kate. I would love to have you included, as well, if that is acceptable."

"Thank you, Meredith, I would love to," Kate replied. "And write to Isobel, and the note will go out with the messengers in the morning to London."

"Excellent," Eleanor said. "Now, Derek, don't you think it is time to have your ring on this girl's hand?"

"You are right, as always, Mother," Derek replied. "I will accompany you back to London, and see to the jeweler when I am there. But I will return right away," he assured Meredith, who looked at him in surprise. He leaned closer to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "You know I cannot bear to be away from you for long."

"Good, that's settled then," Eleanor smiled. "We can leave tomorrow as well."

"Your Grace, I am so grateful for everything you are doing," Meredith said, turning to Eleanor. "This is all so overwhelming."

"You will become accustomed to it all soon enough," Eleanor replied. "I just wish to make sure everyone welcomes you, as I have. Truly, I cannot think of anyone better for Derek."

* * *

Later that evening, Meredith sat at the desk in her suite, composing her note to Isobel. She knew this was going to come as huge surprise to her friend. How to even begin to put into words what had happened to turn her life upside down? She scribbled a few lines, looked it over, and wrinkled her nose. Then she took another piece of paper, and started over. Finally satisfied, she sealed the message and set it aside to send in the morning. The note was a little short on details, but she would explain it all when Isobel arrived.

She got up and went to curl up in the bed, waiting for Derek. He was leaving some last minute instruction with Hodges, preparing for the journey. She sighed softly - she would miss him while he was away. Her eyes drifted shut, and her head fell onto the pillow, thoughts of his sensual mouth, and his strong body swirling through her mind.

The door opened quietly, and Derek stepped inside. He closed it behind him, and spotted Meredith fast asleep on the bed. For a minute, he stood and watched her, the torrent of desire flooding him at the sight of her. Her hair was spread out across the pillow, and the thin material of her nightgown gave him enticing glimpses of her perfect breasts, and the curve of her calf.

He dropped down beside her, kissing her temple. She made a small sound of contentment, and he leaned down to kiss her mouth, coaxing her into wakefulness. The surge of longing rushed through him even more, and he burned to explore her mouth deeply and thoroughly. Meredith stirred in his embrace and her eyes opened slowly to meet his.

"Mm, I thought I was dreaming…" she murmured, "…my passionate, handsome Duke ravishing me…."

"I can assure you, I am no dream…" he muttered, his voice thick with desire, as his hands roamed her warm curves. He buried his face against her neck, sucking at the sweet, soft spot at the base of her throat, then nipped at her earlobe. Scorching tremors rippled through her as she surrendered willingly to him. Longing consumed her, as he pinned her down against the pillows, pleasuring her with his mouth, kissing her tender nipples through the nightgown.

"We have to make tonight last us until I return, temptress…" he said, with long trailing kisses back up her throat and along her jaw.


	29. I Shall Miss You So

**So, again, all I have to say about this chapter is it's hot and sexy! After all, it's going to have to last them awhile since Lord Derek is going away to London!**

Meredith arched up into his embrace. "Yes, my love, I will miss you so…" she whispered, as he continued to kiss her.

"Shh, I'm here now," he soothed her softly, stroking her face tenderly. His fingers tugged at the tiny pearl buttons on the front of the nightgown, carefully brushing against her soft skin as he bared her breasts to his hungry gaze. Her graceful throat, her slim shoulders, the delicate curve of her cleavage. Beneath his lips, the pulse at her throat grew faster.

The gown fell away from her upper body, and he feasted on her creamy skin, leaving no part of her body untouched. Carefully, he eased the silky gown down her hips, exposing her glistening pussy lips to his mouth. "I want you so…." Meredith whispered, looking at him through a curtain of hair.

The soft golden candlelight touched his strong cheekbones, his firm lips, his dark tangle of curls, as he bent over her. She shivered in anticipation, and her breath came faster as he dropped a soft kiss along her inner thigh. His tongue brushed against her, and delved into her wetness. Luxuriant pleasure arced through her, and she moaned in delight. Warm and slick, his tongue flicked her clit, tasting her juice.

Derek watched her writhe and moan, as he continued to play with her clit. Their eyes met, and she drowned in his indigo eyes, a slave to the pleasure he was giving her. He slid his tongue further into her, filling her with wet heat. Plunging in and out faster, and she cried out with each thrust. Then he sucked on her sensitive clit, and she screamed. The demanding strokes of his velvet tongue sent explosions of ecstasy and bliss through her. She cried out his name over and over, clutching his hair, drowning in the tide of sensations.

Her body clenched and pulsed and she arched her hips higher against his mouth. Shaking and breathless, she felt the waves still pulsing as he let her go, returning to kiss her mouth. His lips tasted of her, surrounding her, as he kissed her tenderly. His hand stroked her cheek, and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. She touched his cheek, unable to speak. He took her small hand and kissed her palm, before kissing her lips again sensuously, sliding his tongue in more demandingly.

Her hand slipped down between them, along the hard ridge of his cock that throbbed against her, and he shifted into her hand. She skimmed her hand back up, along his flat stomach, running her thumb across his nipples, underneath his shirt that had come partially undone. His head swam with desire, as her delicate touch aroused him even further.

"You have too many clothes on, my lord," Meredith giggled softly, undoing the rest of the buttons. She pressed her lips to his chest, letting her tongue swirl around his nipples, teasing them as they tightened instantly.

"I can change that…" he muttered, tossing the shirt aside, and getting up to undo his pants. Meredith rose to her knees, watching him slide the trousers down, revealing the muscular legs, and the throbbing length of his cock. With a soft, intimate smile, he joined her on the bed again, tumbling her on top of him, pulling her into a deep kiss. She met his open mouth with her own lips parted, dueling his tongue with hers. Her hands roamed over his solid chest, hard nipples, and along the planes of his ribs and hips.

Her fingers traced the hard length of him, feeling him throb and pulse under her fingertips. Finding the dampness that seeped out of him, as he groaned in pleasure. Her hand closed around him, as he arched upwards, seeking her warmth. "I want you, all of you, now…Meredith…" She poised herself over him, slowly letting him slide into her, surrounding him with her heat. His hands found her breasts, cupping them, as she took in his thickness. "Yes, perfect… let me love you…" His voice was filled with masculine heat, demanding and low.

His hips arched and he pushed into her deeper, harder. His fingers played along her erect nipples, teasing the rosy buds into harder peaks. With each stroke, they joined deeper, as she rocked with him. Her eyes glowed at him, as they moved together, sweet and delicious. "Yes…oh ..oh…" Her voice trailed off in delight, as she felt the tremor of her climax starting. Her pussy pulsed and squeezed around him tighter, drawing him in, as he bucked harder against her.

Waves of pleasure poured through both of them, as he came into her, and she shuddered with the heat. Her tight walls pulled along his cock, and he groaned in pleasure and pain. She fell forward against him, warm, damp, fragrant with womanly arousal. She looked at him, his hair hanging over his eyes, which still looked sensual and dazed.

"You want more, don't you?" he growled. "I can see it in your eyes." He groaned playfully.

"You did say this would have to last us until you return, my love," she laughed softly, running her hand along his chest, tangling in the dark chest hair that was soaked with sweat. She rested her chin on him, and smiled saucily at him.

"I did indeed…" he murmured, rolling her over and pinning her down against the soft pillows.

Meredith giggled as he pinned her down, holding her captive beneath him. "What do you have in mind, my lord and lover?" she asked breathlessly. "I feel so wild with you, Derek. You must think you are marrying a very naughty girl." The weight of his body over her felt masterful and possessive, and she sighed happily.

"Ah, yes, you were very naughty earlier today as well, now that you mention it. I was going to get even with you for that. What do you think you deserve as punishment?"

Her eyes went wide with surprise at his words, and the slow burn of desire licked her veins. Unconsciously, her tongue ran along her bottom lip, capturing his gaze. "Have I been so bad?" she whispered.

"Indeed, very bad," he assured her, his body tightening as he felt her quiver. He brushed his lips over hers. "Should you be spanked? Or should I play with this sweet body of yours until you beg for my cock?" His eyes swept along her body, glowing in the candlelight, her taut nipples jutting up at him provocatively, as if begging for his mouth. He moved away from her then, resting his hand on her thigh, rubbing her skin with his thumb. "Though I am not sure who that would torture more, my love…"

"You could do both…" she said softly, trembling just a little.

"You never cease to amaze me," Derek told her, capturing her hands and pulling her towards him. She fell across his lap, feeling his thighs tense beneath her as she collapsed against him. His hand caressed the round curve of her derriere, tapping her softly at first. Hot, wet desire raced through her, and she moaned softly. "Now, my bad little girl…" His voice was rich as silk, as he tapped her harder, and she wiggled against him. He spanked her a little harder, and she arched and moaned, thrashing her head.

Meredith sighed, torn between the sweet pain on her skin, and the pleasure that sparked inside of her. He spanked a little harder, then thrust his fingers between her legs, delving into her suddenly. "Oh…oh…m'lord…" she whimpered, as his fingers thrust deeper, and his hand stroked her heated rump. Exquisite thrills ran along her spine as she twisted against him, feeling his cock start to harden again as it rubbed against her.

"You like that.." Derek's voice floated into her consciousness, as the orgasm was nearly taking her away.

"Yes, m'lord…" Meredith panted, unable to say anything else.

"Very good, my love," he murmured, letting her catch her breath, soothing her stinging skin. Then he took her hands and pulled her upright, and she knelt, facing him. He leaned forward to kiss her, his hands on her face, letting his tongue ravage her until they were both breathless. She rested her hands on his thighs, letting her fingers trace the length of his cock, more rigid and throbbing than he thought possible so quickly. Derek felt his reserve at making her wait start to dissolve, his focus entirely on her small hands circling his cock. He groaned and pulled away. "Ah, my sweet, you are distracting me again… I cannot think straight when you do that…."

"I'm so sorry, m'lord…" she replied, "I can't help myself…" She kissed his throat, and grazed her teeth along his shoulder, leaving tiny marks in his skin. "I am being naughty…my sweet lord…." Her voice trailed off, as she continued to kiss him.

"Oh, yes, you certainly are," he growled, unable to wait any longer. He maneuvered her into his lap, as he sat at the edge of the bed. His cock rose between them, strong and demanding. "Do not tease me any longer, Meredith. I want you now, my love."

He lifted her hips and brought her down onto him in one fluid motion. Meredith wrapped her legs around him, gasping in delight as he filled her completely. It became more urgent, as he thrust up into her, faster and harder. She met every thrust, arching away from him, letting herself go, supported by his strong arms. Her hair cascaded down, as her head went back. The sweet, hot climax started to rush through her, and she surrendered to it, moaning as it shook her to the core. Derek lost himself in her exquisite heat, shuddering in his own powerful release.

Pulling her back up against him, Derek let himself fall against the bed, and she fell across his chest. His cock still buried inside of her, they lay, panting, sweat cooling on their skin. "I love you so," Meredith whispered, resting against his broad chest, listening to his heart.

"I love you, Meredith. I will be back here with you as quickly as I can, beloved," he assured her, easing them back onto the bed, pulling the bedding around them.

--


	30. Departure

The next morning dawned too soon, and Meredith woke to find Derek already out of bed, and getting dressed. She sat up sleepily, looking towards the windows, seeing the morning sun just peeking up over the horizon, mist still rising from the fields. Stretching, feeling her body ache deliciously from the previous night's passion, she smiled softly at Derek. His eyes were drawn to her breasts, where the sheet fell away, and he caught his breath.

"Good morning, sweetheart," he said, coming to sit beside her. "You look entirely too adorable in the morning – you make it difficult for me to leave, you know that." He brushed the hair away from her neck, burying his lips against her, inhaling the unique scent that was Meredith. She looped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer.

"I miss you already," she said, her voice unsteady, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. Despite having woken up during the night, making slow, sweet love again in the dark, sharing their hunger for each other, kissing and touching endlessly, she felt bereft already.

"I know, sweet, I feel the same," he whispered, feeling her small body tremble in his arms.

"Let me come down and see you off," she implored, "I will dress quickly. I wish to say farewell to Her Grace as well."

"All right. " He kissed her forehead. "I must go and change my clothes now. I shall meet you outside then."

With a soft sigh, she let him go, watching him as he strode across the room. "Shall I send Rose to assist you?" he asked, opening the door.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine, Derek. I will see you shortly."

He nodded, giving her another smile, and disappeared out the door. Meredith gathered her resolve, straightening her shoulders, as she headed for the closet. Surely she could handle a few days without him, somehow…

* * *

The coach and horses waited outside, the footmen busy arranging the baggage. The horses shifted, their heads tossing, eager to be off. Eleanor waited patiently, adjusting her gloves, her eyes warming to see Meredith slip outside. "Good morning, Meredith. How are you, my dear?"

"Good morning, Your Grace," Meredith said, shivering a little in the cool morning air. She had dressed quickly in a light day dress, and thrown a soft shawl over her shoulders, her hair pinned up softly. "I am well. I wanted to say good bye, and Godspeed on your journey. And to thank you again, for everything you are doing."

Eleanor took Meredith's hand, and pulled her in for a small hug. "As I said, it is my pleasure – you are everything to Derek, and I want you both to be happy. But you look pale this morning, are you sure you are all right?"

"Just a little tired," Meredith admitted.

Eleanor smiled at her knowingly. "Ah, yes, of course. You will be able to rest while Derek is away, my dear. I am not so old and proper not to understand. Derek is very much like his father, rest his soul. Michael was a very loving and strong man."

Meredith blushed warmly – obviously Eleanor knew she and Derek had not been apart at night, and a small giggle bubbled up in her. So when Derek came up behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders, she was able to look up at him with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go, Mother?" he asked, keeping Meredith tight against him, the solid strength of his body warming her.

"Yes, my dear. I will wait for you in the coach, so you may have a private good bye with Meredith." Eleanor took Meredith's hand. "Good bye for now. I will return with the rest of the family next month. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you," Meredith replied, leaning over to kiss Eleanor's cheek impulsively. "Take care."

Eleanor bustled away, letting Hodges help her into the coach. Derek turned Meredith in his embrace, and lifted her face. His mouth covered hers, kissing her softly, as she molded herself against him. She inhaled deeply, wanting to keep this moment, this feel of him, in her memory. His arms held her close, and he lifted her off her feet slightly, as she kissed him back. "I love you, sweet girl," he murmured. "I will be home soon."

"I love you Derek," she murmured, reluctant to let him go, finally easing away from him, letting her hand find his. He kissed her fingertips, as he backed away from her slowly. Their hands slipped apart, and she bit her lip to keep from crying. He gave her a brief wave, and turned to join his mother in the coach, his overcoat whipping around his legs. Hodges closed the door behind him, and the coachman cracked the whip over the horses. The coach lurched into movement, and Meredith smiled as Derek pushed aside the curtains. He winked at her with a grin, and then the coach turned and headed down the long drive. The horses picked up speed, and soon the coach was out of sight. Meredith hugged her arms around herself tightly, keeping her eyes fixed on the road, until she could no longer see it.

"Meredith, you'll catch your death of cold out here," Kate scolded her suddenly from the open door. "Come, let us have some breakfast, and we can spend time together. I have so much to show you, I will do my best to keep you from missing Derek over much."

Meredith smiled weakly at Kate, coming inside. Kate put her arm around Meredith, as they walked towards the solarium. "I am being silly, I know. It's only a short time. You would think he was going away for an eternity." She sighed, then gasped, "Oh, I'm so sorry, Kate, that was insensitive of me," suddenly thinking of Kate's husband.

"I understand, Meredith," Kate replied, with a small smile. "Though the passage of time does make it a little easier to bear. I have to admit, I am a little envious of you and Derek. You're just starting your time together, and you have so much to discover together. "

They walked quietly the rest of the way, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. The solarium was warm and inviting, and a small table had been set with pots of tea and hot chocolate, and plates of scones and biscuits were waiting invitingly.

"Tell me about the rest of your family," Meredith urged, as they settled into the chairs, hoping to take Kate's mind away from sad thoughts of William. "I would like to be prepared to meet them."

"Oh, of course," Kate replied, as Meredith poured the hot chocolate for them. "Let me see…" As the sun started to warm the cozy room, the two women laughed and chatted happily, until the twins bounded into the room, demanding their attention.


	31. Plans & Meetings

**I will have to ask for your patience in waiting for another update after this one - my computer has crashed, and it may be a few days before I can get things up and running at home to write/update. I'm adding this one from work, while I'm supposed to be doing something productive LOL - not that this isn't productive, but it may not fit in my job description!**

As the coach bounced along the road, Derek closed his eyes, and conjured up the image of Meredith as she had looked in bed that morning. Hair tumbling around her face, soft green eyes peeking at him from beneath her lashes, and her luminous skin warm and inviting. He smiled to himself, realizing he was totally under her spell, and he missed her already.

He thought for a moment, that Marcus would surely have laughed at him, if he knew how hard Derek had fallen for Meredith. Then he frowned, thinking that he no longer had Marcus to talk to. The rift between them bothered him, and he thought maybe his mother was right. He should talk to him while he was in London. At least give the man a chance to explain his actions, after all. After seeing Addison's deplorable behavior while she had been at Gracewood, he realized that Marcus had likely just been a pawn in her games. Having settled that in his mind, his thoughts returned to Meredith, and he settled back against the cushions, letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in London, Addison was busy plotting, trying to find out something in Meredith's past that would make Derek change his mind about her. She paced back and forth in her bedroom, finally glaring at Marcus, who lounged lazily in the chair by the fireplace. His long legs were stretched out, crossed at the ankles, as he watched her. His strongly muscled body was dressed in the latest fashion - the brocade waistcoat was one of his favorites, the cut emphasizing his trim waist. The sleek tan breeches were tucked into riding boots, and hugged his legs. His neat beard and moustache were closely trimmed, his hair cropped shorter than most men.

"Addison, just let it go," he finally said, puzzled at her obvious jealousy of Derek's new love. "It's not as if you loved the man, after all." He poured another shot of brandy into the cut crystal snifter, and inhaled the rich aroma before tasting it.

"That's not the point," she replied, stopping in front of him. "I should be the next Duchess of Gracewood, not some pasty, skinny girl from the country!" She threw her arms up in the air, starting to pace again.

Marcus sighed, and contemplated the amber liquid in the glass. He felt bad about what happened to his friendship with Derek, despite having enjoyed the sexual dalliances with Addison. He was weak; he knew that – when it came to women and their charms, he was weak. Sexual pleasure won out every time. When Addison cried to him that Derek was being distant, and avoiding her, he fell for the story she fed him. They were in her bed before he knew it, comforting her, or so he thought at the time. Soon he realized he had been used, but he kept coming back for more. She had him wrapped around her finger when it came to sexual favors. She did know more tricks than any other woman he had known, including several courtesans. Lust stirred in his veins again now, just watching the sway of her hips, and the heave of her bosom as she paced.

"You know people around London, Marcus, some not very nice people," Addison said. "Find out something about this girl – there must be something dirty and nasty in her past. Do it for me, Marcus.." Her sly voice cut into his reverie.

"Addi…"

"Please…just for me…" Then she was in front of him again, her hands on his thighs, staring into his eyes. The low gown displayed her ample charms, and he groaned. She kissed him seductively, her hands stroking the large bulge of his cock beneath the tight breeches. His hand shot out and freed one breast from her dress. She squeezed him harder as he fondled her, both of them breathing faster. Then without warning, she backed away and he fell forward, pitching out of the chair.

She walked away from him, fully knowing that he was going to follow her. "I missed you, Addi," he said, as she dropped down onto the bed, looking up at him.

"Good, now promise me you'll do as I ask?" she purred, holding him off when he would have fallen onto her.

"Yes, fine…whatever…" he muttered, intent on her body. He would promise anything at the moment, his cock was so hard and throbbing.

"Excellent, come here and fuck me then, Marcus…" She pulled him closer. He did have his uses, she thought lazily, as his mouth descended on her breast.

* * *

Derek made sure his mother was safely in her own townhouse after the journey. Despite her pleas for him to stay for dinner, he was anxious to get to his own house, and to start attending to his business. He saddled one of the horses from her stables and rode quickly home. The journey had seemed longer than usual, or maybe it was just due to the fact he was eager to get here and get things done so that he could return sooner to Meredith, he thought to himself with a wry smile. He only planned to be here a week at the most, purchasing gifts for Meredith, and wrapping up some business for the estate.

After he arrived at the townhouse, he met with the accountant and settled some of the business issues quickly. Once that was done, he headed out to his club for a drink, and to see if perhaps Marcus was there. Time to get that straightened out as well, he thought.

"Ah, Your Lordship, so nice to have you back for a visit," the waiter greeted him, with a bow, as Derek took a chair by the fire. Within moments, a stout glass of whiskey was placed beside him, and the man bowed and disappeared. Derek nodded at several acquaintances, as he sipped his drink. He wasn't in a mood to play cards, and declined a few invitations to join in the games going on. His thoughts drifted to Meredith, wondering what she was doing. He raked a hand through his hair, wishing he were there with her, feeling her warm fragrant skin next to his, hearing the soft tone of her voice. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, Derek didn't realize that someone had stopped next to him.

"So I hear congratulations are in order once again."

Derek looked up, to see Marcus standing there, drink in hand, an oddly nervous expression on his face. It was the first time they had seen each other since Derek had caught Addison with him, and for a moment, neither man spoke. "Yes, that is correct," Derek finally said, nodding towards the chair opposite him. "How did you hear that already?"

Marcus dropped into the chair, stretching his legs out. "Gossip travels quickly in this city, Derek, you know that."

"I do indeed."

"You're happy?"

"More than I believed possible. Meredith is just lovely, like a breath of fresh air."

Derek couldn't help but smile at the mention of her name.

"Ah, you seem bewitched, then. She must be special."

"She is, believe me."

In the few days since Addison had asked him to look into Meredith's past, Marcus had done little about it. And now, seeing Derek look so happy, and obviously in love, he felt even less like digging into it. He rubbed his hand over his beard, not sure what to say. "Derek…I can explain…"

"What is there to explain, Marcus?" Derek asked, a hint of anger in his voice. "Addison wanted to fuck you, and you were willing to bed her, despite the fact that you were my best friend. I have to admit, having seen her true character recently; I can hardly think you were aware of what happened until it was too late. Am I correct?" Derek took a drink of whiskey, arching an eyebrow at Marcus over the glass. "She seduced you, knowing your weakness for sexual pleasures, and you fell right into it."

"Derek, I felt like a bloody fool, after you caught us, but you are right, I was weak. I still am weak," he said softly, swirling the alcohol in his glass.

Derek glanced at him sharply. "Still? She's still lifting her skirts for you then, I take it."

Marcus nodded silently. "I cannot blame you if you never forgive me, Derek," he said morosely.

"But if not for you, old friend, I would likely have married Addison, and not met Meredith until it was too late. So I guess I have to thank you for that." Derek raised his glass in salute.

Marcus grinned weakly, returning the salute, before tossing back the rest of his drink. He signaled the waiter for another, before looking back at Derek. "There is something else I need to tell you…"

* * *

Meredith sighed in frustration, tossing aside the needlework she had been trying to finish. She got up and paced, looking out the windows into the darkening garden. Kate had been doing her best to keep Meredith occupied - showing her what needed to be done to keep the household running efficiently, going for long walks, and playing with the twins. There had been several fittings already with the seamstresses, working on the wedding dress, as well. And this afternoon, Meredith had gone for a long ride on Mistral, but it only made her ache for Derek to be riding with her.

She sat down at her vanity, and picked up the hairbrush, staring at her reflection. Goodness, she had been alone most of her life, and managed quite well, and now she was a wreck after only a few days without Derek. Running the brush over her hair, she closed her eyes, remembering how gentle he had been with her, brushing her wet hair that night. He was so good and strong, yet so masculine and virile – she could hardly believe he loved her. She never thought she was going to be in love with anyone, especially someone like Derek.

Putting the brush down, she pushed herself to her feet, and headed for bed. She crawled beneath the crisp sheets, and hugged the pillow. Her body tingled as she remembered the feel of his hands on her, his tongue like velvet on her nipples, and the hard strength of his thighs between hers. She tossed and turned, finally slipping into a fitful sleep, consumed with dreams of his body possessing hers.


	32. Dream Lover

**This chapter is a dream sequence for Meredith - not that it moves the story along, but it was a fun way to add some steamy loving while Derek is away. LOL.**

**Enjoy!**

Meredith moaned in her sleep, dreaming of Derek, and the feel of his hands on her skin. Her eyes opened and she blinked in confusion, realizing it was only a dream. Her body tingled with the remembrance of it, and she smiled softly in the dark. Then her thoughts became jumbled with Derek, and the man she had given her virginity to when she was only eighteen. He had been kind enough, but not nearly as gentle as Derek, she thought drowsily. If only Derek had been her first true lover, what would that have been like…

"_Ah, sweet Meredith," Derek murmured, "you're shaking. Are you scared?"_

_Meredith gazed up into his intense blue eyes, and lost any thought of being nervous. Her heart beat rapidly. "No, I want this…I want you…" she assured him, the heat simmering in her core at his nearness._

"_I've wanted to do this for so long," he said softly, taking her face in his hands and lowering his head. His lips brushed across hers, gently, carefully seeking her permission to go further. Despite her assurances, he could feel her body trembling, and he reined in his raging desire. If he went too fast, he would surely scare her with the intensity of his passion. The fact she was giving up her virginity for him was a special gift, and he did not wish to make this a bad experience._

_He let his tongue circle her delicate earlobe, and she moaned when he took it between his lips and nibbled gently. Then he trailed kisses down her throat, his hands stroking the length of her back. The thin night shift she wore was nearly transparent, and he felt the tips of her pert breasts pressing against his naked chest. Meredith sighed at the feeling of his strong body so close to hers, and his touch set her skin on fire. This was just as she imagined it would feel, wrapped in her lover's embrace._

_Derek groaned, and let his mouth touch hers again, softly, barely grazing her lips. He kept the pressure light and teasing, and she longed for more. Her mouth parted and she wound her arms around his neck, seeking more. Derek was determined not to hurry, and he caught her lip in his teeth, then traced her lip with his tongue. He feathered kisses across her cheek, and her forehead, her temple, while his hands roamed the skin of her back, and along the curve of her derriere. _

_Meredith pressed tighter against him, the feel of his muscular body, and the sudden insistent hardness of his cock against her, combined to make her almost dizzy. Dear god, he felt so huge – how was that going to fit inside of her, she wondered briefly. Somehow this part of lovemaking had never been fully explained by her giggling girlfriend. _

_Then Derek made a low growl of desire in his throat, and captured her mouth again, the light kisses turning more passionate. This time his tongue invaded her mouth, searching for hers, and she eagerly met it with her own. Sighing and whimpering, she surrendered to his kisses. Her knees felt weak, and Derek sensed the shift in her body. He lifted his head and smiled warmly at her, and carefully helped her down onto the huge featherbed. Meredith let herself fall back, her hair tumbling around her gloriously, knowing he was devouring the sight of her nearly nude body displayed for him. Her nipples jutted up against the silky material, and fell away from her legs. Her breath caught as he reached down to push the gown away from her shoulders, baring her breasts to him. "Yes," he said quietly, surveying her, "exactly how I dreamed of you." Entranced by her beauty, her body lit with the flickering candlelight, and her willingness to be with him. _

_He cupped one breast, kneading it, his thumb flicking over the nipple. It hardened even more, the heat of it searing Meredith's belly, making her arch up to meet his hand. He lowered his head, letting his tongue tease the other nipple, swirling around it, barely touching. Then he licked it deliberately, around the sensitive aureole, before spiraling upwards around the tip. His other hand continued to caress her other breast, and the combination made them feel heavy and full, aching with need. Just as she thought she would go mad, his mouth covered her nipple and he sucked hard on it, sending a arc of exquisite pleasure through her. The pressure of his sinful mouth on her, combined with the throb that vibrated between her legs sent Meredith into a spiral of bliss. Then he moved to her other breast, lavishing the same attention as the first, before trailing kisses down her body. Her whole body tightened, and a delicious pleasure took over deep inside of her. She closed her eyes, moaning. Could it possible get even better than this, she wondered…_

_Meredith felt the bed shift and she opened her eyes to see Derek kneeling between her legs. Her gown was tangled around her hips, hiding the damp lips of her pussy. Derek hooked his fingers in the flimsy material and eased it away carefully. Her breathing deepened as she became aware of her body now completely exposed to his hungry gaze, and aware of his cock, standing out huge and thick. Aware there was no longer anything between them. She tensed, unsure of what to do, what he would do. "Derek, what…" she started to ask._

_Derek arched one eyebrow, his gaze smoky with passion. "Shhh, little one, relax. Leave this to me." Meredith got lost in those eyes, as he took her foot and raised her let, his hand caressing her calf, then resting it against his chest. She gasped as he lowered his head, nibbling at the delicate skin of her inner thigh. Shivers ran through her body at the unexpected touch. Then her took her other leg, and did the same, only his tongue moved ever closer to her wet folds. _

_Meredith made a soft mew of delight as his tongue stroked across her. Then he delved into her wetness, deliberately slow. Her body shook as he teased and licked her, touching her in places she never thought possible. Sudden heat flooded her as he sucked on the throbbing nub of her clit, and she moaned. Harder and stronger, he kept at it until she was tangled mass of quivering nerve endings. Her body felt boneless with pleasure, as the waves crashed through her, leaving her weak and breathless._

_Before she could move, he slid up her body and claimed her mouth again, ravishing her in a searching, searing kiss. She could feel the head of his cock bumping intimately against her, her legs moving wider apart without her conscious thought. Without pausing, he carefully slid into her, breaking the barrier between them in one fluid thrust. Already wet and aroused, Meredith still shuddered at the sharp, sudden pain, and she tensed, biting her lip with a gasp._

"_Shhh.." Derek murmured, as he kissed her harder, holding her tightly, careful not to move a muscle. "Tell me when it stops hurting." And he kissed her again, his tongue delicately stroking hers, and she relaxed bit by bit._

_The pain eased, replaced by the feel of his cock, so thick and full, pulsing inside of her. "Oh, oh…Derek…" Her hips lifted slightly, instinctively,, as she adjusted to his body._

"_Better, sweet girl?" he whispered, hating to have given her any pain at all, but knowing it was better to have it over swiftly. Her heat surrounded him, making him harder than ever, but he strained to keep from moving until she nodded slightly. Her soft green eyes were wide, as he allowed himself to move, backing out of her partway, watching her expression._

"_Oh, don't stop…" she begged him._

"_Ah, sweet, not stopping…" he assured her, as he pushed back in a little deeper, flexing his hips. "How does that feel?"_

"_So…good…." She panted, as she felt him move deeper, and her body welcomed him in._

_Derek gave her a lazy, sensual smile full of promise at just how good he was going to make her feel. A smile that went right to her core, and she tightened around him. His cock responded immediately, and he rocked a little harder against her, keeping his eyes locked on hers. Faster then, as she matched his rhythm instinctively. "I can take it harder, Derek…" _

"_Are you sure?" he demanded, his own need now evident._

"_Yes!" she moaned, arching up to him, her breasts crushed against him. Derek lost his reserve and drove faster, abandoning himself to her sweet delicious heat. Meredith felt the throbbing building in her core as he thrust faster, deeper. Her vaginal muscles tightened around him, as she bucked up against him instinctively drawing him in deeper. Unbelievable pleasure felt like molten heat in her body, radiating to all parts of her body. The world spun around her, as she wrapped around him, shuddering and clenching, letting herself fall into the spiral of ecstasy. _

"_Good, perfect…take it all…" he urged her, thrusting faster, lifting her up as his own orgasm began to take him away. "Sweet angel….now…" And he gave a final thrust and came into her a hot shuddering rush. _

_Derek supported himself on his forearms, still buried deep inside of her, feeling the aftershocks firing around him. His dark hair fell across his forehead, his chest heaving, sweat glistening on his skin. "Are you all right?" he asked, when he could speak, kissing her lightly._

"_Oh, yes, Derek…" she sighed happily._

"Oh yes…Derek…" Meredith moaned, opening her eyes slowly, as she rolled over and pressed against the sheets that were in a tangle around her body. Desire raged through her veins and she felt disoriented, sure she had just had the most wondrous orgasm. A small smile touched her lips, as she fell back into a deep dreamless sleep.

--


	33. I Must Tell You

"Derek, there is something else I must tell you," Marcus said again, once the waiter had departed, leaving them with replenished glasses. It was getting late in the evening, but conversation still hummed around them, the clink of glasses and the slap of cards against the tables with the occasional shout of triumph at a winning hand. Derek looked at him quizzically, lacing his fingers together across his chest, as he waited for Marcus to continue his tale. "I was with Addison just a few days ago, after her return from your estate. She was in a high state of anger, ranting about your new betrothed, seething that she should be the next Duchess of Gracewood."

Derek sighed heavily. "Believe me, Marcus, I am already aware of her ravings. She did her best to come between Meredith and I- even going so far as to bribe a footman to tell her how to get into my bed and wait for me. Thankfully, her plan failed. I do believe she is losing her sense of reality. I made it very clear, and so did my mother, that there is no possible chance of my changing my mind about her."

Marcus shook his head. "No, there is more, I am afraid, my old friend. She asked me to try to find out about Miss Grey's past. She is sure there is something there that would make it impossible for you to wed the girl."

Derek took a deep drink of his whiskey, the alcohol burning down his throat, as he listened to Marcus. "And did you?"

"No, I agreed with her plan at the time, but I have not done anything about it. I felt bad enough about the rift between us over Addison, without adding fuel to the fire. Please believe me, Derek, I wish no harm to you and your relationship with Miss Grey. Would I be telling you, otherwise?" He shook his head in self-disgust at his weaknesses, and threw the rest of his drink back in one swallow.

Derek was silent for a moment, contemplating this news. "I believe you. Meredith is a very sweet, loving young woman – there is no possible way there could be anything in her past that would turn me against her. I love her with all my heart, Marcus. I do not care about her past, only her future with me."

Marcus nodded. "So what do we do about Addison?"

"Let me think on that, my friend," Derek said, finishing his own drink, and standing up. He held his hand out, and Marcus took it, shaking hands. "Thank you for telling me. I will be in touch with you."

"You're welcome, Derek. I've missed our friendship, you know, and if there is anything else I can do to make things right, just ask."

Derek smiled briefly. "Of course. Good night." He turned and walked away, leaving Marcus to his own thoughts. The smile disappeared from his face as he considered Addison's actions. There had to be some way to be finished with her once and for all.

Marcus watched Derek leave, and called for another drink, feeling better to have told the truth about his involvement with Addison, and hoping for the best. Derek deserved to be happy with Miss Grey, and he was determined to do whatever it took to help him.

* * *

Meredith woke again to find the sun streaming through the windows, and she smiled to herself, remembering the wonderful dream she had. It was almost as if he had been here, well, not just as good, she giggled to herself. But she felt a little happier this morning than she had since Derek had left. She could hardly wait to tell him about that when he got home – maybe he could enact it with her, pretend he was taking her virginity. She shivered deliciously at the thought, as she sat at the edge of bed, reaching for her dressing gown. A little wave of dizziness shook her as she stood up, and she sat down again with a surprised little moan. She put her hand to her forehead, as the feeling passed, and she was able to stand up. Thinking she must have just gotten up too quickly, she went to ring for Rose to bring some breakfast. 

As she waited, she went to look outside, admiring as always the beautiful flowers and the tranquility of the gardens. She could easily understand why Derek hated to leave here. She laid her forehead against the cool glass, thinking about him, hoping he was faring well in London, and that all was going as planned. For a moment, she worried that he might see Addison while he was there, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Even if he did, there was nothing for her to worry about. Derek made it very clear to her, with both his words, and his actions, that he loved her, and she had no doubts at all about his fidelity. And she hoped he was patching things up with Marcus – it sounded as if they had been good friends once. Just so long as Derek returned home soon. But despite missing him terribly, it would be so much the sweeter when he returned, she told herself, smiling.

* * *

Derek drank his morning coffee, pacing in the dining room of his townhouse. Marcus's words rang in his ears, reminding him of just how devious Addison had become. His anger with her simmered again, but he was at a loss as how to deal with it. Perhaps it was time to pay her father a visit, he mused, raking a hand through his hair in frustration. The man should be able to do something with her – maybe send her away to Paris, find some French lovers to torment.

And to make his day even worse, he had not slept well the night before, tossing and turning, missing the comforting soft curves of Meredith's body snuggled next to him. He was already addicted to her, he admitted to himself, as he stopped to look out the windows facing the formal gardens at the back of the house. Maybe should just concentrate on thinking of her, and forget about Addison for now.

He wondered what Meredith was up to right now. He closed his eyes, picturing her in the bed, her hair tumbling around her shoulders, the adorable sated look of satisfaction on her pretty face. Picturing the white sheets against her creamy skin, the pink tips of her nipples peeking out at him, just enough to tempt him to put his tongue there. His body tightened, as images flooded his mind – her luscious body pinned beneath his, her sweet pussy welcoming his cock as he slid into her tight heat. Her soft green eyes, full of love and desire, matching his own expression, watching him as he made love to her over and over, claiming her as his.

From nowhere, he had a sudden clear vision of her, laying in bed as the sunlight washed over her, pregnant and large with his child. Naked, her hand resting on the swell of her belly, her slender fingers bare except for an amethyst ring winking in the bright light. Her beautiful face fuller, a happy smile on her lips, as she beckoned him to join her. His breath caught, it was such a real image - when he opened his eyes, he was shocked to find himself still in his dining room.

God, he wanted to do so much for her – he wanted to spoil her, give her everything she wanted and more, to make up for what likely had been a less than ideal life growing up. He set his coffee cup down forcefully, and strode out of the dining room, calling the butler to get the coach sent around. He would deal with Addison later – right now the thought in his mind was buying gifts for his betrothed. He could hardly wait to see the look on her face when he returned home. Home - as Derek headed out the door, the thought struck him that for the first time, he would be returning to his home at Gracewood and to the woman he loved, not just home to an empty bed. Much as he loved the land and the manor, it didn't compare to how he felt for Meredith.


	34. Returning Home

At the end of the day, Derek found himself at the club again, nursing a snifter of brandy. He had managed to wrap up all of his remaining business, and as well as purchase several gifts for Meredith, including her rings. He smiled indulgently, pleased with his selections. And happy to have finished everything earlier than expected. If all went well, he should be able to leave in a day.

His thoughts strayed to the vision he'd had of Meredith earlier that day, and he wondered if she was indeed, already, with child. It haunted him, making him even more eager to return home.

"Derek," Marcus's voice broke into his reverie. He looked up and waved him into the chair across from him. "Good to see you again. Have you made any decision about Addison?"

Derek frowned. "No. Only that I should perhaps speak with her father, the Earl of Smithwick. Maybe he can find someone wealthier than I for his daughter."

"I hear the Duke of Trent is available again. His fourth wife just died in childbirth," Marcus commented helpfully.

Derek snorted. "The man is nearly seventy years old, Marcus. Hardly worthwhile in Addison's sexual opinion."

"Ah, yes, but he is richer by far than anyone else, some say. The King recently bestowed another title on him, and even more lands. Money trumps sex sometimes."

"Touché." Derek said, raising his glass. "Or there's the Marquis of Rosewood, no, wait - he prefers boys, that won't do."

"Even better – she can take lovers to her heart's content then, and he won't care. He probably would join them," Marcus laughed suggestively.

They had more drinks, falling back into their camaraderie of old, as they tossed names back and forth. Finally Derek looked up and spotted a familiar face across the room. "Marcus – this is my lucky night. There is the Earl now," he said. He got up, as the older gentleman crossed the room to greet him.

"Your Grace," the Earl said, with a bow. "This is indeed an honor to see you tonight. I had heard you were back in the city. The women at court miss your handsome presence, my lord."

"I prefer the company in the country these days," Derek said dryly, as they sat down.

"I believe my daughter misses you as well, from what she tells me," the Earl commented.

"Your daughter, yes - I wish to speak with you about her, sir," Derek said, jumping at the opportunity to talk about it so quickly.

"Indeed?"

Derek spoke to him openly about why he no longer was marrying Addison, and how she had been behaving since then, including his own mother's attempt at speaking with Addison. The Earl shook his head slowly. "I know – she always has been too spoiled and tempestuous. Her mother died when she was young, and I admit, I was at a loss how to deal with her. She is willful." He sighed heavily, taking another drink. "I apologize for her appalling behavior, my lord. Let me take care of this. I will arrange another marriage for her as quickly as possible. She has had her own way far too long."

"Thank you, I do appreciate this," Derek said, relieved. He signaled for more drinks, and they sat for awhile longer. Finally, the Earl rose, somewhat unsteadily, and bowed.

"I must be off – it is getting late for an old man like myself. I wish you all the best in your marriage, Your Grace. Please give my best to your mother as well – she is an admirable woman."

As soon as he was out of earshot, Marcus spoke up. "Do you think that will work, or will she find a way out of that as well? Believe me, I am staying away from her from now on myself. I can hear the screaming already, and I do not wish to be the one she screams at."

"We can only hope, my friend." Derek paused, considering his drink for a moment. "Marcus, I would like you to stand up for me at the wedding. Will you be the best man?"

"I always _have_ been the best man," Marcus laughed. "But yes, of course, I would be honored. I will be delighted to make the acquaintance of your Miss Grey, the woman who has made you so happy and content. I only hope someday to find the same happiness myself."

"You will." Derek finished his last drink, and stood up. "I'm off as well– I will visit my mother in the morning, and if all goes well, be on my way back to Gracewood after that. I will be sure to messenger you with the details for the wedding, as soon as I am home. Meredith and Kate will have been working like mad in my absence, I am sure, to be sure all is ready."

"I look forward to it," Marcus said. "Good night, Derek."

* * *

Meredith and Kate sat together in the solarium again, working on embroidery, as the sun set. "Kate, may I ask you something?" Meredith asked.

"Of course, anything," Kate replied, glancing over at Meredith. "Are you all right, my dear? You do look a little pale."

"Well," Meredith said slowly, "that is partly what I wanted to ask you. How did you feel when you were first expecting the twins?" She bit her lip, watching Kate's expression.

Kate looked confused for a moment, and then she smiled, touching Meredith's arm. "Are you.. do you think you are with child?"

"I am not sure," Meredith confessed. "I woke up this morning, and felt dizzy when I got out of bed. I thought I was hungry, but when Rose brought my breakfast, my stomach felt queasy just looking at the eggs. Is that a symptom, or am I just imagining things? I have no idea."

Kate nodded. "It is possible – have you missed your monthly courses? It could be too early to tell, of course, but every woman is different."

"I am never regular, but now that you mention it, perhaps I have missed one," Meredith replied, feeling silly not to have thought of that earlier. "Rose even teased me about it today, when she came to take my tray away, and saw that I had not eaten much. So it has been in my thoughts today, but I fear I am making too much out of it. I know Derek would be pleased, if there is a child." Meredith smiled softly.

"Yes, he will be. And if you are, it will not be so noticeable at the wedding, with the cut of the gown. But again, it may just be nerves, with all that has happened in the last while - you will need to wait and see."

Meredith sighed in frustration. "You are right, of course, Kate." She picked up the embroidery again, her thoughts drifting to Derek, and what his reaction would be when he got home.

* * *

It was a couple of days later, and Meredith was outside, playing with the twins, helping them attempt to fly a kite. The summer breezes were catching the small kite, as the twins laughed and ran across the velvet expanse of lawn. Meredith had let her hair fly loose, enjoying the warm sunshine on her face as she made sure they weren't getting into the rose garden. One of the kittens from the stables had strayed away it's mother, and Meredith found the poor thing mewing softly in the rose bushes. As she cuddled it against her chest, it began to purr contentedly, it's tiny paws batting at the lace along the neckline of her dress. "Well, little one, you are a sweetheart, aren't you?" she whispered. For a moment, her attention was focused on calming the kitten.

"You have found a new friend in my absence?" Derek's warm voice came from behind her, and she jumped, almost dropping the poor kitten.

"Derek!" She spun around, seeing him standing a few feet away from her. He was disheveled, dressed in his riding clothes, looking tired but happy. Her heart jumped in her throat, and her hands tightened around the little kitten. He gave a squeak of protest, and she let him down onto the ground. She flew across the short distance to Derek, and he caught her up in his arms, spinning her around happily.

"I missed you!" she said, burying her face against his chest.

"I missed you as well, my love." He rained little kisses across her face, inhaling her sweet, now familiar scent. Then he captured her lips, and they parted eagerly, her tongue meeting his in a long deep kiss. His own scent teased her, enveloped her – the scent of his cologne, his skin, tinged with horses and leather. The sensual feel of his body against her made her legs tremble, and she moaned against his mouth. His hands wrapped in the silk of her hair, as dizzying desire swamped her.

"God, I want you," he said, his voice hoarse, his hands at the curve of her waist, moving down her hips, pressing her against his erection. "Meredith…"

"Derek…" The rough stubble along his jaw rasped her throat as he dropped soft kissed there, but she didn't care.

The excited shouts of the twins made them break apart reluctantly, and he took her hand, pressing it against his lips. The little kitten dug his claws into Meredith's skirts, and she giggled. "It appears we will have to wait, my love," she said softly. The look in his eyes burned into her, but he nodded, giving her a smoldering, sensual smile of promise, reminding her of her dream.

She bent down to pick up the kitten, and it snuggled happily against her chest. Derek slipped his arm around her waist, keeping her tightly against him, as they began to walk slowly back to the manor. The boys skipped along beside them, peppering Derek with questions about his trip, until they were all laughing and talking at the same time.

--


	35. Sweet Reunion Lovin'

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews/comments - I do read them all, and appreciate the time you take to review! It makes all the hard work worthwhile!**

**So, Derek is home, so you know what that means - sweet reunion loving! **

"Derek! You're home so quickly!" Kate called out as she met them at the door. She eyed his dusty riding clothes, and windswept hair. "And you rode?"

Derek laughed easily, kissing her cheek. "I could not wait to get here," he confessed. "The coach was taking too long, and I wanted to get home to my favorite women." He squeezed Meredith's waist, brushing his lips across her temple. Despite his words, his eyes were only on her, and Kate smiled softly, seeing the love between the two of them.

"I think you need to rest and clean up before dinner," she said knowingly. She took the little black kitten from Meredith. "I'll take care of this little one. I'm sure you two have much to discuss. I will see later, Derek."

Derek laced his fingers with Meredith's, and they headed towards her suite. Then he stopped short, and she looked at him, puzzled. He turned towards the footman standing at the foot of the stairs. "Please retrieve my saddlebag from the stable and bring it to Miss Grey's suite. Just leave it outside the door."

"Very good, sir."

He grinned at Meredith. "I have something for you, I did not trust leaving it in the coach with the rest of the baggage. And then in my haste to find you when I arrived, I forgot to retrieve it. All I could think of was finding you, my love. You were in my thoughts every moment," he told her, as he swept her up in his arms, and kissing her softly. She slipped her arms around his neck, meeting his mouth, desire curling through her veins like warm honey.

Ascending the curving staircase, cradling her close to his heart, Derek felt truly happy. This was where he belonged - with the woman he loved, soon to be his wife, having children and growing old with her. Nothing else was important to him any longer.

"You were in my thoughts every moment, as well. I hope all went well for you in London," she murmured, her fingers playing with the stray locks of his hair that curled over the edge of his shirt collar.

"Oh yes, very well," he assured her, as they reached her suite. He pushed the door open and strode quickly inside, slamming it shut with his foot. He set her down gently, tracing her cheek with the palm of his hand. He captured her mouth again, forcefully this time, taking her breath away with the intensity of it. She rose onto her tiptoes, seeking to be even closer to him, their tongues dancing and searching. His hands roamed down her body, igniting little points of heat everywhere. Her heart lurched, as the desire shook her from head to foot. "Forgive me, sweetheart, I do not wish to talk right now," he finally muttered, his voice husky with passion.

Meredith laughed, resting against him, secure in the circle of his strong arms. "Nor do I," she whispered, looking up into his face, seeing the look of love and longing there. Passionate fire burned in his eyes, as they stared at each other. Never releasing her gaze, he tore at the buttons on his shirt, so that they popped off and scattered onto the floor. He wrenched the material away from his body, and took her face in his hands again, kissing her deeply, and moving them slowly backwards.

Meredith whimpered – melting at the feel of his lean body pressed against her breasts and belly, and his tongue like velvet. Frantic need consumed her, as he started to work the buttons on her dress, brushing her skin with his fingers as he tugged the uncooperative little fastenings apart impatiently. With a muttered curse, he ripped the material, desperate to have her soft skin against his. The torn dress fluttered to the floor, and he pushed it out of the way, along with her petticoats, leaving her in her corset and garters and stockings. Meredith clung to him, laughing and moaning. His mouth covered hers again, warm and demanding.

Their clothing in a trail behind them as they moved towards the bed, Derek paused briefly, and pulled his riding boots off, returning to kiss her again, one arm around her hips, caressing the skin. His other hand tore at the waistband of his breeches, while her hands raced over his firm muscular back, their tongues still dueling. Then he picked her up again and carried her the rest of the way, letting her down onto the bed. She fell back against the pillows, her hair spilling around her like gold, her eyes drowsy with desire. She looked delectable, her breasts round and tempting at the edge of the corset, her skin like warm cream against the white sheets.

As Derek watched, she undid the tiny stays and ribbons on the corset, letting the garment fall away from her body. She tossed it to the side, and leaned back again, holding her hand out to him. "Hurry, Derek…" she begged him. Her legs parted, and he could see the deliciously sweet pink lips of her pussy, damp with her moisture.

His grin was sensuous, sinful, as he pushed the breeches down in one fluid motion and kicked them away. Gloriously, magnificently, naked, he fell onto her, and she welcomed him with her mouth, her body, and her soul. He kissed her again, capturing her hands in one of his, raising them over her head. His mouth trailed along her jaw, her throat, and to the hard rosy nipples that arched towards him. Meredith moaned, wanting to touch him, but he held her hands pinned to the bed, pleasuring her with his mouth. She felt helpless with need, as his tongue and his lips touched her everywhere. Stroking, licking, nipping until she quivered and sighed.

As he moved lower, he released her hands, concentrating on unsnapping the garters from her silk stockings, using his fingers and his mouth to tug them carefully down her legs. Pressing his mouth to her feet, her calves, and whispering along the inside of her thighs. Meredith twisted her fingers in his hair, lost to the sensations that flooded her. Then his tongue touched the soft bud of her core, inflaming her even further, and she arched to meet his mouth. Soft little cries and murmurs tumbled from her lips, while he sucked and licked at her, drawing out the pleasure until it washed through her in hot waves.

The urgency between them rose higher, scorching and intense, as he settled between her legs. He kissed the flat plane of her belly, and the soft curve of her breasts, finally returning to her lips. His cock throbbed between them, as he covered her with the warm weight of his body. "I love you," he breathed, as he slid into her, loving the feel of her surrounding him, squeezing around him.

"I love you," she sighed, and then she was lost, consumed in the exquisite feel of being joined as one - lost, so lost. With each thrust of his hips, she felt more open and more loved – each thrust delved into her, rocking her to her soul. Their hands and lips touched, caressed, and stroked heated flesh, feverish and needy. As the wrenching orgasm took hold of her, his mouth claimed hers again, kissing endlessly, as he took her away into bliss. His held his own release, until she was riding another crest, finally plunging one last time, exploding into white hot pleasure.

Sighing happily, Meredith curled into the curve of Derek's arm, as they lay together, catching their breath. His hands stroked her damp skin, cupping her breast, enjoying the closeness, the feel of her nestled beside him. She shifted slightly to look at him, putting her fingers to his face, and tracing the outline of his bottom lip. "I had such a wonderful dream of you one night," she whispered. "It was so real, as if you were here."

He arched his eyebrow. "And what did you dream, my love?"

"I was a virgin, and you were my first lover," she confessed, with a small smile. "You were very patient, and gentle, yet so strong and passionate."

He kissed her fingertips. "I wish I _**had**_ been your first lover, Meredith. But what counts is here…" He touched her chest, feeling her heart pulsing beneath his palm. "in your heart. He took your virginity, but I have your heart."

She covered his hand with her own small one. "Yes, you do. Forever…"

"Forever," he agreed, kissing her sweetly, slowly, drawing her closer to him again, until their limbs were entwined, heart to heart and soul to soul.

--


	36. More Reunion

**More sweet reunion loving...(you didn't think they were done yet, did you?) ;o)**

Meredith woke a short time later, to find the room in shadows, Derek's arms still wrapped around her. As she stirred, his grip tightened around her, as if not wanting to let her go. "Derek…" she said softly.

"Yes, love…?" His voice was muffled against her hair.

"We will miss dinner if we don't get up soon," she giggled. "It's getting dark."

"I'm sure Kate will understand."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Only for you, sweet girl…"

He suddenly rolled her over onto him, holding her tightly. She rested her chin on his chest, as he gently pushed the hair away from her forehead. Feeling his cock stirring beneath her, Meredith's body responded – wet heat rushed to her core, and she closed her eyes. Her legs moved apart, slowly spreading herself open for him. Moving to accept him into her, a little sound of delight escaping her as he filled her again. Then holding still, as he throbbed inside of her.

"Like this…" she breathed.

"…yes…always like this…"

For a long moment, neither one of them moved. Meredith opened her eyes, finding his dark gaze on her. His hands inched down her spine, cupping her rump, fingers splayed on the tender skin. She squeezed him lightly, sending shudders through him, his cock jumping inside of her. "I had a vision of you," he murmured lazily. "Like your dream, it was so vivid, and real, I thought I was with you."

"A vision?"

"Yes, but not like this…it was you, bathed in sunlight, naked and big with child…" he told her, giving a gentle flex of his hips, driving just a bit deeper into her. Her breasts crushed against him, the curling hairs on his chest tickling her, Meredith shifted slightly. Delicious pleasure tingled in her clit, and deep inside of her.

"Oh…" she whispered.

"And you looked so serene and beautiful, beckoning me to join you…" Then he smiled. "I can hardly wait for that to come true."

"Derek…" she started to say, thinking she should say something now about not feeling well, but then he thrust into her harder, and she lost the thought. "Oh…oh…" Slowly, she pushed herself into a sitting position, rising to her knees, so that his cock moved in her. Deep tremors rippled through her, as he started to rock upwards into her deeper. Languidly, they moved together, each thrust and pulse taking them closer to the edge. His hands caressed her thighs, his fingers straying to her clit, as he watched her move above him. Watching her give herself over to the pleasure he was giving her, and the erotic delight that played across her face.

"Perfect…you are perfect…" he whispered, urging her on, his fingers rubbing her harder, their rhythm picking up speed. "Come for me, now…Meredith…"

"Yes..Derek.." She rocked faster, his fingers and his cock combining to take her ever higher, spiraling into delight. "Please…"

He eased himself out, then slid in once more. Deeper, stronger. She bent over him, and he licked her erect nipples, so irresistible. He thrust slowly, worshipping her breasts with his mouth, her pussy with his cock. With each stroke, he pushed his hips forward, penetrating deeply. As deep as he could go. He wanted every inch inside of her. Meredith moved with his thrusts, meeting his cock, as she squeezed and pulsed around him, moaning his name as she began to climax.

"Yes..YES!" She screamed and writhed, as her body shook with the intensity of the orgasm shooting through her. Derek hung onto her hips, the muscles in his body going rigid before his own orgasm demanded to take over. Wave after wave tore through him, as he shot his seed deep inside her. They clung together, laughing and spent, dazed and breathless.

She slid off him, and he grinned up at her, as she rolled up onto her hip, gazing down at him. His eyes looked dark and dreamy, completely masculine and sated, as he reached up to cup her face. "You are so exquisite to come home to. It almost made it worthwhile to go away," he laughed softly.

"Hmm, I don't wish for you to leave again anytime soon," she said, covering his hand with her own.

"No, love, I won't be going away," he assured her. "Now, just wait there for a moment, I have something to give you. You distracted me again earlier." He gave her a quick kiss, and moved off the bed. He lit a couple of the candles beside the bed, illuminating the room a little.

"What is it?" she asked, a little smile on her lips, sitting up, and fluffing a few of the pillows behind her back. She hugged her knees, and rested her chin on them.

"Patience, my dear. I have a few things for you, but this is the most important of them all."

She watched him cross the room to his saddlebag, now by the fireplace. He must have gotten it while she was sleeping earlier. Admiring his taut body, the play of his muscles as he walked. He knelt beside the bag to rummage through it, finally withdrawing something small.

"Close your eyes," he commanded, as he returned, his hand behind his back.

"Derek, this is silly," she giggled, but she closed her eyes obediently.

She felt the bed shift as he sat down beside her again, and then he lifted her left hand. She heard the rustle of the velvet bag, and then she felt the cool glide of a ring onto her finger. "All right, Meredith…" he said softly, "open your eyes."

Her eyes shot open and she stared at the ring he had slipped on her finger. She gasped, her other hand at her lips. Her gaze went from the ring to Derek's face, and back again. "Oh, my…it's beautiful…" she murmured. The large amethyst hear-shaped stone winked at her in the candlelight, set in a simple setting, with small diamonds nestled on either side.

"I knew as soon as I saw this ring, it was what I wanted for you. It was exactly I envisioned. I love you, Meredith Grey," he said, drawing her close to kiss her lips. "You have made me happier than I ever dreamed possible. I can't imagine my future without you – my lover, my soulmate, my wife…"

"I love you, Derek. My lover, my soulmate, and soon, my husband…" she said softly, as she gave herself to his passionate kisses.

--


	37. Pearls

**The final bit of homecoming love! **

Meredith opened her eyes, stretching lazily, and felt the tickle of velvet against her belly, and an unfamiliar weight resting there. "Derek…" she murmured, realizing he wasn't in the bed with her. She glanced down, discovering the velvet weight was a small bag, now sliding off of her. With a little smile, she picked it up, toying with the silken cord tying it closed. Getting up, she pulled on her dressing gown, slipping the little bag into her pocket. She wandered over to the window, and discovered the table set there with some dinner.

Their clothes had been whisked away, and she could hear the sounds of water splashing in the dressing room. Obviously he had summoned Rose while she had been napping, and she shook her head at the efficiency of the servants.

"Ah, you're awake," Derek said, returning to the bedroom, rubbing a towel over his wet hair. Water gleamed on his chest, small droplets chasing each other down the line of his hair, disappearing into the towel slung around his hips.

"You bathed without me," she pouted prettily. "I would have helped you."

He dropped down into the wing chair, pulling her into his lap, a slow grin on his lips. "Then we would never get to eat, my love, and I am suddenly ravenously hungry," he told her, dipping his head, and kissing her throat.

Her breath caught, as she inhaled his clean, fresh soapy scent, and she let her head fall back. "Am I not satisfying enough then?" she teased him, snuggling against him.

"More than satisfying, and you know it, you little vixen," he laughed. "But I will need to keep up my strength at the rate we are going."

For a few minutes, they nibbled on the food, relaxed and content in each other's company. "You will be happy to know that I have made peace with Marcus," he commented. "I asked him to be the best man at the wedding."

"Oh, I'm so glad you were able to forgive him."

"He told me also that Addison was scheming again," Derek said, a trace of anger in his voice at the thought. "She wanted him to find something in your past to discredit you, so that I wouldn't marry you."

"What!?" Meredith looked at him in shock. "How could she…"

"I know, there is nothing possibly that could have dissuaded me, no matter what. Marcus assured me that he would not have gone through with it, at any rate." Derek smiled at her. "And I spoke to her father, the Earl of Smithwick, and he is going to arrange a marriage for her to someone else as soon as possible. So, you see, my love, all is taken care of."

Meredith returned his smile, but she wondered in her heart if Addison was truly out of their lives. Women like that had a nasty way of turning up when you least expected them.

"Oh, I almost forgot about this," she murmured, as she shifted position, and the little bag in her pocket bumped against her leg. She pulled it out, and looked at him. "You're going to spoil me."

"I plan to," he said, watching her as she undid the ties, and spilled the contents into her hand. Lustrous pearls tumbled out, strung onto a twin strand choker, with matching earrings.

"Derek! It's gorgeous…here, help me put it on," she said, handing it to him, and sweeping her hair up. The warm pearls caressed her skin, as he fastened it around her neck, pressing his lips to her skin when he was done. She turned to face him again, letting her hair swirl back around her face, as she slipped the earrings on as well.

"You're gorgeous," he murmured, "and the choker is perfect on you. It suits you to be naked with pearls." Her face flushed, hair tumbling around her, the pearls glowed in the dim light against her creamy skin. "Come, look for yourself," he said, taking her hand and tugging her towards the vanity table. She sat down and looked at her reflection, and her hand strayed to touch the warm beads. Derek rested his hands on her shoulders, and he bent down to kiss her temple. The dressing gown slid down her arms, baring her chest, and his hands moved to cup her breasts. She watched in the mirror, as he tweaked her nipples, her pulse beating faster as they hardened under his touch.

He knelt down behind her, meeting her eyes in the mirror, as he continued to fondle her. "You see how you look when you are aroused," he whispered hotly, "giving yourself to me completely. I love watching you."

Meredith moaned, and her head fell back against his solid chest. His hands played along her body, igniting the slow kindling desire into smoldering heat. Her chest rose and fell, as she continued to stare at her reflection. His hands dipped lower, and the wet ache pooled in her lower body, and she let her thighs part for him, moaning and shaking. His fingers brushed her clit, and her eyes closed.

"Don't close your eyes," he urged, as he stroked her faster, his lips at her ear.

"Oh.." she murmured, opening her eyes, finding his dark gaze on her. Her body rocked against his hand, the thrumming pulse inside of her getting stronger. She felt a little wicked, staring at the sight of her naked body, watching her reaction to what he was doing to her. His fingers moved deeper into her, making her cry out, and arch her back against him. Her head rolled from side to side, as she felt the climax building to the point of no return.

"Yes, Meredith…just like that…" he whispered, murmuring more words and feathering little kisses along her neck and shoulders, as she bucked and throbbed. Meredith gripped his hand that rested on her chest, as the world swirled away into points of pure pleasure.

With a soft whimper, Meredith relaxed against him, and he carefully shifted her around to face him, as he knelt between her legs. He brushed the hair away from her eyes tenderly. "Will you be all right?" he asked, cupping her chin in his hand. His mouth covered hers gently, kissing her lips, and the moving up along her cheek.

"Oh yes, Derek…" she sighed, drowsy and sated once again. "I feel wonderful."

"Yes, you do," he agreed, laughing softly. "More than wonderful." He gathered her closer, burying his face against her hair. "Ah, Meredith, I can't tell you how much I missed being with you while I was away. Missed your sweet smile, and this perfect closeness we share. Never before have I been so impatient to be leaving London. Even Marcus was surprised to see me this way." His rich masculine laughter rumbled through her, as she rested against him.

"I missed you as well, but Kate did her best to keep me busy," Meredith confessed. "I even took Mistral out one day, out to the place we went, but it just made me think of you."

Derek stood up slowly, drawing her to her feet, hugging her against him. "We will go to London together the next time, no more separations," he assured her, as they headed towards the bed. Her dressing gown trailed behind her, and she let it fall to the floor, crawling back onto the bed. Her eyes sparkled at him, in the fading candlelight, as they stared at each other. Slowly, he sank down beside her.

"No more separations," she agreed, taking his hand and kissing the palm, her tongue delicately touching him. A shudder ran through him at the soft touch, more erotic than he imagined. Her hand rested on his taut abdomen, and she felt him tighten. "Let me love you now," she said, easing him backwards, as she moved over him, the heat in his eyes burning into her as he watched her. Her hand circled the demanding length of his cock, so hard and full again. She pressed her lips to him, and then let her tongue swirl over the satiny skin. His body arched, the drops already forming at the head of his cock, warm and pungent on her tongue. He gave a soft groan of surrender, as she stroked him wetly, sliding down to the base, and over his balls.

His hand tangled in her hair, as she feathered her tongue along him, her fingers tantalizing and squeezing. Tracing the veins, sucking harder, then softer, driving him mad with need. He gripped the pillows with his other hand, his hips lifting higher, as he bucked and lost himself in the feel of her mouth around him. She drew back, and then took him in deeper, playing and teasing, until he begged for release. "God, now… Meredith…please..please..YES!" He cried out her name as the orgasm shattered his thoughts into ragged pieces. Coming in a hot stream, his cock swelling and bursting, her tongue lashing him with almost agonizing pleasure. Until he was spent and exhausted, his grip loosening on her hair.

Meredith moved back up to his embrace, and he cradled her in his arms, resting his head against hers. "Good night, my love," he whispered.

"Good night," Meredith whispered, realizing as sleep overtook her again, that she had forgotten to tell him that she might be pregnant. Time enough tomorrow, she thought sleepily.


	38. Just Tell Him!

**So, we have Meredith and Kate having a little fun with Derek, before spilling the news! **

"Good morning, Derek. You look happy this morning," Kate observed as he strolled into the solarium to have breakfast. She held up the coffee pot in his direction.

He kissed her cheek before sitting down, and holding his cup for her. "I am, very happy and in a very good mood."

Kate smirked at him, before hiding it behind her cup. "Will Meredith be down soon as well?"

"Soon," he nodded. "Rose was just finishing her hair, I believe."

"Ah, good, I thought perhaps Meredith was still not feeling well enough to eat first thing," Kate said casually, not looking at him as she said it.

"What the devil do you mean? Has she been ill?" Derek asked quickly in concern. "Kate?!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Derek," Kate smiled. "I thought she would have said something to you last night…"

"No – now what are you talking about?"

"I think Meredith should be the one to tell you," Kate demurred, catching sight of Meredith coming in.

"Tell me what?"

Kate winked at Meredith as she came up behind Derek, sharing a quick smile. Derek twisted around to look at Meredith. "You did not say anything about being ill, my dear." His eyes searched her face, as Meredith sank into the chair beside him. She tucked her skirts around her, before answering him.

"Derek, as I recall, you did not have much interest in talking last night," she teased him gently, picking up the teapot and pouring some. She stirred in cream and sugar, and took a dainty sip. Her eyes peeked up at him through her lashes.

"Meredith…" Derek took her other hand and squeezed it. "Please tell me, is everything all right?"

Meredith put her cup down carefully, and looked back at Kate.

"Oh, just tell him!" Kate laughed.

"But it may not mean anything yet…" Meredith eyed the plate with eggs, but decided on a small flaky biscuit instead, dabbing sweet butter on it.

"I can leave you two in private, if you prefer," Kate offered, starting to rise from her chair.

"No, that's fine. Stay." Meredith nibbled on the biscuit, as Derek looked from his sister to Meredith, confusion and concern playing across his face.

"Will one of you please say something?" he demanded.

Meredith took another sip of tea. "It could be too soon to know, Derek, but…" She paused, and took a deep breath. "But...I may be with child."

For a long moment, Derek stared at her, in total silence. Finally a slow smile crossed his lips, and he stood up so quickly the chair toppled over behind him. He swept Meredith up into his arms, and kissed her gently. "But that is wonderful! Are you sure you are all right? Should you be resting? Was it too much last night? Why didn't you tell me before?" The questions spilled out of him, as he peppered her with little kisses.

"Derek…please..I'm fine. I just don't know with absolute certainty yet. It's still early." Meredith was torn between laughing and crying suddenly. "You can put me down, now."

He let her down carefully, resting his hands on her belly, still looking a little dazed. "Just when I thought I was happy, you find a way to increase it."

* * *

Every day brought the arrival of more messengers, confirming attendance of the upcoming wedding. Meredith eagerly anticipated the arrival of Isobel, who had to be fitted for the bridesmaid gown, along with Kate. They had settled on pale lilac gowns for the attendants, with sprays of baby's breath and white roses for their bouquets. Meredith's was to be similar, but larger, with cream roses, lavender stock and white lisanthus. The flower gardens and rose arbor were readied for the outdoor ceremony, and the maids and housekeeping staff flew around the manor making sure rooms were ready.

It was late in the afternoon on a warm day, two weeks before the wedding, and Derek, Meredith and Kate were sitting out on the back terrace, enjoying some cool drinks in the shade. The rest of the family was due to start arriving in the next day or so, along with Isobel and Marcus. "Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet while we can," Kate laughed. "Once all the girls arrive, and their families, things will be very busy."

"I can imagine," Meredith commented. "I grew up in a very quiet household, so that will be quite a change. How many children again altogether?"

"Along with my two, another five."

"That will be busy," Meredith laughed, sipping her lemonade.

"It isn't the children that will be noisy," Derek added lazily, winking at Meredith. "It's the girls." He leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs out, hands laced behind his head.

"Derek!" Kate laughed.

"It's true. I never get to say a word when they are all here. You'll see," Derek told Meredith with a grin. She grinned back at him, anxious to meet the rest of the girls, but at the same time wondering how they would accept her.

At that moment, Hodges appeared at the edge of the terrace. "Pardon, my lord, but there is a coach approaching. I thought you would like to know."

"Of course, thank you."

Hodges nodded and disappeared quietly, as they prepared to follow him. Derek caught Meredith's elbow, as Kate walked away. "Wait, Meredith," he said softly, pulling her against him. His mouth brushed against hers, then with more urgency, as she melted in his embrace. Caught up in his ardor, she responded, her lips parting eagerly, until they were both breathless.

"Derek…"

"I just had to do that," he teased her, drawing away slowly. "You look too tempting, as usual." She looked flushed, partly from the heat, but more from his kiss, her hair in soft tendrils around her face. His hot gaze shook her to her core, and she marveled at the intensity. Despite the passionate lovemaking they had shared only that morning, it only took one look, one touch, to ignite the fire again.

"Will it always be this way between us?" she asked, looking into his eyes. "This eager, this intense?"

"I can only hope," he smiled, with a small tilt of his head. "You and I share something very special, Meredith. It only seems to grow deeper and stronger with every passing day. I can see it lasting until we are old and wrinkled, with many grandchildren at our feet."

Meredith blinked at the sudden tears of happiness that filled her eyes at his words. "Yes, I believe you are right." She stood up on her toes to kiss him again, as his arms tightened around her, and they lost track of everything else for a few moments.

"So, Derek, I can see why you were so anxious to return home." The deep masculine voice behind them was amused, and they broke apart reluctantly. Meredith turned in Derek's arms to look at the elegantly dressed man belonging to the voice. He grinned at them from the edge of the terrace. "I apologize for intruding, Derek, but Kate directed me here."

"Marcus, good to see you," Derek laughed. "Meredith and I were just…"

"I can see what you were doing." Marcus came to join them, with a wink at Derek.

"Meredith, this is my old friend, Marcus Sloan," Derek introduced him. "Marcus, this is Meredith Grey, my soon to be bride."

Marcus took the hand Meredith offered, bending over to press his lips to her knuckles briefly. "Enchanted. You are every bit as lovely as Derek described you."

"I am pleased to meet you, sir," Meredith murmured, putting her other hand to her hair, feeling overly flushed and disheveled in the warm air. "Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I should go and freshen up for dinner."

"All right, Meredith. I will join you shortly," Derek told her, releasing his grip on her waist. He dropped a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Until dinner," Marcus said, with a small bow. Meredith left them then, looking back over her shoulder at Derek with a small smile.

"By god, Derek," Marcus said after she was gone. "She is lovely. I can see why you are so captivated."

"You have no idea, Marcus! She has me wrapped around her dainty little finger," Derek grinned, clapping Marcus on the back as they headed inside as well. "Now, I'm sure you need something stronger to drink than lemonade. And much as I adore Meredith, and my sister, I can use some male company to keep me sane while the wedding preparations are going on."

"I will do my best to keep you from going mad, Derek. It's the least I can do in my capacity as best man, I suppose."


	39. Feels like a Fairy Tale

Meredith looked up with a smile, as she sat at her vanity table, seeing Derek walk into her suite. "You look happy, "she said. "I think it's good for you that Marcus is here." She was in a silk dressing gown, lilac trimmed with deep purple, another gift from Derek, her hair now loose and flowing down her back.

"Yes, I missed our friendship more than I realized," Derek told her, leaning down to kiss her. "Not that I don't enjoy your company, my dear…." His lips grazed her temple, and he tightened his grip on her shoulders.

"I think I understand, Derek," she laughed, leaning against him. "You need some masculine company after being surrounded with all the bridal chatter from Kate and myself."

"You are exactly right," he agreed, drawing her to her feet. "I'm glad you understand me so well."

She reached up to push his hair away from his eyes. "I'm not sure I understand everything about you - you're not like any other man I've ever known. You're like some dream come to life, and if I blink it will all disappear."

"Why would you think that?" he asked in concern, as they sat on the edge of the bed. "Trust me, Meredith, I'm very real, and I'm not going to disappear."

"I know, just sometimes I feel like I'm in a fairy tale," she confessed, feeling a bit foolish.

"And I'm the dashing, romantic hero?" he teased her.

"Of course you are – my knight in shining armor," she sighed, as he eased her down against the bed. His mouth traced the soft swell of her breast, until he found the sensitive bud of her nipple, licking it through the silk. The feel of the wet silk against her made her gasp, arching upwards toward him.

"And in two weeks, you will be my wife, so there is a happy ending to your fairy tale," he said, pulling at the tie of her robe. "And a happy right now, as well, my love, if we can finish what we started before Marcus arrived." He planted a little kiss on her stomach as the robe fell away from her. "If you are feeling well enough, that is…"

"I'm fine, Derek, just a little warm. The heat has been almost unbearable the last few days."

"But otherwise…"

"I'm fine, truly…" she laughed, as he moved over her. The gown slipped further down, and he kissed her, his tongue searching the sweetness of her mouth, as his hands spread over her body. His fingers and his palms were everywhere, touching and caressing. She tasted the tang of whiskey on his mouth, as he kissed her deeply. His breathing turned more ragged as her body went taut beneath him, and she wrapped herself around him.

"I want to give you so much pleasure," he whispered. He kissed her throat, his hips hard and insistent against her. She moaned at the feel of him, hard and swollen behind the fabric of his breeches. His mouth traveled back to her ear. "I want to enter you, and fill you completely, then hold you so still…" Meredith closed her eyes, mesmerized by his voice. "…so still, while you throb and pulse around me…feeling that sweet rhythm in your core building…building…before I follow you into that rhythm…and I won't stop until you shiver and moan and cry out for more."

His kisses punctuated his words, and she felt herself already in a fever for him. "And just when you think I'm finished, I'll give it to you all over again, as long and hard as you want. Take me, Meredith, take me there…"

"Oh..yes.." she sighed, as he fitted himself against her, feeling her heat through his clothes, as he kissed her again in a smoldering kiss. He stood and stripped his clothes off, his eyes never wavering from hers, before he dropped down again - a delicious weight over her. Spreading her arms out, placing his hands over hers, he kissed her everywhere, every curve and hollow of her smooth skin as she quivered.

He kissed her thighs, and cradled her hips in his hands, as his mouth moved back up, into her silken heat, teasing, sucking lightly, until she moaned with every breath. She bucked and would her fingers in his hair, imploring him for more. The heady scent of her arousal fueled Derek's own, and his body shook with barely restrained passion. Without a pause, he slid his cock into her, and she arched and twisted, nearly making him lose control. "Sweetheart, slow down..wait.." he murmured, "…don't move…a …muscle.." He concentrated on calming her, leaning down to kiss her gently. "Just feel me…hold on to that…"

Taking a shuddering breath, Meredith willed herself to be still, caught in the love in his eyes. Derek made them both wait then, their bodies tensing and damp with sweat, as they focused on the subtle, delicious pulse that joined them. Waiting, breathing heavily, their eyes on each other. Finally he started to move, pleasuring her, thrusting deeper and stronger. Giving her everything, driving into her heat and softness, until she cried out, riding the swift hot pulse of ecstasy. And just as he promised, he let her take one breath, and then took her again, his cock still hard, still thrusting, making her come again, and again, each time sweeter than the last.

Holding them still again, as she clenched around him tighter, squeezing him with every beat of his heart. "Now, sweetheart..." he murmured, rocking against her again, as the heat of his own orgasm ripped through him, and he exploded into her, with a hoarse growl of satisfaction.

They lay tangled together, and he looked at her pleasure-hazed eyes, as he trailed his hand along her body. He nuzzled her throat, loving the fragrant damp scent of her, mingled with her usual lavender. His hand came to rest against her belly, and he circled her belly button, tickling her lightly.

"You are sure you are all right?" he murmured, "I would hate to hurt you."

"Derek, women have been having babies for a long time – I'm sure I will be all right, if I am, that is. And I truly think I am…" she said softly, watching his expression

He gathered her into his embrace, grinning happily at her. "My sweet Meredith, I love you so."

"And I love you, Derek, always..."


	40. Izzie Arrives

Sorry to have left you hanging for a few days here - life has been insanely busy! Thanks again for all the great reviews! ;)

They finally made it down to the dining hall, rushing in, holding hands and exchanging guilty looks for taking so long. Derek waved away the footman hovering to help Meredith sit down, preferring to help her himself. "Our apologies for the delay," he said, looking from Kate to Marcus, before seating himself at the table.

"I'm glad you could join us tonight," Kate smiled. She looked at Marcus. "Some nights I end up dining alone."

"I do not doubt that," he said, winking at Derek.

Meredith was saved from further teasing by the arrival of the chilled cucumber soup, and the topic was changed. Marcus began to entertain them with amusing stories from court, and the latest gossip. His dry wit and observations were cuttingly accurate. "You aren't missing much, Derek."

"No, I thought not."

"But may I say, Kate, that you would be a breath of fresh air if you decided to return for a season?" Marcus grinned as he raised his glass of wine in her direction.

"Marcus, you have not changed a whit since I last saw you. You always knew how to charm a woman!" she laughed. "However, I'm afraid my days at court are done."

"Beautiful women are always welcome," he said gallantly.

"You truly are hopeless," she said, smiling at him.

"And as much as you haven't missed anything being here in the country, Derek, you really have to bring Meredith to London after you are wed." He looked at Meredith.

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "I don't know if that will work…"

"Just once – to show you off. You would be the toast of the season."

Derek took Meredith's hand, his thumb caressing her palm as they exchanged glances. The usual heat spiked between them, as their eyes locked.

"We waited long enough for you two to get to dinner," Marcus teased. "Do not start up again now…"

"Sorry," Derek replied. "We'll try to stay focused on the conversation."

"Oh, and if you're worried about Lady Addison causing trouble, I had heard that she was betrothed to the Duke of Trent.."

Derek choked on a sip of wine at the name, and Marcus held up his hand. "Ah, but that's not the best part – apparently as soon as she found out about the betrothal, she ran off to America with some other man before her father was even aware of what happened."

"She what?" Meredith asked in shock.

"Left England – hopefully for good," he added wryly.

"Well, let's drink to that – it's the best news I've heard in years," Derek proposed.

* * *

Early the next morning, Derek leaned over a sleepy, tousled, Meredith in bed, sweeping a soft kiss across her lips. "I need to take Satan for a run. I'll see if Marcus wants to join me. We'll be back by lunch." 

Meredith took a peek towards the window, seeing gloomy clouds for a change, instead of the usual sunshine of the last fortnight. "It's going to rain, Derek, are you sure?"

"The cool air will be a nice change – very invigorating."

"All right, maybe Isobel will be here by lunch as well," she murmured, not quite awake. "Be careful, Derek. It may be storming soon."

He kissed her again, resisting the urge to crawl back into bed with her warm, fragrant body. "I will, my love. But don't forget, the weather was stormy when I met you – that was my lucky day." He smiled tenderly at her. "Now, go back to sleep. You need your rest."

"Hmm, I need you…" she whispered, trying to pull him down with her, wanting to snuggle into bed on this dark morning.

"Later…" he promised, with a soft chuckle as he managed to extricate himself. He kissed her hand, waiting until her eyes drifted shut again before he let her go, and went to rouse Marcus.

* * *

It was close to lunch when Hodges came to announce the arrival of the coach to Meredith and Kate. "It's Isobel, thank goodness. I was worried about her in this nasty weather," Meredith said in relief, as they hurried to the front entrance. And though she didn't want to admit it, she was getting a little concerned about Derek and Marcus as well. There was still no sign of them returning from their ride, and the storm had been raging off and on since mid morning. 

They peeked out the front entrance, just as Isobel was descending from the coach. Her eyes were wide with wonder, as she took in the surroundings. Tall and slim, with blonde hair in a simple chignon, she was swathed in her best traveling cloak of dark blue. As the thunder cracked again, one of the footmen rushed over to hold a cloak over her head as they hurried to the steps. "Izzie!" Meredith called out, flying out to greet her friend and pull her into the manor. "It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"Meredith, you look so good! And this is just so splendid – your message didn't give me any idea how grand it is." She shook a few drops of rain from her cloak, as she took in the grand entrance. She barely had the cloak unfastened, when the maid had it in her hands and whisked it away. Meredith linked her arm in Izzie's, turning to Kate, introducing them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Stevens."

"Oh, call me Izzie, please."

"Let's go have some tea, you must be chilled," Meredith offered. "There is a nice fire going in the solarium." She glanced at Kate. "We can wait for the men there before we have lunch."

"Yes, of course. They shouldn't be much longer," Kate said cheerfully, but her eyes mirrored the concern in Meredith's.

They had barely settled into their seats, and Meredith had the teacup in her hands, when Hodges appeared at the door, looking more flustered than she remembered seeing him. "Excuse me, m'lady," he said as he approached, looking at Kate, and then Meredith. "I just received word from the stables, there has been an unfortunate accident."

Meredith's fingers went numb and her teacup clattered to the floor. "Derek.." she whispered, going white. Izzie grabbed her hand, and kept her from sliding to the floor.

"No…no, I'm sorry, it's not His Lordship," Hodges hastened to assure them. "It's Sir Marcus, he's been injured. Lord Derek and John are bringing him in."

---


	41. Is Marcus all right?

Short little update for you!

* * *

Meredith squeezed Izzie's hand tightly, as the room stopped spinning. "Thank god, it's not Derek," she murmured, "but how awful for Marcus. I told Derek it was dangerous to go out today."

"Indeed," Kate agreed, as they headed towards the door. "I do hope it's nothing serious. I may have to send for the physician from the village."

"I have tended to many wounds and illnesses," Izzie spoke up. "My mother was a mid-wife, and sometimes had to fill in when there was no physician available. She trained me to help out on occasion."

"Excellent," Kate replied. The mention of the accident had brought unpleasant memories of her husband's death, and she fervently prayed for this to be nothing as bad.

They hurried into the bedchamber, and found Marcus on the bed, his face white, his mouth tight from pain. The white shirt he wore was soaking wet, plastered to his muscular chest, and bright crimson blood stained the sleeve. Hodges and John were pulling the riding boots off, while Derek had gone to fetch some towels. One of the maids had been sent scurrying for warm water and bandages. "My god, Derek…what happened?" Meredith asked as he came back into the room. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," he assured her, as she put her hand to his face. "A sudden clap of thunder startled Marcus's horse, and before he was able to react, the beast had unseated him. He landed against some rocks, and hit his head, I believe, and has done some damage to his shoulder."

"Let me take a look," Izzie offered, taking the towels from Derek, and heading over to the bed.

"That's Isobel," Meredith murmured. "She arrived not long before we got word of the accident." She looked up at him, reassuring herself he was not injured. "I was worried about you, and when Hodges said there had been an accident…" Her eyes welled with tears, and he folded her into his arms, stroking her hair.

"God, I'm sorry, love. You were right, we shouldn't have gone out this morning."

"I couldn't bear it if something had happened to you, Derek," she said softly, lifting her head to look into his eyes. He wiped away a stray tear that trickled down her cheek, before kissing her softly.

"Shh, I'm fine, I just hope Marcus will be all right," he said, before his gaze moved to the bed. They turned to see what was happening. Izzie had placed the towels beneath Marcus's shoulder, and had cut away the shirt, exposing the wound.

"It will need stitches," she announced, cleaning it carefully, trying not to cause him any more pain. Marcus winced, despite her gentle touch, half dizzy and disoriented from the bump on his head. He tried to focus on the woman tending to him, seeing only a halo of fair hair, and sweet blue eyes. Raising his good arm to try to reach out to her, his head swam at the effort, and he fell away into blackness.

"Oh my, he's passed out," Izzie murmured. "Probably for the best." She looked up at Kate. "Can you help me here, and we can bandage this up before he wakes up?"

"Of course," Kate stepped in beside Izzie, and they efficiently worked together to get it all done and wrapped up. Izzie checked the bump on his temple, where a bruise was already forming.

"We'll have to see how he is when he wakes up, but hopefully it's nothing serious. He will likely sleep for awhile now, I'm sure," she said, her gaze lingering on the well defined muscles of his chest, before she drew the sheets up over him.

"Will he recover in time for the wedding?" Meredith asked, as she and Derek approached the bed. "This is Marcus Sloan, a good friend of Derek's. He's standing up for Derek at the wedding," she explained. "I'm sure he will appreciate that you were able to help him. Oh, and where are my manners? Derek, this is Isobel Stevens, my dear friend. Izzie – this is Lord Derek Shepherd, my soon to be husband."

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Stevens," Derek said, smiling. "I'm sorry the circumstances are not more pleasant. Thank you for helping out."

"I'm sure he will recover very quickly, he seems to be in good health, and strong. Though he may not be dancing too much!"

"Thank goodness," Meredith said. Derek closed his eyes in relief, suddenly feeling very tired himself, the stress of the last few hours taking it's toll. He was still damp from the rain, and chilled to the bone. He shifted beside Meredith, and she looked at him in concern.

"I think you need to rest as well, Derek. Let me help you," she murmured, putting her arm around his waist. She looked at Izzie. "I'm sorry, Iz, I hate to leave you when you just got here, but…"

"Don't worry about me – I think I'll sit here awhile and keep an eye on the patient," she said. "Just in case he wakes up and needs anything."

Meredith nodded, with a small smile. "All right then. I'll make sure Hodges finds you and gets you to your room in time to get ready for dinner."

"Yes, of course," Kate agreed. "I'll ask Daisy to attend to you as well, and help you prepare."

Izzie giggled. "I feel so special! Now go, Meredith – your man needs you, I can tell."


	42. Never Leave

**So, now that we know Marcus is all right, we can have a little ****Mer****Der**** loving!**

Meredith shooed Derek's manservant away, as they entered Derek's suite. "That's fine, I can take care of him," she assured him. "Just make sure the fire is burning well, before you leave." He nodded, with a small bow, before hurrying away to tend to the fire, then leaving silently.

Meredith turned to Derek, as the door closed, leaving them alone. "Come, sit by the fire," she said, taking his hand. "You look so cold. Are you quite sure you are not injured in some way as well?" She searched his face for any indication of pain.

"Quite sure," he murmured. "I'm just cold, and soaked, and I feel like a total fool for dragging my best friend out in this weather." He sank wearily into the wing chair, as she dropped to her knees in front of him. He ran a hand through his hair, slicking it away from his forehead, with a deep sigh.

"I'm sure he will forgive you – it's not like you purposely set him up to have an accident. Not any longer, now that you two are speaking again," Meredith said, as she tugged at his riding boots. "And Izzie will take good care of him – she's very good at that. Maybe more so than usual – there seemed to be some interest there, don't you think?"

"And you can take care of me…" Derek added, drawing her upwards. "You're very good at that, my love." The fire snapped, casting dancing shadows in the room darkened by the fierce storm that continued to rage outside. "You know, this day is very similar to the day I found you out there in the woods. And all I wanted to do that day was hold you close and take care of you. I could have easily carried you up here to warm you by the fire like this…but I didn't want to scare you away. You seemed so fragile, like a wounded bird." He touched her face, his indigo eyes dark in the firelight.

Meredith started to unbutton his shirt, smiling at the memory. "And I have to confess, Derek, I think I fell in love with you that very day, even though I didn't want to admit it. There you were, appearing out of the rain like some magic knight, rescuing me." She pushed the sodden shirt away from him, letting her hands trace the damp planes of his chest. "Now, just wait here, and I'll fetch some towels, and blankets. You're still chilled."

His eyes never left her, as she hurried away to his dressing room, returning with her arms full. She dropped the blankets down onto the floor, spreading them out in front of the fireplace, before coming to stand in front of him again. "Let me get out of the rest of these wet things, before you get ill from the cold." He stood up again, letting her undress him, until he stood naked in front of her. She picked up the towels and began to slowly rub his skin dry, lingering along his hips, feeling his cock swelling against her hand. "You must be feeling warmer…" she murmured, pressing her lips to his chest. His skin did feel warmer, as he caught her head in his hands, lowering his mouth to capture hers.

"I am, but I think you still need to help me," he breathed, pulling them both down into the cocoon of blankets. Meredith responded to his kiss, falling against him, and minutes melted into each other, as they kissed and fondled each other, the sound of the rain beating against the windows the only sound. Her body heat flowed against him, warming him even more. He reached up to find the pins in her hair, scattering them to the floor, as her hair cascaded around them in a lavender cloud. "You need to take these clothes off, sweetheart," he murmured, lips against her throat. "I need your hot skin next to mine to keep me warm…" His fingers tried to pull at the tiny buttons, and she sat up with a small laugh.

"Let me do this, Derek, or I'll have another ruined dress for Rose to take care of for me."

"Good, I like to watch you undress," he grinned lazily at her, falling back onto his elbow. Ribbons of light danced across his toned body, accentuating the smooth muscle and dark hair that marked the path down to his groin. His cock was standing hard and thick, from the mat of hair, and her breath caught at his masculine beauty. It never ceased to give her shivers that all his virile heat was his gift to her, that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him.

Their eyes found each other again, as she began to open the row of buttons on her dress, finally letting the garment slide to the floor. Giving her head a little toss, she winked at him, with a saucy smile. She cocked her hip, and kicked the gown away, along with the petticoats, then turned to put her foot up on the chair. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she started to undo the garters, the smooth curve of her derriere taunting him as she bent over to slide the stockings down her legs.

"I think you are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," Derek said quietly, as she turned to face him again. Before his fascinated gaze, the corset came open, tantalizing him with the soft curves of her breasts revealed bit by bit. Then her nipples, rosy and aroused, and finally all of her creamy skin, as she stood shamelessly naked in the flickering light. "You are a goddess, and I am so thankful you are all mine," he said, as she joined him on the blankets. "All mine, beloved…" The warm ripple of her hair fell over him, as he kissed her, dragging his mouth across hers, opening her lips to his.

Sweet excitement flooded Meredith, and she surrendered to the dark passion that brought them together. His hands urged her backwards, until she laid on the blankets, open and waiting for him. She could feel the urgency, as if wanting to confirm they were together, and safe, yet he tried to linger in his caresses. He cupped her breasts and teased the nipples with his breath and tongue until they were hard and aching. Softly he took one between his teeth, holding it for a moment until she whimpered, and arched upwards.

From there he moved to her belly, his fingers feathering along the skin. He kissed her navel, and along the still flat abdomen, until she squirmed. "Yes..Derek…oh…right there…" His tongue tickled her, as he moved downwards, the scent of her intimate arousal making him shake. He licked the delicate lips that were already damp, delving into her heat, tasting her pleasure.

Little spirals of delight made Meredith gasp, as his tongue and his fingers provoked her, until she twisted and tightened, her hips pulsing with every stroke of his tongue.

"That's it, my love…yes…you like that so much…" he murmured, holding her close, and enjoying the tremors that rocked her. He moved between her legs, and her hand moved down to stroke the head of his cock. Rubbing her thumb over the wet drops that already leaked out.

"Please make love to me now…Derek…" Her eyes were half closed, her skin flushed in the warm firelight. "Never leave me…"

"Never…" he promised, as he moved into her, her hips lifting to take him in deeper. He stroked her face, kissing her lips, her throat, sucking on her nipples again. Then everything else fell away, but the need to push deeper, harder, into the velvet heat that gripped him. Her legs twined around his, as he felt the shudder of his climax taking over. Shaking, gasping, until they both cried out in the sweet release that washed through them.

He rolled them over so they lay side by side, his leg heavy and possessive across her. "This is so perfect," Meredith murmured, content from the heat of the fire and solid feel of his body beside her.

Taking her hand, kissing the palm softly, Derek gazed at her for a long moment. "You are perfect – I love you."

"I love you," she murmured, snuggling closer to him, safe in his embrace.


	43. Marcus the Flirt!

At last I'm able to post again - as I stated in Make a Memory, my posting rights were withheld for a few days due to my Dempeo fic. It has been yanked, due to the fact it was about real people, not fictional. I think it's unfair, since I know there are still other other Dempeo fics on this site, but what can I do? The Mer/Der ones will continue.

* * *

Marcus stirred, with a soft groan, wincing at the pain that shot through his arm. His eyes struggled to open, sweeping around the shadowy room. A small fire glowed warmly, casting flickering light on the woman seated in the wingchair. "Who are you?" he managed to ask, and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh, my, you're awake," she said, hurrying over to the side of the bed. She placed a cool hand on his forehead. "I thought you would sleep longer."

"Hurts like the devil," he said, closing his eyes.

Izzie inspected the bandage, noting that no fresh blood stained the linen. "I'm sure it does, my lord. You have a nasty cut on your shoulder." She picked up a goblet of water from the small table next to the bed. "Here, you need some water," she urged him, helping him to take a sip.

"Your name…?" Marcus inquired again, caught in her intense gaze.

"Miss Isobel Stevens," she murmured. "I'm Meredith's friend, from London, here for the wedding…as you are, I'm told."

"Enchanted, Miss Stevens. Forgive me for not greeting you properly before. You are the one who bandaged me?" He had a vague memory of seeing her hair and her eyes before the world had gone black. Now her soft hand fluffed the pillows behind him, as he lowered his head back down, feeling slightly dizzy again.

"Yes. Now you should be resting. You need to recuperate for the wedding."

Marcus nodded, with a small smile. "Of course, I should hate to miss out on a dance with you, Miss Stevens."

Izzie blushed. "Hush now, sir. You are in no condition to be thinking of such things."

"Are we thinking of the same things?" he asked her, unable to resist flirting with her.

"I was referring to the dancing, my lord, what did you think I meant?" she replied, smoothing the sheets down across his chest, unconsciously lingering there. The heat of his body was evident through the material, and she quickly moved her hands. He managed to catch one of them with his, bringing it to his mouth, brushing a brief kiss over her knuckles.

"Of course, Miss Stevens," he chuckled softly, letting her hand go.

Izzie backed away, rubbing her hands together, feeling somewhat flustered, and acutely aware that she was alone with him, in his bedchamber, and that he was nearly naked beneath the sheets. "Well, since you seem to be feeling a little better, I should be going. I just wanted to stay and make sure you were all right, before I prepare for dinner." She backed away again, nearly bumping into the bedside table in the process.

"Perhaps you should stay awhile longer..in case I have a relapse.." he suggested. "I am feeling somewhat light headed. My head pounds worse than if I'd been drinking whiskey all night."

"You did hit your head as well," Izzie commented, coming back to inspect the bump on his temple. He was enveloped in a sweet scent of roses as she bent over him. "Really, the best thing for you is to rest, sir." Her voice was somewhat breathless, catching the look in his eyes, as she hovered close to him.

"I'm sure you are right, Miss Stevens," Marcus sighed, as she backed away again. He suddenly felt exhausted from the effort of talking. "Rest…" His voice faded, as his eyes slowly shut, and he dropped away into blackness again.

Izzie tucked the bedding around him a little more, and then quietly left the room. As she stepped out the door, she nearly ran into Derek. "Oh! You startled me, my lord!"

He caught her elbow. "My apologies, Miss Stevens. I wanted to see how Marcus was doing. Is he …?"

"He's sleeping again. He was awake briefly, and we spoke, so I don't think there is any serious damage from the bump to the head."

"Thank god." He gave her a warm smile, and she nearly swooned. She could easily understand how Meredith had fallen under this man's spell. Lucky Meredith, she thought briefly. To find love and contentment with such a man as Lord Derek, who was obviously just as deeply in love with Meredith, was indeed fortunate.

Derek kept hold of Izzie's elbow. "You must be tired yourself, Miss Stevens," he said. "Here, let me escort you to your chambers, and you can rest. Dinner isn't for awhile yet. Daisy will be sure to wake you in time, and help you dress." He led her down the hallway. "I'm sure Meredith is happy to have you here. The rest of my family starts to arrive in the morning, and they can be somewhat overwhelming."

"Of course, my lord."

They stopped at her room, and Derek gave a small bow, kissing her fingertips briefly. "And again, thank you for helping with Marcus. I'm sure he will want to thank you properly as well, when he is feeling better."

"Oh, we already spoke," Izzie laughed a little. "He seems to be most charming, even with a bump on the head, and his arm in bandages."

Derek chuckled as well. "That would be Marcus – even injured, he will do his best to charm a pretty lady." He gave her a small bow, as she opened the door. "And, speaking of pretty ladies, Meredith is waiting for me to return. Until dinner, Miss Stevens."

Izzie dropped a tiny curtsy. "Yes, until dinner, my lord." She walked into the bedchamber, her mind swirling with the events of the day so far. And it wasn't even dinner yet, she thought in amazement, wandering around the lavishly appointed room. She moved the curtains, peeking outside at the rain still pounding down furiously. The maid had already been there, unpacking her things, and starting the fire. Izzie looked at the down comforter on the bed, and with a little smile, she kicked off her shoes, and bounced onto the bed. As she sank into the downy softness, her eyes closed, and her thoughts returned to Sir Marcus Sloan. Had he actually been flirting with her?

The sight of the his nearly naked body had been very tantalizing, and the snow white of the bandage only served to accentuate the well developed muscle of his arm. And the thought of his satiny smooth skin over the hard muscles of his chest sent her thoughts spiraling into places they should not go.

She rolled onto her back. She was never going to get any sleep if she kept thinking of the man. Rising up and punching the pillow, she curled up and closed her eyes resolutely. It had been a long day, and she finally started to feel drowsy, slipping into a light sleep, dreaming of being held in those strong arms.

--


	44. Consuming Passion

**I see the request for the name of the other site where I post my ****fics****. I have tried to include it in my document here, but it doesn't seem to want to let me post it. Several readers have sent me a PM for the address, which seems to work, so anyone needing the website name, please PM me and I will reply to you with it!**

Derek slipped into Meredith's suite, finding her sitting at the dressing table, brushing her hair. He came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, dropping a kiss on the nape of her neck. "I just spoke with Miss Stevens," he said, catching her eye in the mirror. "Marcus was awake briefly, and he seems to be suffering no ill effect from the bump on the head. She said he was very charming."

Meredith leaned back against him, placing her hand over his, smiling at his reflection. "Indeed – I can just imagine."

"She seems very capable, and quite charming herself. Probably nothing like the women Marcus is accustomed to."

"Isobel is very sweet. I've known her for a few years now. After my mother died, I was alone for some time, and when we became friends, it seemed the best solution for us to live together."

Derek caught the fleeting expression of sadness in Meredith's eyes at the mention of her mother. "Come, we have some time before dinner." He took her hand and helped her stand, leading her over to the bed. "Your mother, you never speak of her, can you tell me about her?" he asked gently, wanting to understand her sudden sadness.

Meredith drew a shaky breath. "Oh, Derek…" she sighed, feeling his strong arms pulling her closer, and she put her head against his solid chest. "I wish she was alive to be here for the wedding. She would have been so happy."

Together they sank down onto the edge of the bed, and he shifted her down onto the pillows, to lay beside him. He cradled her in his arms, her head against him, while he stroked her hair. The room felt cozy, the fire glowing, as he listened to the rain drumming against the window. He waited patiently for Meredith to continue, feeling the dampness of her tears through his shirt. "Shhh, my love, don't cry. You will never be alone again, you know that," he soothed her. "How old were you when she died?"

"I was only seventeen. She did her best for us, Derek, but it was difficult. She was always tired, working long hours, until she got sick. She wanted me to have a better life than she did, making sure that I had my education. But once she took ill, I had to go work myself."

"And your father died when you were younger, is that correct? You mentioned that there was monthly funds for you from his estate, I believe."

"Yes, I have no memories of him at all. Mother never spoke of him much, I think it was too painful."

Derek tightened his grip around her. "My poor Meredith. How fortunate that my mother met you."

"Yes, she was a frequent customer at the milliner's shop. I worked there, but also several other places, some not so pleasant, but I got by, and now I'm here, with you," she murmured, lifting her head to look at him. He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. He had a feeling she wasn't telling him everything yet, but he didn't want to push her.

"Yes, you are, and you have nothing to worry about any longer," he said softly. "And you have my family now, and soon, our child. We will have more than enough love and happiness to make up for what you lost. And we'll grow old together, watching our grandchildren play. I feel it in my bones, Meredith. This is meant to be, you and I, forever."

"Forever is a very long time," she whispered, pressing her lips against his.

"Not long enough," he said, drawing her closer. His hand strayed to the thin material covering her breast, his palm covering her, his thumb playing lazily across her nipple. Her soft feminine moan of response drifted into the air, stirring his desire into sharp want. "But we should make the most of the time we have, my sweet girl," he whispered.

"Yes, we should," she agreed, reaching up to run her fingers through his thick hair, still damp and curling from the rain. "Time has a way of slipping away and leaving you with regrets sometimes."

Derek pulled at the ties holding her gown together, raining kisses on the delicate flesh exposed. "You have nothing to regret, Meredith…" he assured her, pushing the gown away from her.

"Not now," she replied, unbuttoning his shirt, and baring his chest. Ripples of delight hit her as she touched his skin, and his mouth found her nipple. "There are have been other things…" she moaned, reaching for the opening of his pants. "Other times…"

"I told you before, none of that matters to me," he said, as she eased the pants down his hips, abandoning her breast for a moment, as they managed to undress each other. Meredith moved onto him, and they lay quietly for a moment, her small body stretched along his. "If it did, I wouldn't be here with you, like this. My past has no bearing either."

"You probably had many other women," she said, kissing his throat, feeling his pulse strong and sure beneath her lips.

"None that made me feel like you do, none of them drove me to distraction, and none of them I loved," he said, his voice deep and sensuous. His hands played down her back, feeling his cock throbbing hotly, pinned between them. "And none of them ever inspired this consuming passion in me as you do."

Meredith shifted, sliding a little higher, kissing his lips, spreading her legs over him, so that he felt how wet she was for him. As she kissed him harder, he slid into her smoothly - into her tight, slick heat. His senses reeled, as they moved exquisitely slowly together. "Yes, this is what I meant…" he told her, "this all consuming need we have for each other…" He kissed her hungrily again – her lips, her cheeks, her eyelids, and back to her lips. Filling her completely, each thrust taking them just closer to the brink, their bodies completely in tune with other.

"Yes.. oh yes…" Meredith lost herself in the lush waves of pleasure that rolled through her, losing track of all sense of time and place, the world reduced to their bodies joined as one. Whispering his name over and over, as he took them both into ecstasy, exploding into her as she screamed.

Meredith slumped against him, sensually content. "We will be late for dinner yet again if we don't get up soon," she teased Derek, stroking his chest. The little clock on the mantel chimed the hour, and he laughed.

"Yes, and I'm sure Rose will be knocking on the door soon to help you dress. Though if I had my way, I would keep you naked."

"Derek! You are so wicked sometimes," she giggled. He rolled her onto her back, pinning her down, as he kissed her thoroughly again.

"And I think you like that…" he growled, tickling her until she begged for mercy, then stifling her giggles with another deep kiss, until they lost track of time yet again….


	45. Catching up with Isobel

**So, how ironic is it that Meredith's maid is named Rose?? I think this Rose is much nicer than the one we are being forced to endure on the show….**

Rose fussed with Meredith's hair, arranging the curls just so, making sure the combs were secure. "There, you look like a princess, now, m'lady, or at the very least, a Duchess..." she murmured, stepping back to observe her handiwork. "Such a day around here, wasn't it? The storm, and poor Sir Marcus whomped on the head and all…"

"Indeed," Meredith agreed, looking at Rose bustling around the room. "Do you know if Miss Isobel is ready yet?"

"Yes ma'am, I believe Daisy had her taken care of."

"Can you please fetch Isobel for me, Rose? I will walk down to dinner with her."

"Of course, be back in but a moment," Rose replied, with a bob of her head, before scurrying out the door. Meredith stood and stretched in contentment, feeling her muscles ache deliciously. Derek had been more than vigorous in the last quick lovemaking, taking her into a quick sweet climax one more time before slipping away from her bed to change for dinner.

_"I much prefer you naked," he whispered hotly in her ear, "so that I can put my hands on your soft skin everywhere, and make you shake." He pinned her under his body, his hands indeed moving everywhere across her, igniting the fire in her again._

_Meredith sighed, craving even more of his touch, listening to his dark voice, sensing his strength around her. Her own hand dropped to his thigh, rubbing sensually there, feeling his body respond to the feel of it. Her eyes darted up to his, finding herself captured there, a small gasp in her throat at the intensity of the need and love gleaming there. "Ohhh, Derek…" she whispered, half pleading, half reverent sigh, as his fingers grazed her clit, swollen and throbbing again._

_"We don't have a lot of time, my dear," he teased, lips at her throat. "I just need to have you once more. I'm hopelessly enthralled by you…" His fingers plunged deeper into her wet folds, making her eyes flare. He stroked her deeper, relentlessly, watching the jump of the pulse at the hollow of her throat. "Or can you wait…?" he asked her, his soft laugh against her ear, the breath shivering her skin._

_"Ohhh, my love, I should hate to make you suffer from restraining your desires," Meredith murmured, her hand slipping down once again to cup his cock in her palm. "I know how hard it is for you to wait…"_

_"Indeed, very hard…" he chuckled intimately, sending currents of desire along her body. Her fingers toyed with him, across the pulsating head, and back down, feeling the veins throbbing under her touch._

_"So hard…" she agreed teasingly, her breath catching as he stroked her a little deeper in response to her touch on him._

_"But I do have this intense appetite that needs to be satisfied…" His other hand stroked her cheek, silken soft, thumb rubbing her lip, before her tongue darted out to lick it. Shudders ran through both of them, and he groaned deeply, kissing her suddenly, his tongue invading her mouth, hungry for hers. Her hips rose to meet his cock, and he was deep into her without a word spoken between them. His mouth slid to her earlobe, nibbling, tongue teasing, then down the sensitive column of her arched throat._

_"Mmmmm…." Meredith purred, cat like, undeniable pleasure in her voice at the way he filled her so completely. He pulled her up against him, her legs higher on him, as he thrust faster and harder, burying himself in her as far as he could._

_"Is my lady happy with this?" he asked, sublime pleasure shining in his blue eyes, as they moved together. Her eyes mirrored the emotion there, wanting him more than ever._

_"Yes, my love…yes…" Her voice was a strangled gasp, as the sensual current passed between their joined bodies, flowing like honey._

_"Good…" He moved faster still, quickly taking them both into the ecstasy they were seeking, losing himself in the moment, crying her name out as he climaxed. Dropping them both down, kissing her softly, over and over, until it was time to leave and dress for dinner. Leaving her reluctantly, loathe to slide from her embrace…_

Meredith was shaken from her reverie by the soft tap on the door, and she turned to see Isobel and Rose there. Unconsciously, she had her hand on her belly, and her friend rushed across the room to hug her. "Meredith! You are pregnant?" she whispered happily.

"You can tell?"

"Trust me, I've seen my share of pregnant women, and you have that look," Izzie assured her. She kissed Meredith's cheek. "I'm so happy for you!"

Meredith glanced at Rose, realizing she had heard every word. As far as Meredith knew, it wasn't common knowledge yet in the manor. But then, servants had a way of finding out everything one way or another. "Rose…please keep this to yourself, I'm not sure…"

"Don't worry, m'lady. My lips are sealed," Rose said. "I know sometimes I get in trouble for not keeping me mouth shut, but not where it comes to you and the Duke. But can I just say, all the best to you, and I rather suspected myself…?" She clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. "Oh, I've over stepped myself again…"

"That's fine, Rose," Meredith giggled. "I will need your help soon enough to let some of my gowns out, most likely."

"Oh, you hardly look big at all, I'm sure you will be fine until after the wedding. Then we can take care to make sure you don't show too soon, just to keep the tongues from wagging," Rose said wisely, starting to back towards the door.

"Good, thank you Rose."

"Very good, ma'am," Rose curtsied, and left the two women alone.

"So…you are feeling all right, Meredith?" Izzie asked. "Is Derek happy? When do you expect the babe?"

"Izzie! Yes, yes, and I'm not exactly sure…" Meredith replied. "I'm a little nervous about the whole thing, I have to confess, Iz. I have no idea what to expect. You will need to tell me. I asked Kate, of course, but I feel more comfortable asking you." They sat down beside the fireplace, talking animatedly for while, catching up on things that happened in their lives.

"This is such a fairy tale, Meredith," Izzie gushed. "Marrying the handsome lord of the manor, living happily ever after…you deserve every moment of it. You could have knocked me over with a feather when I read your note. And His Grace seems so…so… perfect…"

"He is, in every way…" Meredith laughed, winking at Izzie, who blushed hotly.

"Meredith! I don't have the experience you do, don't say things like that to me," Izzie lamented. "I'm still a virgin…"

"Izzie, you may be a virgin, but you know more about such things than you let on," Meredith laughed.

"That may be true."

"So, what do you think of Marcus?"

"He is very handsome as well, isn't he?" Izzie asked, with a soft smile. "And somewhat of a devilish flirt – even with a bump on the head, he was very bold, I must say." Her cheeks went pink again, remembering their conversation.

"That doesn't surprise me, from what Derek has told me. They have just reconciled their friendship over a woman, actually."

"You?"

"No, no, not me!" Meredith's laughter pealed. "There is no other man for me since Derek, never again. I love him with all my heart and soul, Izzie. No, this was before, back in London, another woman came between them."

"Do tell, that sounds scandalous…wait…I believe I did hear some gossip in the shop about that very thing. The names meant nothing to me at the time, but yes….Lady Addison Montgomery, she was the one, correct?" Izzie asked.

"No lady, as far as I'm concerned, but yes, it was she."

"Well, Sir Marcus is very charming, to be sure," Izzie commented. "He should recover well enough by the time of the wedding to participate. Is he still, erm, involved, with this other woman?"

"No, thank god. She has left the country apparently. Why, are you interested in him?" Meredith asked, giving her friend a long look. "I'm not sure Marcus is the type to settle down, so I would hate for you to have your heart broken."

"I can take care of my heart, " Izzie assured her, as the door opened. They looked up, seeing Derek there, waiting to take them to dinner.

He strode across the room, to drop a kiss on Meredith's cheek, his hands possessive on her shoulders. "I knocked, but I guess you were busy talking," he teased her. She smiled up at him, admiring how dashing he looked, dressed for dinner. His jacket was black, military style, fitted perfectly across his chest, the snow white cravat at his throat emphasizing the dark sweep of his hair.

"Sorry, love. Izzie was telling me she found Marcus to be very charming," Meredith said, as he helped her to her feet. Izzie made a face at her behind Derek's back, shaking her head vehemently.

"Yes, I'm sure Marcus could use some tender care while he is recovering," Derek commented, tucking Meredith's hand under his arm. He held his other arm out to Izzie, ready to escort them both to dinner.

"Oh, I'm sure he could," Meredith laughed, as they headed out the door, and down to the dining room.


	46. Wam Fuzzies & Hot Temptation

So, this chapter brings you some warm family moments with Mer/Der, and the start of some heat with Izzie/Marcus. Hope you like!

* * *

Within days the household was a flurry of activity, with family arriving, filling the manor with chatter and laughter. Meredith, Izzie and Kate had their final fittings with the dressmaker, while Derek and his brothers-in-law disappeared for hours on end hunting, or horseback riding. Marcus was gaining strength every day, content to rest, with Izzie tending to him.

Meredith found herself in the midst of the family most days when she wasn't busy with the fittings, or other last minute details. They all welcomed her as warmly as Kate had, putting any fears to rest that they wouldn't accept her. Eleanor had not yet arrived, but would be there within a day or so before the wedding, along with some of the more distinguished guests.

Late that sunny afternoon found Meredith surrounded by all the sisters, sitting in the shaded courtyard, trying to catch a stray breeze.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Derek married," confessed Elizabeth, as she rested, her feet up on an ottoman. "He seems so happy with you, Meredith. You have done wonders for his mood," she giggled, patting her round belly. "Oh, don't kick, little one…"

"Indeed, he is much happier than he used to be," Sarah commented, tending to her needlework. "Content, I think, more settled into the life out here, instead of staying in London so much. This is where he needs to be, to look after the manor, and the land."

"I know how much he loves it out here," Meredith said, fanning herself.

"Only because you are here, I'm sure. I think he would be content anywhere so long as you are with him," Anne noted with a smile.

"Anne!" Meredith protested.

"It's true, I see the way he looks at you, the ways his eyes are always on you, no matter where you are. It gives me shivers, really. I mean, I don't think about his love life much, obviously, but you and he have something very special."

"Oh…" Meredith was at a loss for words, warmed by the comments, blushing a little at how obvious their love must appear.

Several of the children ran by, shouting and laughing, the youngest of them trailing behind, until he tripped and fell headlong onto the grass. Before he could wail, Derek appeared and scooped the little boy into his arms, turning the tears into giggles, as he lifted him up into the air. Meredith smiled warmly, seeing him with the toddler, imagining the day when it would be their own child. "Ah, he will make a wonderful father too," Sarah said softly, noticing the look that passed between Derek and Meredith. She held her arms out as Derek deposited the boy onto her lap. "Wills, my little man, you aren't quite big enough to go chasing your cousins," she cooed, settling him down. "Thank you for catching him," she said to Derek. "You look very good with a child in your arms like that."

Derek came to sit beside Meredith, drawing her into his embrace, and kissing her softly. "Soon enough, Sarah," he murmured, giving Meredith a smile. The sisters exchanged an amused look, seeing their brother so much in love.

"Ladies, don't let me interrupt you," he said, with a grin as he stretched his legs out. "We've just returned from the ride, and I thought I would see how my favorite girls are doing."

"Oh, Derek – 'tis only Meredith you are interested in!" Katherine laughed.

"This is a side of you we've never seen," Elizabeth teased him gently. "My big strong older brother…"

"Lizbeth…" Derek said, cutting her off, as he lounged lazily beside Meredith. He glared at his youngest sister.

"…totally in love….'tis a sight to behold…" she said, ignoring him, laughing and continuing to tease him. The rest of them joined in, and Derek shook his head in amusement, giving Meredith a look that said, _See what did I tell you?_

She gave him a smile in return, letting herself relax against him, listening to the melodious voices of the girls, lulled into a drowsy contentment.

* * *

Izzie slipped quietly into Marcus's bedchamber, escaping some of the bustling activity for a few minutes. It was quiet in the spacious room, sunlight peeking through a crack in the heavy curtains, but cool despite the heat of the day outside. "Miss Stevens, have you come to relieve me of my boredom?" Marcus asked, and she jumped, putting a hand to her chest.

"Oh, m'lord, you're awake," she said, crossing the room to stand beside him. She inspected the bandage on his arm, and laid her hand on his forehead. "I should change that dressing."

"Leave it for the moment," he urged her. "Sit down, Miss Stevens. I'm feeling better, and getting restless, and find myself in need of company other than my own," he said, catching her hand. His thumb rubbed her knuckles briefly, and her pulse jumped erratically. "Perhaps you can get me out of this bed before I go mad." He paused as she tried to pull her hand away. "Or you could give me a kiss to cheer me up."

"M'lord, you are very bold," she chided him. "I hardly know you well enough to be kissing you." She straightened the sheets around him briskly, avoiding his eyes.

"Don't you want me to recover in time for the wedding?" he asked softly, his voice low and warm.

"Well, yes…"

"Then, just one kiss, Miss Isobel, if I may call you that…" Izzie nodded slowly, caught now by his eyes on her. "One kiss will greatly speed the healing process, I'm quite sure of it," he said, giving her his best smile.

She shook her head at him, sinking down beside him in a rustle of skirts. A tiny smile played at the corner of her lips. "Just one kiss, m'lord?"

"Just one is all I need," he replied, his eyes dark and mesmerizing in the dim room. He found himself holding his breath, waiting for her answer, drawn to her fresh beauty, the soft brown eyes without artifice. Feeling a sudden seductive rush of blood to his groin, sharply aware of the heady female scent of her, Marcus felt sure she could see the desire stamped on his forehead.

Izzie placed one hand on his chest. "I suppose one kiss can't hurt," she said softly, leaning towards him. Intoxicated by his closeness, the solid feel of him under her hand, and the burning need to give in to the temptation to kiss him. He exuded an air of danger and predatory male heat, even laying in the sickbed. The thought of kissing him had played in her mind many times since his accident, tending to him daily. His twinkling eyes threatened disaster for an innocent heart, but she found herself drawn closer to him.

Her lips brushed against his, feather soft, and he bit back a groan, struggling not to pull her down against him. She kissed him again, pressing her lips a little harder, and this time he gave in to the longing her innocent kiss ignited in him. Placing his hand on her neck, and bringing her down closer, parting her lips sensuously, feeling her surrender to his searching tongue. His body tightened, sudden want flooding his cock, and he finally had to pull away from her.

"Ah, my dear, I feel much revived by your sweet kiss," he murmured, his heart thumping fiercely. He touched her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, and he had to keep his eyes on her face, trying not to be distracted by the sight of her nipples pressing against the thin material of her summer gown. "You are very sweet," he murmured, "much more so that I have a right to be with."

"Why, m'lord?" she asked, her voice tremulous, her pulses still beating quickly.

"Because, I fear you are very inexperienced in the ways of sensual pleasures, and I am not noble enough to restrain my desires when it comes to pretty women," he confessed, keeping his gaze riveted on her mouth. Her trembling, soft mouth that just begged for his kiss.

"But, what if I do not wish you to restrain yourself?" Her voice was soft and throaty, her face still inches away from his. Her body burned with a need she had never felt before, and she wanted more - she wanted to discover what it was that made the physical yearning between a man and a woman so strong. Yes, she knew what was supposed to happen, her mother had believed in being open about the ways of the marriage bed, but it wasn't enough.

"You have no idea what you are asking, my dear," he replied carefully.

"I think I do, m'lord. Is it wanton of me to want your kiss again?"

"No, sweet, not at all," he assured her, his low rumble of laughter sending shivers along her spine. And he drew her forward again, so that her breasts crushed against his chest, as his mouth found hers, hard and urgent this time. Her hands slid to circle his neck, a little moan in the back of her throat. She'd never been kissed like this before in her life – this felt delicious and wild, as his tongue gently sought hers, coaxing her into responding. His hand splayed across her lower back, pressing her tightly against him, as he groaned softly as well. Hot erotic need thundered in his veins and he wanted to take her right then and there. He tore himself away from her, with a sigh. "That's enough, my dear, or I really will be taking liberties with your luscious body."

Izzie gulped, as the images his words evoked played in her mind. Wondering what it would feel like for his hands to take those liberties on her skin, to feel that hard maleness of him seeking her female core. She rose to her feet, feeling unsteady and dizzy. "Yes…I must go…I have to see to Meredith…."

"Isobel…" He held his hand out to her, but she gave him a tiny smile, and turned, walking to the door. But she paused before opening it, looking back at him over her shoulder, before disappearing. He dropped back against the pillows, cursing himself, feeling hot and frustrated.


	47. Sweet intimacy

Some sweet Lord Derek moments for you, as they spend some time together before the big day!

* * *

Meredith stirred in her sleep, feeling Derek's lips brush her forehead. "Good morning, my love," he whispered, and she opened her eyes, finding him propped on one elbow beside her.

"Derek? It's very early, isn't it?" she murmured, snuggling closer to him, and closing her eyes again. The room was still dim, faint light sneaking through the crack in the curtains.

"Very early," he assured her, dropping little kisses along her collarbone, tickling her into wakefulness. "But I would like to take you out riding with me this morning, I fear the rest of today will be spent with family. With the wedding tomorrow, and my mother here, we won't have much time to be alone."

"Riding? Can't we just stay in bed…?" Meredith teased him, letting the palm of her hand drift down along his body. "Since you will be kept away from my bed tonight, as is tradition the night before the wedding…"

He captured her hand, and kissed her palm, his eyes dark and sensual. "Very true, so the wedding night will be all the sweeter." His voice was rich and warm with the promise of delights he would be giving her as her husband. "But this morning I have this desire to be with you outside, with no one around us, just you and I alone together. Indulge me, sweetheart," he coaxed her. He brought his hand to her face, his thumb playing along her bottom lip before he kissed her gently. "Please, Meredith…" Another little kiss to tempt her.

"You know full well I can never resist you," she giggled softly, melting under his beseeching kisses.

"Am I that persuasive…?" he laughed, helping her to sit up. "You look so adorably sweet right now, you could easily tempt me to give up my idea, I suspect." He leaned into her again, winding his fingers in her hair, finding her lips once again.

"We should go…" she murmured, finally breaking away from him. "You're right, fresh air and time together is a good idea."

"Yes, we should go," he agreed, kissing her nose. "I will meet you at the stable shortly." With a last look, he got out of bed, and walked across the room to find his shirt and pants. Meredith pulled her knees up, and rested her chin on them as she watched him dress. Admiring the long, lean line of his back, the elegant grace of his movements.

"You're not moving," he chided her, looking over his shoulder, with a wink.

"Yes, I am," she replied, pushing the sheets away from her quickly, reaching for the dressing gown at the foot of the bed. She threw it around her, and sauntered over to him, the gown flowing behind her. Her eyes twinkled at him, as she reached up to kiss him quickly. "I will be ready in no time at all," she assured him, heading to her dressing room, the brocade gown flapping behind her.

--

True to her word, Meredith dressed quickly in her newest riding outfit, tying her hair up into a soft tumble of curls, dabbing some of her lavender scent at her throat. She glided out into the silent corridors of the manor, where only a few of the servants bustled in their morning chores. Her low heeled riding boots clicked quickly along the halls as she hurried outside, and across the courtyard towards the stables. The morning air was cool and invigorating, and she could see the damp mists rising from the fields.

She found Derek walking Satan out of his stall, the large black stallion prancing and pulling at the bit, eager to be off. Watching Derek easily control the spirited animal, the muscles in his arms flexing as he handled the reins, sent Meredith's pulses racing again. Derek turned and spotted her there, and he smiled happily at her. "Ah, there you are, my love."

"Is Mistral ready as well?" Meredith asked, coming closer, looking around for the small filly.

"No, I thought we could both ride Satan – that way I can make sure you are not jostled too much, in your condition I don't wish to take any chances."

"Derek, there is no storm brewing, I'm sure I would be fine," Meredith giggled, as she took his hand and walked with him out of the stable. Satan trailed, more docile now, his hooves clanging on the cobblestones in the quiet morning.

"Still, I would like to have you with me," Derek told her, squeezing her hand. "I can keep you safely in my arms."

"Very well, then," Meredith said, as they came to a stop. Derek helped her up onto Satan's broad back, and then vaulted up behind her. She settled in against him, as he slid his arms around her, holding the reins easily. He leaned in beside her, slanting a kiss along her temple.

"I did not mention how fetching you look in this new outfit, my love," he murmured, his gaze drifting down the length of the bodice of her white blouse. A stray lock of hair curled down around her throat, resting at the valley of her breasts.

"You noticed…" she murmured, feeling the heat flowing between them, his solid strength around her.

"I always notice, though I prefer you naked…"

"Derek!" she protested with a laugh.

"Let's go, shall we? I have this desire for you," he said, sending ripples of desire along her spine. "I need to feel you and taste you, my dear…"

Without another word, he kicked Satan into an easy canter, and they headed out of the paddock. The big horse snorted a little, as if wanting to be going faster, but Derek held him to a slower pace. They rode through the meadow, and towards the clearing where they had lunch the time before. The sun was a little higher on the horizon, as they finally stopped at the little pond. Derek dropped the reins, letting Satan put his head down to nibble at the grass, then slid his hands up along Meredith's body, cupping her breasts. She felt the heat of his hands through the soft muslin of the blouse, as he pressed against her. She could feel the demanding hardness of his cock against the small of her back, and she whimpered a little. Sudden wet heat flooded her, as his hands gently tugged the blouse out of her riding skirt, seeking her smooth skin. Derek felt his body tighten as her firm breasts filled his hands, the nipples puckering in the cool morning air.

Satan shifted, rocking them gently together. Derek groaned softly, grasping the blouse and helping her ease it off over her head. "Much better," he muttered, letting his hands roam across her bare skin, reveling in the feel of her. "You are glorious…"

"This is good…so good…" Meredith sighed softly, barely loud enough for him to hear. More heat surged through his groin, as she arched her back, lifting her breasts higher, her nipples aching for his mouth. Little breezes ruffled her hair, adding to the excitement of the moment, here in the secluded woods, and she leaned backwards, catching his eyes. Seeing all the love and lust for her, before he kissed her, sending her into spirals of delight, his tongue dueling with hers endlessly.

"I can't wait any longer…" Derek slowly released her lips, watching the blush of passion spread on her creamy skin. He slid from the horse, and reached up to pull her down into his arms. Before Satan sidled away, Derek grabbed the blanket and tossed it down onto the grass. He lowered Meredith down carefully, her hands going to his shirt and helping him remove it as well. Hurriedly, with little kisses and touches, they helped to undress each other, finally sinking down together. They knelt facing each other, hand in hand, kissing again, devouring each other slowly, willing to take their time despite the urgent need that bubbled up.

"I need you so much…" Meredith finally murmured, feeling the fullness of his cock sliding along her belly, and between her legs, where her dampness invited him deeper.

"Yes…now…" he urged, as they sank down together. His fingers slipped between her legs, stroking the wet cleft, sinking into her softness. Meredith trembled, spreading wider for him, rocking against his circling fingers, little breathless gasps assuring him of her pleasure, adding to his own. Wet and soft as silk, her pussy welcomed his fingers, as she writhed and begged for more.

"Now..please…Derek…_please…._"

Derek moved between her legs then, his cock entering her without hesitation, driving inch by inch into her, until he was buried as deep as he could go. His whole body was on fire for her, and he nearly lost control at the moment she clenched around him. Rocking and thrusting harder, as she wound around him, her fingers in his hair, as they moved together exquisitely. "Perfect…oh so perfect…" she moaned.

He tried to hold on as long as he could, his own need spiraling away with each stroke. Claiming her lips in hot, almost savage, kiss again, as he plunged deeper. Feeling her body shaking with her climax, her pussy squeezing around him, he let himself go, their mutual heat taking them into shattering release.

Lazily they drifted back to reality, laying on their backs, watching the sway of the trees overhead. Derek intertwined his hand in hers, as they relished this moment of shared intimacy, the rest of the world far far away…


	48. Flirtations

**A bit longer chapter this time – this has some Izzie/Marcus flirtation, and ends with our Lord Derek fix! **

"Good morning, Miss Isobel," Marcus said softly, finding her sitting prettily under the rose arbor, where she observed the servants setting up the canopy for the next day. "You look lovely this morning, but I'm surprised to find you out here so early."

"I was awake at dawn, unable to go back to sleep," she replied. "You are out early yourself, sir." Her eyes took in his casual appearance, his white shirt open at the collar, tucked into fitted dark trousers.

"I was restless, I've had enough sleep this last week. May I sit down?" He looked at the spot beside her on the bench.

"Of course," she murmured, shifting to the edge of the bench. "You are feeling better?"

"Very much so, thanks to your tender care," he told her, with a twinkle in his eyes. "Your kiss must have done the trick."

Izzie drew a trembling breath, remembering that kiss in vivid detail. As a matter of fact, that kiss was the very reason she was unable to sleep. She twisted her fingers in her lap, trying to think of some flirtatious comment to make, but nothing came to mind. She wasn't accustomed to this kind of thing, and she bit her lip, looking away from his face. And his lips, which she longed to feel against hers again. A hot little quiver ran along her spine at the thought.

"Oh, sir, you tease me," she finally murmured.

Marcus reached over and placed his warm hand over her twisting fingers, and she finally had to look at him. "I'm sorry, I don't wish to tease you," he said, his voice deep and reassuring. "I forget you are not as bold as the women from the court, my dear. I should go."

"No, please…stay," she found herself saying, not wanting him to remove his hand from hers.

"Are you sure?" He gave her a smile, and her heart flipped in her chest.

"Very sure," she replied, drawn to him hesitantly. Then she remembered where they were, and she pulled back, suddenly mindful of the servants scurrying back and forth.

"Come, take a walk with me. I need to stretch my legs," he urged her, getting to his feet, and pulling her along with him. "I thought I might find Derek out at the stables, but he's nowhere to be found. The groom said that his horse is not in his stall, so he must be out riding."

"Then Meredith must be with him," Izzie commented, as they strolled out into the garden. "I expected to find her out here as well, but she's not."

Marcus chuckled knowingly. "Aha, of course. They've escaped for a final bit of time alone before the madness."

"You're calling the wedding madness? Is that how you view marriage?"

"No, of course not – just the procedure. I envy the happiness Derek has found with Miss Grey, though I can't imagine myself in the same position."

"So, you don't think you will ever marry?" Izzie asked.

"One day, I'm quite sure, when I find the right woman. I am the youngest son in my family, so there is no great need to produce an heir." They stopped walking, watching the ducks gliding through the water in the pond. Izzie felt the solid strength of his arm beneath her fingertips, and caught a faint whiff of his spicy cologne, as he turned to look at her. "I meant to thank you for tending to me after I was injured. I know it wasn't what you were expecting to do when you came out here for the wedding. I do appreciate it."

Izzie felt her cheeks turning pink. "Oh…you're welcome," she murmured, caught by the expression in his eyes.

"Isobel…I would very much like to kiss you again," he said, leaning in towards her.

"Oh…yes…" Izzie responded, lifting her face to his, closing her eyes, as his arms went around her. Her whole body tingled as she was pressed firmly against his muscular strength, and her thoughts were scrambled. She wanted this so badly, her legs felt like jelly as she waited breathlessly.

His lips slanted across hers softly, his moustache tickling her, before he increased the pressure bit by bit. Her lips parted under his, and she moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth, sweeping along hers, until she eagerly responded. Hot, wet need raced through her, and a delicious ache began to throb in her core. Throwing caution to the wind, she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer. Her breasts crushed against him, her nipples suddenly hard. Little ripples of desire feathered down her spine, as she molded herself against him. His hands rested on her waist, his thumbs rubbing against the thin dress, and she let herself get carried away in the strange sensations he aroused in her.

Marcus felt her trembling against him, and he desperately tried to rein in his own raging lust that had ignited in his veins. She was so delectably sweet, so eager for his kisses, so obviously willing to go along with this, that he had to remind himself she was still innocent. Most likely still a virgin, the thought hammered in his brain, but his body was not listening. Just a few kisses, a few caresses – she was damnably tempting. His mouth moved from hers, trailing down her throat, to where her pulse beat rapidly. His hands moved lower, cupping her derriere, so that her body rubbed more intimately against the demanding ridge of his cock.

Izzie was lost in the torrent of feelings that rushed through her. His hard maleness should have shocked her, but she wanted more, wondering how that would feel pressing where she ached and throbbed. Wondered what his body would feel naked, the planes of muscle under her fingertips if he were on top of her in bed.

They drew apart at last, shaken and breathless. "Forgive me, Isobel…I'm letting myself take advantage of you, I fear…"

"I want this," she protested. Her fingers traced the line of his cheek, coming to rest against his lips. He captured her hand and drew her finger into his mouth, his tongue winding sensuously around it, and she moaned. How could that make her ache between her legs, yet it did…

He released her finger, his dark eyes smoldering with desire for her. "I don't wish to rush you into something you will regret, Isobel. And giving your virginity to me – yes I know you are still a virgin, despite your eagerness – may not be the best thing to do. What if you wish to marry someday?" Her lush mouth trembled, her tongue sweeping along her bottom lip, and he tightened, thoughts of that tongue sweeping along his cock.

"Oh, m'lord…" Her soft eyes pleaded with him. "I want you…" Izzie shocked herself by saying it, but it was true. She wanted more of this heady, delightful pleasure, and she wanted him to be the one to give it to her. "I must be wicked, saying such a thing…"

"No, never wicked," he assured her. "There are many things I can do to give you pleasure that won't destroy your virginity, if you truly mean this…" His hands cupped her breasts, feeling them warm and firm against his palms. He could feel her heat through the dress, and he could barely think of what he wanted to say next.

"Yes… oh yes…" she murmured. "Please…"

Marcus groaned with suppressed need, kissing her again, thinking this was madness. "All right, then, sweetheart, I will come to you tonight," he told her, breaking the kiss.

"Tonight? That's so far away…" Izzie pouted, longing to continue with their kisses right now.

Marcus laughed seductively. "Patience, my dear. This is not the time or place to carry out an erotic rendezvous – I would prefer to be comfortable, in a nice soft bed, with your pretty little body next to mine, where nobody will interrupt us."

Her thoughts swam with the images his words portrayed, and she gulped. "All right, m'lord..tonight then…." Then she gasped. "Wait, this is the wedding eve, Meredith may want my company tonight."

"We'll find a way to work this out," he assured her, kissing her fingertips.

--

Meanwhile, Meredith and Derek still laid entwined on the blanket, listening to the soft sounds of the waterfall, reluctant to get up and head back to the manor. His hand rested on her belly, caressing the smooth skin. "Are you any more certain you are carrying my child?" he asked softly, kissing her temple.

Meredith laughed. "According to Izzie, I am certainly pregnant. She has seen her share of women having babies, and tells me I have the look about me. I feel it myself, Derek, though I have no experience to go on. Just instinct, I suppose. I feel different somehow." She wasn't about to go into detail with him, she thought in amusement.

His eyes warmed even more at her words. "Then we truly are blessed already, my beloved girl." He reached across her and plucked a little wildflower, and tucked in behind her ear. "I love you, Meredith. You have made me happier than I ever believed possible."

"I love you, too, Derek," she murmured, touching his cheek. She sighed softly. "Do you suppose anyone is looking for us yet?"

"I'm quite sure they are," he replied, "but I want to keep you to myself awhile longer…" He brought her up over him, so that her hair spilled around them, as they shared a happy smile. "I need to be inside of you one last time before we have to part." His cock stirred urgently against her, seeking her moist pussy.

"I need you too, more than ever.." Meredith whispered, rising up so that he bumped against her damp lips, then sliding down onto him as he watched her intently. Arching backwards, she got lost in the sensual delight of their bodies. His cock filling her, hot and thick, deep inside of her, as he thrust in and out took her breath away. "Now…Derek…now…" She fell forward against him, letting him carry her away into delight, over and over, until he burst into her with a low satisfied cry of his own.

He stroked her back, as they stayed locked together, letting the world settle around them again. "We must go, my dear," he murmured at last.

"I know. Will this keep you satisfied until we are in our marriage bed?" she teased him.

"It will have to," he chuckled. "However, you know that when I look at you during the ceremony, I will be imagining you just like this, naked and soft in my arms…"

"… and you, naked and hard for me…" she added mischievously.

Derek laughed again, tapping his hand lightly on her ass. "Temptress…you still amaze me…"


	49. Wedding Eve

**This is a nice long chapter – not quite at the wedding, but some bit and pieces of the day before, ending with some Marcus/Izzie seduction. Not to worry, this won't turn into their story – just adding a little extra interest!**

**I hope to have the wedding in the next chapter!**

As they rode back into the courtyard, Kate waved at them from the edge of the terrace, shaking her head in amusement. "Oh oh, I think we've been missed," Meredith murmured to Derek. He kissed her temple, tightening his arm around her.

"I think this means we have to part until the wedding," he said softly. "My little love, I can hardly wait until then. I'm sure you will take my breath away when I see you heading towards me. Just keep that thought in mind that we discussed," he chuckled.

He reined Satan in, and slid off the horse, holding his arms up to Meredith to help her down. Keeping her in his embrace, he kissed her lips, letting his tongue just caress hers briefly, before letting her go. "There, until tomorrow, and don't let my mother drive you mad."

"I won't, "Meredith assured him. "I love you."

"I love you," he said, as she slipped away from him, and towards Kate, who had been joined by Isobel. He watched her leave, the sensual sway of her hips igniting his desire all over again, as if they hadn't just been sated. With a muttered curse about the inanity of the wedding rituals, he headed towards the stables. After handing Satan off to the stable boy, he turned towards the manor. He needed a bath, and a shave, and a drink, not necessarily in that order, he though wryly.

"So, the last day of your bachelorhood," Marcus said, as he joined Derek. He slapped Derek on the back with a laugh. "And you stole your lovely fiancée away for a morning tryst. Very nice, Derek."

Derek grinned. "Marcus – good to see you up and healthy. I was thinking I would need to press one of my brothers-in-law into service."

"Never. Miss Isobel nursed me into health – I would never miss your wedding. I know I haven't been much of a best man so far, but I believe it's my duty to take you in hand today and keep you occupied."

"Ah, the lovely Miss Isobel. She has caught your interest?" Derek asked, as they settled into chairs on the back terrace. He stretched his legs out, and laced his hands behind his head. Within moments, the footmen had brought out whiskey and glasses, pouring drinks for the two men.

"She is lovely, isn't she? Very sweet and fresh, so unlike …other certain females…" Marcus observed, taking a drink.

"Very innocent, too, old friend."

Marcus held his hand up in protest. "I am being the perfect gentleman, Derek. As difficult as you may believe it to be."

Derek laughed loudly at that. "Indeed, and for how long?"

Marcus took another drink. "Not long, I'm sure."

"Just be careful, Marcus. You may find your heart stolen before you realize what has happened. It was that way for me."

"I've been told many times that I'm heartless, so there should be no problem," Marcus said dryly, as he finished his drink. "Now, what else can we do today to keep you busy? You've already been out riding…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek finished his drink as well, standing up with a laugh. "Yes, and it was a wonderful way to start the day – I highly recommend it. Let's go in and find the rest of the men – we'll just be in the way today, best we disappear for awhile."

* * *

By the end of the day, Meredith had been fitted into the gown one last time, while Eleanor observed, adding her comments to the seamstress, who fussed and tucked and stabbed more pins here and there. "You will look stunning, my dear," Eleanor beamed, sweeping her gaze over Kate and Isobel as well. "And lovely attendants as well, ladies," she added.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Izzie murmured, blushing under the scrutiny of the Duchess, dropping a little curtsy.

From there, they checked on the arbor, and a myriad of other details, and the day flew by. Now it was evening, and Meredith and Izzie were curled up on Meredith's bed, sipping tea. "Meredith, I need to ask you something…" Izzie said finally.

"What is it?"

"How…that is…oh lord, I don't know what to say.."

"Izzie, you're scaring me. What's wrong? Has Marcus done something to you? Has he offended you?"

"No! He's been very nice, actually….that's what I need to ask you…about the ways between men and women…in bed…" Izzie's eyes were fixed on the comforter, tracing little circles on the soft material.

Meredith laughed warmly. "Oh…I understand…"

"He kissed me…and I felt all confused….and dizzy…and wonderful..all at the same time. I want more, I want to know what it is that makes me yearn so….he said he would come to me tonight, but I'm here with you…"

"Izzie, you need to think carefully about this, giving your virginity is a very special thing… not every man is gentle, or deserving of such a thing. Nor understanding later if you wish to marry…"

"But you…you were only seventeen…"

"Hush, we're not talking about me. And I'm very fortunate that Derek is loving and wonderful, and doesn't care about my past."

"But Marcus said there are ways to give a woman pleasure, without taking my virginity…"

"Of course, with his mouth, or his tongue, and his fingers…"

"Oh…" Izzie blushed hotly.

"But even so, it may only fuel your desire for more. You need to be very sure you want to take the chance."

"Now I'm confused," Izzie sighed, flopping down against the pillows. "How do I know if it's right or not?"

"It will feel right," Meredith smiled at her friend. "You don't need to stay with me tonight, Izzie. If you wish to wait for him, I'm sure I can manage without you."

"Are you sure?" Izzie asked breathlessly, bouncing into a sitting position, her eyes sparkling. "Do you think he will come to me?"

"Oh, Iz, I'm quite sure of it!" Meredith giggled, hugging her friend. "Go…"

* * *

Marcus dropped the last hand of cards onto the table. "There, I've lost again," he said to Derek. He stood and stretched, tossing back the last bit of whiskey in his glass. "I think I'll take a walk before bed, clear my head."

Derek looked at his friend with a smile. "You haven't had that much to drink, Marcus. I know I have a good reason, but you are not expected to be clear headed in the morning as I am."

"I did my best to get you drunk on this last night of freedom, " Marcus laughed.

"Very true, but I have no desire to be hung over in the morning," Derek reminded him, gathering the cards and shuffling them idly. "And I know you well enough that you have something in mind for tonight."

"Who, me?" Marcus asked, attempting to look innocent.

"Yes, you. If you're planning to seduce Miss Isobel…"

"Derek, she is very willing and eager for me, if you must know." Marcus threw his jacket on, adjusting the cuffs of his shirt carefully. "And I give my word, I will be very careful and gentle with her."

"Be sure you are. That kind of woman deserves nothing but that."

Marcus nodded, as he turned to go. "Point taken. Good night, Derek."

* * *

A soft knock on the door, and Izzie jumped, a thrill shooting straight through her core, as she rushed to open it. Smoothing her hair, trying to calm her shaking hands, as she crossed the room. She pulled the door open, her breath catching when she saw Marcus waiting there. "Oh… I wasn't sure if you were going to make it…"

"I told you I would be here," he assured her with a wink, as he stepped in beside her, pulling the door closed behind him. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, his breath feathering along her knuckles, before his lips brushed softly against her skin. "Isobel…you look ravishing…"

Before she was able to think of something flirtatious in reply, Marcus swept her into his arms, and pressed his mouth against hers, demanding and strong, setting her pulses into frenzy. Her arms found their way around his neck, meeting his kisses, feeling a heat welling up in her. She felt like there were hordes of butterflies churning in her stomach, as his tongue slid between her lips, exploring and gentle.

"Do you still wish for this, my dear?" he asked finally, releasing her mouth. Seeing the hazy look in her eyes, the soft lips parted, as she fought to control her breathing, Marcus patiently waited for her answer, despite wanting to pick her up and take her straight to the bed.

"Oh yes…please, m'lord…" Izzie murmured.

Marcus felt her tremble against him, and the need and desire in his veins won out. He crushed her lips again, letting his hands roam down her back, pressing her more tightly against him, so that she could feel his heat and arousal. Then he kissed her throat, and across the tops of her breasts, seeking the nipples that tempted him, just below the edge of the bodice. His hands pushed aside the dress, lifting her free, before his mouth caressed her again. Izzie whimpered, as his tongue circled the taut nipples, one by one, driving her into spirals of desire.

"So sweet," Marcus muttered, devouring every exposed bit of her skin, "so perfect…" He slowly released her, his own breathing ragged. "Come, I need to see all of you…" He took her hand and led her to the bed, expertly undoing the buttons on her dress, helping her undress. When at last she stood in front of him, her body lit by the soft candlelight, he reached up and pulled away the pins that held her hair in place. The long cascade of blonde hair spilled down around her shoulders, and down her back, as she kept her eyes down. He tipped her face up, brushing her lips softly. "You are so lovely."

"I wish to see you as well…" Izzie murmured boldly, her hunger for him overcoming her shyness. She felt beautiful, standing there under his admiring gaze.

Marcus laughed, as he shrugged out of his jacket, and undoing the cravat quickly. "And you shall, my dear.." Her eyes followed every movement of his hands, as he unbuttoned the shirt and discarded it. She had seen his naked chest before, when she tended to his wound, but the impact of it now, so intimately close to her, sent her senses reeling. Then her eyes fell lower, as he undid the trousers, seeing the flat expanse of his abdomen, and the mat of hair that trailed lower…lower…finally to his cock. Her eyes widened, and she bit her lip, seeing how aroused he was.

"Oh, my…you're so …large…" she whispered, thoughts flitting through her brain as to how something like that was to fit inside of her. Not that he was going to, surely not tonight…but still….

Marcus grinned at her, as he took her by the hand and helped her down onto the bed. "You flatter me, my dear." He laid beside her, letting her relax, as he slowly caressed the length of her body. Kissing her lips, her cheek, and down her jawline, as he touched her, letting her get used to the feel of his hands against her. He bent lower, cupping the warm globe of her breast again, stroking her with his tongue until she trembled and moaned.

"I promised to give you pleasure without taking your virginity," he said softly, "so we shall start with this…" He let his hand trail lower, over the curve of her hip, coming to rest against the tuft of curls at her pussy. Izzie started involuntarily at the intimate touch, and he soothed her with his kiss, until she relaxed again. His finger carefully stroked her, feeling the dampness that already moistened her. Letting her adjust to the feel of his fingers, as he petted her, sliding between the folds, searching for her clit.

"Oh …oh…" Izzie lifted her hips, instinctively, as he touched her. She felt hot and damp, little curls of desire radiating everywhere as he continued to stroke her. Teasing the little bud of her arousal until she thought she would faint from the sensation.

"Let it go…just let me take you into pleasure…" he murmured, kissing her lower, across her navel. "Just like this…" And before she knew what he was doing, his mouth touched her between her legs, and she felt her breath leave her in a gasp. Marcus trailed his tongue across her lips, there where she was aching, and she dug her fingers into the soft bedding, her toes curling in delight. Sweet lord, this is what Meredith was talking about, Izzie thought briefly, before giving up to the feeling. She felt his hands moving her legs apart gently, and then his tongue against her again, more insistent, sliding into her, wet and warm. Plunging in and out, each time deeper, until she cried out. Wicked, this had to be wicked and wanton, but it felt so wonderful.

"Are you all right?" he asked finally, lifting his head. "Do you want me to keep going?"

"Yes…oh yes..m'lord!"

With a sensual grin, he claimed her clit again, sucking and teasing her, taking her higher and higher, as she clutched at his hair, lost in a world of delight and shock. Her hips rocked upwards, as the unbearable tension in her core built, finally bursting to release, pulsing and wonderful. Over and over, he brought her to the same release, until she was unable to move. Only then did he return to her mouth, kissing her with the wetness of her on his moustache and his lips. "Sweet Isobel…." He murmured, stroking her face.

"Oh..m'lord…how have I gone so long without knowing how wondrous this feeling is?" She felt dizzy again, as if she had been drinking too much wine, her body soft and pliant beneath his hard muscular one. Feeling his delicious weight over her, pinning her down.

"And this is only the beginning…" he said, his voice rich and dark with promise, as he held her tightly.


	50. An Enchanted Wedding!

**Welcome to the enchanted wedding day! Hopefully this lives up to expectations here, after all this time. Warning – this chapter is nothing but pure sap and sweetness! Enjoy…**

When Meredith woke the next morning, she blinked sleepily, missing the warm weight of Derek beside her. She had half expected him to visit her during the night sometime, but obviously he was maintaining the tradition of staying away until the wedding. Then she looked over at the other pillows, seeing a long stemmed white rosebud, still dewy, and a small velvet bag, resting there. Sitting up quickly, she glanced around the room, wondering if he was still there – she hadn't even heard him. Very stealthy, she thought with an amused smile, as she picked up the rose. And such a romantic at heart, as well.

The contents of the bag spilled into her hand, revealing a necklace and earrings, and she gasped at the brilliance of them in the soft morning light. A small note was folded into the bag as well.

_Good morning my love,_

_On this, our wedding day, I have to tell you how happy you make me, and how much I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you. The gems here do no justice to your beauty, however, I thought you would enjoy wearing them today. _

_Until later,_

_All my love and devotion,_

_Derek_

Tears of joy came to her eyes, and the bright jewels swam in front of her as she looked at them again. The smoky topaz and pink amethyst stones were exquisite, set in soft rose gold that sparkled warmly.

There was a soft tap at the door, before Rose peeked inside. "Good morning, m'lday," she said cheerfully, bustling into the chamber. "I'm here to get the bath ready for you." She went over to the long windows and threw open the curtains. "It's a glorious day for a wedding, if I say so myself." Sun streamed through the windows, and Meredith looked out to see brilliant blue sky, not a hint of clouds in sight.

"Good morning, Rose – it looks wonderful, doesn't it?" Meredith dabbed at her eyes, as she folded the note again and slipped it back into the bag.

"Indeed – now you just wait, and I'll have this ready for you right away." She brought over a tray with tea and biscuits. "Here, you need to keep up your strength, ma'am. 'Tis going to be a long day!"

Before long, Meredith was back at her dressing table, rosy and damp from the bath, her hair washed and dried carefully. Rose started to pin it up, tucking it with seed pearls, a soft tendril down her cheek. "Oh, you look so pretty, m'lady. His Grace will be speechless, I'm sure…" Rose murmured, fussing with the last strands. "Now, the dress…"

She picked up the gown, a confection of silk, lace and tulle, and carefully helped Meredith step into it, pulling it up slowly, and lacing up the bodice. "There we go, ma'am…let's take a look…"

Meredith turned around to the mirror again, and she smiled radiantly. The gown was off the shoulders, the bodice edged in myriads of seed pearls, showing a modest cleavage. The boned bodice and full skirt, with an underskirt of lavender lace, disguised any indication of her pregnancy. The skirt had beaded embroidery rosettes, and the long train was also beaded with pearls. Rose settled the long veil that streamed from a tiny circlet of pearls and diamonds, onto Meredith's head, completing the outfit.

"Stunning…" Rose whispered, wiping a tear from her eye.

There was a knock at the door, and Kate and Izzie peeked in, dressed and ready to go as well. "Meredith, are you ready?" Kate asked.

"I believe so, Kate." Meredith turned, inspecting the length of the train, as Isobel hurried over to scoop it up. Rose handed over the bouquet, then dropped a quick curtsey.

"I'm off, then, m'lady. Best of luck with everything today. Me and the other girls'll be watching!"

"You both look wonderful as well," Meredith said, looking at Kate, her dark hair piled high on her head, wound with small white roses, carrying their bouquets of babies breath and tiny white roses so that Izzie could carry the train.

"You will be all that anyone sees, my dear," Kate beamed, kissing her on the cheek. "But you need something…oh.. a necklace…" She put down the bouquets and went to the dressing table.

"There, that one beside the little bag… my wedding gift from Derek."

"It's gorgeous, Mer," Izzie exclaimed, helping her fasten it around her neck, and then the earrings. Meredith peeked in the mirror again, seeing her flushed face, the jewels sparkling against her skin.

"Perfect," Kate confirmed.

"Kate, were you shaking as badly as I am on your wedding day?" Meredith asked, realizing her bouquet was quivering in her hands.

"Absolutely. Don't you worry – once you get there and see Derek, you'll be fine." Kate hugged her quickly, and then Izzie joined them, all of them laughing and hugging and wiping tears that suddenly welled up.

Then another knock on the door sounded. Kate hurried to answer it, finding Hodges waiting there. "M'lady, I am told the guests are in place, and we can begin, if you and the bride are ready."

Meredith nodded tremulously, her knees suddenly shaking as well, as she moved forward to take Hodges' arm, Izzie and Kate behind her as they headed down the corridor. Servants and footmen bowed and smiled as they passed by, and Meredith felt as if she were in a dream. Heading towards the back terrace, stepping outside into the dazzling sunshine, and onto the white length of silk that covered the flagstones. She turned to look back at Izzie, who was arranging the length of train carefully, before she and Kate moved in front of Meredith. Emma and Louisa, Derek's nieces, fidgeted with their baskets of flower petals, while the twins waited along side of them, as ring bearers.

A soft sound of harps and violins began to play, and Meredith took a deep breath to steady herself. She looked up to see the cream of London society filling the benches – Eleanor had outdone herself in convincing everyone to attend. Eleanor herself waited in the front pew, Derek's sisters and their families around her, whispering together softly until a sudden hush fell over the crowd. All eyes turned towards the bridal party, as the little girls began to walk down the aisle, scattering white and lavender rose petals as they went. Then Kate, followed closely by Izzie, each of them smiling happily.

Izzie kept her eyes down, but at the last moment, she looked up, catching Marcus's warm eyes focused on her, and she nearly stumbled. He had slipped from her bed in the cool dawn, leaving her blissfully sated, her maidenhead still intact, but just barely. A small flutter of desire beat in her heart at the memory, as she took her place to the side, beside Kate, under the graceful arch of the rose arbor.

Derek, Marcus and Alexander, another friend of Derek's, all waited together. Alexander had agreed to be the other attendant, only arriving that morning. He had been out of the country, receiving the invitation late. They all looked expectantly towards Meredith, as the music swelled in the background.

Hodges stepped back and let Meredith's arm go then, with a small nod of encouragement, and she took the first step forward. The faces on either side of her became a blur, her only focus was Derek. He looked elegant and sinfully handsome as ever in his dark, fitted wedding clothes – his jacket richly patterned with gold and the brocade waistcoat impeccable, the snow white shirt and cravat setting off his black hair and intense indigo eyes. Eyes that pulled her in, warming her as always, giving her the confidence to keep going. Eyes that saw into her soul, and sent her pulses racing.

As Derek watched her walk towards him, he was enchanted by the radiant vision of her – enchanted and bewitched, just as he had been from the first moment their eyes had met that day in the storm. He welcomed her to his side, his heart full of love and passion for this tiny woman, who had changed his life forever. He gave her a loving smile as she took his hand, remembering their conversation the morning before. He lifted her hand and kissed her palm, his tongue just darting out to caress her briefly, just enough to be intimately sensual. Meredith blushed as she met his eyes, before a tiny laugh escaped her, knowing just what he was thinking. There was a collective rippling sigh from the congregation, witnessing the intimacy of the moment.

They turned to face the vicar, who waited with a patient smile on his face, holding his prayer book in his hands. He peered at them over his glasses. "Shall we begin…"

Derek nodded, squeezing Meredith's hand, as he felt her body trembling beside him. The vicar opened the book, and began to speak, in a warm melodious voice. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join this man and this woman in the bonds of matrimony…"

Meredith closed her eyes for a moment, imagining she felt her mother's presence, surrounding her in calm serenity, and she relaxed. Her eyes opened to meet the vicar's gaze, as he intoned the words of the ceremony. "Now, do we have the rings?" he finally asked, looking at Derek.

Patrick and Galen stepped forward, offering the small velvet pouches with the wedding rings, which Marcus took, and passed over to the vicar to hold. Meredith passed her bouquet to Izzie, and then she took Derek's hands, while they waited for the vicar to continue.

"Do you, Lord Derek Galen Michael Shepherd, Duke of Gracewood, Viscount of Ashemont and Surrey, take Miss Meredith Ella Genevieve Grey, to be your wife, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Derek replied, his voice sure and deep as he gazed into Meredith's eyes intently.

The vicar repeated the same to Meredith, who kept her eyes on Derek's. "Do you, Miss Meredith Ella Genevieve Grey, take Lord Derek Galen Michael Shepherd, Duke of Gracewood, Viscount of Ashemont and Surrey, to be your husband, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

The vicar blessed the rings, and turned to Derek, handing the ring to him. "Derek Shepherd, in placing this ring on Meredith's finger, please state your pledge to her."

Derek slipped the band onto Meredith's finger. "Meredith, my love, where there was cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and faith for eternity, and as the symbol of our unity with this ring, I thee wed."

Meredith took the other ring from the vicar, as he said, "Meredith Grey, in placing this ring on Derek's finger, please state your pledge to him."

"Derek, my love, let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other. I give you this ring as the pledge of my love and faith for eternity, and as the symbol of our unity with this ring, I thee wed."

Their eyes never wavered from each other, caught in the special moment. Izzie blinked furiously to keep the tears from falling, listening to them, while Kate bit the inside of her cheek to do the same. In the front pew, Eleanor beamed, but dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief.

The vicar cleared his throat, breaking the spell and they turned back to him. "May you always share with each other the gifts of love – to be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts – love – generosity – and kindness. Before this company of friends and family you have pledged your faith, and declared your unity in the exchange of rings, and are now joined. What, therefore, God has joined, let no man put asunder.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife – and may your days be good and long upon the earth.

"You may now kiss the bride…."

Derek turned to Meredith, and placed his hands on her face, giving her another long look, slowly lowering his mouth to hers, in a soft sweet kiss. Her arms crept up around his neck, pulling him closer, as their lips parted, and their tongues met in a deeper, passion-drugged kiss. As he reluctantly broke the kiss, Derek lifted Meredith off her feet, whispering in her ear. "I love you, my wife."

"I love you, my husband," she whispered back.


	51. A Surprise Letter

**Not quite the enchanted wedding nite yet, but a bit of a surprise, and some Lord Derek hotness to end up with...**

They turned to face the crowd, his arm tightly around her waist, as everyone broke into cheers and applause. Meredith could see Rose and a few of the other maids standing in the background, wiping their eyes, and waving their hankies in the air. It was an overwhelming response, and she felt her head spinning a little as she clung to Derek for support. "Are you all right?"he whispered, feeling her clutch him a little tighter.

"Yes, just a moment of dizziness," she confessed.

"You need to sit down, let's go, shall we?" he asked, starting to walk back down between the rows of well wishers. Izzie and Marcus fell in behind them, as he tucked her hand into his, giving her a sensual smile. Kate took Alexander's arm as he smiled at her, and she felt a sudden unaccustomed tremor, as he escorted her along behind the other couples. Something about his eyes reminded her sharply of William, and she had to concentrate on her steps, his muscular arm firm beneath her fingertips.

Derek made sure he found Meredith a shaded spot to sit, and called Rose over to fetch some water for her. "Really, I'm fine, Derek."

"This is your day, you can sit for awhile," he assured her softly, tracing her cheek with his fingertips. "There will be time enough during the dinner to greet everyone."

Then a sudden hush fell over the crowd, and Meredith looked up, puzzled. Hodges had appeared, escorting a distinguished looking man, carrying an envelope, leading him over to where Derek stood beside Meredith. "Your Grace, I am sorry to intrude on your wedding day, uninvited, however, I bring a note for your new wife."

Meredith looked up at Derek, then at the stranger. "What do you mean?" Derek asked, putting his hand on Meredith's shoulder.

"It's from her father…"

"My father's dead…" Meredith said unsteadily.

"I assure you, m'lady, he is very much alive."

"But…"

"You had better not be pulling some joke," Derek said tersely.

The stranger handed over the envelope. "Nay, sir, no joke. The Duke of Roxburghe is quite alive and well."

"The Duke of Roxburghe is Meredith's father?" Derek asked in amazement.

"The letter explains everything, my lord," the other man said, handing it over with a small bow. "I am to wait for a reply to take back with me."

Derek nodded, turning the envelope over to Meredith, who fingered the rich vellum in shock. "Hodges, see that he is fed, and his horse watered."

"Very good," Hodges bowed and escorted him away, leaving the crowd buzzing. The few people that had been close enough to overhear, all stared at each other in surprise.

"My dear, Meredith," Eleanor said, taking Meredith's hand. "Is this possible?"

"I don't know…my mother always said he was dead…" Meredith felt overwhelmed from the emotion and the surprise. "Why would she lie?"

"To protect you, no doubt," Eleanor said soothingly. "Read the note, dear. I'm sure it will explain everything."

Meredith broke the heavy seal on the envelope carefully, pulling out a single sheet of paper.

_My dear Meredith,_

_I realize you do not know me, but was unable to come forth and say anything to you until now. In truth, I did not know how to contact you, until I heard of the wedding of the Duke of Gracewood to an unknown girl, namely Meredith Grey. What a shock to me, to realize you were to be wed, and to a Duke, no less. Shocked, and happy, though I realize how some members of our society do not accept such things willingly._

_To this end, I wanted to tell you, and everyone else, that you are my legitimate daughter, born of Ella Grey, my truest love. I fell in love with her when I was in London those many years ago. I wanted to marry her, especially when she became pregnant, but she refused, knowing that I was promised to another by our families, and that our situation was impossible. She was very proud, and determined to make it on her own, despite my protests. I regretted many times that I was unable to choose her, instead of pleasing my father. I did my best to provide for both of you._

_And now, on your wedding day, I wish you true happiness and long lasting love – that is all that matters in this world. And hold your head high, my __dear,__ you are the daughter of a Duke. _

_I hope to meet you one day, if you will allow it, but I understand if you don't. I await your response by return messenger._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord John Ramsay_

Wordlessly, Meredith handed the note over to Derek, who in turn passed it to Eleanor. "This is most amazing," she murmured. "The Duke of Roxburghe is a very powerful man. I had no idea…"

"Will you meet him?" Derek asked Meredith gently, crouching down beside her, and squeezing her hand. Her face was pale, her eyes wide. "You don't have to, my love."

"I need to think on this, it's so sudden…along with everything else today," she murmured. "I just want to enjoy our wedding day…without thinking of this."

"Of course, sweet. The messenger can wait as long as you need." Derek stood and signaled for the muscians to begin playing, as the chairs were cleared away, and tables were set up. Footmen began to move through the crowd, offering wine and ale. "Come with me, Meredith. You need some quiet for a few moments – I'm sure our guests will understand." He helped her to her feet, and whisked her away before anyone could say anything.

He led her quickly away, into the manor, and the cool respite of the great room. "Much better," he said, closing the doors behind them, and pulling her into his embrace. "Isn't it?"

"Indeed," she agreed, moistening her lip, sudden desire flooding her, wanting to stay there with him, shutting out everything else. Regrettably, that would have to wait until the dinner was over.

His sensual mouth quirked into that little smile that never failed to send waves of sweet desire along her veins. "I think we deserve a few moments of intimacy…" His voice rumbled with yearning and teasing affection, as he lifted one eyebrow.

"We do…" she agreed, leaning in, anticipating his mouth on hers. For a moment, he paused, breathing deeply, his lips hovering over hers.

"You smell delicious…"

Meredith closed her eyes, trembling at the rich texture of his voice.

"…delicious enough to taste…" He teased her, brushing his lips across hers, softly. "My lovely temptress wife…"

Meredith trembled, as he pressed her closer, his hard length as close as possible to her. He cupped her face in his hands, drawing out the moment, keeping his gaze on hers. "How I love you…" And he kissed her, taking her mouth with such passion and heat, that her knees almost buckled. As if he had never kissed her before, he held her tightly, his mouth playing against hers, seeking her tongue, claiming her completely. She clung to his shoulders, feeling every sinuous muscle in his arms, as the kiss deepened.

When he pulled back, she could barely keep back a low moan of need. His breathing was coming harshly, his eyes glazed with passion so fiery, she thought it would cause her to burst into flames from the intense gaze. "Ah, sweet wife, we should go, this is torment…"

Meredith nodded, unable to trust herself to speak at the moment. She wet her lips – so swollen and tender from his kisses – feeling his hot gaze on her mouth as she did so. Felt his erection twitch in response even through their clothing. His hips flexed forward slightly, along with a low growl, so that she was even more achingly aware of the thick, full length of him pressed against her. "I suppose we must go…" she agreed reluctantly. "It would be most rude of us not to return to our guests…"

Derek stepped away, raking a hand through his hair, giving her another deep, piercing look that took her breath away all over again. He took her arm, and led her to the door. "At this moment, being rude is not my greatest concern, however, we will return to our guests. But I promise you one thing…"

"What?"

"Tonight, when the time is right for us to leave our guests, I promise to make long, sweet, love to you like never before…"


	52. Sweet Torment

**So...I really meant to have this chapter as the wedding night, but it didn't quite get there yet. I ran out of time in my world to finish it, so I wanted to post what I had and I will have the rest of it for you tomorrow! Sweet torment for sure!  
**

The wedding feast seemed excruciatingly slow, as every look and every touch between Derek and Meredith seemed to increase their appetite for each other, instead of the food laid out in front of them. As she raised her goblet to take a sip, her eyes met his yet again, the heat and desire in his expression taking her breath away.

"M'lord and husband…you will scorch me with that look," she murmured softly, putting the goblet down.

"My lady and wife…I'm already on fire for you," he replied, taking a drink of his own wine. "I wish I could just pick you up and take you off to bed right now." He bent closer, his breath warm in her ear. "And do all those wicked things to that luscious body of yours that you enjoy so much…" Meredith bit back a moan in her throat, envisioning what he was speaking of. Her senses flared again, as he continued to whisper in her ear.

"Derek…we still have to wait… they will expect us to lead the dance…" she whispered back, a delightful tension building in her at his erotic promises.

He exhaled in frustration. "Of course, my love. The torment will all be worthwhile later, I promise you." His eyes met hers again, bold and wicked and tender all at the same time. He took her hand from the table and kissed her fingers, letting his tongue caress her briefly, making her ache for him even more.

Finally, the meal was over, the toasts and celebratory drinks were had, and the musicians started to play once more. Derek stood, and offered his hand to her, with a small bow. "Shall we dance, my dear?" he asked her, drawing her to her feet.

The crowd fell quiet, as the music swelled into a slow waltz, while Derek escorted Meredith forward. Her heart skipped a beat, as he held her in his arms, and they moved to the music. The rest of the world dropped away, and it was only the two of them gliding and twirling slowly, and she was sure her feet barely touched the ground. He feathered a tiny kiss across her temple, bringing more pink to her cheeks. The delicious torment of being so close, feeling his thigh brushing hers, the stroke of his fingers against her palm, the gentle press of her breasts against his chest, all combined to drive them both to distraction.

Marcus moved closer to Izzie, taking her hand, and leaning in to whisper at her. "They look like they could devour each other right here…" he murmured hotly, sending a wave of heat washing through her.

"I almost feel like I should not be watching them," she confessed, as they continued to dance. "They have such a passion for each other."

"They do indeed," he agreed. "Are you well today, my dear? I trust you suffered no ill effects from last night?" His deep voice was amused, yet arousing to her.

"No, not at all…" Izzie said softly, though she ached in ways she never dreamed possible. In delicious ways, however.

The waltz ended, and Derek spun Meredith into a final turn, and she dropped into a deep curtsey, as the guests applauded and whistled. Laughing, Derek pulled her back into his arms, nodding at Marcus and Alex to bring Izzie and Kate onto the dance floor with them. More of the others joined them, and soon the area was spinning in colors of the elegant dresses. Once again, Derek used the opportunity of the dance to drop a kiss on her lips, her lovely mouth begging him for more, her soft green eyes sparkling at him.

"Not much longer, my love…." he murmured.

"Will you be able to control yourself?" she teased him, as he spun her around.

"For a short time longer, I'm sure, but then…."

"Then I would hope you do not control yourself…." she added, her voice a husky whisper, her gaze locked with his. The slow burn of desire suddenly touched off into flames again, as he gave her a sinful smile.

"No, my naughty temptress, there will be no holding back then," he assured her, then bowing over her hand as the music ended. Dutifully, he danced with his mother, and each of his sisters in turn, as Meredith was swirled around by her new brothers-in-law, ending up in Marcus's arms at the end.

"Ah, Lady Meredith, if I may call you that? Or do you prefer Your Grace, or Duchess?" His eyes sparkled at her, as he whisked her around into the quick steps.

"Just Meredith, if you please. I'm not quite accustomed to the rest of it," she giggled.

He nodded. "And quite the news – your father being alive, and you, the daughter of a duke as well. I wish Addi were here to turn even greener with envy."

Meredith's laughter bubbled up at the thought of that. "Indeed, she would be quite upset, wouldn't she?"

Derek's eyes were drawn to her as she laughed, finding himself a little annoyed to see that she was dancing with Marcus – her lovely mouth curved into a smile, her cheeks flushed, and that soft honey gold hair of hers starting to come loose from the pins beneath the veil. He knew it was irrational, he had nothing to worry about with Meredith, and he shook his head to clear the thoughts away. Returning his attention to Kate, who smiled at him. "Derek, dear, do not look so forlorn, your bride will be in your arms again soon. I know you can't keep your eyes away from her."

"I'm sorry, Kate. It's been a long day, but I do appreciate everything you have done for us today. I know you were very busy, and I hope you have time to enjoy yourself."

"I am, it's lovely," she assured him, as the music stopped once again, and he begged off from another round.

"I think Alex is looking for someone to talk to," he urged Kate. "He's been out of the country a lot, and is at loose ends."

"Oh, of course," she replied, though her heart gave an odd flutter at the thought. It had been a long time since she had felt any interest in anyone since William had died, but there was something about this man that rekindled that. "Derek, why don't you and Meredith slip away soon? I'm sure no one will miss you," she said, kissing his cheek, then turning to head towards Alex.

--

Derek stopped at the door to his bedchamber, gripping Meredith's hand tightly. "Wait…" he murmured, before sweeping her into his arms so that she laughed happily. "I have to carry you over the threshold, my wife."

She tipped her face up to press a kiss to his lips, as he pushed the door open with his foot. Her tongue flicked delicately along his lips, before slipping into his mouth for an instant, reveling in the low growl that he gave her in response. He returned the same caress, as he carried her through the doorway, slamming it shut with his heel.

"You are such a sweet temptress, my love," he murmured against her lips.

"If I am, then it is all because of you, my wicked husband," she sighed, content in his arms. He carried her across the room, letting her down carefully beside the huge bed. Then he lowered his head again, taking her mouth gently at first, and then with increasing passion. Feathering kisses along her jaw, and her throat, and back to her mouth again.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?" he whispered. "My lover, my darling wife…" He ran his hand along her cheek, lightly stroking her lips. The exquisite sensation sent shivers along her spine, matching the shuddering pleasure that claimed his own body. Then she pressed herself tightly against him, every curve and luscious hollow fitting against him perfectly.

"I do," she replied, licking her bottom lip slowly. "And now you have me all to yourself, to have your way with me, until we are both satisfied…" she kissed him softly, "…completely…" She flicked her tongue across his lips again, and he felt his body tighten and his cock throb for her.

"Then we should not waste any further time…" he murmured, as he ran his hands down her back, kneading, caressing, making her arch against him with soft sounds of her own need, until he reached her hips, pulling her forward against him. She could feel the hot hard length of him through their clothing, and she moaned again. "You see how much I want you…" he said urgently, as he cupped her face and kissed her hard, whispering hot, wanton words in her ear.

"Yes…"

Derek cursed under his breath, at the tangle of clothing between them. "Did I tell you how lovely you look in this dress today? Like a sweet angel heading towards me down the aisle?" he asked, taking a deep breath. "So very lovely… but right now it has to come off, or it will be ruined in a matter of moments…"

Meredith took his hands in hers, kissing his knuckles. "Wait right here, and I will call Rose to help me in my chamber and then return to you. I do not wish to have this gown in tatters. Do you think you can wait a few more minutes?" She flashed him a coy look from beneath her lashes. "And I expect you will be ready and waiting for me, my lord and husband….so very ready…" Her hand slipped across his erection, and he closed his eyes briefly at the sensation.

"Vixen.." he muttered. "Hurry back…"


	53. Enchanted Wedding Night

**And now for the chapter you've all been waiting for! The enchanted wedding night begins...with Lord Derek, probably the most sinfully wicked husband ever...LOL!**

When Meredith returned, she paused at the door, remembering the first time she had been here for Derek. Only that time she had been nervously excited, unsure of what to expect with him. She smiled now, seeing he was waiting for her in his…their…bed, and her heart jumped. Knowing now what a good and loving man he was, and how their passion for each other only increased with each passing day.

She ran a hand over her hair, now loose over her shoulders, and adjusted the bodice of her nightgown. Long and delicate lavender lace, it swirled around her legs as she crossed the room.

Derek watched her approach, the soft candlelight casting beguiling shadows across her dainty body. The lacey gown accentuated all her soft curves, and he could clearly make out the jutting nipples beneath the lace.

"As you can see, my lady, I am _ready_ and waiting for you…" he told her as she stood beside the bed. He swept the bedding away from his body, inviting her to come to him.

"Indeed, my lord, you are most ready…." Her gaze travelled along his muscular body, her pulses quickening as she saw the swell of his cock, hard and erect, standing out from his body.

"And you are still not the way I want to see you…" he chuckled, eying the lavender gown.

"Then let me remedy that," she replied, easing the gown from her shoulders, and letting it fall to the floor in a soft swish. She crawled onto the bed with him, and he swiftly pinned her down beneath him. He kissed her hard, cupping her face, murmuring soft sweet words of how much he wanted her and how beautiful she looked. All the while, her hands slid lower, grasping his heated, needy cock – her cool hands a contrast to his burning skin. He sucked in his breath with a hiss of satisfaction.

"Sweet Meredith…I can't wait much longer for this…" he groaned.

Their eyes met, in silent communication, and Meredith nodded, her eyes glistening as she murmured her encouragement for him to continue. His own hands moved lower as well then, below her derriere, lifting one leg up and around him, opening her to accept him. Her head went back from the intensity of her desire, their urgent need to be joined as one. Then with one smooth, firm thrust, he impaled her on his thick length.

The shock of the pleasure was overwhelming, and they both went still. Derek's breath caught in a gasp along with hers, as the amazing sensations ripped through him. Almost more intense than their first time together, and he closed his eyes. Heat stung his eyes with the love he felt for this woman – this wonderful, sweet, caring woman. Every muscle in his body tightened, as she rocked against him, the feeling so incredible he almost came undone right there and then.

Meredith shifted and squirmed beneath him, wanting him more than ever before. "Derek…" she moaned softly, the need in her voice, maddening him with desire as he moved with her. With a low growl he surrendered to the allure of her sweet writhing against him, and began to rock in and out of her welcoming, silky-wet warmth. The muscles in his arms strained, flexing with the effort to go slowly, trying to make this last longer.

Derek buried his face against Meredith's throat, as he stroked into her, loving her completely and using his mouth on her, to kiss and taste the salty warmth of her skin. "You are delicious…all of you…" he muttered, her scent filling his senses, as she arched against him, murmuring his name softly along with her throaty sighs of passion.

"God, how I love you…" he murmured, worshipping her body with his, wanting to show her how much he cherished her. Wanting to absorb her into him, until he couldn't tell where he ended and she began. They moved together, the pace increasing gradually. Her body met every thrust, and he slid almost out of her slick, tight embrace and then rocked back in deeply, fully, again and again and again. Her felt her tensing, her nails digging into his shoulder, her body trembling, her breathing coming in gasps. Derek shifted slightly, changing the angle so that each stroke slid across her tender clit, and she cried out from the pleasure of it. Another thrust…one more..and suddenly she clenched around him, arching higher against him, as the force of her orgasm rippled through her.

"Oh..ohhhh…Derek…" Over and over, the spasms rocked her, almost taking him with her over the edge. But not yet…he willed himself not to fall into the paradise that was so close. Not yet…

He cradled her against him, as she came down to earth again. He clenched his teeth, keeping his control, for the moment. "Ahhh…my husband…you give me such pleasure…" Meredith sighed, bringing her hands across his back, playing along his spine, and his ass, as he throbbed hotly inside of her. "And you are not done yet…" she twinkled at him mischievously.

"You truly are a vixen..an insatiable, sensual, vixen.." he murmured, kissing her again. "I have married a wanton woman…."

"It's all your fault, as I told you before, my love," she laughed, lifting her hips against him again, squeezing around him, sending shocks of delicious heat through him that he wasn't sure he could stop this time.

"I take full responsibility then…" he teased, his voice hoarse, the need building and spiraling like never before. She laughed again, tilting her head back against the pillows with a throaty purr of happiness, her face beautiful with the pleasure that filled her. "Ah…careful…sweet lady…" he groaned, as she squeezed around him again, teasing him. He bent to kiss her throat again, feeling the wild beat of her pulse, capturing her hands over her head. "I can make you beg for mercy, my dear…" He kissed her breasts then, making her gasp as he sucked and licked at each rosy, hard nipple. Tugging and circling with his teeth and tongue until she was in a fever of wanting more.

"Mercy…I beg for mercy…" she cried out, arching up against his mouth. Her voice was husky, and then she looked at him with a little smile. Sliding away from him before he knew what she was doing, rolling onto her belly. She peeked over her shoulder at him. "Since you have made me beg, you may have your way with me. I'm all yours…" She raised herself up onto her knees, the glistening pink fold of her pussy displayed temptingly for him, and he groaned.

"Have mercy on me, my love…" he managed to whisper, his cock twitching and throbbing so hard he could feel the beat of his heart in the pulsing. Meredith wiggled a little, tossing her hair over her back, the golden strands glimmering in the candlelight. His throat went dry, appreciating the vision of her for a moment longer, this sensual woman who delighted in the dark passions they shared.

"Will you not give in and come for me now?" she murmured, her eyes shining at him, undoing him completely.

"Yes…" he answered, his voice velvet soft. He placed his hands on her hips, and in the next breath he lunged smoothly forward, sinking into the soft, silken paradise of her with a groan of pure surrender. Drowning in the tight caress of her body, his cock pounded with desire. He felt the pressure of his release building at the base of his spine, driving him forward, making him drive deeper into her sweet warmth, again and again. He could hear Meredith cry out with her own release again, as she pulled him with her, clenching around him. His own release swept over him, forcefully, and he almost shouted out loud as he spilled into her, his hips jerking with the spasms. The waves of the orgasm were incredible as he shot into her at last – deep, primal waves of satisfaction.

They fell together, both of them limp and sated, and he pulled her against him, kissing her with all the love and devotion he had. Kissing her mouth, and her cheeks, tasting the salty tang of a tear that trickled from her closed eyes. "Tears, my little love?" he asked gently, as she opened her eyes.

She placed her hand on his cheek then, seeing the glitter of emotion in his own eyes. "Tears of happiness," she whispered, kissing him sweetly, letting her tongue feather along his, so that he gathered her even closer to him. Kissing and touching lightly, playing with her hair, winding his fingers in the long strands. "I love you so very very much, you know," she said.

"I know. As much as I love you, my sweet wife," he replied, "forever…"

"Forever…" she repeated


	54. Wedding Night Part 2

**And now, the enchanted wedding night continues...**

"Do you suppose anyone has missed us?" Meredith asked after awhile, her eyes closed blissfully, Derek pressed tightly behind her. He kissed her shoulder, his hand resting on her calf, caressing and sliding up along the soft curves of her body.

"Do you know what I missed, love?" he asked, rather than answer her question. His lips were at her neck then, his leg moving between hers. She let her foot rub along his muscular calf, smiling to herself.

"What?"

"Having you against me like this last night…" he murmured, his cock stirring against her back. The palm of his hand glided around her, and he caressed the warm silky skin beneath her breasts. "This is what I want, always. I want to wake up, tangled with you, for as long as we live, my sweet angel."

He pulled her around onto her back, and she looked up into his dark eyes, now half-lidded with desire. Her lips parted softly, her own eyes wide. She reached up to touch his cheek. "I know – it was so strange to wake up without your body wrapped around me. There is no other way I wish for this to be either."

Derek lowered his lips to her throat, his palm over her breast. "I have to confess something…" His words were muffled against her skin, as he cupped the soft round globe, his thumb on her nipple.

"Do not tell me you have a mad ex-wife in the attic?" she teased him, playing with the soft strands of his hair that fell across his forehead. The stubble along his jaw rasped at her skin as he kissed her collarbone.

"No…" he chuckled, his tone rich with warmth and amusement. "I have to confess to a little stab of jealousy tonight when I saw you dancing with Marcus…"

"But, Derek…" she protested. "You must believe that I would never…"

"I know in my mind, but a man's heart is too quick to judge sometimes." He pinned her hands over her head, then. His gaze burned into her. "Now that you are truly my wife…"

"Then, never worry, sweetheart," she assured him. "You are the only man for me."

"You are the only woman for me…" he murmured. "And right now, I want you again…entwined and screaming in ecstasy for me…"

A jolt of pure desire shot through Meredith's belly at his words. His mouth slanted across hers then, sensuously, coaxing her mouth open again. His tongue slid in, filling her mouth with heat and pressure and taste. "You have the most tempting mouth, my dear," he growled, before returning to kiss her. His tongue invaded again, to tangle with hers, savoring every delicious bit of her. Meredith wound her hands around his neck, and across his solid shoulders, her tongue deep in his hot, demanding mouth. Her breasts crushed against his chest, her hard nipples poking against the bands of solid muscle beneath the hot skin. His leg moved between hers, his thigh rubbing against her wet pussy lips, so that she moaned. He increased the pressure against her, and it felt like bliss, her head lolled back and his mouth moved to her throat.

"I want to have every inch of you…" he muttered, his voice deep and dark, as he kissed and licked her breasts, one by one. He lowered his mouth to one nipple, the tip of his tongue just connecting with the little round nub of flesh. Then he circled it very gently, teasing it into further arousal. He sucked on it, and rolled his tongue over it again and again, before licking a path to the other one, doing the same erotic dance with his tongue again. Meredith started to arch into him, and moaned softly.Murmuring little words of encouragement, he inched his hand down her ribcage, coming to rest on her belly. Her skin was warm and quivering, but before she could react further, he moved his hand back up, leisurely touching as much of her body as he could. He dropped more kisses down her body, to where his hand rested on her leg. Keeping his eyes on her face, he touched one finger to the soft sensitive skin on her pussy lips, before putting his mouth there. He breathed in her scent, and closed his eyes, willing himself to take it slowly. Meredith's body shifted, her breathing deepening, as she gave up to the touch of his hands and his mouth on her.

Then he returned to her navel again, across the slight swell of her belly, and higher to her breasts. He explored the soft hollow beneath each breast, and along her ribcage. Tasting, teasing, probing – fingers and tongue alternating until Meredith was quivering and sensitized to every little nuance of his touch. She could feel the erotic tug in her core, spreading to her clit, and radiating to all of her senses.By the time Derek reached the aroused silky skin of her inner thighs, she was already wetter than ever. His tongue traced circles on her skin, his breath warm on the dampened flesh. He kissed and licked, down to her knees, and her calves, tickling the soles of her feet. It seemed like her whole body was one erogenous zone – every fibre of her being vibrated with desire.Then his mouth returned to where the tingling vibration was almost unbearable. "Oh god, Derek," she cried, arching up to him.

"What, love? What do you want?" He was poised over her, breathing softly on her swollen pussy lips, tongue just touching the skin that glimmered with moisture.

"I want --- I want –"she gasped and pushed her hips higher still, as he probed and explored her. "I need you now, Derek…" she implored, desperate for release. "Make me come…."

"Anything for you, sweetness…" he answered her, and stroked her clit in long sure licks, inhaling her musky scent and tasting the wetness that exploded on his tongue. His fingers and tongue combined to take her to new heights of bliss. Meredith cried out again as he touched and caressed and licked until she was swept up in the torrent of hot contractions that ripped through her. He let her ride one wave, matching her natural rhythm, the flat of his tongue sliding around her hard, quivering clit. Bringing her to the crest of another orgasm, as her hips lifted higher and higher, the softest sighs of pleasure tumbling out of her lips.She fell back down on the bed with a throaty groan of satisfaction, and he grinned at her with complete masculine pride. Her wetness dripped from her, and he slipped his thumb into her pussy to arouse her further. Fiery hot and drenched, her walls clutched him tightly. He withdrew his thumb, and slide two fingers into her, reaching higher as she gripped him tightly, and his cock jolt upwards, seeking its own pleasure.

Derek willed himself to patience again, his balls and his cock heavy with want, aching and demanding. Already coated with his own cum, the head of his cock felt close to bursting, straighter and harder than ever. Meredith moaned, and another pulse of blood filled him. He stroked her harder, as she thrashed and pulled at the sheets, clenching and sucking him in deeper. Her head whipped back and forth, her hair tangling across her face as she started to climax again. Her juices flooded his hand and he bent his head to bury his face there again, enjoying the taste and the scent of her enveloping him.

"Oh…" Meredith sighed softly, as he rose up to his knees. His cock curved and beckoned her, and she took him in her hand, the thick, hard length of him throbbing in her hand. Grasping him, stroking down to the thick curls at the base, and up to the satin, straining, wet head. Her hand was slick and sticky with his cum, and he groaned hoarsely. His hips jolted forward, his body bucking, as he fought for control.

"Now…" he muttered, falling against her, and spreading her legs apart. His cock rested against the creamy folds of her pussy, Never breaking eye contact, he pressed his cock within the wetness, his own body craving the release.

"Please, Derek, make love to me, now—" she said simply, and he sank into her softness. "Just love me," as she enfolded him completely, so they pulsed as one being. He pulled her closer and she wrapped herself around him, so they touched completely, skin to skin. They rocked together, and kissed, tongues dancing as their climaxes built and spiraled ever higher. Derek felt his cock tensing, enclosed in her tightness, each thrust bringing them both closer to the point of no return.

Their strangled cries mingled. "Take me with you..now..sweetness…" he muttered, urging her on. Meredith strained against him, her body bursting into a million shimmering pieces, as her orgasm raced through her, intense and magical. She pulled Derek into her tightly, as he came in a hot rush, his mind lost in the wild delight. He collapsed, pressing his hips tight against her, as she continued to spasm around him, each little aftershock sending more tingles along his spine. His head fell against her chest, as he took deep, ragged breaths.

Clasping her tightly still, he rolled them over, so that they faced each other, still joined, still touching everywhere. He finally caressed her face, and touched her lips softly. "I will always be here for you, Meredith. No matter what, even if we argue, I will always be your knight in shining – whatever –" He kissed her softly. "This is our happily ever after…"


	55. Love and Attractions

**This chapter turned out longer than usual, with some Izzie/Marcus moments, some Kate/Alex, and then returning to MerDer! A little bit of everything - hope you enjoy it.**

Out in the darkened gardens, Marcus swept Izzie into his arms, having spirited her away from the last of the lingering guests still enjoying the food and drink provided. His mouth found hers, hot and demanding, as she eagerly responded to his kiss. The evening air was still warm and sultry, the night sky spangled with a myriad of stars, and the bright silver globe of the moon.

"You looked simply ravishing today, my dear," he murmured, kissing the slope of her chest, his breath warm on her skin. "Even more so, since I was thinking of you spread naked beneath me, as you were last night…"

"Marcus…" Izzie sighed, "that is very wicked of you…"

"Wicked, true….but oh so arousing…"

He claimed her mouth again, and she was swamped with the scent and the taste of him – a heady mix of spicy cologne, brandy and pure male essence. Her arms slipped around his neck, a little moan of surrender in her throat. His tongue met hers, as he crushed her tighter against his broad chest. "Would you like to do something wicked…?" he asked her, moving along her cheek, to whisper in her ear. His tongue traced the edge of her earlobe, his teeth nipping lightly.

Izzie felt a wave of heat wash through her at his suggestion. "What do you mean?"

In reply, he took her hand and led her into the shadows, finding a little more seclusion along the pathway lined with statues of garden nymphs. Only the faintest sounds of the festivities could be heard, as the darkness surrounded them. "Here, this is better…" Marcus said softly, pressing her back against one of the statues. His mouth trailed along her bare shoulder, and to the edge of her neckline, sending shivers of delight along her spine.

Then before she realized his intention, he dropped down, and pushed her skirts up past her knees. Izzie gasped at the sudden rush of air against her legs, and then gasped again, as he picked her foot up and pressed his mouth against her ankle. His tongue stroked her, against the fine gossamer of her stockings, along the outline of her calf. Then he lifted his head, with a naughty smirk on his mouth, just visible in the soft dark. "Here…hold your skirts up…"

"But…" she protested weakly, taking the bunched silk in her hands, as he relinquished his hold on it.

"Higher…please, my dear…" he urged her, and she tentatively pulled it higher, past her knees, revealing the garters and tops of her stockings. She sucked in her breath, feeling scandalously naughty, as he grazed his fingertips along the edge of her stockings. "Excellent…now…if I kiss you here…" he murmured, placing his lips against her thigh, "and here…" kissing along the damp flesh further between her legs, " and right …here…" moving to the spot that enticed him the most. His tongue flicked against her pussy lips, and she moaned softly, her fingers clenching around the silk in her hands.

"Oh…" Izzie struggled to speak, as his hands tightened around her legs, holding her steady, as his tongue washed over her. Her legs parted slightly, and her hips flexed towards him instinctively. He lifted one leg higher, over his shoulder, as his tongue plunged deeper into her. She lost herself to the pure erotic delight that soared through her - surely this was wicked, but it felt too good to tell him to stop.

Deeper and deeper he delved, his fingers adding to the pleasure he was intent on giving her. She was slick and hot, her clit throbbing with every beat of her heart, until she felt like she was going to explode. Unable to keep quiet, she bucked and moaned against him, close to the edge of her climax. One more long wet stroke of his tongue, and she was undone, crying out in the stillness of the gardens.

Marcus felt her body tighten, the wetness spilling against his mouth, as she cried out. Again, he stroked her, feeling the heat surround him, her scent filling his senses, as she came again. Holding her tightly as she spasmed and fell against him. He backed away slowly, looking up at her with a sensual grin.

The silken skirts, crushed and wrinkled, slipped from her fingers, and she swayed towards him. He stood up and pulled her against him, running his hand through her hair, that was coming down around her shoulders.

"You are simply incorrigible…" Izzie whispered, when she could speak again.

"A little risk adds some spice to it," he murmured, a deep chuckle rumbling under her cheek.

"What if someone heard that?"

"No one is close enough, my dear," he assured her. He kissed the top of her head, feeling suddenly more protective of her than any other woman he'd been with. "I'm sorry, that was naughty of me to bring you out here like this. But you are too irresistible…." He could taste her intimate flavor on his tongue, exciting him further.

Izzie tipped her head back to look up at him, seeing the heat flare in his expression again. She stroked the hard bulge of his cock that strained against the front of his breeches. "Maybe it was, but I can't deny that I enjoyed it. And that I want you," she said, thrilled with the way he shuddered as she touched him. "Please…I do want you, Marcus…"

He groaned softly. "Isobel…your virginity…" He was torn between the lust that fueled his throbbing cock, and the shred of his conscience that told him he shouldn't do this.

"I don't care about that…please…" Her soft brown eyes were pleading with him.

With another muffled groan, Marcus kissed her hard, urging her lips apart, until they were devouring each other. When he eased back, his breathing was harsh as he fought for control. "Are you truly sure?"

"Yes…" she breathed. "I trust you…"

Marcus raked a hand over his hair. "That is not something I have heard too often," he admitted. "But I will do my best to live up to it."

Taking her hand, he kissed her fingers softly, before leading her back towards the manor, and to bed…

* * *

Kate surveyed Alex over the rim of her wine goblet. "I hope you haven't been too bored this evening," she said. "After all, you just arrived, and barely had time to speak with Derek today." They were sitting together, not alone, but away from the last few guests chatting and laughing around them.

"It was a wonderful day, nonetheless," he assured her, with a small smile. "I have to admit a certain amount of surprise at receiving his invitation. I didn't think he would marry, and for love, as well. He is very lucky."

"Yes," Kate sighed. "Very happy and very lucky." She let her gaze wander across him, noting the broad shoulders, and strong chest, blushing a little to realize she was doing so.

"And you have been very sweet to keep me company," he added, lifting his own goblet to salute her. "I appreciate it."

"How long will you be staying with us?"

"A few days, most likely. Then I should return home, I haven't been there in quite some time."

"Ah..I see. You have family waiting for you?" Kate asked.

"I have a daughter, she's seven. I hate to leave her, but she is well cared for."

"I see…and your wife…?"

"She died in childbirth."

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said softly, placing her hand on his without thinking. "That must have been very difficult for you."

"It was, more so that Marianna looks so much like her mother now that she is older."

"I understand," she murmured, squeezing his hand a little. Alex looked at her gratefully, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips. He grazed a kiss across her knuckles, and Kate felt her heart flutter. His eyes, so like William's she thought distractedly, were drawing her in like a moth to a flame. A little ripple of heat touched her spine. Suddenly mindful that there were other people around them, she hastily drew back. "Oh, I should go…" she murmured, wanting very much not to go. Wondering what it would be like to be kissed by him, on her lips, not her hand.

"If you must. I should turn in for the night at any rate. It has been a long day."

Kate blinked to wipe away the sudden image his words brought to mind, and she jumped up to her feet. "Of course, how silly of me to keep you when you're tired," she said, flushed. "Will you find your way to your bed…bedchamber? Or shall I call for one of the footmen to escort you?" Her tongue tripped over the words.

Alex stood as well, and brushed a chaste kiss to her cheek. "I think I can manage on my own. Good night, Lady Kate," he said softly. "Thank you again for your company today. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He bowed slightly, before turning and heading towards the manor. Kate watched him leave, feeling like a silly schoolgirl. What nonsense, she thought, with a shake of her head. He was merely being polite…wasn't he?

* * *

Derek passed the cup to Meredith, where she sat, the pillows plumped behind her, the soft firelight casting a radiant glow over her damp skin. Still flushed and deliciously rumpled from their lovemaking, she looked more beautiful to him than ever before. She took a sip of the wine, passing the cup back to him. After he drank again, he set it down, and lowered himself beside her, running his hand over her warm skin.

"So, will you want to see your father?" he asked her, resting his head against her belly.

Meredith toyed with his dark curls, feeling his breath against her. "Maybe one day…it's so unreal right now."

"We can go to London, before you are too far along, if you want, my love. I would be happy to take you to court – so you can be presented to the King."

"Can I think about that?" she laughed softly. "I'm still getting accustomed to being an old married woman, after all…"

Derek sat up, pulling her towards him, with a grin that sent her pulses racing. "You are a ravishing married woman…and you would put all the other women at court to shame. They would be green with envy…" He covered her face with soft kisses, easing her back onto the pillows.

"Only because they want to bed you…" she giggled. "My sinfully handsome husband…"

"Sinfully handsome? I like that…" he chuckled, a rakish quirk to his eyebrow, letting his hands roam across her, finding all the sweet places that made her moan. "But I like this even more…" His lips followed his hands, tongue tracing lazily over her skin, until she was helpless with wanting him all over again. She was wet and open, as he moved into her, rocking against her slowly and languorously, their mouths meeting again and again in sweet abandon.


	56. A New Life

**This chapter moves things along a little bit...perhaps a Kleenex alert is necessary!**_  
_

_Seven months later…._

Derek paused at the doorway to their bedchamber, his eyes caught on the sight of Meredith. She was sitting up in bed, nude, her belly large with their child, due any day now. A shaft of golden light fell across her, bathing her in an aura of beauty. She looked luminous, her hair spilling across her shoulders, her hand resting on the curve of her belly. The sunlight sparkled in the large amethyst of her ring, the only jewelry she wore. She had just woken from a late morning nap, and he ached at the sight of her.

For a long moment, he watched her, before she became aware of him standing there. He remembered suddenly the dream he had of her, just like this, when he had been in London to buy her ring. The sunlight, the ring, her warm smile of welcome…it was all the same, and he blinked to clear away a sudden dampness that blurred his vision.

Meredith looked up then, and held her hand out to him. "Derek…are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

He crossed the room swiftly, dropping down beside her, and catching the back of her neck in his hand. He kissed her softly, parting her lips, and she moaned in the back of her throat at the desire that bubbled up in her.

"I've seen a vision, and I'm just happy to see you," he murmured, covering her hand.

"I'm happy to see you too, my love," she whispered. "But your son here is kicking like mad today, I think he wants out…"

"It could be a girl," Derek grinned, planting a kiss on her stomach.

"No…Rose swears she can tell by the way I'm carrying it that it's a boy, and he is very active, so I think she's right." Meredith closed her eyes as she felt another shift of the baby. "Rose has eight brothers and sisters, and they have many babes of their own, so I feel she has some insight on this."

"We'll see," Derek laughed, catching her lips again, and pressing her back against the pillows. His fingers traced the luscious plumpness of her breasts, larger now, the nipples more sensitive than ever. Their lovemaking had not dimmed at all during her pregnancy, until the last little while. "My sweet wife, you are more beautiful than ever…" he murmured, stroking her warm skin. "You know that, don't you?"

"I am not sure some days," Meredith confessed, touching his face.

"Trust me…"

"I do, I just can't see my feet anymore, I can't stand up without help…"

Derek continued his lazy exploration along her skin, soothing her doubts away with his gentle touch. His mouth followed, licking and teasing, along her body, until he reached her thighs. "I love every inch of you…"

"Every enlarged inch you mean…" Meredith giggled, as he kissed her knees, and the curve of her calf. Then she gasped, and he looked up at her in concern. Her eyes went wide, and she clutched at the sheets, a look of sudden pain on her face. "Oh god, Derek…"

He moved quickly back to her side, taking her hands in his, and easing her back against the pillows. She relaxed, her chest rising and falling a little anxiously, as the pain subsided. "Meredith…is it…"

She nodded, clenching his hand tightly again. "Yes…oh…I wasn't prepared for this already…ohhh…"

Derek kissed her damp forehead, taking a deep breath. "Relax, little love, I'll call for Rose, and get Izzie for you…all right?" Izzie had arrived again to help with the birth, along with the midwife from the village. They just hadn't expected it already, and Derek's chest tightened in apprehension. But he masked his fear, kissing her again, and she nodded.

"Go…just hurry…Derek…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

He tore out of the bedchamber, yelling for Rose, who came running from nearby. "See to Meredith, the baby is coming!" he told her, and she wasted no time to enter the bedchamber to be with Meredith.

Meredith looked up gratefully to see Rose's calm face at the side of the bed, and she tried to smile bravely. "I fear it's time, Rose…."

"I believe it is, m'lady. The babe always has a mind of it's own when it's time," Rose said reassuringly. "We'll be right here with you…"

Derek stormed into the solarium in search of Izzie. He found her there with Marcus, and she jumped to her feet immediately at the sight of his worried face. "The baby…" she muttered, hurrying away without another word, summoning the midwife to come with her.

Leaving Derek staring at Marcus, unsure of what to do next. He wasn't accustomed to feeling useless, and he sank down onto the settee, with a muffled groan. "Damnation, Marcus…how am I supposed to wait here and do nothing?"

Before Marcus could answer, Derek jumped up again and began pacing the length of the solarium, raking his hands through his hair. "What if something happens? What if…"

"Derek…calm down…women have babies all the time…"

"But this is Meredith!" Derek shouted in frustration. "She's so tiny….and fragile…"

"She's stronger than you think, old friend," Marcus assured him, standing up to pour a strong drink for Derek. "Here…drink this and sit down."

"I should be with her, what if she needs me?" Derek asked, downing the drink in one gulp.

Marcus forced him into the chair, shocked at how shaken Derek was by the impending birth. "Meredith will be fine, and it won't help her at all if you become a raving lunatic."

Derek took a deep breath. "You're right, of course, she just means the world to me, Marcus…nothing would mean anything without her."

--

Hours later, Meredith lay back against the fresh sheets Rose had helped to place on the bed. Izzie gently sponged the sweat from her body, and helped her into a fresh nightgown. She tied Meredith's hair back, with a little smile. "You look wonderful…"

Meredith took a shaky breath, looking down into the tiny bundle that the midwife placed in her arms. "Oh…my…Izzie…"

"He's fine…he's healthy…" Izzie assured her, as the baby looked up at Meredith. She stroked the tiny cheek, and marveled at the perfection of him.

"Where's Derek?" she asked.

"I sent Rose to fetch him," Izzie said. "Marcus stopped by awhile ago, and said Derek was a bundle of nerves, he wanted to be here with you, but the midwife shooed them both away."

The door burst open and Derek strode across the room, his hair wild, his shirt in disarray. "Meredith…thank god…" He dropped down beside her, and kissed her, and then looked down at the baby.

"It's a boy…" she whispered, seeing the love and happiness that filled his eyes, as he touched the tuft of black hair on the small head. "Just like Rose predicted…" She held out the child to him, and he gingerly cradled it against his chest, giving Meredith an adoring look.

"What shall we name him?"

"Michael Derek Shepherd…" she suggested softly. "For your father…"

Derek nodded in agreement. "He would like that…" He kissed the baby's forehead, and handed him back to Meredith. The baby promptly snuggled against Meredith's chest contentedly, and closed his eyes.

"I love you, my wife," Derek said, shifting closer, to wrap his arm around both of them. He kissed her lips, and she sighed happily.

"I love you, my husband…"


	57. It's Been too Long

**Some hot sinful Lord Derek sizzle for you...**

Meredith sat rocking the baby, staring thoughtfully out the window. It was a cool spring evening, and the soft damp air coming in the window was fragrant with the fresh scent of rain. Michael stirred and yawned contentedly, snuggled against her breast. He had finished feeding, and she was happy just to sit and hold him, marveling at the sight of him. He was a healthy, strong child, his hair black as Derek's, his eyes the same shade of green as her own. "Well, my little man, you are certainly sleepy, aren't you?" she cooed at him, as his eyes, fringed with impossibly long lashes, swept shut. He was two months old now, and Meredith cherished every moment with him.

The sound of the door opening made her look up, and she smiled as Derek crossed the room to kneel beside her chair. He kissed her cheek, and looked down at Michael. "I should be jealous," he murmured, stroking the baby's downy cheek.

"What do you mean?"

"He has all your attention, and the spot where I could be teasing you with my mouth," Derek said, raking his eyes over the exposed breasts. Rounder and more luscious than ever since the baby, he was longing to bury his face against them himself. It had been far too long since they had indulged in enjoying each other, and he was feeling the frustration. "Meredith…" he whispered her name, capturing her mouth under his.

"Derek…please…let me put him into the cradle," Meredith sighed softly, feeling a heat wash through her, as he kissed her more passionately.

"My love, let me take him. You just wait there for me," Derek grinned, gathering his son into his arms. "I am capable of doing this, you know." Meredith watched him as he tenderly laid the baby into the cradle, arranging the blankets around him. For a long moment, Derek watched him, making sure that he was still sleeping, before he turned back to Meredith.

Kneeling down again, in front of her, he took her hands in his, searching her face with his hungry blue eyes. "Meredith, it's been two months now, since the birth, and I hope you realize how much I need you," he murmured hotly, leaning in to rain kisses along her jaw, and her throat, finding the soft hollow where her pulse was fluttering. "And how much I adore you…and the son you have given me…you are amazing…"

Meredith sighed, as the silken robe fell off her shoulders, and he followed the material down her arms with his lips. A rush of love intensified her feelings, and she caught his hand, looking into his handsome face. "I love you…"

Derek stroked her cheek, and caressed the line of her jaw with the back of his knuckles. "I love you more than life, Meredith," he assured her, leaning in to brush his lips across hers, more gently this time. Her fingertips drifted along the back of his neck, twining into his thick hair. His tongue slid in between her lips subtly, tasting and teasing, until the kiss deepened with volcanic heat.

The front of the dressing gown gaped open further, and Derek eased the rest of the buttons open, tugging the material away from her skin. His lips drifted to her throat, finding the sensitive spot at the side, and he nibbled softly until she gave a faint moan.

"Derek…oh…I feel so tired…I don't know if this…"

"Shhh..you don't have to think, or do anything…just let me touch you. It's been so long, sweetheart," he whispered against her throat.

Meredith relaxed against the chair, breathing deeply, feeling dreamy and passive. She felt him move away for a moment, blowing out some of the lamps, leaving only a few flickering candles glowing warmly. The golden light danced across him, and she watched him pull his shirt off, his chest gleaming and taut, so that she drew her breath in. As he knelt before her again, her hands slid across the muscle and firm warm skin of his shoulders, reigniting the spark of desire in her core. He reached inside the open front of her dressing gown, and cupped her breasts in his gentle hands. His thumbs smoothed over the nipples, stroking, teasing, until they jutted out into firm peaks. He leaned forward to take one in his lips, and she gasped, leaning back against the chair. He pinched her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, a light but persistent stroke that made her dig her fingertips into his shoulder. She felt warm and responsive, every part of her focused on the slow and deliberate seduction of his mouth and his hands.

Derek lifted the lacey hem of her dressing gown, pushing it higher to her waist, and slid his thumbs from her knees to the satin inner curves of her thighs. Her legs parted for him, muscles trembling in response to the heat of his hands. He teased her with a soft brush of his fingers, knowing how badly she wanted him to continue, little sounds of pleasure coming from her lips.

He possessed her mouth again, with light kisses, so soft and lazy that she felt dizzy and frustrated, wanting more. Derek smiled against her begging mouth, running his hands down her legs to her knees. His fingers crept behind them, finding the soft hollows in back, and she whimpered. Gently, he bent her knees, lifting first one, and then the other, until her legs were hooked over the padded arms of the chair. Meredith's eyes caught his, and she felt naughty and bold, spread open so wantonly like this.

"Derek…" she protested weakly, her breasts shifting as she drew in a shaky breath. "What are you doing?"

Derek paused before answering, his talented mouth moving from her throat to the hard tips of her nipples, while his hands smoothed over the curve of her belly, the swell of her hips, and soft globes of her ass. Any thoughts of being embarrassed, were swept away in a torrent of desire, as he concentrated on touching her, arousing her, and sending pleasure to every part of her. Meredith shifted, trying to lift her legs away from the chair.

"No, my dear," Derek's voice said silkily, as he pressed her back down, keeping her legs spread wide apart. "I'm having my way with you, and having a little dessert as well." His eyes were hazy dark blue with passion, as he reached for the little bowl of fresh raspberries that had been left there. "Open your mouth," he urged, and she obeyed, puzzled. Her tongue curled around the small tart raspberry, the sweet tangy flavor bursting in her mouth as she bit it. Derek's mouth urged her to open, and he shared the taste of it with her, his tongue searching for the lingering sweetness of the fruit against hers. Then he placed another raspberry on her navel, and she trembled as he bent to pick it up with his teeth, his tongue tickling and swirling along the sensitive hollow.

"Oh…Derek…" she said shakily.

But he wasn't finished yet, she realized with a start, as his fingers slid between her legs…wicked and decadent…his fingers nudged a raspberry into her wetness. Then one more, and she shook her head back and forth, her muscles tightening at the feel of it, the fruit tickling the intimate parts of her body. Her lips trembled, as she looked into his face, looking appealingly surprised and aroused. "Derek…please…take them out…"

"As you wish, my love," he murmured, lowering his head obligingly, Her body went taut with pleasure as his mouth covered her. Deep moans caught in her throat as he gently licked and ate, devouring the raspberries along with her moisture. Her eyes closed and she panted for breath, keeping still as his tongue reaching inside of her with long sure strokes. "You are so delicious," he muttered against her sensitive skin. "So sweet and delicious…"

Meredith dug her fingers into his dark curls, pulling him harder against her, and his tongue slid over the aching bud of her clit. She bit back a scream, as he continued to suck against her, making her rock back and forth in the chair, straining to capture his tantalizing mouth. Just when she thought she would go mad from the torture, the sweet bliss of her release exploded in her. She cried out and shuddered, her legs jerking against the arms of the chair, each spasm blending into another, until she begged him to stop.

"Oh god, Derek…" Meredith finally felt her heart slow the frantic racing, and she was able to move. She unhooked her legs from the chair, and reached for his hand. She clung to him as he picked her up and carried her to the bed, the silken dressing gown falling to the floor along the way. He let her down carefully on to the bed, and she pulled him along with her. "Aren't you getting undressed?" she asked, her voice husky with desire.

"Are you sure you're ready, my love?" he asked, his own voice thick with passion.

"More than ready…" she assured him, trying to reach for the buttons to undo his trousers. "Take these off."

Derek grinned at her in the soft light of the candles, and he obeyed, stripping away the rest of his clothes. The sleek, powerful heaviness of his naked body joined hers on the bed, making her shiver at the feel of his warm skin against hers. "Too long…" she murmured, and his breath caught as she moved over him, her round breasts brushing his chest and then his stomach, while her long hair flowed gently against his hot skin. Her mouth found his cock, and he twisted at the sweet sensation, pushing up against her, as she took him in her lips. Deep pleasure flooded through him, making him mindless, focused on the feel of her around him, her small hands gripping him firmly, stroking his balls, and along his taut thighs.

"Come here, vixen," he growled, pulling her back against him, determined to be inside of her then. "I need you so much."

"I need you…" she replied, with a little squeal of happiness, as he pinned her down. Her legs spread beneath him, and the blazing hard length of his cock pulsed against her and her body throbbed in response. He kissed her breasts, his mouth hot and demanding.

"Now…" he muttered, sliding into her, making her whimper, making her body flex in wrenching pleasure. She clutched him with her arms and legs, winding around him, her hips tilting urgently to match each downward plunge of his cock into her. She stared at the face above her. Derek's eyes narrowed to intense blue slits, as his hands framed her face gently, thrusting more slowly now, taking his time to make love to her. Each thrust deliberate, until she groaned in the release that rocked through her. He shuddered and spent his own passion, pulsing violently inside her warm body. When he could finally catch his breath, he smiled wickedly at her, pushing his now softened cock one last time deeper into her. "That was worth waiting for," he said, rolling over and pulling her with him.

"We will have to make up for lost time, my dear," she whispered, tracing the line of his muscular arm as it snaked around her, keeping them joined tightly. She peeked over at the cradle, but Michael still slept soundly, unperturbed by his parent's loud lovemaking. "You are fortunate that he is a sound sleeper," she giggled.

Derek buried his face against her hair, surrounding himself in her scent. "Indeed…" he agreed with a deep laugh, as they kissed softly for a few moments. "And since I intend to do that all over again, I do hope he keeps sleeping soundly…" He leaned into Meredith again, taking her breath away, with a deep ferocious kiss, melding her against him once again…


	58. Afternoon Delight!

**So, this chapter doesn't really go anywhere...just some sinful Lord Derek lovin' for you!**

Derek looked up from the ledgers his bookkeeper had spread out on the table in his study. His eyes lit up as Meredith crossed the room, carrying Michael. "Sweetheart, you are just what I needed. Mr. Croft, are we done?"

"Yes, m'lord," the older man nodded and bowed low, then gathered the books together. "Good day, m'lady," he murmured, leaving them alone.

Meredith leaned in to kiss Derek, letting her tongue dart along his. He caressed her cheek, drawing her closer. "My love, what brings you here? I thought you and Kate were working on some project." His voice was rich with love and desire, as he gazed into her eyes.

The baby gurgled happily between them, as they kissed again. "I just wanted to see you," Meredith murmured. Derek's mouth dropped to her chest, his hand cradling the baby's head. His breath tickled her skin, and she laughed softly. Then his tongue dipped below the bodice of her gown, snaking around one nipple, igniting a ripple of desire in her core.

"Derek…" she sighed. "You are going to teach your son very bad things if you keep that up…"

"He's far too young to understand," Derek laughed, pulling her into his lap. She could feel the hard, insistent length of him against her. "And you are far too tempting to resist." He kissed her cheek, and took her lips again. "You only get more desirable with each passing day. I want you, darling…all your sweetness…"

"Shhh…" Meredith covered the baby's ears. "Don't listen to your father, Michael." But she turned back to Derek. "You are my heart's desire, my love. Let me call Rose to take him to the nursery, and then I'm all yours…"

As soon as Rose disappeared with the baby, cooing at him all the while, Meredith turned back to Derek. He was still seated at the desk, his eyes on her, feasting on the sight of her slightly flushed skin, her hair in loose waves around her face, and the enticing smile on her lips. "Are we so wicked to want some time alone?" she asked softly, advancing slowly, and standing between his legs.

"No…never…" he assured her, resting his hands on her hips. He stood up, pressing her back against the desk. He cupped her face, and slowly brought his mouth to cover hers. Her hands braced against his shoulders, as he kissed her deeply. The thrust and retreat of his tongue teased her as always, bringing her to a point of mindless abandonment. His hands kneaded her breasts, making her nipples ache. His mouth moved lower, caressing her pliant skin, seeking the nipples that were just hidden by the lace and the froth of her gown. "I can think of nothing but this, and how much I need you…" he murmured, lifting her up and settling her onto the wide desk.

"Here?" she asked breathlessly, caught up in the fire in his eyes. "But…"

"Why not?" he asked in return, pushing her skirts up. "Is it too naughty, too wicked, for you? Making love here in the bright daylight, spreading yourself open to your loving husband?"

"No…nothing is too wicked with you," she confessed, a soft catch in her voice, as he traced the length of her thigh. "But what if someone hears us…we do seem to be unable to keep quiet…" she teased him.

"I will try to resist shouting your name out loud, but your delectable body tends to make me unruly, my love…" he murmured.

Then her thoughts scattered, as he pressed his mouth against her, tickling her with his tongue. She held onto her skirts, as he searched relentlessly against her wetness, stroking the bud of her clit, again and again, until she pushed against him.

"Derek….oh…my….OH!!!!" she cried out, trying not to scream as the orgasm shook her, curling her toes, and sending her into orbit.

"So my vixen…" he grinned at her, tossing her skirts higher. "Do you want to continue this here?"

"Yes, you rogue…" she replied, reaching for him, desperate for him. "You know very well I do…"

"Then let me accommodate you," he told her, undoing the buttons on his breeches, and dropping them to the floor. His cock sprang out, taut and throbbing, and he slid into her until she gasped. He flexed and moved against her, the erotic feel of his cock filling her lush pussy, the only part of them naked, added to the urgency of the moment.

He bent over her, one hand tugging at the neckline of her gown, impatient to free her breast. His mouth descended, and claimed her nipple, his tongue rolling lazily around it, as he continued to thrust into her. Meredith abandoned herself to the sweet feel, the love and the lust she felt for him shining in her eyes. He caught her eyes on him, and he let his teeth graze her skin lightly, making her shudder. He bit lightly on the creamy skin, then licked the mark he left on her. "You are…so…damnably…sweet…" he muttered, thrusting deliberately, as she met him with total delight. Each thrust rocked her, each thrust took her closer to the edge, as they moved together.

"Faster..please..Derek…." she begged, pushing against him.

"Greedy, aren't you?" he asked lazily, but responding to her urging, he moved faster. "God, I could come just from the scent of you, sweet girl…have I told you that before?"

"Ohh…" Meredith was lost in the sound of his voice, and the feel of him pumping into her. The heat and wetness of her orgasm began taking her away, and the frenzy of their passion began to spiral. Derek could feel her trembling, squeezing around him, and he drove into her harder. Pulsing inside of her, along with her rhythm, until her climax pulled him along with her, spilling into her with a low groan of satisfaction.

Derek gathered her up into his arms then, his cock still buried in her softness, and they rocked together slowly, until their breathing returned to normal. He brushed her hair away from her face tenderly, raining little kisses along her forehead, and down her cheek, before claiming her lips. Deeper then, their tongues dancing, stroking, until heat sizzled between them yet again.

Meredith laid her head on his chest, reassured by the strong beat of his heart, feeling content and sated and drowsy. "My husband, you are very demanding, you know…"

"And you would have me no other way," he replied softly. He paused for a moment, savoring the feel of her in his arms, as always. "You know…soon we need to make plans to go to London. The King has requested our presence, and to meet you."

Meredith sighed softly. "It has been so idyllic to be here, just us, for these last months. I almost don't wish to go."

"I know, but we must. Michael is old enough now to travel with us, and Mother is quite anxious to see him."

"I'm surprised she hasn't beaten a path here already," Meredith giggled. "Very admirable of her."

"If we wait much longer, she will be on our doorstep. Besides, you know that Izzie expects you to help plan her wedding."

They drew apart slowly, and he kissed her forehead. They took a few moments to pull their clothing together, laughing a little at the frenzy of their love making. "Yes," Meredith agreed. "You are right, as usual, my love. Make the arrangements, and I will get Rose to start packing. Will Kate be joining us as well?" She moved closer, and helped Derek adjust his cravat, and waistcoat.

"I hope so – since Alex has expressed his desire to court her, I think it would do her good to get to London. He will be there as well, after all."

"He would be a good match for her," Meredith agreed, reaching up on tiptoe to kiss Derek's lips again. "I'll go talk to her about the trip."

He caught her close to him, wrapping his arm around her small body, and lifting her off her feet. "I love you, sweetheart…" he murmured, before setting her down.

"I love you…" she replied, giving him a saucy smile as she turned to leave. "Thank you for the lovely afternoon interlude…."

"Vixen…" he laughed, "You can be assured we will continue with that later tonight…"


	59. An Evening Out

**This chapter has our favorite couple out for an evening...**

Within two weeks, they were ensconced in London, settling into the townhouse. Meredith was happily adjusting to life in the city again, amid the hustle and bustle, and the shops and the theatre that Derek insisted on attending. While she enjoyed the performances, Meredith was usually torn between the enjoyment of the show, and the feeling she was missing something sweet that Michael was up to. He was such a happy baby, and quite content to stay with the nursemaid, or Rose, when his parents went out.

On this evening, Meredith kissed his downy little head, and he gazed up at her with his big green eyes. "Bye sweetheart," she whispered. "I love you so much."

"He'll be just fine, m'lady," Rose assured her, shooing Meredith out the door. "Go on and have a nice evening. You look very smart tonight."

"She does indeed, Rose," Derek said as he waited at the nursery door. Dressed impeccably as always, his dark evening jacket and snowy white shirt, setting off his handsome looks. Meredith fussed with his cravat, and dusted an imperceptible speck of lint from his jacket. Her heart soared as always when he took her hand and kissed her fingers, his tongue teasing her palm. "Shall we go, my love?"

"I would just as soon stay home with Michael," she murmured. "And you, of course."

He tucked her hand under his elbow, and escorted her down the wide curving staircase. "But I enjoy showing you off, Meredith. And you do look stunning." His warm gaze lingered on the low sweep of her bodice. It was an emerald green silk gown, banded with darker green velvet at the hem. It had long sleeves, caught at the wrists with jade bracelets, and a square bodice that dipped low enough to reveal a delicious hint of cleavage. Her hair was twisted up on her head, with stray tendrils framing her face. Derek had a sudden urge to trace the long column of her exposed neck with his lips, and he grinned wickedly at her. "Mind you, I could rip that dress right off you…"

"Derek!" she laughed, as he helped her with the soft little shawl she had chosen to wear to keep the evening chill away. The butler hovered discreetly a few paces away, ready to open the door. "And what did you just say about showing me off?" she asked, smiling up at Derek.

"Sorry, sweet, I got lost in a sudden vision," he murmured, leaning down to steal a little kiss from her lips. "You do have this way of distracting me."

"Then we should leave now, before we both get too distracted," she teased him, touching his cheek with her hand. "At any rate, Marcus and Izzie are meeting us at the theatre, so we really have to behave."

"Behave?" Derek asked, raising one brow suggestively. "I'll do my best…" And he turned to the butler before Meredith could say anything else, indicating they were ready to go. Like Hodges at the manor, but a younger version of him, he swept the door open with a flourish, bowing as they headed outside, and into the waiting carriage.

Meredith settled onto the padded velvet seat, arranging her skirts, and tucking her feet under her. A little shiver rippled through her in the cool interior of the coach, and Derek slipped his arm around her protectively. "Here, let me keep you warm," he whispered, as the footman shut the door behind them. The carriage rolled away, swaying gently over the cobblestones, and she leaned into Derek. His lips found her ear, his breath tickling her, as he hugged her closer. Then he quickly lifted her up, and settled her onto his lap, as she giggled in surprise.

"Derek!" she exclaimed breathlessly. His thumb caressed the back her neck, as his other hand snaked up beneath her skirt, finding her knee. The carriage hit a little bump and she fell against his chest, laughing. "Derek…" she said again, as his lips brushed against her temple.

"Yes…?" he murmured, his mouth moving lower, along her throat.

"We can't do this here, for heaven's sake…"

"Do what?" he asked softly, moving his hand higher, seeking the moist spot between her legs.

"Make love in a carriage…" she said, her chest rising and falling a little faster, as the tip of his tongue licked a little lower. "It's…"

"Exciting?" he whispered back, with a quick grin. Then he captured her mouth again, searching for her tongue, as she sighed in surrender.

"Oh…yes… it is exciting…but…"

"But?" He paused, his eyes shadowed in the dark interior of the coach, his breath hot on her mouth.

"I can't very well emerge at the theatre looking freshly tumbled, can I?" Meredith asked, a soft moan in her throat, as his fingers moved against her. "It's not very Duchess-like…"

Derek groaned playfully, and let his hand drift away from her legs. "Very well, my dear…but be warned, on the way home things will be my way." His voice was filled with lust and amusement.

"On the way home, you may have your way with me, m'lord…" she promised him. "Far be it for me to deny you anything you want."

"As it should be," he retorted, unable to resist teasing her. His heart pumped madly, and he wanted nothing more than to push her dress aside and pull her onto his cock. It was going to be a long evening at this rate, he thought wryly.

"Rogue…" she murmured, sliding off his lap, and smoothing her skirts.

"Vixen…" he replied, taking her hand and squeezing it tightly, winking at her.

The carriage soon slowed, and stopped, and the footman opened the door for them. As they stepped out, Meredith heard Izzie calling out to them, and they turned to see the other couple approaching. They had been inseparable since meeting at the wedding, and announced their betrothal within a few months. "Meredith! It's so good to see you!" Izzie said happily, throwing her arms around Meredith. "You look so good – having the baby must agree with you. How is the little one?"

"Wonderful, amazing…" Meredith replied, unable to keep the pride from her voice. "You must come and visit, now that we're all settled."

"I will, and we have to fit you for the gown for the wedding…" The two of them walked on ahead, arm in arm, laughing and chatting, leaving their men to stare after them, with no other choice but to follow.

* * *

After the performance, they strolled down the busy street, heading for the café where they planned to have a late dinner. The small establishment was bustling, many other patrons of the theatre there as well. They were shown directly to their table, the waiter bowing low. Conversation hummed around them, and Meredith let her gaze wander around the room. Her eyes caught a flash of someone familiar, and she gasped, putting her hand on Derek' s arm.

"Meredith…what's wrong?" he asked, turning to look in the direction she was looking. "Damnation…" he muttered. Without a doubt, the woman across the room was staring back at them, cold and arrogant.

Marcus caught their expression and glanced over as well. "Well, this should be interesting," he said quietly.

"What? Who are you all staring at?" Izzie demanded, lifting her head to peek over Meredith. "That red haired woman? Who is she, and why is she giving me such a nasty look?"

Meredith sighed, and took a sip of her wine that the waiter had deposited quietly. "That, Izzie, is Lady Addison Montgomery…."

"Wicked witch of Smithwick…" Marcus added with a smirk.

"And Derek's ex-betrothed…" Meredith explained.

"Oh my…" Izzie gulped her wine as well.


	60. Carriage Ride Fun

**So what does Addison want now? LOL.. And what will Derek want on the way home...? **

"I didn't realize that Addi had returned to London," Mark said, drinking his wine. "I wonder if one the men there is the one she ran off to America with? Rumor had it that she married over there." There were three men with Addison, none of whom looked familiar.

"I expect we'll find out soon enough," Derek replied, as Addison rose from the table. All three men stood up as she did, but didn't follow as she crossed the room. She was dressed entirely in black, her hair in a severe chignon, the garish emerald necklace prominently displayed on her chest.

Mark took Izzie's hand. "Isobel, my dear, whatever this witch says to you, pay no mind to it. She's a jealous, sad, woman, and I'm sorry to say that I was ever involved with her."

Izzie glanced at Meredith, as comprehension dawned. So this was the woman who had been the reason for the rift between Derek and Marcus. The story that Meredith had told her last summer came back to her, and she assessed the woman heading their way a little closer. Meredith nodded a little. "Yes, Iz, Lady Addison is a bitter woman, and she won't be happy to see you with Marcus. Any more than she is happy to see me with Derek."

Addison stopped beside them then. "Well, isn't this lovely? My favorite men and heir common little women." She flashed a nasty grin, resting her hand on Derek's shoulder.

"But…Meredith…" Izzie started to say, but Meredith shook her head. The fact that she was Lord John Ramsay's illegitimate daughter was obviously news that Lady Addison was not yet aware of. Meredith thought it might be amusing to see how to play this out. Derek winked at her, and took her hand, moving so that Addison's hand fell away from him.

"Hello Addison," Marcus said politely. "We were not aware that you had returned home. And I heard that you were married while you were out of the country, is that correct? An American…?"

"No…don't be silly, Marcus…I did wed, but he was British, we just decided to take a trip over to the colonies, get away from Father." She paused, her eyes sweeping over Izzie dismissively, before focusing on Marcus again. "Alas, poor Frederick took ill there, and died. I am but a poor widow now…" Her voice was dramatic, and tragic, as she feigned sadness.

"Hardly impoverished, Addison, I'm sure," Derek commented dryly. "But now you are free to wed the Duke of Trent, aren't you? I believe he is still looking for a wife to bear him sons…"

"Indeed," Marcus added. "If you hurry, your Father can still rush you into the old man's bed, and you'll get all that money."

"Hah! I have no desire to wed that old toad…" Addison spat, snapping her fan open with a flick of her wrist, and fanning herself vigorously. "And as far as being fat and ugly with child, I have no desire for that either…"

"Hmmm, well, I have to say that Meredith looked most ravishing when she was carrying my child, Addison," Derek told her with a wicked grin. "More sensual than ever…"

Addison's eyes narrowed, and she glared at Meredith. "Oh…so you already had a brat then. Didn't waste any time, did you?"

"Bearing Derek's child was what I wanted," Meredith said sweetly. "It's like no other experience, and I highly recommend it."

"Well, commoners are so willing to produce babes," Addison sniffed, her gaze sliding over to Izzie, when Izzie gasped indignantly at the last remark. Meredith bit her lip, to keep from speaking. There would be a good time to make Addison regret her remarks soon enough.

"And you are…?"

"This is my betrothed, Miss Isobel Stevens," Marcus said smoothly, making sure to squeeze Izzie's hand. "We are to be wed next month. You won't be invited, Addison."

"Fine. I have no desire to see you wed, Marcus. Though I must admit, I never expected you to give up the lure of bedding so many women, for just one. Does she know of your reputation, darling?" She tapped his arm with her fan playfully. "How you like your fun?"

Izzie stood up, anger flaring in her brown eyes, her body shaking. "How dare you? I love Marcus, and he loves me. Whatever went on between the two of you is over, and he would never betray me for the likes of you. It is you who is common and vulgar, Lady Addison. And I use the term lady with a bit of reluctance…"

"Oooh…she's feisty, Marcus," Addison laughed.

"Addison, I think it's time you left," Derek said firmly, pushing his chair back and standing up. "We would like to enjoy a meal in peace, and you're not wanted here."

Addison sighed, and touched his hand. "Very well, Derek, but now that you are in London for the season, our paths will cross again. Be sure of it." And she turned and stormed away, her skirts rustling as they whipped around her legs.

"Bitch…" Izzie said under her breath.

"Isobel…such language," Marcus teased her, kissing her fingers.

"Well, it's true. How could you have been involved with her?"

"I wasn't thinking, my dear," Marcus sighed. "I let other parts of my anatomy guide me at the time, to my regret. Derek was good enough to forgive me, and move on. I hope that you will be as charitable…" He gazed at her, so in love with her, a love that had surprised him.

"You will have to make it up to me," she replied, with a little smile.

"That woman has a way of unsettling me," Meredith said quietly to Derek, and he nodded. "I know I have nothing to worry about, but she is so maddening."

"Yes, love, but don't worry. You should have mentioned your father, which would have sent her into a livid rage."

"She will discover soon enough," Meredith said confidently. "Your mother is hosting that ball next week, the Spring Fete, I believe she said, and everyone will be there, including my father. I will see him before then, I promise, Derek, and if he wishes to acknowledge me, it will be all over London. She will know."

Derek smiled warmly at her. "Indeed, she will. Perhaps Mother will even invite her, wouldn't that be even more interesting…"

--

They finished dinner, managing to ignore Addison and her pointed stares. She and her party of gentlemen left before they did, lightening the mood considerably. They headed outside, where their carriages waited, the spring evening air cooler and damp with rain. Meredith pulled her little shawl tightly around her, as she hugged Izzie goodbye. "Come round tomorrow and see the baby, and we can make plans for the dress fittings," she said, kissing Izzie's cheek. "And don't let Marcus off the hook too easily," she added mischievously.

"I won't, and I'll see you tomorrow," Izzie assured her, as they parted.

The footman helped Meredith into the carriage, as Derek spoke with the driver briefly, before jumping up inside with her, and making sure the door was closed firmly. "Alone again at last," he breathed, pulling her against him as soon as the carriage began to move. He kissed her, his mouth warm and sensual, the rich taste of the red wine on his tongue. "And, as I recall, you promised me I could have my way with you on the way home…"

Meredith giggled, a little light headed from the rich wine herself. "I knew you'd not forget…"

"Never, my love," he assured her, pulling her into his lap again. His fingers worked stealthily at the back of her gown, loosening the bodice with a series of little tugs. Her body arched as he spread the back of her gown open, responding with a little soft moan. He managed to work the dress away from her, undoing the laces of her corset as well, until her breasts fell free, the nipples hardening in the cool air. With a groan, Derek shifted her on his lap, searching for her nipple until he captured it, licking and biting softly. He buried his face in the valley between her breasts then, groaning again as he cupped his hands beneath the perfect round globes.

"Derek…oh…Derek…" Meredith sighed, almost breathless at the way he was making her feel. The gentle sway of the carriage made her fall against him, and she could feel the impatient swell of his cock against her. His mouth found her nipple again, circling and lingering at the edge of the aureole. More impatiently this time, his hands slid up beneath her skirts, and settled her swaying body over his, spreading her thighs so that she straddled him. Her hands wandered across his chest, and his abdomen, pulling at his cravat with trembling fingers. Her mouth met his, as he kissed her, tongues twining as their hands worked to unfasten buttons and pull clothing out of the way.

Derek gritted his teeth, as her hand smoothed over his cock, so taut and hard. She felt him tense, and her fingers teased him nimbly, the silken feel of his skin so hot and pulsing. He moved his hand higher, his thumb rubbing her clit, feeling the way she opened further for him, so wet and responsive. He kept his touch light and teasing, as she trembled and writhed over him, their arousal reaching fever pitch. He moved again, letting the head of his cock brush her, and the carriage jolted, bringing him closer, with excruciating pleasure.

"Derek…" Meredith gasped, as he edged against her. "I need you…oh please… Derek…"

"Yes… my little vixen…" he muttered, his body sweating and on the edge of letting go. "This is all for you…"

Their eyes met in the darkened coach, as she rose up over him, his fingers sliding inside to give her just a tingle of a climax, and she shivered. Derek let his fingers slide away from her, and thrust up into her in one sure move. Their breath caught, as the sensations washed over them in relentless waves. She squeezed around him, as she leaned forward, her mouth on the skin of his throat exposed by the open shirt. His hips lifted, driving deeper into her, his cock throbbing and desperate for release. "You are too sweet, my love," he said hotly, his hand at the back of her hand, greedy for her kiss. He devoured her, as they rocked together, bruising her mouth, pulling her hair out of it's arrangement. A strangled cry of pleasure rose, as they strained closer, and he drove into her with a final thrust of release, both of them shuddering in ecstasy.

Their breathing slowed, as Derek held Meredith against his chest, resting his hand over her disheveled hair. His other hand stroked her naked back, and she shivered at the contrast between the cool air and his warm hand. She looked up at him, her eyes soft and drowsy. "You are so bad, Derek…" she laughed, unable to move. The carriage still swayed gently, but she was sure they should have been home by this time. "What if we had arrive home?"

"I made sure to give instructions to take the long way home, through the park," he said lazily.

"Oh….how thoughtful of you…"

"I thought so. After all, you did promise…vixen…." He murmured, kissing her upturned lips, stroking her tongue with his until she moaned again.

"And you are still a rogue…" she whispered, "…and I love you…"

"And I love you, sweetheart."


	61. There Are No Others

**This chapter turned out to be mostly Marcus/Isobel, with a little bit of MerDer at the end. Hope you enjoy it. **

Marcus loosened the cravat from his neck, and tossed it aside, before undoing the cuff links on his shirt. Then he opened the buttons on his waistcoat and shirt, letting them fall open, displaying his muscular chest. He dropped onto the bed, crossing his ankles, his hand supporting his head with one hand, while he swirled brandy in a snifter with his other hand.

"Isobel, dear, are you coming to bed?" he asked, looking over to where she sat brushing her hair. They were at his townhouse, where they spent most nights together.

She turned to peek at him over her shoulder. "I don't know, perhaps you would prefer the charms of Lady Addison…" she teased him. "Since she was so bold with you earlier this evening."

Marcus muttered something under his breath, before getting to his feet and walking over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, leaning down to press his mouth against the back of her neck. "Never again," he assured her, their eyes meeting in the beveled mirror. "Why would I prefer the charms of a she-devil, when I have a perfect angel to warm my bed? My sweet Isobel…" He lifted her heavy hair away from her back, kissing along her spine, dropping to his knees behind her. The thin silk of her nightgown was no barrier to the heat of his kisses, and she felt each imprint of his mouth as he moved lower.

"Marcus…" she sighed, leaning back against his solid strength. "You are the only person who calls me Isobel. Why don't you ever call me Izzie?"

"Izzie doesn't suit you, my dear. Isobel is a sensual, womanly name," he replied, his hands splayed at her tiny waist, his mouth returning to her throat. "A name to invoke passion and heat…" His tongue danced along her collarbone, as he moved around beside her.

"Marcus…until I met you, I did not think of myself as sensual. Quite the opposite – just plain Izzie…"

He gave her a wicked little grin. "Then I am fortunate to have drawn that out in you, my love. There is nothing plain about you." And he jumped to his feet, and swept her up into his arms, to carry her over to the bed. He held her suspended there for a moment, claiming her mouth, his tongue stroking hers, sending more shivers of desire along her skin. "And fortunate that you are most willing and eager as well…"

"Oh…!" Izzie gasped, "I'm not sure if that is a good thing…good girls should not be so eager, should they?"

Marcus dropped her down onto the soft goose down bedding, his hungry gaze raking the skin exposed where her nightgown rose up on her hips. "Darling…you are a good girl – good enough to accept me, despite my rakish ways."

"So, when you were with Lady Addison, what made you want her? Was she so beguiling that you couldn't resist her, despite the fact she was betrothed to Lord Derek?" Izzie asked softly.

Marcus groaned and moved onto his back, lacing his hands behind his head as he looked up into the canopy above them. "I told you, Isobel, I was stupid and let my cock direct my actions. Admittedly, she was the one who flirted with me, who was shameless in her open desire to bed me, but I could have turned her down. I was weak, and I regretted it as soon as it happened the first time. After that, it was too easy to quell my conscience, to tell myself it was all right, even after Derek caught us in bed together. I let her use me, Isobel, and I'm not proud of it." He paused, closing his eyes at the memory. "Until Derek forgave me, I hated myself and what I had become. Addison tried to get me to help her in her twisted plot to discredit Meredith, and it was the last straw. I told Derek, and he made me realize that his love for Meredith was strong enough that he didn't care whether or not she had anything bad in her past. I wanted the same kind of love, but I did not think it possible until I met you." He propped himself up on one elbow, looking down in her soft brown eyes. "I know we have not spoken of this before, and I should have told you all of this. I hope you still wish to marry me…"

Izzie traced the line of his chest with her forefinger, coming to rest at the waist of his pants. His abdomen quivered at the light touch, as he held his breath, waiting for her to speak. "Marcus, I love you. Just promise me you will never let that woman tempt you again…"

He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. "That is very easy to promise, darling. I love you more than anything…more than I ever thought possible…" His mouth caressed her knuckles, then her wrist, as he turned her hand over. Trailing soft kisses over the delicate skin of her elbow, and higher, until he reached her mouth again. "No others for me, ever again…only you…" he breathed, their eyes meeting.

"Good…" she murmured, surrendering to the sweet seduction of his mouth, and his hands, as he gathered her under him. Her silken nightgown whispered against his hands, as he explored her body, making her tremble with need. His mouth found her nipples through the material, sucking on them, the combination of silk and wet against the sensitive peaks making her moan. Lazily erotic, his tongue circled and teased them one by one, as he took his time, enjoying the way she sighed in bliss.

Moving lower, his mouth blazed over her body, and she clutched at his broad shoulders, feeling every nuance of his mouth through the silk, every kiss, every caress making her pussy contract in pleasure. How could he make her so aroused, just over the silk, not even touching her skin…her thoughts were scattered like rose petals in a hot breeze as he continued to inflame her even further.

"Sweet Isobel…you tremble just as much now as you did the first time I truly made love to you…" he murmured. His fingers began to tug the gown higher, kissing every bit of delectable skin as it came into view, until his fingers brushed the plump, open folds of her pussy. She was already moist, the potent womanly scent of her arousal heavy in the air. The tip of his tongue teased her, and she whimpered, desperate for more. "So sweet, so perfect…I love to make you shake for me…"

Izzie drowned in the feelings that coursed through her. His mouth on her, his fingers sliding into her, combined into molten heat, and she arched up, as he brought her to the first tingle of orgasm. Then again and again, until she was shuddering from the intensity. "My god…Marcus…" she moaned, when he finally let her go, his tongue stroking the quivering length of her pussy, as she recovered.

"Yes…?" he murmured, peeking up at her over her soft mound, dragging his tongue higher.

She met his eyes, and wet her parched lips, seeing his tongue stroking her, his whiskers tickling her. "You have the most wicked tongue…" she sighed, with a soft laugh.

"All the better to taste you, my dear…" he told her, with a naughty wink.

Izzie fell back laughing harder, before he moved up to capture her, pinning her down and kissing her passionately. He drew her leg up around his hip, pressing his cock against her, so that she could feel him throbbing even through the material of his trousers. "I believe I need you now….all of you," she whispered, her hands sliding down the mat of hair on his chest. "Take these off…"

"I believe I like it when you tell me what to do…" he teased, moving away from her. "I'm usually the one in charge, sweetheart."

"Good, I will remember that." As she pulled the gown over her head, letting her hair tumble across her chest, he flung his clothing away impatiently, before falling onto his knees beside her again. Her fingers stroked the long, thick length of his cock, letting her tongue swirl over the tip. Feeling the heat beneath the velvety soft skin encasing the incredibly hard shaft, she stroked and teased him. His hips flexed and his thighs felt taut as he struggled to maintain his balance on the soft bedding. He finally fell backwards, pulling her on top of him. Her eyes danced as she looked down at him. "You have put me in an interesting position," she laughed, leaning down to kiss him.

"I can think of several other positions we can try if you don't like this one," he growled, sliding his cock upwards, between her slippery folds.

"This one is quite acceptable…" she whispered.

"Only acceptable…?" He thrust up into her, holding onto her hips. "I will have to work at it then…" And he flexed against her, driving deeper still. "I believe I am still in charge here, my dear." He rocked his pelvis against her harder, so that she was aware of every inch of him buried inside of her. "Is this better, then?"

"Oh yes…" she moaned, her breasts crushed against his strong chest, her forehead against his. Her nails dug into his shoulders, as his hands moved to grasp her round derriere, both of them savoring the delicious tension building with each deep thrust. His mouth found hers again, his tongue invading, thrusting in rhythm with his cock.

"Now…oh please now…" Izzie begged him, closer and closer to the edge of release with every moment.

"Yes…now indeed, my sweet…" he promised, his cock straining, his heart pounding, as she cried out and screamed his name as she climaxed. Taking him with her into dizzying satisfaction, lost in the pleasure.

* * *

Meredith snuggled into the luxurious bedding, her head on Derek's shoulder, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Were you surprised to see Addison tonight?" she asked softly. "I suppose I should have realized she would not stay away forever. Perhaps if her husband had not died…"

Derek tightened his embrace around her. "Poor fellow probably died of fright, being wed to that witch."

"Derek! That's terrible…" Meredith said, but she couldn't help laughing.

"Don't worry about her, Meredith. There isn't anything she can do to come between us, no matter what she thinks. And once she discovers the identity of your father, I'm sure she will realize how foolish she has been." Derek shifted then, so that Meredith was pinned beneath him. He lowered his head, placing soft kisses along her breasts, flicking his tongue over her nipples.

"Now…enough talking…more of this…" he murmured, massaging her soft skin, the sudden desire spiking between them. Hovering over her, his dark hair falling over his eyes, Derek kissed her sweetly, as she rose to meet him.

"There is always more of this…" she assured him, their mouths meeting again, hotly, fiercely. He moved between her legs, sliding into her in one, deep masterful stroke. "Always…between us, you know that…" she gasped, catching her breath, feeling him pulse inside of her, before he pulled back enough to torture her, and then plunge back into her sleek heat. They rocked together harder and faster until they were engulfed in the torrent of delight yet again.

Their bodies still locked together, Meredith relaxed beneath him, her breasts crushed against him. Her body felt drowsy and sated, her eyelids drooping shut, as Derek kissed her lips gently. "Good night, little love," he whispered, as he shifted them side by side, still joined, letting sleep take him as well.


	62. Morning Encounter

**The only thing I have to say about this chapter is that it's sole purpose is to give us all another Lord Derek fix...yup, that's it...just lots of sinful, sensual lovin' for our favorite couple. Enjoy...**

Derek strode through the foyer of the townhouse, his boot heels striking the marble tiles sharply. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, as he took the stairs two at a time. It was still early morning, and he was just returning from a brisk ride in Hyde Park. His hair was wind-tousled, and he raked a hand impatiently through the thick curls in an attempt to tame it. His long riding coat fanned out behind him in his purposeful stride towards the bedchamber.

Entering the room, his eyes swept around quickly, looking for Meredith. The bed was still rumpled, and her silk nightgown still lay discarded at the foot of it, where he had tossed it last night. He flung his riding coat into the chair, and headed towards the dressing room, where he could hear the sounds of water splashing, unbuttoning his shirt along the way. He paused at the door, rolling his sleeves up, watching unobserved for a moment, as Meredith luxuriated in her morning bath. Wisps of her hair escaped from it's loose chignon, and swirls of steam eddied around her. The air was damp and rich with heat and perfumed with her own scent. Her back was turned away from the door, and he could hear her humming softly to herself as she lathered the fragrant soap in her hands. With a little grin, he walked quietly behind her, and leaned down to place his mouth against her shoulder.

"Derek!" she squealed in surprise, turning to look up at him. "There you are…"

He caught her mouth in a hot kiss, taking her breath away for a moment, before he released her. "Yes, here I am, my love. Did you miss me?"

"Of course – I woke up and you were already gone." Her admiring gaze took in his appearance, the shirt open, the tight riding breeches, and the gleaming boots that hugged his muscular calves. "You should have woken me, Derek. I could have gone with you."

"Next time," he promised, closing the dressing room door, and dropping into the chair across from the tub. He crossed his ankles, lacing his hands across his abdomen, as he settled comfortably into the chair. "But this is a lovely sight to return home to…."

Meredith wrinkled her nose at him, and returned to lathering the soap in her hands. "So are you going to sit there and watch me?" she asked, with a sidelong glance at him.

"Why not? It's a very exquisite show, I have to say," he teased her, with a sensual grin. "Don't let me stop you."

"Very well," she sighed, pretending to ignore him. She ran the soap along her arms, and across her shoulders, taking time to pause there, before moving across her chest. Humming softly again, she circled the rosy skin, moving closer and closer to her nipples that peeked above the water. Feigning indifference to his hot gaze, she covered her skin with soapy froth, letting her head fall back slightly. The sound of her humming turned more throaty, as she continued to move the soap around her breasts, feeling the nipples turn hard from the cool air and the attention she was paying them.

Derek felt the sharp ache of his desire shoot through him, his cock suddenly too tightly contained, but he was enthralled by the sight before him, unable to move. His breathing deepened, as Meredith continued to tantalize herself with the soap, her fingers now circling lazily around and over the sensitive nipples. Her humming changed to low, enticing moans, her back arching, thrusting her breasts against her hands. She dropped the soap, cupping her breasts then, losing herself in the delight that coursed through her, before pausing to peek at Derek.

He leaned forward, intent on her actions, catching her eye as she turned towards him. Her breasts crushed against the edge of the tub, as she slid in the water onto her knees. "Are you still enjoying the show…?" she asked him, rising out of the water to skim her hand down her ribcage, and over her navel. Water dripped and soapy bubbles clung to her skin, just concealing bits of her curves, and revealing others.

"Good god, yes," Derek muttered, wondering what she was going to do next to take his breath away. "You are the most fascinating woman, my love." His hand strayed to the demanding throb of his erection, as she touched herself again, finding the soap and running it along her thighs. When she moved it between her legs, and over her clit, he clenched his teeth, imagining his fingers touching her, feeling the bud of her desire responding to the touch. Meredith moaned softly, furthering igniting the flame of his lust. Her slick fingers moved faster, her hips twitching as she pleasured herself.

"Ohhh…this feels wonderful…" she sighed, and Derek could stand it no longer. He yanked his boots off feverishly, and stripped his pants off hastily, crossing the short space to the tub in two strides. Grabbing her shoulders, he caught her upwards, against him, soaking his shirt as she wound herself around him. His mouth crashed against hers, demandingly taking her lips and tongue in a masterful kiss. The feel of her soapy, slick skin against his own heated hard length almost sent him into an instant climax. His cock throbbed and demanded, prodding against her belly, the soap glistening and slippery on it as well now.

Bracing himself against the edge of the tub, he held her with one hand at the back of her head, his other snaking between her legs. His fingers found their way inside of her, and she melted. Her already inflamed pussy clenched, her body shaking as he thrust into her harder. "God, you feel good," he groaned, taking her into a spiraling climax. "There…come for me, Meredith…just like this, you temptress…"

Meredith clung to him, shaking with the intensity of the release. He kissed her harder, their tongues meeting urgently. The morning stubble along his jaw rasped against her, as he ravaged her mouth. The pure male scent of him assailed her, combined with the rich essence of his sweat and a tinge of leather from his riding gear. Her nails dug into his broad back, leaving little marks with each thrust of his hand against her. "Yes…oh yes….Derek…" she managed to cry out as he released her mouth, the bruising kiss leaving her lips swollen and pink. Their eyes met – his darkened indigo and her soft sea green ones meeting in silent acknowledgment of their need for each other.

His knees almost buckled, and Derek growled as he let her down. Breathing raggedly, Meredith sank down into the water, her breasts buoyant, her skin now flushed from her climax. She held her hand out and he stepped into the water with her, as she stroked the engorged cock that jutted out from his body. With a soft mutter of impatience, he sat down and pulled her over his lap. His shirt plastered to his chest now, outlining the nipples, contrasting to the tan of his skin, only added to the dangerous roguish look that always captivated Meredith.

"You certainly know how to tease and take me to the edge of my endurance…" he murmured, as she settled over him. Her fingers grazed over his cock, swirling around the head, as she leaned over him.

"But that's part of the pleasure, isn't it?" she breathed, the tip of her tongue tickling his bottom lip. "My lord and husband, I love to tease you, I love to make you hard and aching for me, more and more with each passing day…" she confessed with a saucy smile.

"You do it well…I cannot imagine life without you, without this constant need for you, for our bodies to come together…" Derek said, his voice thick with want as she continued to stroke him. Her fingers dipped lower, cupping his balls, squeezing lightly, enough to make him rest his head edge of the tub, watching her lazily through half closed eyes.

"So we should 'come' together then…" Meredith whispered, rising up over his cock, bracing her hands on his shoulders. His hands moved to her hips, holding her there, drawing out the anticipation of the moment, the heat building and spiking in their bodies to the point of no return. "Take me now, Derek…take all of me so hard…I want you so much….fill me with your cock now, please…" she begged, letting her finger trail down his chest, her nail scraping his nipple.

Her erotic enticement was all he needed, and he pulled her down onto him, the tip of his cock easing into her, before she slid down to envelop him fully, unable to wait any longer. He grinned at her impatience, flexing his hips, thrusting into the sweet warmth of her pussy. His strong hands held her firmly, as she rode him hard, falling against his chest, her breasts crushed against him, her mouth finding his again. "Is that what you wanted, my sweet vixen? Just like this…?" And he thrust deeper, so that she gasped and arched away from him, water droplets cascading over him as she moved.

Then he moved one hand around to her clit, his thumb rubbing her there, giving her more pleasure with each movement. He teased and thrust, rubbing and rotating against her, until she felt the climax radiating through her core and firing through her blood. Rocking against him, Meredith could feel his cock pounding hard into her, throbbing incessantly inside of her.

Water rose and swirled around them, as Derek brought her to screaming bliss again and again, until she collapsed against him. "No more…god…I can't take it…" she whimpered, amazed that he was still hard within her, her own body almost wrung out from the emotions.

"One more…" he whispered hotly against her lips, this time moving slower, more deliberate, savoring the feel of her around him. "Let me take you one last time, my dear…" And he thrust deeper, taking her away again when she thought it impossible to feel any better. Kissing her soft lips again, his tongue now gentle against hers, coaxing her into another slow, sweet orgasm. This time letting himself go with her, shuddering and holding her closer, his hands moving to her hair, pulling it down around them.

"Dear god," Meredith sighed, resting against his chest when he let her go, both of them panting, sweat and water drenching them equally.

A soft knock at the door startled them, and Meredith laughed, as Rose called out hesitantly from the other side of the door. "M'lady…forgive the interruption…"

"Yes, Rose, what is it?"

"Lady Kate is here for the morning tea. She was quite adamant that I inform you, even if you were…erm…otherwise occupied…"

"Oh, heavens…I completely forgot that I invited her for tea and breakfast!" Meredith exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "She wanted to speak to me about Alexander," she murmured to Derek, who was smirking at the interruption. She swatted his arm playfully, shaking her head in amusement.

"Tell her I'll be down shortly, Rose, will you?" Meredith called out, as Derek tried to grab her and pull her back down. A little strangled sound of laughter escaped her as she evaded him, splashing water at him.

"Yes, ma'am. Will you be needin' any help dressing?" Rose asked, a small smile crossing her face at the sounds that filtered from the dressing room. Such goings on between those two, she thought to herself. So nice to see a couple so in love and passionate about each other – and the Duke always so protective of his lady. Rose sighed enviously – if only she had someone to watch over her that way, life would be ever more loverly….

There was another little burst of laughter, and then Meredith answered. "No, thank you, Rose…I believe His Grace will assist me this morning…"

Shaking her head to clear away impertinent thoughts at this comment, Rose stifled the giggle that threatened to spill out. "Very good, ma'am…"

Derek snagged Meredith's hand again, and drew her down against him despite her efforts to get away. "Derek…your sister is waiting to see me, it's not nice to keep her waiting…ohhh…" Meredith sighed as his hand cupped her breast, thumb gliding across the nipple.

"Oh, but she'll understand, my love…" Derek said entreatingly, watching the expression on her face change as he touched her seductively. He feathered little kisses over her face, and down her throat, licking the beads of water that trailed down between her breasts. Meredith felt her resolve fading with each touch of his lips, almost giving in yet again.

"Rogue…you are impossible…" she finally said firmly, pulling away from him, and moving out of the tub before he could catch her again. She wrapped the towel around her and headed for the bedroom, peeking over her shoulder at him. She made it only a few steps before he was behind her, dripping water everywhere as he caught her up and carried her to the bed.

"Impossible am I?" he asked her, snatching the towel away from her and covering her body with his again. "That may be true, but you can't deny you want this as much as I do, my love…" His hand found its way between her legs, parting her gently, his cock nudging the damp skin.

"No…." Meredith sighed, as he moved into her again. "I can't deny that…" Her hips met his, as they lost themselves into the rhythm of their passion all over again.


	63. Sisterly Chat

**I have to say thanks to all of you for all the wonderful reviews! I love the feedback, and I am so glad you're still enjoying this little story! **

**I know someone asked where I came up with this idea - it came about as a dream sequence for Meredith in one of my other fics, where she fell asleep reading an historical romance that Izzie gave her. She dreamed of Gracewood Manor, with sinfully handsome Lord Derek as the man who wanted her. The response to Lord Derek was overwhelming, and I found myself wanting to write more about him as well LOL. And so Dark Passions was started! **

**This chapter isn't as hot and steamy as the last two - thought it was time for some girl talk with Mer & Kate. More sussy fun to follow in the next one! **

Meredith hurried into the study, patting her skirt down, and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Kate…forgive me…" she said breathlessly, holding out her hands to Kate. She brushed a quick kiss over her cheek. "I completely forgot that you were coming by this morning…"

Kate grinned and hugged Meredith. "I should have known I would have to wait," she teased her sister-in-law. "Rose was all giggles when she explained that you would be, ahem…delayed…" Kate arched her eyebrows in amusement.

Meredith flushed guiltily. "Your brother…"

"…is incorrigible, I know…"

They linked arms and moved towards the small dining room, where their late breakfast had been laid out. "Derek is persuasive," Meredith agreed, with a little smile. She lowered her voice and whispered to Kate. "But I have to admit, I'm just as much at fault…"

"Why, Meredith Shepherd!" Kate laughed. "How unladylike…!"

Meredith shrugged, unrepentant. "Come now, Kate, this is between us women. I love Derek, and I love every intimate moment with him. I truly never believed to be so caught up in a love like this."

They sat down at the table, as the maids scurried to pour tea and to make sure that all the dishes were uncovered, before bowing and leaving them alone. "Is Derek joining us?" Kate asked, looking around.

"No, he thought he would skip out on the women's gossip," Meredith replied, rolling her eyes. "I believe he is in the nursery with Michael. But he will see you before you leave, I'm sure."

"Good, and he can bring that precious baby of yours to see me too. How is my favorite nephew?"

"Spoiled, I'm sure, by his father. But he's such a happy baby – I'm so fortunate, Kate. And I look at him sometimes, and wonder at the perfection of him…" Meredith smiled indulgently. "But, enough of my new mother ramblings, how are things with you?"

"Well, speaking of love and desire between men and women…" Kate murmured, buttering her biscuit.

"Oh, yes, do tell. Has Alex been to see you?"

Kate blushed a little. "Yes, he has. Even Mother didn't intimidate him, so that's a point in his favor. She liked him, Meredith." Kate paused. "I just feel like a silly girl sometimes, thinking of him. He reminds me so much of William. His eyes, his mannerisms, his laugh. It's almost uncanny."

"He seems very nice. He has a child, does he not?"

"Yes, a daughter, Marianna. Her mother died in childbirth."

"How sad…"

Kate nodded. "I just don't know if I'm ready for this, Meredith…my feelings are all confused."

Meredith reached across the table and squeezed Kate's hand. "You deserve to be loved again, Kate. You're too good and caring to be alone. I'm sure William would not want you to mourn forever."

"But, could you love another, if something happened to Derek?"

Meredith shivered at that thought. "Honestly, I do not know. I can't imagine that. Perhaps I'm not the one to give advice here," she commented wryly, drinking her tea thoughtfully.

"He makes me feel happy, and desired, but I feel disloyal," Kate sighed, looking out the window at the gardens. "I just don't know what to do. Mother says I should marry him, if he wishes, that my boys need a father. I know in my mind that she's right, but in my heart…"

"You will know if the time is right," Meredith said. "And if it's meant to be, it will be. Just like Derek and I. I had not thought I was looking for love, and yet, here I am." She waved her fingers, looking around the sumptuous room, still feeling like it was all a dream sometimes.

"You're right, and he is a very good man, I would be foolish to let him slip away. He has met the twins, and they were taken with him immediately. Perhaps that is a sign."

"Is he coming to the fete next week?"

"I believe so."

"Good – do you have your dress ready yet? I need to go out this afternoon to the dressmakers and have a final fitting for that, as well as the dress for Izzie's wedding. Why don't you come along with me?"

"That would be lovely."

They sat for awhile longer, chatting and catching up with family gossip, before getting up and heading towards the front door. As they were making plans to meet later in the afternoon, Derek came down the stair, carrying Michael. "Well, here are my favorite ladies," he said happily, coming to kiss Kate on the cheek. She beamed, taking Michael into her arms.

"And here is my favorite little man," she cooed. "Such a handsome boy…"

"So, have you two exhausted all the gossip topics?" Derek asked, putting his arm around Meredith's shoulders. "Or do I need to disappear again?"

"No, you're quite safe for the moment, but I'm meeting Kate again later at the dressmakers. I believe Izzie will be there as well."

"Good, then I'll meet Marcus at the club and we can have a drink." He looked at Kate. "So, dear sister, how is Alexander? Is he being a perfect gentleman?"

"Absolutely," Kate said, hoping her blush wasn't obvious. "I just hope he doesn't grow bored with waiting for me to figure out what I'm doing."

"He'd be a fool not to wait," Derek said. "But he's a good man, Kate. He would be good for you and the boys."

Kate passed the baby back to Meredith. "Yes, that is what everyone keeps telling me. I'm just still…" Her eyes filled with unexpected tears, and she sighed. Derek moved quickly to pull her against his chest, letting her cry for a moment. "Oh, look at me, I'm being foolish…" she murmured, dabbing her eyes.

"It's understandable," Derek soothed her. "You don't have to decide anything right away, you know. Alex is very patient, as well. I've known him a long time. He understands how you feel, you know."

"Of course, his wife died," Kate sighed, pulling away from Derek, and wiping her eyes again. "I'm all right. Just being silly." She looked over at Meredith. "I"ll see you later at the shop then."

"Of course," Meredith agreed, as Winston appeared to open the door for Kate, and escort her out to the waiting carriage. "I'll see you then." Kate waved and disappeared into the carriage, as Derek and Meredith watched her leave. Then they turned and headed back inside, his arm around her waist.

"So, my little love," Derek murmured, as they walked up the stairs. "We have some time before this afternoon. How would you like to spend that?" His voice was low and compelling, as they walked slowly together.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Do you have anything in mind?" she teased him.

"I can think of one or two things that might pass the time…."

"We could play cards…"

"No, that is not one of them," Derek assured her, caressing her cheek.

"Oh, well, then….perhaps a game of chess then…" Meredith countered, as they paused at the nursery door.

"Definitely games…but not that kind…" he told her, taking her face in his hands, and claiming her mouth in a sweet kiss. "You captivate me, Meredith. I can't ever get enough of you…"

Meredith gazed into his passionate eyes. "Nor I you, my love," she confessed softly. As if they hadn't just had been together not too long ago, her body responded to the look he gave her, little quivers running along her spine. "Let me settle Michael down for a nap," she told him. "I will be there in but a moment…"

"Good…" he growled. "That is all I can wait, my love…"

--

When Meredith hurried into their bedchamber, she found Derek waiting for her on their bed. He propped himself up on one elbow, holding his other hand out to her. "Come here…" Pulling her down beside him, as she giggled happily, Derek cupped her face, and kissed her deeply. Desire flowed between them, as his hand moved lower down her body.

"Derek…" she sighed, finally pulling back, and putting her hand against his lips. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course…" he replied, his head dipping down to the soft swell of her breasts, intent on freeing them from the restraints of her clothing. His tongue swirled and teased, licking a path along the cleavage. "Anything…"

Meredith let her fingers slide along his dark hair, threading into the thick curls. "I'm serious….something Kate said…."

"What?" He didn't pause as began to work the buttons at the back of her gown, his fingers just as sure as her maid at getting the tiny buttons undone.

"What if something happened to me…would you remarry?"

"God, Meredith, what kind of question is that?" he asked in frustration, his quest for her body interrupted by the serious tone of her voice. He looked up at her, seeing the concern in her eyes, and he moved back to cup her face. "Nothing is going to happen to you, my sweet."

"But if it did, would you ever fall in love again? Find someone to take care of Michael? Kate is having difficulty moving on, she feels like it betrays Williams' memory, and I have to say I would feel the same way…how could I love another the way I do you?" she murmured, staring into his eyes. Her own eyes stung with sudden tears at the thought, and she blinked rapidly.

"I don't know, but I hope we never have to face that question," he said softly. "Let's hope we will grow old and grey together, with many happy grandchildren playing around us. Will you still love me when I'm old and my joints are aching, and I can't carry you into bed?" he teased gently, hoping to make her smile. He kissed her eyelids, his tongue licking away the little tears that slipped away from her eyes. "Shh…don't cry, sweetheart. I'm here, and I'm very much in love with you, and I always will be."

"I'm sorry, Derek…I'm being foolish…" she whispered, as he pulled her closer into his embrace. Their mouths met again, more demandingly this time, as she surrendered willingly to the heat between them.


	64. Reaffirming Love

**We should all be so lucky as to have a love like Mer & Der in this story! **

**I don't plan on ending this one anytime soon, but whenever the time comes to wrap it up, I will be sure to end it properly, and not leave you all in mid-story! That's like coming to the end of a book, and findng the last chapter is ripped out! In the meantime, this chapter starts with the Lord Derek hotness we love, and ends with some confrontation with you know who! **

"Now, where was I before you distracted me…" Derek murmured, returning to tug the buttons open at the back of her dress. "I believe it was here…" He swept his lips across her creamy skin as the dress slid down her shoulders. "Or here…?" He continued feather kisses along her delicate skin, making her shake again.

Meredith sighed as he worked his magic on her, making her warm and pliant, all the morbid thoughts scattering like dust in a balmy breeze. She was so lucky to have this love, this wonderful man who was more caring and passionate than she ever dreamed possible. "Meredith…" he murmured - even the sound of her name on his lips was like a caress. "What would you like me to do? Let me take away all the bad thoughts…"

"But you do, already…" she moaned. "Just being here with you like this, just the two of us in our own private world, is enough to make me feel better."

"Good…" he breathed, easing the gown away from her, leaving her half naked, delectable and tempting. "You know I would do anything for you, my love." His mouth hovered over the sweet soft skin along her inner thighs, his breath hot against her. His thoughts swirled with the desire he felt for her, unable to get enough, no matter how many times they made love. He had winced earlier at the thought of ever losing her – he knew there was no other woman for him. None except for this enchanting, ethereal, beguiling woman. The woman who had given him happiness, given him their son, given him more than he dreamed possible.

"We are very lucky, you and I…" he murmured, glancing up to catch her eyes on him. "…to have found each other, and to have this pleasure between us…"

"Yes…" Meredith agreed, lifting her hips, anxious to have his touch there. Derek dipped his head lower, brushing his tongue over her, his hands sliding beneath her to bring her closer. "Let us give each other pleasure then, sweetheart…"

His tongue flicked across the plump, glistening folds, and she whimpered as the desire arced through her. "Derek…I want you now…I want you as you want me…" she begged him, and he looked back at her, his eyes smoldering.

Without a word, he moved away from her and stripped his clothing off, tossing everything haphazardly to the floor, as she did the same with her remaining garments. Their eyes devoured each other as their bodies came together again, hands and mouths meeting in a blaze of passion. Derek pulled her down across him, taking a fistful of her honey hair that spilled across his belly. Meredith cupped his balls, moving lower, stroking and teasing him as she shifted against him. Derek groaned as her hot mouth covered the tip of his erect cock. Her tongue began to tease the rim of the head in spiraling circles, making him jerk and tighten the grip on her hair. Meredith took him in deeper, tasting him, stroking him slower.

With a low growl in his throat, Derek reached for her hips, lifting one thigh across him, and buried his head between her legs. His tongue thrust deep into her, just as her lips moved lower around him. Meredith started to tremble as he licked her and sucked on her clit. Her mouth and hands worked on him faster, both of them moving faster, their desire whipped into a frenzy. He could feel the tension building in her core, the sweetness of her juice against his tongue, as she moaned, and bucked against his mouth. Spreading her open wider, he drove even deeper, as his cock throbbed in the wet warmth of her mouth. Her body shuddered as she started to climax, and Derek feasted on her again and again as she came around his tongue.

Meredith moaned, and let his cock slide from her lips. Her fingers still clutched him, as she rode the waves that convulsed her. Dear sweet lord…her thoughts pitched and then she felt nothing but the sweet release that seemed to go on forever.

In an instant, Derek flipped her onto her back, and drove into her, his cock filling and stretching her with it's thickness. His mouth found hers again, the scent and taste of each other's arousal between them, as his tongue matched the thrusts of his cock into her. She caught his tongue with her teeth, sucking on it. She felt him quiver at the sensation, as he pulled out of her slightly, rubbing the length of her pussy with his cock. Each teasing stroke took her closer to the edge, as he tormented her. Derek drew out the moment as long as he could, inflaming both of them, until he could stand it no longer. With a deep shudder, he filled her completely again, as she cried out in relief, her pussy clenching around him. Thrusting hard and deep, as she wound around him, taking them both into the release that shook them to the core.

He fell across her, their bodies sweaty, their limbs entwined in the tangle of sheets and pillows. Meredith kept her legs locked around him, holding him inside. For a long time, the only sound was that of their ragged breath as their hearts slowed.

Derek eventually propped himself up on his elbow, kissing her softly, as his hand rested on her belly. "There…we have reaffirmed our need, and sated our hunger for each other…" The flat of his palm moved lazily over her damp skin, as she looked up into his eyes.

"…yes…for the moment at least…" she agreed, with a teasing smile.

He gave her a wicked smile in return. "I love you, Meredith – you will always be the keeper of my heart, and my body…"

Meredith giggled as he captured her mouth again. "And I love you…" she murmured. "But if we don't get up soon, I'll be late again, to meet Kate."

"Just as well, or I won't be able to move at any rate," he teased her, even though he was still inside of her, feeling her pussy quiver around him. He kissed her cheek, and along her eyelids, and her temple. "There is always tonight to look forward to…"

"Yes…" she sighed blissfully. But they stayed together like that awhile longer, exchanging more gentle kisses, and soft touches, whispering and laughing together in the warmth of their bed.

* * *

Kate looked out the window of the carriage as she headed towards the dressmakers shop. It was a fine spring day, with wisps of cloud trailing through the sky, and the brisk breeze scrubbing the air of any unpleasant scents. Her thoughts drifted to the conversation with Meredith that morning, and from there, to Alex. Kate had to admit to herself that she was surprised at his attentions, having committed herself to staying a widow, she hadn't thought anyone would be interested in her again. It was a little unsettling, and yes, confusing. She closed her eyes, as the carriage bounced along the cobblestones. Was it disloyal to William, after all these years, to love another? Would he have wanted her to move on? She still remembered his sweet smile, and his tender kisses, making her feel like she was the only woman in the world to feel so special.

Then she conjured up the image of Alex, sitting beside her, his body so strong and sure, the warmth of his hand over hers. It had been so long, so very long, since she had felt this way. She missed the comforting feel of having someone taking care of her, of warming the bed on a cold winter's night. She had felt so envious of Meredith and Derek and their passionate love, and she admitted she needed that in her life again. Her love for William would always be there, in her memories, she conceded. But perhaps she could have a different love, and make new memories, with Alex, if he was willing.

With that thought in mind, she smiled, thinking of how he had kissed her hand, nothing too bold, but enough to send her pulses racing again. What would it be like to be adored again? To have his lips on her in other, more intimate spots? As the carriage rumbled to a stop at the shop, she gathered her thoughts, and stepped out as the footman helped her descend. To her amusement, she noted that Derek's carriage was waiting down the block. Obviously, she wouldn't be kept waiting this time!

In fact, Meredith was already inside, chatting with the seamstress, as they looked over the bolts of material, and the dresses already in progress. "Hello Kate," she said happily, catching sight of her coming through the door. "You look much happier this afternoon," she said, as they walked through the shop.

"Yes, I think I have come to a decision about Alex," Kate admitted with a tiny smile. "William will always have a place in my heart, but I think I can find a way to move ahead."

"Oh, Kate, are you sure?"

Kate nodded firmly, her eyes happy. "Yes, very sure. Now…let's have a look at these gowns…" They chatted and laughed, as the manager of the store hurried back and forth with dresses, and set out tea. The door at the front of the shop opened again, and she left them for a moment to greet the new customer. Soon Meredith could hear angry voices, and she glanced at Kate. They peeked out from behind the curtained area at the back of the shop, and Meredith gasped. Lady Addison was yelling at the manager, her hands on her hips, and her voice loud enough for them to hear.

"I do not CARE if you have someone else to look after at the moment. I need a new gown TODAY! I have been invited to attend the Dowager Duchess of Gracewood's Spring Fete, and I have to look stunning."

"But madam…I did not expect you today…" Miss Hanover stuttered, wringing her hands. "If you had only let me know you were coming…the girls would have been prepared. As it is, I have the Duchess…"

Addison poked her finger at the other woman. "I don't care if you have the Queen back there…just get me something…"

Miss Hanover bobbed her head, and gave a look over her shoulder. "Well, perhaps…one of the girls could be persuaded to assist you, madam…"

Meredith stifled a giggle as she and Kate moved away from the curtain. The girls helping them exchanged puzzled looks, and shrugged. "Oh Kate, this is terrible…"

Miss Hanover joined them, her mouth in a thin line of anger. "Mon dieu…that woman is horrible…I am so sorry you had to endure that." She shook her head, as she picked one of the girls to go out and assist Addison. "Do your best, Sophie," she told her, as the girl scurried away.

Before they could return to the fitting, they heard more raised voices in the shop, and Sophie came rushing back. "Miss Hanover! Come quickly…."

They all raced out, finding Addison and Izzie, nose to nose, each of them refusing to give an inch. "Stay away from Marcus, you old witch!" Izzie said angrily. "Don't even dare to imply that he is interested in you. He told me all about you."

"Hah! Like he is going to change his ways, just for you, little girl? Don't be so sure of your charms…he likes experienced woman…" Addison hissed.

"Experienced whores, like you?" Izzie asked sweetly, backing away a few paces.

"OH!" Addison's hand raised quickly to slap Izzie, but Kate stepped in behind her and took her hand, as Meredith hurried over to Izzie. Addison twisted around in surprise, as Kate held her firmly.

"Hello Addison," Meredith said. "Can't you go anywhere without causing a scene?"

"Let me go…" Addison tugged her hand away from Kate, rubbing her wrist. "Oh, so it's you that is the special customer. Duchess of Gracewood…indeed…." Her eyebrows raised mockingly. "And the widow Kate…" Her tone was dismissive, as she straightened her gloves.

Miss Hanover stood in the background, wringing her hands in despair. "Ladies…perhaps we can resolve this…."

"Never mind, I'm leaving…" Addison sniffed. "My business is just as important as these….others…but I'm sure there are other shops that would welcome my money. Good day, Miss Hanover." She swept out of the shop imperiously, her head high, leaving them staring at each other.

"Oh, that was uncalled for," Izzie fumed. "I wanted to slap her too, Mer. She brings out the worst in me, I'm afraid. When I walked in and saw her, all I could think of was how rude she was to you, and how she thinks she can take Marcus away from me…."

"I know, she is very unpleasant…" Meredith soothed her friend, as they headed towards the dressing area again. "Have some tea…we'll forget all about her."

"Yes, she's not worth the time," Kate agreed. "Now, tell me all about the wedding plans, Izzie…." Soon all the women were chattering and laughing, as the dresses were fitted, and the seamstresses fussed over all of them.

**I know, Lady Addison is a bit over the top, but a good story always needs a good villaniness too! LOL...**


	65. Love in the Air

**I meant to get this chapter finished for Valentine's Day, but ran out of time! We have some Mer/Der, then Kate and Alex, and back to Mer/Der again. Enjoy! **

Later that evening, as a light spring rain pattered against the windows, Derek paused at the door of the nursery. Meredith was rocking the baby, stroking his cheek as he nursed contentedly. The small room seemed cozy and inviting, with a cheery fire warming the air. She looked up and caught his eye, smiling happily at him. He crossed the room to her, kissing her cheek as he dropped down beside the chair. "Hello, my love," he murmured, inhaling the combined scent of her and the baby. "Did you have a nice afternoon with Kate and Izzie? I meant to be home sooner, but Marcus was in a mood to play cards, and he was losing, so he wanted to keep going until he won."

Meredith laughed softly. "So did he win at last?"

"After I let him," Derek grinned, with a wink.

"We had an interesting time this afternoon," Meredith admitted, watching Michael's eyes flutter shut and then open again as he struggled to stay awake. "Addison showed up, causing all sorts of havoc, and then Izzie arrived…"

Derek laughed. "Say no more, I can just imagine how that went. "

"Indeed, finally Addison left in a snit, to look for a dress elsewhere. That woman is just insufferable, Derek." Meredith tightened her grip on the baby, remembering the scene at the shop. He gave a little cry of discomfort. "Oh, sorry sweetheart…" She shifted him in her arms, getting up to walk with him. He snuggled in against her, smelling of warm milk, his little body relaxing against her.

Derek dropped into the rocking chair. "Her father should arrange another marriage for her, but his health is failing, and may not be able to do anything." He stretched his legs out, lacing his hands behind his head.

Meredith settled Michael into the cradle, rocking it gently back and forth for a few minutes, the only sound in the room the rain on the glass, and the crackle of the fire. "Well, I won't let her ruin my evening. We have no plans tonight, and I intend to do nothing but spend time with you."

"That sounds perfect," he agreed, coming to stand beside her, gazing down at their son, now fast asleep. "What did you have in mind?" His arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer. She rested her head against his arm.

"I thought we could have a little dinner in our room, by the fire, with some wine…"

"And then you can take advantage of me," he murmured.

Meredith laughed. "My thoughts exactly, darling…"

* * *

Kate paced nervously in the drawing room in her mother's townhouse, pausing to straighten a pillow on the settee, and then rearrange a figurine on the shelf. She caught herself, smiling ruefully. Just sit down and calm yourself, she thought with a smile. Since she had come to a decision about Alex that afternoon, she felt even more giddy about his visit this evening. She glanced at the clock again, and realized he would be there any moment. Smoothing her skirts down, she finally sat down, trying to calm the fluttering in her stomach. As the clock chimed the hour, the butler appeared at the doorway. 

"M'lady, you have a visitor," he announced, with a little bow, as Alex followed him into the room. His hair was damp from the rain, his cheeks flushed from the chill. Kate sprang up and held her hand out to him.

"Alex, how are you?" she asked, noting the sparkle in his eyes, the ready smile that went straight to her heart. "It's so good to see you again."

He took her offered hand, bringing it to his lips. "I'm very well, and I'm happy to see you again, Kate. You look lovely as ever this evening."

Kate found herself blushing, as he kept hold of her hand as they moved to the settee. "Thank you, Alex," she murmured, once they were settled. "Would you like some tea? I can ring for some…" Her voice trailed off, as she caught the intense look in his eyes. Her hand was still in his, and she found herself unable to move.

"No, I'm not interested in tea," he said slowly. "Kate, your note indicated that you had come to a decision. Are you going to tell me what you have decided?" His voice was low and warm, as he searched her face for an indication of what she was thinking. He had been patient, courting her, enjoying their walks and their dinners, though always in the company of others. His heart was pounding a little faster, hoping that she was going to give him the answer he longed for. He had to admit, he was also a little nervous. He had come to love this woman, and he hoped that she would eventually feel the same way.

Kate kept her eyes down for a moment, suddenly unsure of what to say. "Alex…I appreciate the patience you have shown, and the gentlemanly way you have courted me. You're a wonderful, caring man…" She paused, and his heart dived, sure that she was going to reject him. "…and I feel that I would be throwing away a chance at happiness if I didn't move on with my life, with you…" She peeked up at him through her lashes, her cheeks pink, her heart pounding now. "If you wish…"

"Oh…" He sighed in relief, realizing what she had just said, and that he'd been holding his breath. "Kate, of course…" He leaned closer to her, brushing his lips over hers, slowly, gently, before he moved from the settee to drop onto one knee in front of her. She looked at him in confusion for a moment. He still gripped her hand, and now he held it to his chest. "Kate, dearest, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Kate felt her mouth fall open in surprise, and she closed it quickly, as he waited for her answer. Of all the scenarios she had played in her mind for this evening, this was never one of them – not so soon! But she gathered her wits, and took a deep breath. "Oh, my goodness…Alex…are you sure?"

He laughed softly. "I apologize for the suddenness, but I can't wait any longer. I love you, Kate, and I want to start a new life with you, and our children. Please say yes…" He looked at her, the desire for her shining in his eyes.

"Well, then…I accept…" Her answer tumbled out of her lips before she could think about it completely. "Yes…oh yes…" And then she was in his arms, as he moved back beside her, covering her face with kisses, each one igniting a desire in her that had been dormant for so long. Her arms slipped around his neck, bringing him closer, opening her lips to his, meeting his tongue eagerly. She was suddenly aware of his lean body tight against hers, as he pulled her across his lap. His mouth traveled down her throat, finding her pulse point, which soared with every touch of his lips on her. Sudden need surged in her, the familiar ache in her core that made her tremble for him, and she moaned softly.

Alex paused, reining in his galloping passion. "Sweet Kate, I should stop this now, or I may not be able to…" His fingers traced lazy circles along her chest, eager to explore the delicate curves hidden by her dress. He wanted to pull her hair free of it's pins, and see it tumbling in dark waves over her shoulders, and to tangle his hands in it as they made love.

Kate knew her face betrayed the desire she felt, her gaze warm on him. "Maybe you should not stop…" she whispered, and then bit her lip. What was she thinking…ready to fall into bed with him already?

"I want to show you pleasure…" he admitted, his voice rough with suppressed passion. "I have wanted to for so long now…"

The room seemed suddenly hotter, as Kate listened to his voice, wanting him just as much then. Her own sensual nature started to demand satisfaction. She had always enjoyed making love - and she suddenly flashed on the conversation with Meredith earlier that day. Remembering how she had admitted being just as much to blame for keeping Kate waiting, hinting at the intimate moments she shared with Derek. Obviously she was just as naughty, Kate thought with a soft giggle. "Alex…I want you just as badly…" she murmured, " and since we are to be wed…"

Alex rested his hand on her knee, pressing her backwards against the padded arm of the settee. His mouth descended across the spill of her breasts above the edge of her gown, setting off sparks in her that she had almost forgotten. Her back arched upwards, as his hand slid lower, pushing up the skirts to find her skin. Kate felt dizzy with the feelings that swamped her, wanton and hot - not like the sedate, composed mother of two children that she usually was. She wanted him, all of him, hard and hot inside of her, taking away all her reserve until they were both spent.

Unfortunately, the sounds of voices suddenly intruded, and Alex helped her sit up quickly and straighten her gown. They exchanged a look of mutual frustration and longing, as he moved to stand beside the fire, trying to regain control of his emotions. Kate looked up as there was a knock at the door, and then Eleanor swept into the room. "Kate…" she said, then looked at Alex, and back to Kate, noting the flushed skin and mussed hair of her daughter. A knowing smile crossed her lips. "Hello, Alexander, how nice to see you."

He crossed over to her, and bowed over her hand. "Your Grace, good evening." Glancing back at Kate, who came to stand beside him, taking his hand .

"We have something to tell you, Mother," Kate said softly, feeling nervous suddenly. "Alex has asked me to marry him, and I have accepted."

"I apologize, Your Grace…I should have spoken to you first, but…"

Eleanor smiled indulgently, and laid her hand on his arm. "Derek has told me you spoke to him already, and I know you have been courting Kate for awhile now. I am happy for you both – you have my approval." She hugged Kate. "Now, I was going to tell you that I'm heading out for the evening, and I am running late already. We can talk in the morning, and make the announcement next week. Good night.." And she turned and bustled out of the room, leaving them alone again.

"I feel rather like a schoolgirl left on her own," Kate laughed, lifting her face to him again. He took her face in his hands and claimed her mouth again in a slow, seductive kiss.

"Then we should take advantage of this time we have," he murmured, pulling her against him, leaving no doubt between them how much he wanted her.

"We should…" And the hungry kiss that she gave him back left no doubt either…

* * *

In front of their own little fire, Meredith settled into Derek's lap, their meal finished. She felt pleasantly warm, and lazy from the combination of the wine and the heat. Derek's fingers threaded through her hair, as his other hand played along her leg. "It's nice to have a quiet evening again," she murmured. "We've been so busy since we've been here." 

"It is nice," he agreed, sliding the silk nightgown along her skin, "especially when you're half naked like this…we should do this more often."

"Yes, I feel so neglected.." she teased him. "We've only made love twice today…"

"Only twice?" he asked, a little wicked grin on his lips, inching the gown higher.

"…and then you come home late from the club, smelling of cigars and whiskey.." she pouted in mock dismay.

"I should be shot," he agreed. "What was I thinking…?"

"I have no idea…" she sighed.

"We need to remedy this, then, my love." He cupped her face, his lips brushing against hers, light and teasing, coaxing her into playing along with him. "You are so lovely, and sweet…how could I possibly neglect you…?" he breathed against her cheek.

Meredith's head arched back, and she gave him a mischievous look. "Are you going to love me, m'lord?" she teased him.

"Always…" he assured her, his lips at her throat. "You are like a drug in my blood, and I need more of you every day to sustain me." His fingers brushed the edges of her gown down her shoulders, undoing the laces along the front of it and letting it fall lower. He ran one finger along the underside of her breasts, the touch as light as a butterfly wings, just enough to make her catch her breath.

Meredith reached for his shirt, undoing the few buttons still holding it together, and eased it away from his chest. Firelight played along the planes of his muscles as they flexed with his movement to help her remove the shirt altogether. "Yes…I feel the same way…I was getting weak from the lack of being near you." She put her lips against his chest, her hand trailing down across his hips, toying with the buttons on his breeches.

He shifted her on his lap, sweeping her up into his arms, as he stood up. Keeping her mouth captive, he carried her towards the bed. He deposited her down slowly, helping her slide the nightgown off completely. "Promise me we will never neglect each other…" he said, backing away to strip his breeches off. She watched him, the lazy erotic tug in her core as always at the sight of his naked body.

"How can I resist such a plea?" she laughed, as he approached her, his cock hard and strong for her.

"You can't…" he agreed, falling onto her, and pinning her down. His hands and his mouth seemed to be everywhere, touching, caressing, licking, until she was floating on a sensual sea of pleasure. "God… the way you feel, Meredith…makes me insane…" he muttered, as she moved beneath him.

"Take me now, Derek…" she begged, "you make me just as insane…"

"Now.." he agreed, hovering over her, until he could wait no longer, plunging into the place he needed to be. Making her whimper, making her hips flex to take his cock deeper. Sudden, fierce need made them rock together, faster and harder, crying out with each stroke, until she shuddered around him, feeling his release shooting hotly into her. She clung to him as the aftershocks fired through her endlessly, and she couldn't move.

"Have I made up for my neglect?" he asked her, breathless and sated, as he relaxed over her. He kissed her softly, unable to move away from her yet.

"For now…" she sighed, stroking his strong back with her hands, and drowning in his kiss.


	66. The Spring Fete Begins

**It's party time!**

The evening of the Spring Fete had finally arrived.

It was a beautiful spring evening, as the guests arrived at the luxurious townhouse of the Dowager Duchess of Gracewood. Carriage after carriage pulled up along the sweeping drive, the passengers emerging to gaze at the massive displays of roses lining the walkway, and along the stone steps leading to the front door. The warm evening air was redolent with the scent of the flowers, and everyone was abuzz with excitement as they walked inside. Even more swags of white roses and orchids were strung along banisters and doorways, delicate pink velvet ribbons accenting among the greenery.

As the butler announced each group of guests, they headed towards where Eleanor was holding court, flanked by Derek and Meredith on one side, and Kate and Alex on the other. The rest of the family had been unable to attend, but all sent their best wishes for the party.

Meredith felt as if she had stumbled into a fairy tale ball, it was all so wonderful. Footmen circulated with trays of wine and champagne, and delicacies if anyone was hungry. The glow of dozens of candles, and the massive chandelier overhead, shone warmly. Soft music, played by a string quartet, served as a background to all the chattering, laughing people that were there to see, and be seen by, the toast of current society.

There was going to be dancing later on, in the grand ballroom, and Eleanor had planned to announce before then that her daughter was getting married, and that her new daughter-in-law was indeed the Duke of Roxburghe's child. She smiled to herself, imagining the talk that little announcement would bring. She glanced approvingly at Meredith, who looked radiant that evening in her gown of lavender watered silk, which caught the light as she moved, and clung to her slender body perfectly. The corset beneath it helped her breasts to rise in warm curves at the low neckline, and emphasize the narrow waist. Her honey hair was piled high, except for one lone curl which trailed enticingly over her shoulder, and she wore the choker of amethysts that Eleanor had given her. It was clear to everyone that she was indeed fit to be a Duchess, and that Derek adored her – his eyes never strayed far from her, even as other guests drew him into conversations. He looked rakishly handsome that evening as well, in his dark jacket and trousers, with a charcoal waistcoat perfectly tailored to his lean torso. His dark hair was tousled just enough to give the impression of sinful temptations, and women cast envious glances at Meredith that she was the lucky one he had chosen as his bride.

Kate looked just as radiant, in a rich red gown, which set off her white skin, and dark hair. Her eyes sparkled happily, as she and Alex greeted guests, and chatted with friends, many of whom already knew of their betrothal.

There was a break in the arrival of guests, and Meredith took a moment to wonder if her father was arriving soon. Her father, she mused, how strange to think of that term now. He had been to visit with her two days ago, letting her know that he was more than willing to announce that she was his daughter.

"_You look so very much like Ella…" he murmured, taking her hands in his strong grasp. "It is like going back in time. I regret so many things about that…"_

"_So, may I ask why you couldn't come forth and say anything sooner?" Meredith asked, still unsure of what to say, what to think. _

"_I was foolish, my dear," he sighed, shaking his head. "Ella was so sweet, and I loved her so, but I let my father pressure me into marriage with another. I didn't possess the fortitude that your husband has by marrying you, despite what anyone else may have thought of the match. And that includes his mother, from what I hear. And Eleanor is a formidable woman_…"

"_Indeed, she is," Meredith agreed, smiling a little, glancing at Derek seated beside her._

"_I am old man now, and I have no patience any longer for those not willing to accept the truth. I want you to have your rightful place in the world. I know it is likely too late to make amends, but I do hope that you are willing to let me be part of your life," Lord John stated. _

_Meredith felt the quick sting of tears at his words. "I wish my mother was alive to hear you say that. She always led me to believe you were dead…"_

"_I suppose to her, I was," Lord John said sadly. "But my wife is now deceased as well, and my two other daughters…well…one is in the nunnery, and the other is determined to remain a spinster. Leaving me no heirs to my title, and lands. I would like to make sure that you and your son inherit what should be yours. I will be in touch with my barrister to make the arrangements. I just wanted to let you know beforehand…"_

Meredith shook her head to bring her back to the present. He was a kind man, and she wanted to believe he was willing to make things right now. She just didn't know if she needed anything from him; so long as she had Derek's love, she was happy.

Derek caught her eye again, seeing the pensive look there, and he took her hand. "Are you all right, my love?" His voice was soft, as he leaned in closer to her, placing a kiss on her temple.

"Yes, of course, just thinking of my father…"

"He won't miss the festivities, I'm sure," Derek assured her, pulling her close and stealing a quick kiss on her lips. "Now, have I told you how ravishing you look this evening in that dress…?"

"Several times, and you did your best to get me out of it before we left the house…and on the way here…" she teased him, reaching up to adjust the cravat at his throat. Her hand strayed to his cheek, caught up in the love in his eyes, as always.

"You won't last long in it once we leave here, sweetheart," he murmured hotly. "In fact, I may have to spirit you outside later, and…"

"Derek…stop flirting with your own wife…" Marcus said, laughingly interrupting, as he and Izzie came up behind them. "Pay attention to the guests for awhile."

Derek's hand dropped to Meredith's waist, as they turned around guiltily. "But she's so much prettier than you, Marcus…" Derek laughed. "And much better company…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively, letting his hand stray down Meredith's hip before she swatted his arm playfully.

"Izzie!" Meredith exclaimed, turning to Izzie, and hugging her happily. "You look lovely – that gown is perfect." The coppery color gown set off her blond hair, and her warm brown eyes, and she wore a necklace of topaz stones set in gold. "Isn't this a wonderful evening – I am so glad that you and Marcus are here…"

"It's simply amazing…" Izzie agreed. "And to think we're both here, like this, looking so fine, when last year at this time we were struggling to get by."

"I know. I still pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming," Meredith giggled. Kate came over to join them, and the three of them chatted happily for awhile. Then there was a commotion at the door, before the butler announced the arrival of Lady Addison Montgomery. Meredith groaned inwardly, somehow she had hoped that Addison might decide not to attend, but that would have been too much to ask for. She was dressed in emerald green again, having discarded the widow's clothing already, and her hair was up in its usual twist, emphasizing the feral look of her face, the sly green eyes sweeping the room. She was unescorted, her widowhood giving her the freedom to do as she pleased.

Satisfied that she had made her arrival noticed, she started to walk towards Eleanor. However, she was barely two steps into the room, when the arrival of the Lord John Seymour, Duke of Roxburghe, was announced, taking away any attention she may have had.

Lord John headed towards Meredith, Derek and Eleanor immediately, and swept by Addison without a glance, greeting the group of them before Addison could take another step. As it should be, Meredith thought with a small smile of satisfaction. Lord John bowed over Eleanor's hand, and kissed Meredith on the cheek, causing several observers to whisper amongst themselves.

Meanwhile, Addison stood silently, fuming to herself at the slight, before grabbing a glass of wine from a passing footman. She glared at Meredith, still annoyed over the scene at the dressmaker's shop, and annoyed at the obvious devotion that Derek still had for his wife. Addison shook her head, turning the other direction. Her heart felt constricted, as the jealousy gnawed at her yet again. It was useless, she couldn't let go of her desire for Derek. She wanted him, all of him - there had to be some way to get rid of Meredith…

* * *

Derek groaned inwardly, as Meredith's delectable body brushed against him, in the crush of the crowded room. They were circulating now, chatting with acquaintances, as they made their way around the room. He could see the lustful looks the other men were giving her, even though she seemed blissfully unaware of it. The spark of jealousy flared in his veins, along with the sharp desire of his own. His hand managed to stray lower on her hip again, and across her rump. She gave him a quick, startled look, her lips parted softly at his intimate touch. 

"Meredith, we need to get out of here for a few minutes," he whispered hotly in her ear, as they moved away from the group of people they had been chatting with.

"Derek…" she murmured quietly, seeing the open desire in his eyes. "I do not think Eleanor would appreciate it if we disappeared…"

"She would appreciate it even less if I kissed you as I want to in front of everyone, either, vixen…" he told her, his voice rough.

Meredith sucked in her breath, letting him steer her out of the crowd, and towards the library. "There will be gossip…" she managed to say, as he shut the door behind them, enclosing them in the quiet dim room.

"I don't care." Then his arms were around her, and his mouth descended, claiming her lips possessively. She met his kiss eagerly, suddenly just as aroused as he obviously was – his cock pressing against her through the thin silk of her gown. His tongue danced with hers, as he pushed her back against the door. Then he trailed hot kisses down her throat, his hands moving along the bodice of her dress, letting his palm cover the exposed cleavage. "Damnation, darling, this dress is driving me to distraction….and obviously every other man in the place, judging by the way they were looking at you."

"Derek…" she began, but lost her train of thought when he dragged his mouth over curve of her exposed skin. "Ohhh…you are so bad…" she whispered, quivering at the onslaught of his tongue between her breasts.

"I can't help it with you…" he told her, giving her a devilish smile, before he kissed her hard again, his mouth tasting of brandy.

"We should stop.." she protested weakly, caught up in the rush of erotic desire that hummed between them.

"Do you really want to stop…?" he asked, catching her skirts in his hands and pulling them up carefully. He kissed the corner of her lip, his tongue teasing and light. "Do you…Meredith…?"

Meredith gave a soft sigh of surrender, as his fingers slid between her thighs, searching and fondling her soft skin until she writhed desperately. "No…never with you…" she confessed breathlessly, as she felt the wetness along her thighs, his fingers already slick with it along her pussy. Derek's breath was hot along her cheek, as he continued to caress her with one hand, while his other managed to undo his trousers quickly. It felt wickedly thrilling, as he parted her thighs with his leg, lifting her against him. His cock bumped against her, the throbbing head seeking entry, all hot hardness. Then he was inside of her in one quick glide, supporting her leg, as his hips flexed against her.

Their eyes met, in a look of lust and love, as she clung to him, their bodies locked together, sliding in a smooth rhythm. "This is so bad, Derek…" Meredith whispered, as he thrust a little harder, her body shuddering with each upward drive, as he possessed her completely. He gave her that sensual smile again, enjoying the look on her face, as she lost herself in the primal enjoyment of their joining.

"I could watch you like this all evening, vixen…" he muttered, before burying his face against her neck again, lips and teeth on her tender skin. "But we don't have that long, unfortunately…" And he thrust into her a little faster, a little more forcefully, feeling her start to climax around him. He smothered her soft cries of release with his mouth, as he gave way to his own. His body shook with the intensity of his climax, his groan mingling with her cries against her mouth.

For a long moment, they didn't move, their breathing suddenly loud in the quiet library. Derek kissed her more gently, supporting her tiny body, keeping her from falling to the floor. "Oh sweet lord, Meredith…"

Meredith rested her head against his chest, listening to the frantic beat of his heart, smiling to herself. "You rogue…you have likely crushed my gown into a mass of wrinkles…" she whispered

"Forgive me, my little love…" Derek said, letting her down slowly, his gaze sweeping over her. Seeing the flushed skin, her lips swollen, a telltale little bruise on the side of her throat, he couldn't help but want her all over again.

"I will need to slip upstairs and freshen up before your mother spots me," Meredith said ruefully, smoothing her skirt, hoping the gown would not be too hopelessly mussed.

"You do have that adorable look of being completely and utterly satisfied," Derek laughed, pulling her close again, his masculine pride evident in his voice that he had made her so thoroughly sated. He kissed her softly, lingering in the embrace.

"I am sure," she said dryly. "But that is not the look I want to project at the moment, my husband."

"Forgive me," he said again contritely. He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"It was just as much my fault," Meredith conceded, with a little smile. "Now, I have to go. I will meet you in the ballroom shortly." She reached up and straightened his cravat again, and made sure that the rest of his clothing was in place, finally smoothing his hair back from his forehead. "I love you…"

"I love you…" he replied, before she opened the door and peeked out. Then she slipped out quickly, and he followed, mingling back into the crowd.


	67. Oh the Drama

**This chapter turned out to be more angsty than usual...**

"There you are," Marcus said, slapping Derek on the back. "Your mother was looking for you…and Meredith…" He surveyed Derek's slightly flushed face, and a knowing grin crossed his face. "But I think I know where you were, my friend…"

Derek straightened the cuffs of his shirt before answering, and smoothed his hair a little more. "We got a little, sidetracked, shall we say?" Derek grinned. "Meredith will be joining us in the ballroom shortly."

Marcus snagged two glasses of wine from a passing footman. "Here, you look like you need this." They stood quietly for a moment, watching the party around them. "Have you seen Addison?" Marcus asked. "I am quite surprised she isn't here making trouble."

"I haven't seen her since she came in – she did not even bother to greet Mother. Very rude of her, as usual." His dark eyes swept the group as well, searching for any sign of Addison. "Perhaps she left."

"We can only hope, Derek. But I am sure that she is still here somewhere." They turned to head towards the ballroom, both of them receiving admiring glances from several women. Marcus noticed, but did not make any attempt to return the eye contact, as he would have done in the past. Isobel had truly tamed his wandering eye – she had found a way to keep his interest, and his roving cock, firmly focused on her. Any weakness he had before for bedding every woman that came his way was gone.

The main ballroom was already filling with people, the musicians in place, as they entered. Marcus spotted Isobel, and he grinned happily. "Excuse me, Derek…" he murmured, heading towards his lovely lady. The crush of people parted for him, and he took her outstretched hands, bringing them to his lips.

"Marcus, it has only been a few moments since you last saw me," Izzie laughed softly, as his eyes seemed to devour her. "Just since Her Grace sent you to fetch Derek and Meredith…."

"I know – far too long," he agreed.

"Where is Meredith?" Izzie asked, peering around Marcus to find Derek scanning the crowd as well, as Eleanor and Lord John were preparing to make their announcements.

"I'm not exactly sure, but Derek says she should be here momentarily. They had a little intimate encounter…" Marcus whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

Izzie giggled, and put her hand over her lips to hide the laughter. "I should have known."

* * *

Meredith picked her skirts up and hurried along the quiet corridor of the second level, where she found one of the maids she recognized. "Oh, thank goodness, Eliza, I am in need of some warm water, and a hand in fixing my gown."

"I'll be right back, m'lady," Eliza murmured, as Meredith slipped into one of the guest rooms. There was a long mirror there, and she quickly surveyed the damage to the gown from Derek's amorous attentions. Shaking her head a little at their rushed lovemaking, Meredith discovered that the dress wasn't as badly crushed as she'd feared. But her face was flushed, and her hair looked slightly disheveled. As she was working at pinning it back properly, she hoped that Eliza wouldn't be much longer with the water. The ball was going to start any moment, and she would be in trouble if she was late.

She heard the door open silently, and she sighed in relief. Not taking her eyes from the mirror, she called out. "Just leave it there, on the bureau, please, Eliza. I don't believe I will require your assistance after all…"

"I'm not the bloody maid, Meredith…"

"What?" Meredith stared at the reflection, suddenly aware that the person who had entered was not Eliza, but Addison. Their eyes met in the glass – the hard, bitter stare of Addison's meeting her own worried sea green ones. "Addison…" she murmured softly.

"Yes, the one and only."

"What are you doing up here?" Meredith asked, suddenly worried about being alone here with this woman.

"I could ask you the same question,' Addison replied, letting her eyes skim over Meredith. "But I think I can figure it out. You and your perfect husband had a little party tryst, didn't you? He always was such a randy devil," Addison laughed suggestively. But it made her jealousy flare again, noting the sensual softness of Meredith's expression, the little bruise not quite hidden by the amethyst choker.

"Addison, you need to leave, Eliza will be here with some water for me. I need to get back to the ballroom…"

Addison ignored her and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I locked the door, so she won't be able to get in. We need to talk, you and I."

"Talk? Whatever about?" Meredith asked suspiciously. "I don't believe we have anything to discuss." She started to get up and head towards the door, but Addison jumped up and grabbed Meredith's arm.

"You have the life I want, the life that I was supposed to have," Addison hissed, squeezing Meredith's wrist painfully. "It sickens me to see the two of you fawning all over each other so shamelessly – flaunting the obvious enjoyment you take in each other, like the common trollop you are. How dare you?"

Meredith stared at the other woman, arching one eyebrow in surprise. Addison seemed to have taken leave of her senses – giving lectures about how to behave in society was not something Meredith expected.

"It's clear you don't belong in this world, and you should just walk away from it," Addison said cruelly. "Disappear…no one would think less of it. You had your fun, but Derek deserves a lady of breeding…"

Meredith bit her lip, stifling a sudden giggle that bubbled up, despite the seriousness of this situation. There was no telling what Addison might attempt to do in her present state of mind. "Addison, I have something to tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise, in fact they will be announcing it soon downstairs…"

Now it was Addison's turn to look suspicious.

"Perhaps it's best that I tell you in person, at any rate," Meredith murmured, tugging her arm away from Addison carefully, rubbing her wrist.

"Tell me what?"

"Who my real father is…"

"Why would I care?" Addison laughed.

Meredith sighed. "My father is Lord John Seymour, the Duke of Roxburghe…"

For a few seconds, there was dead silence. "No…I do not believe you…" Addison whispered, "you're lying – you lying little bitch…"

"It's true. He and my mother were in love, but he was forced into marriage. Now he is willing to come forth and claim me as his child, and make sure that his title passes on to my son, since he has no other male heirs. Come with me to the ballroom and hear it from his own mouth if you don't believe me."

Addison gave Meredith a long, hard look, her face starting to crumble into an ugly sneer. "No…it can't be…you cannot be of noble birth…despite everything Derek found himself a lady of breeding…not a common tramp…"

Meredith frowned. "Watch your words, Addison. I should remind you that you are in no position to be speaking to me in this manner. I've always tried to be kind to you before, but you try my good nature to no end."

"I don't want your sympathy…" Addison sighed, shuddering as she tried to control her emotions. Suddenly everything she had clung to had shifted, and in a moment of clarity, she realized all her dreams and ambitions had been wiped out. Derek and Meredith were together – he loved this woman, and their life was perfect. "My life is ruined – I was supposed to be settled, and have life the way I wanted it, and now I'm a widow…all alone and unloved…" Tears flowed down her cheeks as she wailed, overcome with self pity and grief.

Meredith started to back away slowly. "Let me get someone to help you," she murmured. Just then there was a loud tap at the door, and she turned gratefully. "Eliza…"

"Don't open that door…"

There was another bang against the door, and then Derek's voice could be heard calling for her. "Meredith…"

* * *

Derek swore under his breath, as he paced back and forth, waiting for Meredith to make her appearance. "It shouldn't take this long," he muttered to Marcus. "There is something wrong."

Eleanor caught his eye at the same time. "Meredith is missing?"

"She was just going to freshen up before the ball, and I expected her to be here by now, Mother. I will go and look for her." Derek tried to reassure her, and himself, but he had a bad feeling about this. Especially since Addison seemed to be missing as well yet. Some nagging instinct made him start to hurry away in search of his wife. Marcus and Alex exchanged glances, and followed at his heels.

They hurried up the wide curving staircase, thundering past several astonished guests in their rush. As they headed along the corridor, they opened doors of several bedrooms, finding each one empty. Then Derek spotted Eliza coming from the other direction, with a pitcher of water and towels in her hands. "Eliza! Have you seen Lady Meredith?" he demanded, his voice harsh with suppressed worry.

"Y-yes…m'lord…" Eliza stammered. "S-she asked m-me to get her some w-water, sir. But the room is l-locked…" Her gaze fell to the floor.

"Which room?" Marcus asked, more softly, trying not to scare the poor girl any further.

Eliza nodded towards the last bedroom at the end of the corridor, and Derek rushed there to bang on the door. He twisted the knob futilely. "Meredith! Open the door….are you all right?" Straining to hear anything through the heavy oak door, Derek felt a growing panic. Moving with raw instinct, he threw his weight against the door, feeling it give just slightly. Marcus and Alex added their weight as well, finally wrenching the door away from its hinges, all three of them falling into the bedroom.

"Meredith!" Derek leaped forward, as he took in the situation, seeing Addison standing by the bed, the gleam of light reflecting off the barrel of a lethal looking pistol. He managed to seize Meredith, turning his own body to shield her, using the momentum of his speed to bring them both to the floor. The shot that rang out echoed in the room, and Derek felt a sharp pain in his side, as if someone had punched him, and fiery pain raced along his nerves. Meredith struggled underneath him, and he held her tightly. "Don't move, darling…" he gasped, worried that Addison might shoot again.

Marcus and Alex circled quickly around Addison, twisting her arm and grabbing the pistol away from her. She looked down in stunned silence at Derek and Meredith huddled on the floor, before she collapsed herself. "Damnation," Marcus muttered, tucking the pistol into his pocket. "She's lost her mind."

"Who is she?" Alex asked, not having been aware of the past drama between everyone. "And why would she want to shoot Meredith?"

"It's a long story," Marcus said, turning towards Derek. "We need a doctor - see if there is anyone here who can help!" he said to Alex, who sprinted out the door.

"Meredith…are you all right?" Derek managed to ask, his hand shaking as he brushed his hand across her cheek.

"I'm fine, Derek…what happened?" Meredith managed to move from underneath him, but he was unable to move, pain shooting through him. "Oh my God…Derek….you're bleeding…" She put her hand to his side, where the bright red blood was seeping into the waistcoat already. Ripping it open, she was shocked at the crimson stain already flooding the white shirt, and she tore that open as well, staring at the wound gushing blood. For a moment, the room spun and her eyes stung with tears, but she forced herself to keep going. Marcus tore off his jacket and handed it to her, and she wadded it over Derek's side, to staunch the blood. He groaned, and squeezed her other hand hard, his eyes fixed on hers. "It's all right, darling…you'll be fine…" Meredith whispered, trying to keep contact with him, keep him from fading away.

Marcus bent down beside her and took a look at the wound. "I think the bullet passed through, it looks fairly clean."

By now, there was a crush of people at the door, after hearing the shot and the commotion, with Alex flying down the stairs, calling for a doctor. Eleanor and Kate burst through the crowd, followed by Izzie, who rushed over to Marcus. Meredith cradled Derek against her lap, the blood slowly seeping her gown as well. "Where is the doctor?" she demanded, feeling Derek's body shaking in her arms, his face going whiter by the second.

Derek was vaguely aware of the voices, with Marcus barking out orders, and calling for quiet. Meredith's face swam in front of him, her tears glittering in her eyes. "Shhh…" he tried to talk, but he suddenly lost consciousness, slipping away into blackness.

* * *

When he woke up again, he was in bed, and he looked up into the concerned faces of Meredith and Eleanor. Both women were still in their ball gowns, now stained and wrinkled, and they sat on either side of the bed. He licked his dry lips, and tried to say something, but his throat seemed to be parched. Meredith kissed his forehead softly. "Derek…thank god, you're awake…"

"My son, you gave us quite a scare," Eleanor murmured, relieved to see his eyes open. "That was very close, but the doctor cleaned the wound, and thinks that it will heal quickly."

"I can't believe Addison tried to shoot me," Meredith whispered, touching his face carefully. "And you could have been killed…that was very brave of you, darling…"

Derek struggled to speak. "Just…couldn't…lose…you…." His breath was shallow, and the pain still seemed to gnaw at his side, with every breath he took. His eyes fluttered shut again, his face drawn and white.

"He's passed out again," Eleanor noted. "He needs to rest anyway, Meredith. You should go home and see to Michael. I can look after him for a time."

"No…I can't leave," Meredith said, worried that something would happen if she wasn't there with him. "Please, Eleanor…I can't leave…" she beseeched, tears running down her cheeks now.

Eleanor nodded. "All right, dear. Kate can go and fetch you something else to wear, and bring Michael here. We can all stay here for awhile."

"The guests have all gone?"

"Yes, I'm afraid this year, my Spring Fete was somewhat more of a sensation than normal," Eleanor commented dryly. "At least Lady Addison will not be bothering you again." Addison had been led away by the constable, all of her bravado deserting her, her posture hunched over, her red hair in disarray around her face.

"What will happen to her?"

"It doesn't matter now. She is out of your life now, child. That she dared to bring a pistol into my home, and try to kill you and wound Derek is more than I can fathom. She is mentally ill, I am afraid. She will likely need to be kept sedated."

Meredith looked back down at Derek, smoothing his dark hair away from his face tenderly. She rested her hand on his chest, reassured that his heart was still beating strongly. Nodding tiredly, she crawled up beside him, and wrapped her arm around him. Eleanor got to her feet, and pulled the blanket over both of them, and quietly left the room. "Derek…you can't die…you just can't…" Meredith whispered, her tears falling silently, as she cradled him against her in the darkness.


	68. Recovery

**I have to admit, I should have given you more of a Kleenex warning before that last chapter. Sorry about that! I was in a hurry to get it posted, and didn't think... but I hope this chapter makes you feel better. ;o)**

**There are some good Mark/Izzie loving moments in this chapter as well, so enjoy! **

Derek woke again later, disoriented for a moment in the darkness, before he tried to move, and the knife edge of pain made the events of the evening come rushing back. He could feel the soft weight of Meredith curled in beside him, her hair in loose curls across his chest. At least she was all right, he thought in relief. The moment where he saw the pistol aimed at her had been the worst time in his life – he didn't think, he just reacted, throwing himself in the path. Not such an intelligent move, he realized now, but there was no way he would have let Addison harm her.

Shifting slightly again, he had to bite back a sound of pain, and this time Meredith woke up at the slight noise. "Derek…" she whispered, sitting up slightly. "You're awake…" Her tear stained face looked pale in the dim filtered moonlight coming in the window, as she looked up at him. "I was afraid I'd lost you…there was so much blood…" She shuddered at the memory of him, laying on the floor, blood everywhere.

"Never…" he managed to say, trying to reassure her, but the effort of speaking seemed to tire him, and he closed his eyes again. Meredith pressed her hand against his forehead, her smooth fingers cool against his fevered skin, while her other hand gripped his tightly.

"Shh…I'm here, and I'm fine, you need your strength to recover, my love," she whispered, gathering her tattered nerves. It wouldn't help Derek if she fell apart now. She had to be the strong one for awhile. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you wake up. I love you."

"Love you…" he murmured, drifting away into blessed sleep again, hanging onto her hand.

* * *

"How the devil did Addison manage to smuggle a pistol into Lady Eleanor's house? Or did she stumble across some weapons somewhere in the manor…" Marcus mused, as he paced the floor of his own bedroom. It was nearly morning, and he still hadn't slept. The sky was already lightening, darkness giving way to grey shadowy light, as he stared out his window. Isobel was tucked into their bed, exhausted from the evening, but he found himself unable to sleep. Perhaps he could have done something to prevent it, noticed the pistol and warned Derek sooner. He just hoped the doctor had been correct in his diagnosis, but the wound had looked clean enough. It still seemed beyond belief that it had happened, he truly had never believed Addison capable of such insanity.

Sighing deeply, he rubbed his hand across his face. It was almost dawn now, and he dropped into the wing chair by the window. He glanced over at the bed, seeing Isobel stirring restlessly before she lifted her head and saw him watching her. "Marcus…what are you doing over there?" she yawned, stretching languidly. The sheet slid down, exposing the lacey nightgown, giving him enticing glimpses of her skin. Before he could reply, she pushed herself out of bed, and padded over to him and crawled into his lap. She wound her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his chest. "Come to bed, darling," she murmured.

Marcus slid his arms around her, inhaling her sweet scent, her soft sleep warmed body fitting against his perfectly. "I keep seeing Derek going down," he admitted gruffly.

"There was nothing you could have done differently, Marcus," she assured him. "I'm sure he knows that. I was worried that you had been injured as well, when Alex came rushing down to summon a doctor. That woman…the lives she has made miserable…"

"I know, it seems incredible," Marcus agreed, lifting her chin to sweep his lips over hers gently. Kissing her softly at first, then with increasing pressure, as she responded. A low groan of desire rose in his throat, as his hands roamed along her body. "Lord, Isobel…I need you so much, sweetheart…" he murmured, intent on touching her skin.

As the sun started to rise, slanting through the window, he picked her up and carried her towards the bed. "I need to lose myself in you, and enjoy every part of you," he said, drawing the nightgown away from her body lovingly. He dropped down beside her, and picked up her foot, pressing his lips along her ankle, feeling her tremble. Isobel sighed, as his mouth moved higher, around the back of her knees, his hand still caressing her foot. Soft little sounds of need escaped Isobel, as he carefully parted her legs, and slid his fingers into her. She arched against his hand, her eyes catching his, as he watched her. Keeping his gaze locked on her, he lowered his mouth to her pussy, his tongue dancing over her engorged clit – each stroke of his tongue in cadence with his fingers, drawing out the sensation. When she came at last, each ripple resonating in her core, he released her slowly, and let his mouth wander slowly up along her body, licking and caressing as he went.

"Marcus…" she sighed. "Is this wrong…to enjoy this now, after what happened?"

"No, sweet, not wrong at all. It's human nature to want to reaffirm life after a scare like that, and pleasure is part of that," he assured her, before rolling his tongue around her nipples. "You have the most luscious nipples, darling…" he muttered. "I could spend a long time here, nibbling and kissing you, making you squirm and beg for more…"

Isobel's throaty laughter bubbled up, before she cried out in the pleasure swamping her again. "Ah, god, Marcus…make love to me now…" she begged him, deciding she indeed wanted to reaffirm that he was well and whole, and oh so much a part of her.

"Yes.." he agreed, moving away briefly to strip his clothes away, before he joined her again. Settling his muscular body between her legs, nudging her legs further apart with his knee, Marcus claimed her mouth again. Kissing her deeply, his tongue ravaging her mouth, as their passion rose higher again. Isobel trailed her fingers along his strong back, along his lean waist and taut ass, reveling in the feel of his body over hers. He pulled her leg higher around him, his fingers caressing her knee, placing his cock against her as she moaned. "Take me inside of you now, Isobel…" he urged her, sliding into her easily, so that her head went back in delight. "You feel so tight, and hot around my cock, darling…tell me what you want…"

"You, only you…" Isobel moaned, lost in a haze of pleasure. "Filling me…making me feel alive…"

Marcus pulled away briefly, before thrusting back, deeper and stronger. "Like this, Isobel…my passionate, darling Isobel?" he asked, his voice low and sensuous. Watching her body writhe in the warm morning sun, her hair glinting gold against her white skin, each delicious curve of her body showing her delight in the way he was making her feel. He moved to his knees, pulling her higher against him, his cock buried deeper with each thrust. Isobel fought for control, hanging onto the bedding, as he pounded into her harder.

"Marcus…ohhhh…" Her screams of ecstasy rose, as her orgasm started to reach the point of no return. Shaking, screaming, her body shook from the intensity, as he continued to drive into her. His own climax roared through him then, as he spent himself into her with a long growl of satisfaction. He fell over her, covering her face with kisses, as she whimpered in bliss beneath him. Her hands continued to caress him, as they slowly returned to reality, his cock still deep in her, as if reluctant to pull away from her. His head dropped to her chest, and his lips found her nipple again, teasing her into mindless desire yet again. She found her body humming with need as his fingers strayed between them, finding her clit, and rubbing her tenderly again. Her hips rocked instinctively as he stroked her, until she began to tighten, clenching his cock that was still deep in her, her climax slow and sweet around him.

"Isobel…you are all I need," he murmured, sated and finally feeling the pull of sleep taking him away. "Thank you for saving me."

"Saving you?"

"Without you, I would be tangled up with Addison yet, I'm sure," he said sleepily, giving her another soft kiss. "And where would I be then…."

"Where indeed…."

* * *

Meredith stirred, finally opening her eyes, realizing that it was morning. Derek still slept, looking more peaceful, and she heaved a sigh of relief. She checked his forehead, and he was cooler and not as feverish. The bandage on his side looked clean still, so no fresh blood was seeping out, thank goodness. There was a soft tap at the door, and she slipped away from him carefully, patting her ruined dress into place as she went.

Kate stood outside the door, holding some clothing in her arms, and Rose stood behind her with some towels and a pitcher of water. "How is he?" Kate asked quietly, as they eased into the room. The drapes were drawn tightly, and the room was in shadows.

"Better, I think, not so feverish this morning," Meredith said, taking a quick look back at the bed.

"Thank god," Kate sighed, handing over the clothing, as Rose bustled around, setting out the towels and pouring water into the basin. "I brought Michael here, he's sleeping peacefully right now, watched over by the nursemaid. Mother has quite a houseful again now."

"More than she imagined, I'm sure," Meredith commented. "I'll freshen up and go see to the baby. Can you stay…"

"Of course," Kate assured her. "You look exhausted, did you sleep at all?" There were blue smudges beneath Meredith's eyes, and she seemed to droop tiredly, despite getting some rest.

"Some, but I'm fine." But she shook a little, as Rose started to help her remove the blood stained gown, tears threatening to spill again. Wordlessly, Kate came to help, the two of them working together to sponge away the dried blood from Meredith's chest, and her cheeks, and getting her into a fresh dress. Rose fixed her hair without the usual stream of chatter, then departing quietly.

Meredith walked back to the bed, and smoothed Derek's hair away from his eyes, leaning down to press her lips against his. "I'll be right back, darling," she whispered. "I'll bring Michael with me, so when you wake up we'll all be together."

"He will be fine, Meredith," Kate murmured, hugging her. "You know how strong he is, and how much he loves you – he'll fight to stay with you, no matter what."

Meredith nodded silently, hugging Kate back, knowing this must bring back painful memories for her sister-in-law. She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand, pulling herself straighter. "Thank you, Kate. I'll be right back with Michael."

She hurried away to the nursery, and discovered the baby awake now, gurgling happily in the cradle. Picking him up and burying her face against his little body, inhaling his sweet baby scent, she felt immeasurably better. "Hello my little man, shall we go see your father now? He's sleeping too, but I'm sure he will want to see you…" Derek had shown incredible closeness to the baby, unlike so many men, who kept their distance from the nursery. As she headed back, Meredith hummed softly, kissing the dark hair that curled just like Derek's.

When she walked into the bedroom, she was amazed to see the drapes were opened a little, letting some cheerful light into the room. Kate looked over with a little smile. "I always feel it helps to have light in the room, and fresh air." The fresh spring air wafted into the room, stirring the drapes slightly. Meredith sank onto the bed, holding Michael between Derek and herself.

"I agree, I don't think stuffy air helps anyone recover." She played with Michael's chubby fists, smiling despite her worries at his sweet little face. Then she looked up, and met Derek's eyes, open and intent on his wife and son. "Derek…"

"Mer…" he said hoarsely, reaching his hand out to her carefully. A little stab of pain made him grimace, and she caught his hand. "Hurts like hell…" he muttered. "Damn Addison…"

"Shh…we won't talk about her," Meredith soothed him. "You need to get better." She reached for the glass of water on the nightstand, and helped him take a few sips.

Kate came over to drop a kiss on his cheek. "I'll leave you alone for now. Good to see you awake – I'll let Mother know as well."

When they were alone again, Meredith leaned carefully over him, and brushed her lips against his. She put her hand to his cheek, and smiled at him, relieved to see he was more alert than before, his indigo eyes focused on her intently. "You looked like an angel, my dear," he murmured. "When I woke up, seeing with the light behind you, like a halo. I was afraid for a moment that I had died and gone to heaven…"

Meredith made a strangled little sound, half sobbing, half laughing. "Derek, my darling, I fear you are too much of a rogue to be in heaven already…"

"Perhaps…" he agreed. "But you are still my angel…" He tried to pull her in for another kiss, but winced again at the sudden movement.

"You're going to need to rest for awhile before you can do anything strenuous," Meredith whispered, meeting his mouth. "I won't have you taking any chances of ripping the stitches out."

"Very well," he sighed raggedly, falling back against the pillows. He suddenly felt sleepy again, as Meredith shifted the baby higher between them, cradling them together. "I love you…" he said, as sleep started to overtake him, feeling secure with his wife and son beside him.

"I love you…" Meredith whispered, but realized Derek was already asleep, his breathing deep and even. Within moments, Michael joined his father in slumber, and Meredith let herself relax as well. It was going to be all right...


	69. Feeling Better

**What can I say - Lord Derek recuperates very quickly...**

"You know I'm feeling better," Derek grumbled, as Meredith fluffed the pillows behind his back, one week after the incident. "You don't have to treat me like a complete invalid." He was healing, the wound only giving him slight twinges of pain, but it wasn't quick enough to suit him – he wanted to get out of bed, get back to his own house, and more than anything, make love to his wife.

Meredith kissed his cheek, hiding her smile. "Just a few more days, Derek…then the doctor is coming to check on you again. If he says you are well enough then, we can go home and you can sleep in your own bed."

"It's not sleeping that I'm concerned about," he commented, as she handed over a glass of water for him. "I've done enough sleeping this week."

Meredith leaned over him check the bandage, making sure it was still fastened securely. The feel of her fingertips across his skin as she retucked the bandage ends, sent a throb along his pulse that had nothing to do with pain. A stray tendril of her hair tickled his chest silkily, and her lavender scent seemed to go straight to his groin. He lay back with a frustrated little sigh, as she took the glass from him and set it on the table beside the bed.

She settled onto the bed beside him, and he brushed her cheek with his hand,

running his thumb across her bottom lip. Meredith leaned into his touch, relieved that he was feeling better. "Well, perhaps if you want, we can take Michael and sit outside on the veranda and enjoy the fresh air," she said.

"Meredith, my dear, that isn't what I meant, and you know it," he said, drawing her closer with gentle pressure.

"No…?" she smiled at him, her eyes warm and loving. She laid her hand on his chest, giving in to the pull of his touch. "What else could you be talking about?" Her mouth was almost touching his then, and longing and heat started to spread through Derek in treacherous waves. He absorbed her nearness and scent hungrily – her very essence was all he needed to feel better.

"You…I want _you_…" he replied, as her mouth slanted across his, as warm as honey and soft as silk. Her tongue darted between his lips, and he groaned in suppressed need. His hands found their way to her hair, as he kissed her back with ravenous urgency, meeting her tongue in a dance of erotic passion. The kiss seemed to go on forever, as they sought to affirm their love and the fact they were alive and together.

They finally parted, Meredith's mouth soft and inviting, her lips trembling, their breathing ragged. "Derek…we can't do this now…" she murmured, resting her head against his chest. His heart beat strongly beneath her cheek, as he stroked her hair. "It's too soon…I can't have you getting worse again. It was difficult enough seeing you bleeding once."

"Oh, my love, you have been so brave, haven't you?" Derek asked softly. "I know how difficult this has been."

"Derek, you have no idea…seeing you bleeding on the floor like that, so much blood…I was so frightened…"

"Shhh…. " he soothed her, feeling the warm splash of her tears against his skin. "I remember laying there, wanting to tell you not to worry, fighting not to black out. I was afraid as well – of falling asleep and not waking again, of leaving you and Michael alone. I had no idea that Addison was capable of such evil, or I wouldn't have let you wander away from me alone."

"She was shocked to hear about my father, certainly. But she was already trying to convince me to leave you, something snapped in her mind…"

"Has anyone discovered where the pistol came from? Certainly she didn't come prepared to shoot you…"

"Your mother discovered that one of your father's pistols was missing from the collection. Somehow Addison stumbled across them, and decided to do away with me…leaving you free to be with her, I suppose…" Meredith sighed. "That she found me alone was just a fortunate happenstance, I suppose. Lord only knows what she would have done otherwise – she may have starting firing in the ballroom…"

Derek sighed as well. "Well, let's hope that she will be out of our lives permanently now. She's caused enough misfortune."

"Yes, I just want to put the whole thing out of my mind forever…" Meredith sat up and wiped away the tears that had leaked out. "Now, are you sure you won't come outside for awhile? It's a beautiful day, and the warm sun would do you good."

"Are you going to help me dress?" he asked, with a devilish grin. "Though I would prefer to undress you…"

"Derek Shepherd, you truly are incorrigible…is that all you have been thinking about?" she laughed. He caught her hands and tugged her closer again, relieved to see her smiling, even if her eyes did look damp, and the dark smudges beneath them too pronounced.

"What else could I be thinking about? Laying here in this blasted bed, thinking of you, of your sweet lips, and your body wrapped around me, visions of our last tryst together in the library…" Derek said softly. "Knowing you were looking after me, always there when I opened my eyes, Meredith…I need you so…." He paused, rubbing her palm with his fingers. "You can't refuse such a plea, can you? My darling wife…" he murmured, claiming her lips again. "…it would speed my recovery, I'm sure…"

"Derek…" Meredith protested weakly, "your wound…"

"Be gentle with me," he urged her, his fingers sliding up her arms, and to the buttons at the back of her gown. Meredith found herself surrendering, and rose to her feet slowly, letting her gown and the rest of her clothing drop to the floor. She pulled the pins from her hair, letting it cascade down her back, a few curls falling over her chest. The light coming in the window illuminated her in a soft glow, and Derek caught his breath at the sight of her. His eager gaze swept from her head to her feet, drinking in the sight of her round, lovely breasts, her tiny waist, and the curve of her hips. "You look more beautiful than ever," he said, his voice low, filled with aching need.

Meredith slipped into bed with him, the soft feel of her along his body, and the brush of her already damp pussy against his leg, as she moved over him was almost too much. She ducked beneath the covers, and began to press kisses along the line of his body, careful to avoid the bandages. Derek tried to lay still, as her mouth found it's way lower, across his hip, groaning in a combination of desire and pain as his body twitched in response. The stinging pain was erased quickly as she used her tongue along his cock, delicately circling the tip.

Her warm hands played along the length of him, as her tongue continued its gentle glide over and around, taking him further into her mouth. Derek's hands clutched at the bedding, his hips arching slightly as the sensual pleasure of it raced through his body. There was only Meredith, and her soft, warm mouth, surrounding him, taking away the darkness of the last few days.

Then she let him go, exquisitely slowly, kissing her way back along his body, returning to his lips. "Is that gentle enough, my lord?" she whispered, rubbing her breasts along his chest, kissing him lightly, as she moved over him. Carefully, mindful of his bandages, she guided his aching cock between her legs, against her wetness. He couldn't speak, focused on her slow movements, as she slid down over him, writhing and moaning as he moved into her. Her body lifted, and settled again, taking him deeper, gripping him tightly.

"Yes, oh yes…" he muttered, as she leaned forward, so that his cock slid against her clit with every stroke. Her face flushed, as they moved together, little cries of happiness escaping her. "Come here…kiss me, vixen…" he growled, holding the back of her head as he slowly ravished her mouth with his tongue.

Shuddering, sobbing, she started to climax, her hips moving faster, taking him with her. His hands moved to cup her ass, pulling her along with him, caught up in the perfect way she fit over him. He tried to keep from thrusting too hard, too deep, but he finally surged into her, a sting of pain along his side as he climaxed, mingling with his deep satisfaction.

Derek fell back, exhausted from the effort, content to hold her tightly, raining kisses over her face. Meredith slid away from him gently, pulling the sheets back over them. "Are you all right?" she asked, seeing the sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Derek…I shouldn't have…was it too much…?" she whispered.

"No, I think I'll live," he murmured, feeling her relax again at his words. "Or I will die happy…" He turned to her, giving her his usual sensual smile, and she giggled in relief. Burying his face against her throat, he embraced her fiercely, as if intent on branding her with his body. "I love you more and more every day…thank god we still have each other…"

"Yes, thank god…" Meredith echoed, tightening her arms around him as well. "Nothing else matters…"


	70. The Best Medicine

**Wow. I've had a couple readers here and on the other site let me know that they believe this fic was used in a fanfic segment in that benefit program last week. Apparently there was a reading by TR & Katherine about Lord George and Isobel, the governess of his sister's twin boys...now I don't know if this was just a spooky coincidence, or it was really based on this story...but it sounds the same to me, except for the Gizzie part. Lord George O'Malley just doesn't have the same sinful ring to it, though LOL. Totally blows me away - how on earth could they have discovered this little AU fairy tale out of so many others floating around the various websites? There was another reading too, (or enactment, I'm not sure of all the details), based on a story with werewolves...who knew Shonda's people kept up with fanfics? Now if they would only get the idea that we want MerDer together, we'd all be much happier!**

**And now, back to our regularly scheduled Lord Derek update... **

Meredith glanced over at the shaded terrace where Derek and Marcus lounged. They looked to be deep in conversation, Marcus gesturing and Derek's head tilted as he listened.

"He looks well," Izzie observed, as she strolled with Meredith along the manicured garden path, stopping to sniff and pluck a few of the early blooms that danced in the slight breeze.

"Yes, although he lost some weight." Meredith's concern was evident, but he was doing well. He looked leaner than ever, despite the cook's best efforts to make all of his favorite dishes since returning home. His color was healthy, and the lost weight only accentuated his cheekbones, making him look more handsome than ever. If that were possible, she thought with a little smile as twirled her yellow parasol idly as they walked. "But it does him good to be outside, and with Marcus. I'm afraid he was getting a little tired of being smothered by all of us when we were at Eleanor's."

"Marcus is just relieved that Derek is alive. He felt like he could have done more to prevent Addison from firing the gun that night."

"It all happened so fast, Izzie. That Derek even noticed the pistol before Addison fired is a miracle." Meredith shuddered, despite the warmth of the sun.

"Well, at least you two will be able to dance at the wedding, since you missed out on the ball."

"Yes, I think we will be ready to have some fun," Meredith laughed. "And no more Lady Addison to ruin the evening…"

"Good lord, no…" Izzie murmured, rolling her eyes in agreement.

* * *

Marcus shook his head. "Derek, I felt like hell, watching you go down that night…"

"Itbloody well_ felt_ like hell," Derek laughed, wincing a little at the memory. "I don't recommend it."

"But you're recovered completely?"

"Yes, absolutely. Though I am supposed to get more rest than usual, and not go horseback riding for a time yet." Derek turned to watch Meredith strolling with Izzie, her lemon yellow day dress trimmed in white was a bright splash among the green foliage in the garden. He was relieved to hear her light laughter, as the two women chatted. "It was difficult for Meredith. I believe once your wedding is over, we will go home to Gracewood for a time, and enjoy the summer in the country."

"The wedding, yes…" Marcus sighed. "How did you manage to survive yours?" He took a large gulp of his cool amber ale, looking resigned to the fate of the long ceremony.

"Just keep in mind at the end of the day, you can carry your lovely new wife over the threshold, and have her all to yourself again. That's all that matters."

"Yes, I remember you and Meredith disappeared rather suddenly," Marcus smirked, raising his glass in salute.

"God, yes…" Derek laughed. "It was all I could do to keep from ravishing her on the dancefloor. Talk about creating gossip…"

"And you are still the same," Marcus observed, seeing Derek's gaze stray again towards Meredith. As if she felt his eyes on her, she lifted her face and smiled at him.

"Yes, more than ever, my friend," Derek replied softly. "And I intend to spend the rest of my life keeping her happy and safe, and well loved."

* * *

Meredith caught the look Derek gave her, and even at the distance between them, she somehow felt the heat in his gaze. Warm longing suffused her, and she smiled at him. No matter where they were, his possessive gaze always had the same effect on her, and she blinked, caught up in the thoughts of the pleasure they shared.

"Mer…" Izzie's voice brought her back to reality.

"What? I'm sorry, Izzie…" Meredith blushed a little at being caught yet again swooning over her own husband. "I'm just hopeless when it comes to Derek," she confessed, as they started back towards the house. "Perhaps it is not fashionable to be so openly in love, but I don't care."

Izzie giggled. "Good for you. I think it's wonderful, and I'm going to be just as hopeless, I'm afraid."

The men rose out of their seats, as they stepped onto the terrace, Derek taking Meredith's hand to pull her closer. Again, the look in his eyes communicated to her just how much he wanted her. He brushed his lips across her cheek, and murmured in her ear. "You smell delicious, my love…"

Meredith's breath caught in her throat. "Derek…we have guests…" she whispered. Her eyes flicked over to Izzie, who was just as deeply in conversation with Marcus. "Even though I could say the same to you…" She swayed towards him a little more, caught in his spell, the scent of his cologne, and the pure male essence surrounding her. Unconsciously, her tongue danced along her bottom lip, and he almost groaned out loud.

"Tease…" he whispered back, giving her a swift kiss along her throat, before backing away. Meredith glanced over at Izzie again, as she tried to compose herself.

"Izzie, would you like some lemonade?" she asked, rather breathless, and in need of something cool herself.

"No, we need to be off," Marcus replied instead, gripping Izzie's hand tightly. "We have…wedding plans to discuss…" he added, with a wink. "And I believe, perhaps Derek needs to rest…"

"Oh…of course…" Meredith murmured thankfully. "Let me ring for Windsor to have the carriage ready for you."

Within moments, the efficient butler was standing at the door, announcing that the carriage was waiting at the front door. Marcus and Izzie departed, with a flurry of hugs and kisses, with promises to be in touch once more before the wedding next week. When they were gone, Meredith turned back to Derek, who was giving her his usual irrepressible grin. "Derek, our friends must all think we are terrible…." She murmured, as he took her hand to draw her back into the gardens. Sudden storm clouds were beginning to gather ominously, as he led her to the enclosed gazebo.

"They should know us well enough by now," he assured her, as he closed the screen door behind them, enclosing them in the warm, darkened little structure. Holding her hand tightly still, he rained little kisses along the side of her throat, before looking at her again. "And since when do you care what anyone thinks? Our love for each other is our strength, and we need to celebrate that love, don't you think…"

"…as often as possible…" Meredith sighed, as he nibbled enticingly at her lip, making her lose her train of thought. Still kissing, his hands gliding down her body, they moved towards the chaise in the corner. A faint rumble of thunder could be heard, and she glanced up at the roof of the gazebo for a moment. "Here…though…?" she whispered, sinking down onto the warm upholstery of the chaise. "Is it safe?"

"It's well built, my love. If it rains, we can stay here and be safe and dry," he murmured. "Well, dry from the inclement weather, that is…" he added wickedly, his thoughts on that sweet dampness between her thighs.

"Derek…" Meredith giggled, catching his meaning. "You are most definitely feeling recovered…"

A sudden gust of wind rattled the roof of the small building, startling Meredith, and she leaned closer against Derek. "You're all right," he soothed, her, rubbing her back slowly. "Think of this as our safe cocoon while the storm rages, just the two of us, loving each other…" He planted soft kisses on her forehead, and she relaxed, her hands reaching for the buttons on the linen shirt, already clinging to him from the dampness in the air.

"Yes…" she breathed, baring his chest to his navel, running her fingers along his body, pausing briefly at the wound that was still healing. Reminding them sharply of how close they had come to losing each other, as she gently traced the contour of the small bandage still covering it. Her heart jumped, feeling his abdomen ripple as she touched him, his breath catching in a rush of pained pleasure. "Does it hurt still?"

Derek shook his head. "No, love, I'm just shaking from wanting you so badly." Then he wrapped his arms around her, catching her lips, with a ferocious intensity, just as the rain began to beat down outside. The building shook again, with each gust, as Derek quickly undid the buttons along her dress, tugging it away. A few more tugs, and her corset slid down her waist, baring her breasts to him, her nipples already hard. Derek sat back for a moment, admiring her, as she waited against the cushions, her loosened hair curling around her shoulders.

"Hurry, Derek…" she begged him, suddenly wanting him desperately. She wanted him inside of her, the heat and thickness of him filling her. She wanted to be out of the confinement of her dress and her underskirts and feel his hands on her everywhere. In response, he grinned lazily at her, touching her only with the tip of his forefinger, tantalizing her nipples with the gentle teasing. He lowered his head, and followed the path of his finger with his tongue, stroking the little peaks until she ached. Meredith lost herself in the sweet torment, her hips lifting, little sounds of incoherent desire spilling from her.

Lightening flashed, and another crack of thunder rolled, but neither of them noticed any longer. Slower now, they worked together to strip away the rest of the clothing that was in the way, kissing each bit of skin as it was revealed, creating more heat and aching arousal as they went along. Meredith felt her entire body tingling from the anticipation, every fiber of her being vibrating with longing, as Derek laid her back against the chaise, and knelt between her legs. "Here, this is all for you, sweetheart…" he murmured, pressing his mouth against her knee, and along her leg, before finding the hot centre of her arousal, sending her into pure heaven. Stroking and licking her until she screamed, her voice quickly drowned out by another peal of thunder.

"Derek…oh…I c-can't take any…ohhhh…m-more…" she whimpered, as she rode the crest of the wave of release again and again, unable to catch her breath. She felt boneless, nearly weeping with the pleasure.

"Yes, you can…" he urged her, his eyes almost black with desire, as he watched her undulating hips, savoring the wetness of her along his tongue, sliding his fingers into her as well. "Just like…oh yes…just like that…my sweet Meredith…" He worked his way back to her mouth, leaving his fingers in her, whispering more words of love and lust in her ear as he played with her unmercifully. Her hips rocked against his hand, her fingers raking his back, her mouth against his shoulder, until the climax that ripped through her faded away.

Meredith took a deep shuddering breath, as he nudged her legs apart with his knee, replacing his fingers with his cock before she could move. One of Derek's hands moved behind her head, supporting her as he kissed her, mouths open, as he drove into her completely. Losing all restraint then, he pushed harder, taking her in primitive, impatient thrusts that made both of them moan. The fingers of his other hand dug into her hips, as the force of their movements made the chaise bounce against the wooden floor. Shuddering and pumping harder, Derek abandoned himself to the pure joy of loving this woman who had become his life, the sensation of his climax burning through him with white hot intensity. Feeling her pussy contract around him, as she cried out with her own release, Derek held himself inside of her until their shaking bodies relaxed.

As the rain continued to bounce on the roof, Derek molded her against him, carefully balancing them on the chaise, his arm and his leg tucked around her possessively, as she spooned into him. He pressed his lips to her shoulder, as they relaxed in the afterglow. "Are you all right?" Meredith asked him, achingly aware that this lovemaking had been the most vigorous since the shooting.

"Yes, my sweet vixen…" Derek assured her, sweeping her hair away from her face, and tangling his fingers into the luxurious tresses. "Couldn't you tell?" he asked teasingly, as she turned her face up to his, meeting his lips in a long, slow kiss.

"You are the best medicine for me, don't you know that?" he asked finally, as she stared up into his dark eyes. "And I think I will require more of your tender healing touch…" Derek pulled her against him again, loving her again, as the rain and the thunder rolled on outside.


	71. Another Wedding Celebration

**Moving along to another wedding...I seem to be on a roll with marrying people off lately! Especially Mark - seriously, how often do you see that happen LOL?**

**Kind of fillerish chapter...but probably will have some wedding night lovin' next time if anyone is interested! ;o) **

Meredith and Derek watched as Marcus and Isobel walked out onto the dance floor. Marcus bowed over her hand, as the music began, and then he swept her into the waltz. The wedding ceremony and meal were done, and Derek could hardly believe that Marcus was actually wed. He leaned into Meredith, whispering in her ear. "Is the moon blue?"

"Derek…" she chided him gently, her heart happy for her friend. Life had been difficult for both Izzie and herself, and yet they had managed to find gentlemen who loved them, and cared about them above all else. It was a dream come true.

The ceremony had been beautiful, full of love and laughter, somewhat more relaxed than the normal. And now, the families and friends were prepared to celebrate. Marcus was the last of his family to wed, similar to Derek, and his brothers were all there to revel in the fact. The difference for Marcus was that he had no title or worry of heirs to produce, even though he was still wealthy enough in his own right.

"Come…" Derek urged, tugging Meredith onto the cleared space, as the first waltz ended. "I missed out on this at the ball." This was their first public appearance since that evening, and many of their friends and acquaintances had crowded around them earlier in the day, all anxious to hear all the details. They all expressed total disbelief that Addison had been so desperate as to try to shoot Meredith. And their support for Derek and his lovely young wife increased even more.

Now their bodies meshed, moving easily together in the waltz. His eyes found hers, hot and demanding as always. They could never be together without this spark, this sensual blending of souls. Derek held her tightly, happy to be there, his wound healed, alive and well again.

"I love you," he whispered, before dipping her backwards and bringing her back up again.

Meredith giggled, as she faced him again. "I love you too…"

The other dancers swirled around them, as they lost themselves together. They seemed to be as one, gliding together, heat and desire open in their expressions.

"'Tis not seemly for a man to be so passionate about his wife in public…" one of the older women hissed to another, hiding their faces behind their lacquered fans.

"Hush, Tilda…His Grace is too much in love to disguise it. He almost died, after all…I think it's perfectly acceptable…"

"…but how scandalous…to be shot by one's ex-betrothed! What is society coming to?"

Eleanor happened to overhear the conversation, and she smiled to herself. Her son was indeed far too open about his love for Meredith, but she knew he didn't care about conventional rules. After the scare they had been through, she didn't care either. Her eyes followed his tall form as he swirled Meredith around the floor, their eyes devouring each other. Thank god he was safe.

"The dancers look radiant, don't they?" a male voice murmured, and she turned to face Lord John Seymour. They had become friends since he had come forth to claim Meredith, and she had spent some talking with him before the Spring Fete. Due to the shooting, they never had a chance to make the announcement about Meredith.

"They do, indeed," Eleanor agreed, nodding.

"You must be proud of your son – he was very courageous. The Lady Addison was out of her mind, obviously."

"I never realized to what extent she would go, or I never would have invited her. Meredith thought it would be good for Lady Addison to hear about her heritage in public, so that she would leave the matter alone. Unfortunately…"

"Yes…she fell apart before then." Lord John shook his head. He was acquainted with the Earl of Smithwick, and felt bad for the man. His only daughter was now relegated to the jails. Not a pretty place for a lady. "I wish I had been able to make the announcement. I will have to find another way to make the news public."

"I think several already know," Eleanor murmured. "But why not ask Marcus and Isobel if they would mind if you gave a toast to them and announced Meredith at the same time…?"

"You are indeed a woman of brilliant thought…" Lord John observed, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

Meanwhile, Derek continued to swirl Meredith around the floor, using the opportunity to steal a kiss as they moved together. "You look so lovely today.." he murmured, sweeping his gaze along the soft pink watered silk gown. "But then, you look lovely every day…"

"Derek…you never cease to charm me," she said, mindful of the heat of his body against her, the ever present desire that bubbled between them.

"You are so easy to charm…"

"Oh…I am easy then…" she teased him, her green eyes flashing at him.

"Only for me, my love, I trust…"

"Only for you…"

"Are you ready to return to Gracewood?" he asked, turning her easily, spinning around the floor.

"Yes…I am, ready to go home…spend the summer there peacefully…"

"Since Kate is preparing for her wedding, she is staying here and then heading to Alex's estate, with Eleanor. So we will have the manor to ourselves."

"Just us and a few dozen servants…" she teased him.

Derek laughed. "Very true."

* * *

Marcus guided his new wife easily across the floor, evading all the other couples. His wife…how strange to think of that. He never believed this day would come. "Happy, Lady Isobel?" he asked softly, delighting in the soft pink that stole across her cheeks.

"Very much…and you?"

"More than you know."

"Your family is very boisterous…" Izzie noted, listening to the hearty laughter of the Sloan clan gathered in one corner of the room. They were all there, brothers, wives, cousins and many of the children, laughing and visiting amongst themselves. Izzie felt a little overwhelmed at the huge, close knit family, having grown up on her own, much the same as Meredith.

"We do enjoy a good party," Marcus admitted. "But I'm more interested in you right now. This has been an excruciatingly long day, and I'm thinking more along the lines of getting you into bed…"

"Marcus, we can't just go…" she protested, her eyes darting around the crowded room.

"We can…and we will…" he grinned. "I need to make you my wife in every way possible, and I mean that in the most wicked ways…" His hand at her waist tightened, the meaning in his eyes making it clear how much he wanted her.

"Wicked…my lord…" Izzie sighed, the flutter of desire unfolding in her. "Aren't wedding nights supposed to be sweet and special?"

"Oh, we can do that too…" he chuckled warmly, as his leg moved between hers, taking the opportunity to move even closer. "But it's the wicked part that I'm more interested in."

"Marcus…as if we haven't already…"

"Isobel, darling, it doesn't matter." Marcus looked into her wide brown eyes, giving her the smile that always made her tremble. "I am still most anxious to have you all over again…and again…"

"Oh…." Izzie stared up at him, and the crowd seemed to melt away, and he almost crushed her mouth under his right then and there.

"You say I'm bad…" Derek laughed, slapping Marcus's shoulder, breaking the moment. "And here, look at you…you can't ravish your wife here…"

"Haven't I been patient long enough?" Marcus grumbled, pulling his pocket watch from his waistcoat. "Long enough for the sake of decorum…"

"Not quite," Meredith giggled, looking towards Eleanor and Lord John, heading their way. "No escape yet…"

"First of all, I offer my best wishes," Lord John said, taking Izzie's hands and kissing her cheeks. "Thank you for inviting me to share in your happiness. Secondly, I would ask a favor…" He related his request. "I hate to impose, however…"

"What do you think, my dear?" Marcus asked, turning to Izzie. This was her day, after all, so he thought it best to leave it up to her.

"Father, perhaps this isn't the best time…" Meredith started to say. "I don't wish to intrude on Izzie's day."

"Meredith…don't be a goose!" Izzie laughed. "I don't mind. I have a feeling we will be slipping away soon, and then all the gossip can go on and no one will even notice that we are away."

* * *

As Izzie predicted, the guests all began to talk at once as soon as Lord John presented Meredith as his true heir. While some people were aware of the story, many weren't, and they all wanted to discuss it. It would seem that Meredith and Derek were even more the fairy tale couple. Everyone crowded around them again, and Marcus used the opportunity to tug Izzie away from the room unnoticed. They hurried along the corridor, heading for the door, where their carriage was waiting for them to take them back to their townhouse.

Laughing and breathless, they tumbled into the coach, and it pulled away into the night immediately. Marcus turned to her in the dark interior, cupping her chin, as he leaned in to kiss her. "Thank god…" he breathed. "Alone finally…"


	72. Another Wedding Nite

**And now for the wedding night of Isobel and Marcus... Pretty hot and steamy if I say so myself... ;o)**

"I have to carry you over the threshold," Marcus said, as he swept Izzie up into his arms, before walking into their house. "I believe that would be the bedchamber…" she giggled, as their bemused butler held the door wide for them to accommodate her voluminous skirts and long train.

"We'll do both, just to be safe. You don't want any bad luck, do you?" he grinned, nodding at servants still waiting up for them. There was a little round of cheers and shouts of best wishes as he paused at the foot of the staircase.

Izzie still clutched her wedding bouquet, made of pale pink roses, and baby's breath, trailing with pink silk ribbons. "Wait…" She plucked a few of the flowers out to press, before tossing the bouquet up into the air. It sailed directly into the hands of her own maid, Lucy, who squealed with happiness at the unexpected catch.

"Thank you Lady Isobel…" she giggled, blushing and giggling with the other girls.

"That means you will be wed next," Izzie laughed, as Marcus headed up the wide staircase. "Good night…!"

"We seem to be surrounded wherever we go…" Marcus grumbled.

"Soon, my lord and husband…" Izzie murmured, lifting her face to him, and pressing her lips against him. Marcus tightened his grip around her, meeting her kiss, searching for her tongue.

"Do you wish to start with the wicked delights…?" he muttered, heat building in him at the feel of her slim body against him. "Should I start by nibbling on your toes and working my way up…? Making you scream and beg for my cock inside of you?" They reached the landing and he let her down to her feet for a moment, as the silence of the house surrounded them. Their breathing sounded hot and urgent as they stood face to face.

"Marcus…" she murmured, feeling heat suffuse her, as he gazed at her in the dim light of the corridor.

"You are so unique, Isobel… so sweet, yet innately sensual with me…" His firm, sensual lips brushed hers, and hers parted softly, as desire arced in her core. His mouth captured hers completely then, tasting of brandy and smoke and erotic heat. Shifting against her, crushing her against the wall, so hot and aroused for her that he couldn't wait to kiss her the way he had longed for all day. "So beautiful, coming towards me in the church…I was having very impure thoughts, I have to admit…" he chuckled warmly.

"I could see it in your eyes," she confessed, looking up at him, as he planted his hands on the wall on either side of her head. She took a deep breath, savoring the feel of him so masculine, so hot, and all for her. Marcus bent his head to kiss her again, devouring her mouth, until she whimpered. He locked his powerful arm around her waist and pulled her against him, until they were both panting. "Take me to bed, my husband…" she whispered, "or we will be losing control here…"

"There are much more comfortable places to make love," he agreed, easily sweeping her up again. Reaching the bedchamber, and pushing aside the door, he paused for a moment. "Here we are, my love. Now you truly are mine," he murmured, kissing her softly. He carried her through the door, kicking it shut with his foot.

"And you are mine," she replied, as he set her down gently at the foot of the bed. "Now, you will have to help me undress…it's just and I here now, and I don't think you want Lucy coming in to help me…"

"Lord, no…" Marcus laughed. "I believe I can manage. And the anticipation will be much sweeter, seeing your body slowly revealed."

"Marcus…you have seen me many times…" she started to say with a giggle. Marcus winked at her, as he threw aside his jacket and cravat, tearing open the waistcoat and removing it as well. "What are you doing?" Her breath caught, as he undid the cuff links and unbuttoned the shirt, baring his chest for her.

"Getting a head start…" he murmured, turning her around to work the tiny buttons along her gown. "I'm on fire for you. I want you now…" His voice was rich with need, as he managed to undo all the buttons without wrenching the delicate fabric. The gown slid down to the floor in a hiss of silk and taffeta, and Marcus pressed his mouth to the long line of her neck, and across her shoulder blades. His hands started to tremble as he started on the corset, and she had to help him, or the stays and ties would have become hopeless knotted. Leaving her in the gossamer thin stockings and garters, as she peeked over her shoulder at him.

Izzie turned, and stepped out of the silken pile of clothing, taking his hand and moving to the side of the bed. Keeping his gaze, she crawled up onto the cool sheets, holding out her hand to him. She looked warm and inviting, all pink and creamy, her nipples hard and hot, her smooth belly and damp pussy all displayed for him. Marcus tore away the rest of his clothing, and joined her, gathering her close beneath him. Covering her with his strong, heavy heat, cradling her face in one hand, and kissing her deeply.

"Now…where do I start…?" Marcus teased her, stroking the palm of his hand down her hip, and along her thigh. "I want all of you so badly…"

"That sounds very greedy…" Izzie murmured, as he shifted her onto her back amid the pile of feather pillows.

"I am…very much so…" he agreed, moving between her legs, picking up her foot. His tongue slid across the sensitive arch, tickling and arousing at the same time, before he moved along her calf, and around her knee. Very carefully, he unsnapped the garters, and rolled the stocking down her leg, his touch soft against her skin. He repeated the process with her other leg, feeling her quiver, and spreading herself wide for him. Moving across her thighs, inhaling her sweet luscious scent, her pure female essence. "So sweet…so perfect…" he murmured, dragging his tongue over the wet folds. "And so very…very…wet…"

"I am…" Izzie breathed, her voice sultry and tempting. "And hot…so very hot…"

"I intend to make you wetter," he vowed, "and even hotter." His tongue darted and teased, searching for her clit, his fingers gliding into her slowly. Every little touch seemed more erotically charged than ever, every lick made her tremble and moan. Her hips rolled, and she felt the tingle of her climax already beginning. Marcus loved doing this to her, bringing her into orgasm once or twice, until she was drenched and boneless in his arms. Just as she was right now…

"Oh…you devil…" she moaned, surrendering to the way he was making her feel.

"Is that any way to refer to your husband?" he asked, laughing, as he stroked her again, pleasuring her so slowly again, holding his own need in check. His hand moved under her ass, bringing her higher against his mouth. Her head went back into the pillows, her hair coming free of it's pins. She groaned, rubbing her clit against his tongue wantonly, coming again in a rush of heat and wet. Rocking and moaning, crying his name out again and again.

"There...my love….you are soaked, and ready…" He teased her, sliding between her legs. Covering her breasts with kisses, filling his senses with her taste and her scent, until he was trembling himself.

His cock slid against her sensitive clit, and she bit back a scream. "Oh….that feels divine…" she sighed, as the heat of his cock rubbed over her, gliding over her again. Marcus kissed her mouth again, his lips wet from her, as she clung to him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered in her ear as she started to come again, the steady throb in her core neverending.

"Marcus…you will kill me with pleasure if you keep this up…my heart is racing like mad…" she murmured. "Just feel it…"

"I only feel your pussy around my cock right now…" he teased, sliding the tip into her. He thrust into her slowly, slowly, filling her bit by delicious bit. "Just like this….god yes…" He met her gaze as he thrust, and stared into her eyes as he withdrew to the very tip and then plunged back inside, taking her breath away.

"Yes…just don't stop now…" she begged, welcoming his fullness into her. "Please Marcus…harder…" She wanted to have all of him, pounding into her, his groin bumping hers, impossibly wild and deep.

With a low growl, he complied, holding her tightly, and driving into her. "Precious love…you feel so good around me…" His words were lost against her lips then, their bodies moving together, fiercely joining. Izzie bucked, her pussy clenching around his cock, pulling him into her climax. It made him lose control, his own climax roaring through him like a firestorm, and he exploded into her. He caught her lips again, as she pulsed around him, the aftershocks firing in their bodies.

Marcus collapsed against her, rolling them into the soft bedding. "Isobel…my sweet wife…"

"Was that wild enough for you?" she giggled, panting a little, resting her hand on his sweat dampened chest, feathering across his cock.

"You are more than enough for me, no matter what," he replied, propping up on his elbow, looking down at her. "I love you, Isobel Anne Sloan…forever…"

"And I love you, Marcus William Sloan…forever…"

Marcus kissed her deeply, thoroughly, like he was never going to let her go again. Wanting to stay lost in her delicious body, for a long long time….


	73. Late Nite Confession

**This chapter has a return to our favorite pair, at home after the wedding...**

"Meredith, love, come to bed…" Derek murmured in his wife's ear, as she looked down at their sleeping son. She leaned down and brushed a lock of Michael's hair back, and caressed the plump little cheek. It was late in the evening, after the wedding festivities. They had finally managed to get away from everyone who wanted to hear about the amazing fortune of Meredith and her new elevated social status. Women who never had the time to speak to her before suddenly wanted to invite her for tea, or both Derek and Meredith to dinner. 

"I think I'm glad we are leaving for Gracewood soon," she sighed now, as Derek's arms slid around her waist. "I really am not the type of woman to spend all her time gossiping and going from party to party." 

"No, you're not, and I love you even more for it," he assured her, his lips feathering along the nape of her neck. "I much prefer the kind of woman you are…loving and kind…and sweet and sensual…" Punctuating his words with little kisses over her shoulder.

"Keep going…" she giggled, turning to face him. "I like this…"

Derek looked into her eyes, giving her the look that always made her shiver. "Mmm…I think I would much rather show you," he told her, brushing his lips across hers, teasing and tempting. Meredith met his kiss eagerly, parting her lips, meeting his tongue with hers, tangling together. The kiss deepened, and Meredith could feel the heat exuding from him, as he pulled her tightly against him. 

Then he swept her up into his arms so quickly she barely had time to realize what he was doing. "I need you now, vixen…" he muttered, heading for their bedroom. "I know just what Marcus meant earlier about the day being too long. I had to restrain my own desire for you."

"You showed remarkable reserve, then," Meredith sighed, as he placed her down carefully at the side of their bed. "Except for the look in your eyes, that I have come to know…like you were making love to me with your eyes…" The eyes that were smoldering again now.

"Indeed…" Derek pushed the straps of her thin nightgown down her shoulders, suddenly impatient for her. "Just like I want to do now…my lovely, adorable wife…whom I love more than life itself…" His palms moved across her breasts, feeling the nipples hot and hard against his touch. "Meredith…I have to confess, I find I want you more and more with each passing day of our life together. I want to bury my cock in you, feel your sweet body around me. I'm consumed with thoughts of making love to you everywhere, and I barely wait until we return to Gracewood so that I can ravish you when and wherever we please. I long for you as soon as we are apart, darling." Derek sighed softly as he rested his forehead against hers. "You have my heart and my body captive, you know. Earlier today, in the chapel, I was reminded forcibly of our own wedding, when I saw you coming towards me. It reminded me how fortunate I am to have you as my wife." He caught her face again, running his thumb along her bottom lip. "Forgive me for being so outspoken, but ever since the shooting, I never want to go a day without telling you how much I love you, and making love to you."

Meredith felt a little shaken by the fierce ardor in his tone, the depth of his feelings raw in his face. "Derek, you never fail to make me feel adored. And you know I feel the same about you. I melt when you look at me; I feel weak at the thought of your hands caressing me; and I shake at the force of the desire that runs through me at the thought of your cock filling me." She paused for a second, biting her lip. "I know that is terribly wanton of me, I'm sure that most good wives do not feel so wicked."

"Ah, but there again, I love you the way you are. We are well matched," Derek murmured in her ear. 

"In every way…"

Meredith looked down at his hands gliding over her, holding her possessively, the long firm fingers toying with her nipples. As she watched, he slowly grasped them and squeezed them, and she gasped at the sensation. "Does that feel good?" Derek murmured, adding his tongue, licking her to soothe the little dart of pain. 

"I…oh…yes…." Meredith moaned.

Then his hands slid down her body, pushing away the gown, until she was naked. "Much better…this is what I was thinking of all day. Your lovely tempting body, ready and open…" 

"And I was thinking of you, my lord," she murmured, helping him undress, her soft touch against his skin as it was exposed further inflaming him. "Just like this…all hard and firm…ready to give me pleasure…"

Meredith sighed, as they fell together onto the soft bedding. Within moments, he parted her legs with his knee, demanding and urgent. His mouth found her breasts again, and he stroked her with his tongue as she fell apart beneath him. She was so wet and ready for him, her body was shaking in anticipation. "Love me now…" she begged him.

"Yes…" Derek was already halfway into her, so hard and full, he almost groaned at the pure pleasure of loving her. Grasping her hips, and driving into her harder, so deep he thought he would hurt her. "God…I'm sorry, love…this is …just…" He thrust again, feeling her tighten around him.

"It is …oh…" Meredith found herself just as aroused, meeting the frantic thrusts with her own arched back, bucking wildly with him. Heat and desire consumed her, as they matched their feverish rhythm, faster and faster. Then Derek shuddered over her, and she cried out with her own release, feeling his seed spilling into her hotly. For a long moment, they didn't move, panting and breathless in the dark, shaken from the powerful passion that had taken them away.

"I'm sorry…that was far too fast…" he murmured again, as he held her against him, sliding his hand across her belly, toying with the wet curls at her pussy. Meredith moaned at the touch, and he grinned wickedly. "Let me make it up to you…"

He slid down beside her, trailing kisses over her damp skin, until he reached her thighs. Without pausing, he buried his face there, and she moaned. Her taste and his met his tongue, their pleasure combined, as he stroked her gently. His thumbs moved to part the swollen lips, and he moved over her clit, gently and easily. 

Meredith felt herself drifting away, her body weak with delight, as he carefully delved and licked. She twisted her fingers in his dark hair, as the sweet feeling of her climax began to build again. Her hips arched slightly, and her hands tightened in his hair. Her head went back, and a languorous heat invaded her body. "OH….god…Derek…don't stop…." She cried out, as the heat pitched her into spasms of delight, over and over, as he claimed her with his tongue, and took her into ever higher spirals of bliss. 

"Better?" he asked finally, letting her go, as she trembled in his arms. 

"It was wonderful…" Meredith sighed. He cradled her closer, kissing her hair. She closed her eyes, feeling safe and content, happy that everything was back to the way it should be. "Derek…"

"Yes, love…?" His voice was dark and lazy, and he was content to be there with her, just like this. "Still not satisfied?"

"Derek!" she giggled. "More than satisfied…"

"Good…I don't think I can move right now anyway." But he rolled her over, and spooned in behind her, his leg tangled with hers, his arm around her waist. "Now, what is it?"

"Nothing…really…" Meredith sighed, warm and drowsy then, the heat from his body surrounding her. "I love you…"

"I love you too, sweetheart." Derek listened to her soft breathing, resting his head against hers, as she began to fall asleep. "Sleep well, my little love."

* * *

The next day, as the household was in an uproar of preparing to depart for the country, Derek was taking refuge in the study, packing some books. He looked up as Winston knocked sharply on the half open door. "Your Grace, pardon, but there is a royal messenger waiting at the door."

"What? Royal…oh lord.." Derek groaned under his breath, this would certainly set back their return. "Well, send him in."

"Very good." Winston backed away quietly. 

This could only mean one thing. Their trip home would be delayed if the King wanted to see him. With a resigned look, he took the heavy envelope bearing the royal seal, from the messenger and opened it. Scanning the contents of the note quickly, before he nodded shortly. "Very well, let me write a brief response and you may take it with you. Winston will show you where to wait," he told the messenger, before sitting down at his desk.

"And Winston…find Meredith for me, please…"

Derek was just finishing his message when Meredith hurried into the study, a look of concern on her face. "Derek…what is it?"

"A change of plans, my love," he said, as she came to perch at the edge of the desk. He took her hand and played with her slender fingers. "Tell everyone to stop packing – we have to stay another week, at the least."

"A week…oh…what is it?"

Derek handed her the note from the King. "We've been summoned. I thought we could escape, but word has reached him about my 'accident', and of course of your father's announcement. He wishes to meet you, and to make sure all is well with me."

Meredith's mouth opened in surprise. "Oh my…"

"Yes…so we will have to wait a little longer for our time alone. I'm sorry…" He pulled her into his lap, making her giggle. His hand strayed to the bodice of her dress, brushing the delicate skin. Kissing her temple, he rested his hand over breast, unable to resist touching her.

"Derek…" she murmured, "Winston or anyone might come in…you're being very bad." She took his hand, and pressed her lips to his palm, before letting him go. The simple little gesture sent his pulse racing. "Now, you really must let me go so that I can stop the maids before they pack everything up. We can discuss our mutual needs later, my lord…" she whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly. 

"All right…go…before I toss you on the desk and make you scream, my lady…" Derek whispered back against her lips. 

Meredith gave him a sweet smile as she moved out of his lap. "I will have to leave you with that thought, then…." She walked to the door, straightening her dress, her skirts rustling, then peeking over her shoulder before she left. "Until later…" Her infectious giggle trailed after her as she disappeared down the corridor, leaving him shaking his head, and shifting uncomfortably in his chair. 

"Ahem…Your Grace…" Winston suddenly appeared at the door again. "The message?"

"Oh, damn, yes…" Derek cursed as he signed his name and sealed the envelope shut. As always, Meredith made him forget everything as soon as she was in the room with him. He handed it over to the butler, who bowed, hiding his small smile, and disappeared. 


	74. A Face from the Past

**As always, thanks for the great reviews and support - always keeps me going!  
**

**This chapter finds Meredith face to face with someone from her past, someone that she had tried to forget about. I kind of had this idea in mind for awhile now, just wasn't sure how to bring it in. Not to worry, they will meet up with the King soon enough as well...  
**

It was two days before they were due at the King's court. Meredith had been to whirlwind dress fittings again, with Eleanor, who had been most helpful in persuading Miss Hanover at the dress shop to put everything else aside to get the gown ready. Meredith herself was a mass of jangled nerves, despite Derek's assurances everything would be perfect.

This afternoon, Meredith slipped into the bookshop, determined to find some peace for a few moments. The stacks of book and quiet soothed her. After Eleanor left her in a flurry of hugs, and scent of rosewater, Meredith wandered into the shop, as the coach and footmen waited patiently. Books always calmed her, and she perused the shelves slowly. Maybe she could buy something nice for Derek.

"Excuse me…Meredith Grey, is that really you?" a deep baritone voice behind her inquired.

Meredith spun around to find herself staring into the silver-gray eyes of the man she had known when she was younger. The man who had been her first lover, and taken her virginity. "Jack…" she whispered, covering her mouth with her fingertips. Her eyes widened, looking at him, his blond hair longer than fashionable, his rail thin body dressed in an old jacket and breeches, the boots scuffed and worn.

"In the flesh," he replied suggestively, bowing over her other hand, and kissing her gloved fingers. "And may I say you look ravishing. And lovely and very well taken care of?"

"Oh, my, Jack…this is…a surprise…"

"I assure you, I had no idea you would be here. I just dropped in to pick up a new book on watercolors." He waved the book in his free hand.

"You're still painting, then?"

"Yes, even though my favorite muse is gone."

"Jack…we were only…"

"Friends? How cruel, Meredith. You broke my heart." Jack sighed dramatically.

"Hardly. You had a string of women at your disposal," Meredith countered wryly. "I was only novel due to my virginity, which you were eager to dispose of."

"Ah, but you were so beautiful and fresh and sweet. I loved painting you, in every way…especially nude, all that lovely peaches and cream skin, so soft and feminine …" he smirked. "But then you disappeared…"

"I had to," Meredith whispered, afraid someone would overhear. "I had to get out of that life, and now I have to go. This is…"

"Unseemly, my lady?" Jack mocked her. "Of course, you are a Duchess now, eh, love? All proper in your expensive dress, and your jewels. Is your husband the jealous sort?"

"Very."

"Does he care you were damaged goods?" Jack whispered, leaning closer than she liked.

"Derek loves me," Meredith replied firmly. "My past doesn't matter to him."

"Really…how interesting."

"Yes, really. Now I have to go, if you will excuse me, Jack…" Meredith turned away, determined to leave, her satin gown swishing against the shelves in the dusty shop. She felt a momentary panic as he grabbed her elbow.

"Meredith, look at me. D'you think your Duke would be happy to receive a gift of painting of you, his wife…nude and wanton…hmm?"

"Jack, no…don't," she implored. "Do you want money? I can pay you whatever you want."

Jack St. Vincent grinned evilly then, calculating how much he could get. "Now, that sounds promising," he murmured, his finger against his lips. "I am still a struggling artist, money always helps."

"Where?"

"The same as always – I haven't moved." Jack inspected the frayed cuffs of his jacket, sweeping his gray eyes over her insolently.

"I'll send what I can as soon as possible, somehow," Meredith sighed. Her past had caught up with her.

* * *

Later that evening, Meredith sat by the small fire in their bedchamber, watching the flames dance. Her feet were tucked under her, as she sat in her negligee, and robe. She felt cold, shaken by the encounter. She hadn't thought of Jack St. Vincent in a long time, even though she should have realized it was possible to run into him here in London. And now he was causing havoc in her life. She took a long sip of sherry, and shivered, despite the warm fire.

"Meredith, are you all right?" Derek asked her, dropping into the chair opposite her. "You have been so quiet ever since you came home this afternoon. Are you ill?" Concern for her was evident on his face, and he leaned forward to take her hands. "You are ice cold…"

Meredith smiled softly at him. "Derek…"

But he was already pulling her up, into his lap, warming her with his embrace, as she tucked her chin in against his chest. "My love, if you are still worrying about the King…" He swept her hair back, kissing her forehead.

"No…it is not that," Meredith sighed, deciding that truth was the best thing here. Derek would know how to take care of this impossible situation. "Oh…I…"

"What? Tell me, did someone bother you today? You shouldn't really go out on your own now, love."

"I know, I just needed some peace after the dress fitting. All the fussing and chattering gave me a headache. But actually, someone did bother me. Someone from my past…" She gulped in a deep breath of air.

"Tell me. You know you can share all your troubles with me. I love you," Derek told her, cupping her chin, meeting her soft green eyes. A lone tear escaped and trickled down her cheek.

"Oh…god…Derek…you remember, I wasn't a virgin when I came to you…"

"Yes," Derek replied softly, patiently, vividly recollecting their first night together.

"I… oh…I saw him today, the man…"

"Ah, I see. And he is still pursuing you?"

"No…just…he wants money, or he will send you something…"

Derek's brow arched. "Meredith, whatever it is, I do not care. How bad can it be?"

"But, people could talk, if they found out…"

"Gossip is seldom true, you know that." Derek kissed her gently, coaxing her tongue to meet his, feeling her sweet sigh of contentment.

Meredith choked on a little sob, breaking the kiss. "Even if there is a portrait of me, nude…?" A sad smile on her lips as she searched his face for any clue to his emotions.

"A what? Meredith…"

She nodded miserably. "Jack St. Vincent, he is an artist, or attempts to be one. I had to earn some money, and he was looking for women to sit for him. I…I…posed for him, several times. And he was my lover…" Meredith let the words tumble out, unable to meet Derek's eyes then, as she explained what happened. "The first..the only…before you…"

Derek sighed. "Meredith, darling girl, you know what I told you before we were wed – the past is done. You are here, with me, and our son, and our life is now. St. Vincent is no threat to us."

"But he wants money…"

"Shh…we will take care of him. And burn any portraits he may have." Derek tipped her face to meet his compelling blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you…" Meredith sobbed, crying against the crisp linen of his shirt.

Derek cradled her against him, rocking her gently. "I wish more than ever that I had been your first and only lover, however, you are my wife, my adored wife now, and what we have is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"I just feel so foolish," Meredith said softly, her tears easing. "I should have told you before."

"Let me take care of this, sweetheart. And take care of you, now…" Derek whispered. "If you had been an innocent virgin, you know how gentle I would have been." With infinite gentleness, he kissed her again, parting her lips. "Just like this…let me wipe away any memories of him." He pulled her closer, his palms following the delicate curve of her waist, and hips, working carefully to make her relax further. He cupped the firm globes of her derriere, kneading the firm skin beneath the silk negligee.

Still keeping her mouth captive, Derek stood and carried her to the bed, letting her down against the bedding carefully. As she watched with undisguised desire, he stripped his clothes off and joined her on the bed. "Now…where should I start?" he asked softly, caressing her feet, thumbs along the delicate instep. "Here…and work my way up?"

Meredith could only moan, trembling with need for his touch. Whatever he wanted to do was heavenly – his firm hands worked along her calves and knees, higher and higher, until his body covered hers. His arms slid around her waist, his delicious weight over her, the muscles in his back flexing under her fingers.

"Shall I take you now, little love?" he whispered, his mouth playing over her throat. He carefully pulled her negligee away from her, exposing her skin to the golden light of the fire. Meredith sighed happily, giving over to the heat building in her core. Derek's mouth grazed over her breasts, over a rosy nipple until another moan rose in her throat. She slid her fingers into his thick hair, tangling in the dark curls.

"My lovely wife…you are so perfect…" he murmured, moving down to her belly. Touching her with the lightest of kisses, raining along her skin. "And this…is the most delicious part of you." He parted her damp folds slowly, where the glistening wetness betrayed her arousal. "And you are ready and wet for me…" Derek coaxed her to part wider for him, kissing and touching, sliding into her inner softness with a languid touch. "So sweet…" Putting his mouth over her as well, his tongue dancing skillfully along her aching flesh. Meredith squirmed tremulously beneath him, arching to meet him as he brought her to peak after peak of satisfaction.

"You see how it is between us, my love?" Derek asked, finally letting go of her slowly. "We were meant to be here together, made for loving each other. And right now…I want to love you very much…"

"Yes…oh yes…my lord…" Meredith sighed, "I'm all yours…"

"I want to be inside of you," Derek whispered, returning to look at her, kissing the side of her throat. "I want to go deep into you…but I will be gentle, my love." As if this was their first time, his words igniting sparks of desire between them even further. He helped to slide the rest of the negligee away from her, leaving her naked under his hungry gaze.

"Yes, I want you too…" Meredith reached for him, as he knelt between her legs. Stroking the tantalizing length of him, making his head go back. Exploring softly, her fingers curling around him.

"Ah, god, sweetheart…I won't last much longer if you continue that…" Derek groaned, falling forwards. Meredith guided the burning tip towards her hot wetness, offering herself to him as he slowly entered her. "If this had been your first time, I would be so careful…so easy and slow…taking the time to love you completely. How does that feel?"

"Good…so very good…"

"You feel like heaven…" Derek's dark eyes shone in the low light. "More…I need more of you…"

"Yes…now…" Meredith agreed, rising to meet him, as he kissed her. She drew his tongue into her mouth eagerly, losing herself in the feel of his cock filling her, making her feel complete. Her hands explored the familiar lines of firm, lean muscle as Derek worked himself deeper, shaken with pleasure. Each of them giving and taking, sliding together, his kiss and his breath fanning over her. His fingers slid between them, finding her clit, sending her into another climax, her pussy clenching around him tightly, taking him along with her into a sweet slow release.

Much later, as Meredith curled against him, toying with the dark hair along his chest, feeling safe and content, she peeked up at him through her lashes. "What will you do about Jack?"

"Marcus and I will deal with him," Derek said firmly, taking her fingers and kissing them. "No one will ever find out, least of all your father. Though if he had stood by your mother to begin with, you wouldn't have found yourself in dire straits, needing to support yourself, but that is not the issue. You were innocent, and St. Vincent took advantage of that." His voice was tinged with anger, and he squeezed her tighter against him. "And to think that he would stoop to blackmail now is reprehensible. He deserves to be punished."

Meredith shuddered at the anger in his voice. She had very seldom witnessed any kind of rage in him, except for the time with Addison. And she didn't want to be around when they confronted Jack….


	75. Confronting St Vincent

**I have to apologize for not getting much written these days - very busy in the real world, and this week doesn't look much better. I'll try to update all my stories whenever I can!  
This chapter is a longer one - Derek and Marcus confront Jack, and Meredith and Izzie have some girl talk. And actually, there isn't any sex in this chapter...I'll have to make up for it the next one! ;o)  
**

Meredith cradled Michael in her arms, inhaling the sweet baby scent, as she watched Derek's carriage pull away from their townhouse. A fine misty rain permeated the air, and the clouds were low and threatening overhead. It suited her mood, and she hugged her shawl around her and the baby a little more securely.

Derek was on his way to pick Marcus up, and they were going to confront Jack St. Vincent. The baby fussed against her tight embrace, and she looked into his innocent green eyes, kissing his little nose. "Your father is a very good man, my son," she murmured. "You will have a fine example to follow as you grow up." Michael gurgled happily, trying to catch her fingers. She ruffled his dark curls, unable to resist laughing at his antics.

The carriage was no longer visible, and she turned to go inside, where Winston waited with the door for her. "My lady…" he murmured, with a little bow, as she went by. Meredith smiled to herself, as she nodded to him. Even after all this time, it still seemed a little odd to be addressed as such.

"Winston, Lady Isobel will be coming by soon. I will be in the sunroom. Please show her in there when she arrives."

"Very good, ma'am."

* * *

"Marcus, I have to thank you for agreeing to come with me today," Derek said, as his friend settled into the carriage. "After all, you are still newly married. I hope Izzie wasn't too upset with me taking you away."

"She understands, Derek. She is acquainted with St. Vincent as well, and she told me to be sure and do whatever it takes to make sure Meredith is never bothered again. 'A devilish cad' is what she called him, I believe," Marcus commented, watching the streets of London go by. The more genteel areas gave way to somewhat seedier, narrow streets, as they neared their destination.

Derek's eyebrow went up, and his mouth set into a grim line. His anger had been simmering from the moment Meredith told him what had happened to her. "I will make sure he thinks twice before attempting blackmail," Derek said quietly. "Or he will never pick up a paintbrush again..."

The carriage began to slow, as the driver searched for the address that Meredith had given him earlier. The dingy looking buildings were crowded close together, and the few people on the street gave the ornate carriage suspicious glances. 

"This is not a place I want to stay very long," Derek commented, as the carriage pulled up. "Let's find this cad and get it over with."

The building was fronted with a lone window, dusty and smeared, and a few gilt edged paintings could barely be seen through the grimy glass. A small dilapidated sign hung crookedly above the door. "St. Vincent's Fine Portraits" was just legible on it.

"Hmmm, business is not too brisk, is it?" Marcus observed, smoothing his gloves over his knuckles, as they stepped out of the carriage. "Hard to feature Meredith here."

Derek nodded curtly. "It has been a few years, but still…" His heart went out to her even further, imagining how she must have felt at the time. He moved purposefully towards the door, his long black overcoat swirling around him.

They entered the shop, their eyes sweeping the small space, finding it seemingly deserted. Dust motes danced in the gust of wind from the open door. They walked towards the back of the shop, where a curtain hung to keep the rooms separate. They found a small storage area, with a staircase at the side. They could hear some voices, and with a nod, they ascended the rickety stairs. It opened up into a large, bright loft, with several windows. There was an easel in the middle of the floor, with a canvas half finished. Derek looked over to a bed in the corner of the room, where a young woman reclined, half naked, while a man leaned over her, his hands at her breasts. The girl was protesting, trying to back away from the insistent pawing the man was giving her.

"You there…are you Jack St. Vincent?" Derek called out, crossing his arms.

"What? Yes…damnit, who are you…" He turned, and faced the intruders, a scowl on his face.

Derek looked at the man who had been Meredith's first lover. He was shorter than Derek had envisioned, his thin frame dressed in a paint spattered white shirt and dull brown breeches, that bagged around his hips as if he had lost weight. He walked toward them, his feral silver gray eyes suspicious. Derek strode forward, closing the gap between them.

"What can I do for you fine gents?"

Derek looked over at the girl on the bed, who was trying to cover her body with the thin sheets. "Are we interrupting your…work?" he asked slowly.

"Just trying to get my model to cooperate," St. Vincent muttered.

"Well, we are here to discuss some portraits you did some time ago…"

"Ah, my early works…well, can't say as I have much to sell, but…"

"We're not here to purchase," Marcus said, joining Derek, their solid presence together giving the other man a moment of unease.

"You made my wife very uncomfortable the other day," Derek said, his eyes narrowing. "Meredith…"

"Oh…" Jack backed up, sudden recognition dawning. "You're the husband…forgive me for not bowing Yer Grace…" he added sarcastically. "I hope you brought the money, then?"

"No, and you won't be getting any." Derek moved closer, and grabbed the front of Jack's shirt. "I want to make it clear that you can't blackmail me or threaten my wife." His voice was ice cold, as he glared down at Jack. Marcus moved in behind them, to block the exit. "What kind of man are you anyway? Taking advantage of innocent young women…like this one as well…"

"Meredith was very willing, I assure you…" Jack sneered. "All that lovely, virgin flesh…so soft and sweet, the taste like honey on my tongue. But then…you know what I'm talking about…don't you, my lord…"

With lightening reflex, Derek slammed his fist into Jack's nose, and Jack staggered backwards and sprawled onto the floor. St. Vincent cupped his nose and howled in pain. "Bleeding Christ…you broke my nose, you arrogant bastard…" Blood dripped from his nose, down the shirt and onto the floor. "I'll get you for that…" He sprang up and made a move forward.

Derek anticipated the attack, and grabbed the edge of Jack's shirt as he came at him. Effortlessly, Derek slammed his back against the wall. He drove his fist into Jack's abdomen. "Not so cocky now, are you?" He punched again. "Bullying women – that's cowardly, St. Vincent. I should kill you for putting your filthy hands on innocent young girls."

Jack sagged forward, clutching his stomach, and groaning in pain. "I just…need the money…"

"Never. Just tell me where the paintings are, and we'll leave." Derek said, grabbing the long hair and jerking Jack up to face him. "You can do that…"

Marcus moved around the loft, inspecting the various paintings under cover, as Derek dealt with St. Vincent. "You best tell him – he will just get angrier, " he commented. "And so will I…"

Jack suddenly barreled forward, catching Derek off guard, butting his head into Derek's stomach. The two men landed on the dirty floor, rolling and punching, until Derek grabbed Jack's head, and smashed it against the floor with a satisfying crack. Jack's eyes rolled back and he collapsed against the floor with a small sigh.

"Damnit, Derek…you didn't kill him, did you?" Marcus asked, coming over to help Derek to his feet.

"No…just gave him a lesson in pain, one that he won't forget…" Derek replied grimly, dusting himself off. He glanced over at the waif on the bed again, who was staring at them with wide eyes. "Marcus, help her to the carriage. We can take her somewhere safer. I'll look for the paintings."

Marcus strode over to the bed, and removed his overcoat, handing it to the girl. "What is your name, dear?" he asked gently, as she covered herself with the coat.

"M-maggie…sir…" she stuttered shyly, as he helped her stand. "I w-was just h-hoping to make s-some money, but he was going to f-force himself on m-me…" Her voice wavered.

"Well, Maggie, let's get you out of here," Marcus soothed her, carrying her away. "I'll be back in a moment, Derek."

Derek nodded, intent on searching through the stacked canvases. "Good." He prowled from stack to stack, finally finding the ones of Meredith at the very last pile. His breath caught as he looked at the images of her. St. Vincent did have some talent, he admitted grudgingly; the artist having caught the sweetness of Meredith's face, and the perfection of her body. She was nude, lying on a sheet of crimson, her golden hair spread over her shoulders, a bowl of grapes at her hands. He could almost envision a glint in her sea green eyes, and he had to smile, despite the situation.

There were several others, and he pulled them all out. He could hear Marcus returning, and he turned the paintings facedown. "You are not to look at these, my friend," he murmured.

"Never, Derek…but are they…?"

"She looks lovely, but I still intend to burn them. No one else will see these," Derek vowed. "Maybe I should burn all of them. Just to teach St. Vincent a lesson, and ensure he won't try to blackmail some other poor woman."

"I agree," Marcus commented, his eyes flicking over some of the other portraits, as Derek carried some of the canvases to the fireplace, where a small blaze already glowed. It was a large open grate, and Derek threw in the first canvas. The fire eagerly licked at it, the paint feeding the flames. He added another one, soon having a raging fire consuming the canvas. As he bent over to retrieve another one, Jack suddenly stirred, jumping him from behind, trying to leverage Derek forward into the fireplace.

"Derek!" Marcus shouted, grabbing Jack away and driving his leather clad knuckles into Jack's jaw. Jack slithered back down to the floor without a sound. Derek spun around and grinned at Marcus.

"Good shot, Marcus…"

Marcus nodded, rubbing his fist. "There's far too many portraits here to burn like this. We'll be here all day."

"You're right. Let's take them out into the street."

Marcus raised one eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Leave him. He shouldn't be any further problem."

Before long, they had a large bonfire raging in the middle of the narrow street, and the rest of the paintings burned merrily, despite the fine drizzle that still hung in the air. A small crowd gathered to watch curiously, warming themselves around the fire. Derek and Marcus swung into the coach, and drove away, leaving the crowd talking about the strange event of the afternoon.

* * *

Meredith poured tea for Izzie, as the rain pelted down harder against the solarium glass. "I am so happy you came by, Izzie. I would have been too nervous to wait alone."

"They will be fine, Mer. That little toad is no match for them."

"I know…but this is all my fault…" Meredith sighed, nibbling on a biscuit.

Izzie took Meredith's other hand. "You had no choice. We both did some things we needed to in order to survive, things we won't speak of again."

"You're right, that is very wise."

"I have some happier news…"

"What?"

"I believe…no, wait, I am sure…I am expecting our first child…" Izzie giggled delightedly.

"Iz…really?"

"Yes…I know there are ways to prevent it, but we were careless, and it doesn't matter now…"

"Does Marcus know?"

"Not yet, I plan to tell him tonight."

Meredith jumped up and hugged her friend. "This is wonderful news. Marcus will be so happy."

"I can't wait to see him with a baby…" Izzie laughed again. "But what about you…isn't it time for Michael to have a sibling?"

Meredith smiled as she sipped the tea. "Perhaps…" she said softly, her suspicions not yet confirmed. Then the door burst open and Derek and Marcus walked in. Meredith gasped at the sight of Derek's bruised cheek, and the stain of blood on his cravat, and the dirt and dust on his clothing.

"It's not my blood," he assured her as she flew into his arms.

"Thank god," she sighed, as he kissed her. "You're not hurt?" She touched his face carefully, and he flinched a little.

"No…St. Vincent wasn't much of a fighter. He won't bother you again, or anyone else. We burned all the portraits – every last one of them."

"In the street – it was a magnificent fire," Marcus added, drawing Izzie into his embrace as well, kissing her temple. "And now I need a drink – don't you Derek?"

"Yes…" But Derek was more interested in Meredith at that moment, lifting her off her feet as he kissed her again, meeting her lips fiercely. "Brave girl…" he murmured. "Living as you had to…I can't imagine how you managed."

"It doesn't matter now," she whispered. "I found you, my love."

"We found each other," he confirmed, kissing her again, his tongue dancing with hers, showing her without words the depth of his love for her. Slowly, thoroughly, he tasted her, until she trembled in his arms.

Marcus cleared this throat, as the maid came in with the decanter and glasses. "Derek…drink now…make love later…"

Derek let Meredith go slowly with a wicked grin. "You're right…"

"As always,' Marcus smirked, handing over a glass of whiskey. "To a job well done." He raised his glass in a toast.

"Yes," Derek agreed, drinking the whiskey in a gulp. "Very well done…"

**And thank you for the lovely, long review! I read 'The Other Boleyn Girl' also, along with several other of Phillipa Gregory's books - and I love 'The Tudors' as well. It all inspires me to keep writing this one, and I'm happy you're along for the ride...**


	76. Loving Always

**This chapter has a return to the Lord Derek hotness we all seem to be craving...LOL...enjoy!**

Later in the evening, Meredith stood looking out their bedroom window. The rain had eased, and clouds scudded across the sky as the wind chased the last of them away. In two days they would be heading to see the King, and then they could finally head home to Gracewood. Home…she smiled softly at the thought. How quickly it had become home to her.

"What are you thinking, my love?" Derek asked softly, coming up behind her, and sliding his arms around her waist. He rested his cheek against her head, and she relaxed into his strength.

"Just that I will be happy to be leaving London soon. I miss the country," she admitted with a small laugh. "Me…the city girl, missing the country now."

"I know, it has a way of casting it's spell over you, doesn't it?"

"It does, and I can't wait for Michael to be playing outside. He's getting so big already…"

Derek chuckled softly, the sound vibrating against her, his lean body solid and comforting. Meredith turned in his arms, reaching up to press her fingers along the bruise that was turning darker on his cheek. "You will still be bruised for our meeting with the King," she murmured, smoothing skin carefully.

Derek shrugged. "No matter. It was worth it, but if it gets me more sympathy from you, my love…" he teased her lightly.

"Thank you, Derek…" she whispered, a little tear glittering in her eye.

"For what?"

"For being so understanding, and for taking care of Jack…did you look at the portraits…?"

Derek wiped away the little tear with his thumb. "I did, and you looked very alluring," he murmured. "But we can put that all behind us. I have better topics to discuss …."

"Oh…."

"…like how much I want to make love to you right now. I want you in our bed right now…" It was the first chance they had to be alone since he and Marcus returned. The other couple had stayed for dinner, and they played cards after, until Izzie pleaded tiredness, pulling Marcus home. Meredith smiled to herself, picturing Izzie telling Marcus of his impending fatherhood.

Now Derek tugged her hand, pulling her away from the window, towards the bed. His hands pulled urgently at her nightgown, pushing the silky fabric to the floor in a whoosh, picking her up and settling her down onto the sheets. As she reclined back, watching him drop his own robe to the floor, she smiled softly. The sight of his magnificent body, lean and supremely masculine caused her body to tighten, and her pulse to quicken as always. He lowered himself down beside her, and she moved into his arms, her fingers curling in the dark hair along his chest. A faint groan came from above her, and then Derek eased her back into the pillows.

"Now, we will spend the next few hours taking care of our needs. My brave, sweet Meredith…seeing how you had to live before nearly broke my heart." He took her fingers and kissed them one by one, looking into her eyes. "And I want to make love to you now, and wipe away any lingering thoughts of your past, and think of only our future…"

"Yes…" she whispered. "Yes, that's what I want too…." Her words were cut short as Derek bent his head over her breasts. His hot breath fanned over the tender nipple until it ached, and then he took it his mouth. Meredith's body trembled as he used the tip of his tongue to feather and tickle the sensitive bud. He pulled the taut nipple deeper into his mouth, sucking harder, teasing her without mercy until she was moaning and pressing up against him.

His hand slid between her legs, stroking her slowly, searching the wet folds of her pussy, finding the throbbing clit. Teasing her, sliding his fingertip around it, just enough to make her ache even more. Not quite touching it, until she gasped and lifted her hips eagerly. "Please…" she whispered softly. "Derek…"

"Yes…" Derek murmured, lifting his head, and moving up to brush his lips against her, lightly and then with increasing pressure that made her want more. He kissed her again, his tongue exploring her mouth while she responded and met his tongue with her own. His body shifted over her, and she could feel the hot swell of his cock against her, the broad head teasing her wet folds. The delicious weight of him over her, and the assault of his lips on hers, increased her own pleasure. How she loved this man - beyond propriety, beyond reason – she was utterly, hopelessly his, just as he was hers.

"My little vixen…you are so sweet…" he whispered, his eyes gleaming with wicked delight at the feel of her beneath him. "I want to give you such pleasure…" Meredith spread herself open to his hot gaze, her body taut and trembling with the need to be taken, claimed…loved. His hand lazily drew a path over her breasts, stomach, abdomen, and she sighed in delight as his palm brushed over the wet curls at her pussy. His fingers were dancing maddeningly slowly, dipping with light touches, again never quite touching the spot that throbbed and ached for more. Her hips lifted urgently, searching for the relief that he was holding back. His hands caught her hips as they lifted the last time, and his mouth replaced his fingers, drifting along her thighs, along the soft moist skin there. Meredith whimpered, and writhed, as he lifted her higher, her legs up against him. His fingers stroked and swirled, opening her wider, and then his tongue slid along her, into her, and the pleasure hit her in a wash of heat. He continued to nibble and lick, until she was mindless and pleading for more. Derek 

growled against her, urging her higher against his mouth. Again his tongue invaded, bringing her ever closer to the edge, until the torment rushed into quivering release. His mouth ravaged her until the last exquisite tremor subsided and she was dazed from the intensity.

As he let her down slowly, Derek smiled at the sight of her tousled hair, her mouth swollen from his kisses. He moved over her, his body settling into the cradle of her hips. His cock pressed insistently against her, and she let her fingers trail the length of him. "Rogue…" she whispered. "You will kill me with pleasure…"

"Never…" he assured her, kissing her as he pushed into her wet, swollen pussy. He spread her legs with his own, filling her more deeply, until she moaned up into the depths of his mouth. The feel of him excited her all over again, and she arched up to meet his every move. Derek's thrusts began steadily, his hips delving into hers, the hair on his chest brushing over the aroused tips of her breasts. Her head went back in ecstasy as she felt him cover her neck with kisses and gentle bites.

"You are all mine…." He whispered, riding her faster, his rhythm turning impatient. "You are my beloved wife…Meredith…forever…"

"Yes…oh yes… Derek…" she moaned as he drove them to another peak of bliss. "I love you…oh…I need you so much…."

At her words, he gave a thrust that reached the tip of her womb, and she almost convulsed with pleasure, shuddering , pulsing, overwhelmed by the sheer joy of being with him, in this moment. His body went taut over hers, muscles bunching and flexing, a low groan in his throat. Meredith squeezed around him, her body clenching around his hardness that pumped and throbbed inside her. Feeling the sweet release again, as Derek pounded into her, going along with her this time.

Meredith sighed deeply, wrapping herself around him, as their bodies slowed, and the warmth of the afterglow suffused them. Derek moved them together, so they lay face to face, still joined. For a moment, they were content to just lie quietly, kissing softly, listening to their ragged breathing subside. "Are you all right, my little love?" Derek asked finally.

"Yes…you know I am," Meredith replied, her fingers tracing his cheekbone.

"We can do this all over again…if you want…" he teased her, his cock twitching slightly inside her, making her gasp.

"No…I mean, yes…but I want to tell you something first…" she said a little breathlessly.

"Mmmm….?" Derek stroked the curve of her derriere, listening to her, as he caressed her, never tiring of the feel of her skin against his hands.

"I believe... that I am with child again…" Meredith said softly, watching his expression. His eyes opened quickly, the lazy sensuality replaced with a look of joy. She bit her lip, smiling herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked, moving his hand over her belly, stroking her carefully. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He caught her mouth before she could answer, kissing her sweetly.

"Derek…I just wasn't sure, but I believe it is true. And I think I know the exact time the child was conceived…"

"When?" he asked curiously, tilting his head, his smoky blue eyes intent on hers.

"The night of the Spring Fete…in the library…" she half giggled.

"Ah…that was a very erotic, intense moment, wasn't it?" he commented, remembering in vivid detail what they had done.

Meredith nodded. "I just felt different after that…maybe it's silly…but after the shooting, and taking care of you…I put the thought out of my mind for a time…."

"You feel all right though?" he asked, concerned suddenly that he may have hurt her with the intensity of their lovemaking. "Maybe you should rest.."

"Derek, I am fine," she assured him, laughing softly. "If anything, I feel more wonderful than ever. I have you, and our wonderful life, and our family will grow. I love you so much, Derek…" Her voice caught on a happy little sob, and he kissed her, their bodies sliding together again, their damp flesh touching everywhere.

"I adore you, my darling," he whispered against her lips, taking her away into another swirl of pleasure once again, the heat between them never denied, neverending….


	77. Audience with His Majesty

**I know - it's been too long since the last chapter! I admit, I was sort of feeling like I painted myself into a corner with this audience with the King scenario, not sure how much detail to go into. And then I was trying to figure out which King they would be seeing, and based on a vague timeframe for this story of late 1700's, I settled on King George III (no, not _that_ George) - any historical inaccuracies are purely this writer's perogative LOL. In the end, I decided to keep that part short and sweet, and return to the Mer/Der love that we enjoy!**

Waiting in the grand hall at Windsor Castle, Meredith steadied herself with a deep breath. She and Derek stood waiting for their names to be announced for their audience with the King. Derek felt her shaking beside him, and he squeezed her arm tightly. "You have nothing to fear, Meredith. You look lovely as always, and I am right here with you," he said softly. His gaze warmed her, but she still felt like her heart was racing far too quickly, and her knees were shaking beneath the velvet gown.

Her gaze flitted around the grand hall they were in, trying to distract herself from the butterflies dancing in her abdomen. Seeing all the elegant courtiers, and ladies in waiting in their lavish gowns filled her with awe. Despite the fact she was dressed in a rich royal blue gown of velvet, the strand of pearls at her throat, and her hair held in place with pearl studded combs, Meredith felt a little overwhelmed. Eleanor had assured her that she looked perfect, and Rose had outdone herself with the coiffure, both of them beaming as they left the house. As if sensing her anxiety, Derek leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "You are the most beautiful woman here, my love."

Meredith gave him a faint smile in response. She reached up to brush her fingers across the dark fabric of his jacket, and he caught her hand, bringing it to his lips. His kiss sent a tingle through her. "You look very dashing yourself, my lord," she murmured. "I'm sure all the ladies here are wishing they could lure you away from me." Her eyes took in his dark hair and smoldering gaze, aware that his intensely handsome looks were garnering more than a few appraising and knowing glances from the women. Meredith felt a sudden pang of jealousy, wondering if any of these elegant women peering coquettishly over their fans had ever been in Derek's bed. He caught her look, and shook his head with a smile, before kissing her deep enough to make it clear that he was only interested in his wife.

"Then they will be severely disappointed," he replied, with a twinkle in his eye. "I realize that I spent my share of time here before I met you, and I know how many games go on between the men and women here. But I have no desire for anyone but you. I assure you, any kind of encounter before I met you has no meaning." His hand at her lower back rested possessively there, and Meredith felt the heat like a brand on her body.

Then the doors opened, and a hush fell over the hall, as the footmen bowed with a flourish, before the royal page appeared at the doorway, holding a scroll of paper in his hands. "Lord Derek Shepherd, Duke of Gracewood," he intoned loudly, and Derek nodded, walking forward with Meredith. The page led them into the interior chamber, closing the doors behind them. They waited for a moment, while the page walked on ahead of them, bowing before the monarch.

"Your Highness, presenting His Grace, Lord Derek Shepherd, Duke of Gracewood, Viscount of Ashemont and Surrey, and his wife, Lady Meredith Shepherd…"

Derek led Meredith to stand in front of the throne, where George III and his wife, Adelaide, were seated. He bowed low, as Meredith sank into a deep curtsy. Her legs 

felt so wobbly she wasn't sure she was going to be able to stand up again without Derek's assistance.

"Your Grace, it is most pleasing to see you here again," said the King, with a twinkle in his eye. "But I understand you have been occupied with your estate, and your new family. We extend congratulations on the birth of your son, and heir." His wife nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, sir."

The King's gaze swept over Meredith then, and he smiled at her. "So you are the lady who has taken Lord Shepherd's heart. Most enchanting, my dear." He paused, considering for a moment. "And I am told that Lord John Ramsay is your father."

"Yes, sir. As I just discovered recently myself." Her voice quavered a little, but Meredith felt a little more relaxed.

"Excellent – well, it would appear the two of you have had your share of intrigue. This…incident…with Lady Montgomery, as well. Most unfortunate, but I am glad to see that you have made a full recovery."

"Indeed, Your Highness. It is not an experience I wish to repeat."

"As I recall, Lady Montgomery had quite a temper, however, for her to sink to such desperate depths…" He shook his head sadly.

"It was a shock, Your Highness."

The King inclined his head. "Again, we extend our best wishes to you and your family, and your continued allegiance to us is appreciated." He smiled warmly at them. "We miss your presence here, but we understand the need to return to your estate. Perhaps in the future, you will be able to stay longer. I am sure that Lady Meredith would be an asset to the court as well. Beautiful women are always welcome."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Meredith murmured, a little dazed at the comment, sinking into another curtsy, as Derek bowed again. The King turned his attention away, to the page who waited at his elbow with the names of the next in line to see him. Their audience was over, and Meredith exhaled a small breath of relief, as Derek took her arm to lead her back to the great hall.

"Lord Shepherd…" The page scurried after them, and pressed a small gold box into Derek's hand. "From Her Majesty." He bobbed his head, and hurried back to the King's side.

Meredith exchanged a puzzled look with Derek, as they were ushered back into the cool air of the hall, where the rest of the people chattered and laughed. Derek passed the box over to her, and she turned it over carefully, waiting to open it until they were alone. 

Though her curiosity consumed her, Meredith managed to keep her composure until they were away from the crowd. Derek drew her into a quiet corridor, and she fell into his arms in relief. "I was so nervous, Derek," she confessed, tipping her face up to him. He grazed her lips with his, holding her tightly against him.

"You did well, my little love. Now we can make our escape and plan to return to Gracewood with all possible speed," he said quietly. "I want you all to myself again." Their mouths met in a long, hungry kiss, as she melted against him. He finally made himself pull away from her, as their desire heightened. "This will have to wait until we return home," he murmured, feeling every inch of her soft body against him, his cock bucking up against the confines of his clothing.

"I know – I believe the relief is making me giddy," Meredith said softly. "I have this sudden need for you, my lord…"

"Then we must do something about that," Derek agreed, tucking her hand into his, and leading her away. "You can tell me on the way home just what you have in mind for me."

"Tell you, or show you…?" she asked with a saucy smile,

"Actions _are_ preferable," he replied, with a wink.

Once inside their carriage, as it rumbled away from the palace, Meredith flopped back against the cushions. "Thank heavens…"she sighed.

"Are you going to open that?" he asked, indicating the box in her hand.

"Oh yes" She undid the gold ribbons holding the box closed, to reveal a small gold baby's rattle, nestled in a bed of velvet. With a little gasp, she held it up for Derek. "My goodness…it's lovely," she murmured, as the light caught on the gems in the handle. "With the royal crest, how magnificent."

"Not exactly something Michael will be playing with," Derek chuckled, examining the rattle.

"No, but still a generous gift." Meredith tucked it away and set the box aside, turning back to Derek with a smile. "And now…"

"Now, show me what you wanted," Derek urged her, pulling her across his lap. Her hand rested on him, feeling the beating of his heart, and the heat emanating from him. The carriage jostled over a bump in the road, throwing her against him more tightly, and the sudden jolt of her body against his cock made him groan. "Though I believe it's fairly evident what I need," he murmured.

Meredith's hand trailed lower, down his strong chest, giving Derek a teasing look as she did so. She paused at his waist, licking her lip. "I have to admit, I'm feeling very naughty at the moment."

"You look like a perfect lady, which makes this even more arousing," he said quietly, as her fingers walked across his erection. Her eyes sparkled as she eased the button open at the waist of his pants. Coaxing the other buttons open one by one, until she was able to slide her hand beneath the fabric. She pulled the linen shirt away, and pressed her lips to bare flesh exposed, and he sucked in few sharp breaths to gather his control. Derek's body tightened, as her open wet mouth moved down the trail of hair. He was mesmerized by the sight of Meredith on her knees before him, her perfect ladylike demeanor at odds with the way her fingers circled him. Her small tongue darted along her lips, as she lifted his cock away from the confinement of his clothing.

"Ah, god…" Derek's fingers slid along Meredith's hair, as she lowered her head to him. All the blood in his body seemed to flood his groin, and he fell back against the padded seat, letting her take over. She traced the throbbing length of him with one nail, intent on the pearl of cum glistening at the very tip. When her tongue slid along the hot slit, he almost lost control. Air hissed between his teeth as her mouth closed around him, her tongue twisting around him. More aroused than ever, Derek watched her take him deeper still. It was so highly erotic to see his wife, still dressed for court, giving him such pleasure. Stroke by stroke, she took him closer to the edge. With a muffled groan, Derek leaned forward again, and pulled the pins from her hair, scattering them across the floor. "I love your hair around me," he said hotly, as the silken strands swirled over him, releasing a cloud of her lavender scent.

Meredith could feel him quivering beneath her, as she slowly let him fall away from her lips for a moment. "You like this too?" she teased gently, her own body tingling, her clit aching.

"You know I do, vixen," he assured her, his voice strained. "Don't stop now…I promise to make it up to you later…"

The carriage bounced again, and Derek's hips bucked against her. Meredith grasped him again, touching her tongue to him again as he thrust upward. "Hmmm…very well, promise accepted…" she murmured with a small laugh. His cock throbbed, slick with his own juice and her saliva, as she obliged him. Her body swayed provocatively as she moved over him, her own hips rolling. Feeling his thigh tense under her hand, she moved to take his balls in her fingers, adding to his torment.

"Temptress…" he groaned, tightening his fingers in her hair again. She could feel the pulse of his climax against her tongue, tasting the beginning of his orgasm with each stroke. Her own body shuddered, as her thighs clamped together, the ache in her clit almost overwhelming. Moving faster, as he allowed the climax to roll through him, exploding in a violent shudder against her mouth. A small streak of pleasure echoed in her own body at the same time, leaving her breathless.

As his body stopped shaking, Meredith let him go, moving back and taking a deep breath, touching her lips to wipe away the last drop that clung there. Derek reached down to lace his fingers in hers, and pull her up to him again. He framed her face with his hands, both of them breathing erratically still, heat still snapping between them. "You always find a way to amaze me," he said softly.

"And you will have to make good on your promise later…" she murmured, kissing him, letting him taste the salt and musk of his own release against her lips.

"You have my word on that, sweetheart…"

**Oops - I almost forgot, in my haste to get this posted, to thank all of you again for the reviews! Seriously, you amaze me with your praise - and to answer the question about my inspiration - it was just an idea I had as a dream sequence in another fic, where I needed a character for Derek to be, and it just grew from there. I was intensely addicted to Lord Derek, and couldn't let the story go, and hence we have this fic. I don't have a lot of time to read these days, but I do enjoy Phillipa Gregory (The Other Boleyn Girl and others in that series). Her attention to detail just makes the stories come alive, and I try to bring that to my little tale here. Thanks again for reading!**


	78. Keeping Promises

**Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews...I hope I can continue to live up to expectations!**

**This chapter is pretty much all MerDer, with some moments of concern, and lots of of Lord Derek hotness that we're all addicted to!**

By the time the carriage rumbled to a stop at their townhouse, Derek had managed to regain his composure, but his body hungered for Meredith once more. As she gathered the scattered hairpins, she gave him a secret little smile. "I'm sure that Rose will be wondering what happened to the lovely arrangement she worked so hard on," Meredith murmured, pinning her hair into a simple chignon.

Derek took her hand. "My fault, sweetheart," he said with a unrepentant grin.

"Rogue, what am I supposed to do with you?"

"Several things come to mind," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her quickly. "And I do have promises to keep this afternoon yet."

The footmen opened the door before Meredith could reply, and she stepped outside carefully. For a moment, she swayed, a little wave of dizziness hitting her, and she put her hand out to steady herself. Derek jumped out quickly, and took her elbow protectively. "Are you all right?" he asked softly. "You look pale."

"I'm fine. Just a little nauseous suddenly."

Without another word, Derek swept her up into his arms, and strode past an astonished Winston, who was holding the door for them. "Is there something I can do, sir?" Winston asked, following them inside. "Lady Eleanor is waiting for you in the solarium…"

"Tell her Meredith needs to rest. I will be down as soon as she is settled," Derek called over his shoulder. "And summon Rose for Lady Meredith, if you would."

"Yes, m'lord."

"Derek, I can walk," Meredith protested, despite feeling a little light headed, as Derek hurried up the curving staircase with her. Her head fell against his chest. "Oh, but I'm so tired all of a sudden…"

"Too much excitement and nerves, my love," he murmured, pushing their bedroom door aside, and heading for the bed. "I should have considered your delicate condition. I'm sorry – I was only thinking of my own pleasure in the carriage..."

"It's not your fault, Derek," she said softly, "I wanted you just as badly." She managed to wink at him, as he looked at her with concern. His dark eyes were full of love, as he laid her down gently on the soft bedding.

"Still, you need to rest, and I would never forgive myself if something happened to you or the baby." He sank down beside her, and cupped her cheek with his palm, giving her a small smile. Meredith leaned into his touch, her eyes sweeping shut. Her breathing slowed a little, and she was asleep before Derek could say another word. He eased himself away from her, and started to remove her delicate shoes, massaging her feet tenderly.

There was a soft knock at the door, and he turned his head. "Come in, Rose," he called out, and she peeked around the door.

"Oh, m'lord…" Rose exclaimed, hurrying to help him. "Is Lady Meredith ill? She looks so pale." She took the shoes that he handed over, and started to loosen the laces at Meredith's waist.

"It was a trying morning, Rose, she needs to rest," Derek said, reluctant to leave. "Please, sit with her, until I can return." He leaned down to brush his lips across her forehead, and Meredith stirred a little in her sleep.

"Of course, m'lord. I won't budge until you tell me," she assured him, with a quick curtsey. As Derek turned to leave, Rose spread a warm blanket over Meredith, tucking her in carefully. "If she wakes before you return, I'll be sure to send for you, sir." Rose could see the concern etched in Derek's face for his lovely young wife.

"Good. I will be in the solarium with my mother."

Derek closed the door quietly behind him, and headed back to the main floor. He found Eleanor ensconced in a chair by the window, her needlepoint in her lap. "Mother," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

"What is wrong with Meredith?" she asked, before making any other comment. "Winston said you carried her upstairs as soon as you returned home from Windsor Castle."

Derek poured himself a shot of whiskey and dropped into the chair opposite Eleanor. He crossed his ankles, and tried to relax, as he took a drink. "Meredith believes she is pregnant again," he confided, a little note of happiness mixed with the concern. "I think she is just over-tired from the excitement." He loosened the cravat, and ran his hand through his hair.

"That's wonderful news – about the baby, that is." Eleanor beamed. "I am sure you are correct, and she needs to sleep. The poor girl must be relieved to have that experience behind her. Did it go well, then?"

"Good. And the Queen gave us a baby rattle," he commented with a soft chuckle, swirling the alcohol in the crystal tumbler, inhaling the rich fragrance. "Gold, encrusted with jewels."

"Oh, she must have been quite taken with Meredith then. Not everyone gets a gift like that," Eleanor said happily. "Did His Highness ask if you are returning to court on a regular basis?" She arched one eyebrow questioningly.

"Not in so many words, but he said he understood why I wasn't there."

"Even more so now that Meredith will be having another baby. You need to take her back to Gracewood, the country air will be better for her."

"I know. I will talk to Winston about preparing to pack as soon as possible. I assume you will be joining Kate and Alex at his estate soon?"

"Yes, definitely. I do hope that you and Meredith will be able to travel for the wedding."

"I hope so, but we will worry about that later."

* * *

Meredith stirred under the covers, blinking in confusion. She looked around for a moment, before seeing Derek sitting in the chair beside the bed. He looked to be asleep, his head back against the chair, his hands laced across his waist. His jacket was draped over the arm of the chair, his waistcoat undone and his shirt open. The room was dim and quiet, the curtains closed against the late afternoon sun. She sat up slowly, relieved that the dizziness seemed to be gone.

"Meredith," Derek said quietly, "you're awake."

"Yes, goodness how long did I sleep?" she asked, with a little yawn. The sheets fell away from her, exposing the thin shift that covered her, her breasts temptingly full, her nipples puckering in the cool air.

"A few hours." Derek stretched and joined her, enfolding her in his arms, feeling her sleep warmed body nestle against him perfectly. "How do you feel now, my little love?" He stroked damp tendrils of hair away from her temples, the loose waves like silk against his fingers. "Rose took your gown while you slept, and undid the combs so you would be more comfortable."

"Mmmm, I feel better," she sighed. "Hungry…"

Derek let her go, and gave her a tender smile. "I thought you might be. I had Rose prepare a tray for you." He got up and crossed the room to retrieve the tray of food from in front of the fireplace. When he settled it on her lap, she smiled up at him happily.

"This is heavenly, have I told you lately how much I love you?" she laughed, nibbling on a piece of sweet pear. The juice spurted along her lips, and he wiped away a stray drop with his finger.

"I believe so, and you can tell me as often as you wish," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly, his tongue lingering on the sweetness of her mouth, enhanced by the juice. "I love you too, sweetness, but you need to eat. As soon as you're done, then I will join you in bed."

"Aren't you hungry?" Meredith asked, offering him a bite of fruit.

"Only for you…" he said suggestively, his lazy sensual smile sending shivers along her spine. "But I understand if you just want to rest."

"I should go and spend some time with Michael. I've been away from him too long today," Meredith sighed.

"He's having his nap now. I stopped at the nursery before coming back here, and Belinda had him tucked in already. We can see him later," he assured her, understanding her feelings perfectly.

"Then I believe you still have some promises to fulfill," Meredith reminded him, as he stood up to remove his boots. Derek turned to look over his shoulder, giving her another lazy smile.

"I recall that promise," he said, walking back towards the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. "And I never renege on my promises, especially to you, sweet girl." His dark eyes captured hers again, as he took the tray away from her lap and put it on the floor. Within another moment, he had kicked away his pants, and leaned one forearm against the post at the foot of the bed, looking sensual as sin in the light filtering through the curtains. Wearing only the crisp white shirt still, it served to emphasize the lean line of his abdomen, the dark chest hair inviting her touch. His dark curls tumbled over his forehead, as he let his gaze wander over her.

Meredith pushed the sheets away, letting herself fall back against the myriad of pillows, and held her hand out invitingly. "Then come here…"

Derek moved onto the end of the bed, onto his hands and knees, and crawled towards her, every move as slow and predatory as a hungry lion. He caught her foot first, and kissed her, moving slowly upward along her calf, and her knee. "Are you quite sure you are rested enough?" he asked seductively, winding his tongue over her inner thigh.

"Quite…oh my…sure…" Meredith gasped, as he pressed her body down possessively. He planted a loving kiss on her stomach, tickling her navel, before licking a warm path up to her nipples. Sucking one through the fine cambric of her shift, pulling gently as she arched to meet his mouth. He lifted his head, admiring the way it pushed against the wet transparent material, begging him for more. With a soft sound of impatience, he pushed the flimsy material up out of the way, and then trailed his tongue around the sensitive areolas, until Meredith whimpered. Blowing lightly against the wet skin, making her quiver and moan in her throat.

"Take this off, or it will be in pieces…" he growled, as the material skittered down her body again when she moved. Meredith tugged it over her head, giving him a saucy smile as he nodded in approval. "Much better…" He captured her breasts again, feathering kisses everywhere, before taking the nipples again. Harder this time, so that she felt the insistent tug of desire straight down her body, tingling in her clit. Her hands played along his back, as she rolled her hips up against him.

"Oh…Derek…don't stop…"

"Never…" he assured her, coaxing and teasing with his tongue, taking her into even further desire. Little half sobs of delight caught in her throat, as his hand moved lower, drifting between her legs, touching her clit with soft strokes. The first tingles of her orgasm built and built, until it shot through her body like wildfire. Derek kissed her mouth then, murmuring soft words of love and lust against her lips as she rocked against him.

"How was that, my love?" he asked when she stopped shaking, and she looked at him through half open eyes. He kissed her cheeks, and her eyelids, his body shifting between her legs, his cock urgent against her then. "Can you handle more? I don't want to hurt you, if you're tired…"

Meredith put her fingers to his lips, silencing his words. "You can never hurt me, darling. I want you so much, I need you more than ever. Please make love to me, Derek…"

"You know I can never deny you," he whispered, and her eyes widened as he moved the head of his cock against her again. With a slow thrust, he was inside of her – all hard male flesh, meeting her wet softness. She tightened around him, around that thick heaviness, and his eyes met hers as they moved together. Giving her the pleasure she craved, satisfying the need in both of their bodies. Another wave of heat passed between them, as he thrust slow and deep and perfectly inside of her.

Meredith pushed the shirt away from his arms, and he sat back, drawing it away from his body, before he dropped down onto her again. She wrapped herself around him, lost in delight as their damp skin met and slid together. He moved faster, each stroke taking her closer to the edge of sanity. Until all she could think of was his thrusting cock, and the want and the need that built up between them. Until the perfect moment when she felt the climax explode within her, shattering her into pure bliss. Her pussy clenched around him, pulling him deeper, making him plunge one last time as he came hot and hard as well, a strangled growl of satisfaction in his throat.

Panting, dazed, Meredith clung to Derek, as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, his cock still throbbing deep inside of her. He kissed her shoulder, and her earlobe, his breath fanning against her warmly, as they shifted position. "You make me feel so much better," Meredith said with a small laugh. Her fingers played along the dark hair on his chest, as he kissed her temple.

"I'm happy to be of service, my little vixen," he said teasingly.

Meredith giggled against him, and he held her even tighter, relieved that she was feeling better. "It isn't just that, you rogue," she murmured, tipping her head to look at him. "I love you for being here, for taking care of me, for being such a wonderful husband and father. I love you for being you…"

Derek caught her hand and kissed her fingers. "I love you, Meredith." His other hand lovingly caressed the still flat planes of her belly. "And our children, and everything that you give me every day." He kissed her lips again lingeringly, tangling his fingers in her thick hair. "And I could spend the rest of my life making love to you like this." Giving her a wicked little grin, he pulled her over top of him, and she squealed in surprise, at the feel of his cock so hard against her again.

"My wicked lord…you are insatiable today," Meredith gasped, as he lifted her over him, and he stroked her first with his fingers, and then opened her again, sliding his cock into her smoothly. Their bodies moved together in an easy rhythm, as he played with the aching bud of her clit again, until she shuddered over him, deep spasms that shook them both to the core. His own pleasure pumping into her, their love for each other filling their bodies and minds and hearts…


	79. Return to Gracewood

**This chapter brings a return to Gracewood Manor, with a good dose of Lord Derek hotness LOL...**

The return to Gracewood was welcomed by both Derek and Meredith, happy to leave the heat and commotion of the city behind. The fields and meadows were green and lush, and the air was blissfully quiet under the open blue skies. Within a few days of returning to the country, they settled into simple routines, spending as much time together as possible. The weather was warm and dry, with blue skies and long lazy days. They spent many lazy hours with Michael, playing on the grass, watching happily as he tried to catch the little puppy they had given him. The small Cocker Spaniel was just as chubby and uncoordinated as Michael, and Meredith was constantly amused by their antics.

Some mornings they went horseback riding, though Derek was always watchful that Mistral didn't get overly excited, or spooked. The filly seemed to sense Meredith's needs, and behaved calmly and evenly; even the attention from Satan didn't interest her, rebuffing the black stallion with a toss of her elegant neck.

On this August morning, Meredith carefully let Mistral take her time to meander through the forest path, Derek following close behind. They were heading for the little pond, where they liked to swim, sometimes taking Michael, letting him splash happily between them. Today they were alone.

"You look lovely today," Derek observed, cantering beside her as the path widened. "I'm happy you are feeling better, my love."

Meredith smiled at his concern. Her morning nausea had faded and she felt good, but he insisted on making sure everything was taken care of for her, tucking her in for naps and bringing her fresh flowers from the garden every day. "Is that why you wanted to come here alone today, my husband?"

"Are you questioning my motives?" Derek chuckled, catching her hand.

"Never," Meredith giggled, easing Mistral to a quicker pace. "But maybe you should catch me first"

"Meredith, don't…." he said, before she moved away from him. But she just laughed softly, and kicked Mistral into an easy gallop. Satan snorted and Derek had to grin and give the big horse his head as they chased after Meredith. "Little vixen, you will be sorry…" he murmured.

They raced through the meadow again, Mistral running hard; lithe and fast, she was happy to be let loose. Meredith laughed breathlessly as they reached the pond, waiting for Derek to catch up. "Oh, my lord! You lost!" Meredith waved at him as he pulled up beside her, Satan dancing at the bit.

"I may have lost the race, but I still have you," he grinned, swinging down to the ground easily. Before she could react, he reached up to pull her down beside him. His arm circled her, as he pressed against her, his head slowly lowering.

"You will always have me, Derek," Meredith whispered, as his hands circled her still trim waist, sliding along the soft silk shirt she wore beneath the riding jacket. She moaned softly as he kissed her lips, her body backed against Mistral. Derek felt hard and firm in front of her, his hands warm and sure as he pulled her even closer.

"Just a kiss for now," he said quietly. "But I want more than that, sweet girl."

Meredith shivered at the meaning behind his words. It didn't matter how many times they made love, or how many times he kissed her, she still felt the involuntary quiver in her core. Every touch of his hands or his lips seemed to send the fire racing along her veins. "Yes, darling…whatever you want, whatever you need is mine to give you," she sighed.

Derek's mouth crushed over hers again, taking her breath away with the sheer masculine need surrounding her. He gave her the sweetest kiss – warm, languorous, arousing her to an even higher level. Heat and desire spiraled between them, and he picked her up. Mistral eased away, as Meredith let Derek carry her over to the edge of the pond. Water splashed and danced in the little waterfall, creating a myriad of rainbows along the edge.

"Sweetness, let's have that swim now, shall we?" he asked seductively, pushing her jacket away. Pressing his lips to her throat, following the open length of the shirt, his tongue along the swell of her breasts.

"Yes, now…" Meredith sighed, as he tugged the laces completely open, cupping her breasts in his hands. She let her fingers skim over the front of his riding breeches, feeling his cock throbbing. Derek paused for a moment, his eyes closed, breathing a little heavier.

"Vixen," he muttered, as she tugged his shirt away from the breeches, her soft touch across his abdomen making him breathe even faster.

"I love touching you," Meredith confessed, running her hands along the flat planes of muscle, and smooth skin. Skin that was more golden tan than usual from the time they had spent outside together this summer. "I love the way you feel…"

"Ah, god, sweetheart, you can do that anytime you want," Derek laughed softly, "I promise not to complain…"

"Good, and I expect the same in return," she giggled, helping him remove the rest of their clothes quickly, desperate to feel their skin touching everywhere.

Derek pulled her against him once more, his hands tenderly caressing the length of her spine, and cupping her derrière. Letting her feel how hard he was for her, as he caught her lips again, kissing in long, luscious strokes of his tongue, his mouth making love to her as his hips ground against her. All of her soft curves met his hard lean muscle, as they moved together in a sensual haze for a few minutes, in their own private Eden.

When he finally broke away, he grinned at her lazily, touching her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "I always lose my focus when I kiss you, and I never want to stop," he confessed softly. "Come…" He took her hand and led her into the cool water, welcoming the chilly sting against his heated body.

"Oohh…Derek…it's cold," Meredith said breathlessly, her nipples puckering ever more as she sank into the water.

"Not for long," Derek said suggestively, watching her move cautiously, adjusting to the temperature. Meredith wrinkled her nose at him, before starting to float, her hair trailing behind her. He admired her for a moment, her breasts bobbing in the water, the rest of her creamy skin shadowed under the surface. Shadows danced across the pond, as a little breeze shook the oak trees surrounding the water. Then he took a deep breath and submersed himself, swimming slowly around her. Stopping beside her, he shook the water from his face, and raked his hair back. "Shall I warm you up?" he asked her, grasping her shoulders and pulling her around to face him. "My little wet temptress…?"

Meredith sighed happily, as they moved together under the water, his body sliding against hers, his cock rubbing along her belly. "Yes, I believe I need some of your heat, my love." She felt a wild pulse of desire, as he kissed her, his mouth hot and demanding. "So hot…so good…" she murmured, as he left her lips and captured one nipple instead, worrying it with his teeth lightly, giving a little sting of pain along with the pleasure that rocked her. Her soft whimpers and moans urged him on, as she felt the sweet delight in her core. The water shifted and eddied around them, in cool contrast to the heat that was building.

They slowly drew apart, savoring the moment, their eyes meeting, as he touched her face softly. Meredith swam slowly over to the edge of the waterfall, enjoying the soft spray against her. She held still, as the little rivulets beaded her skin, aware that Derek had joined her, his solid presence behind her. He gripped her shoulders, pressing his mouth against the nape of her neck. "You realize you were a naughty girl, racing away from me," he murmured, sliding his hands down her arms. "What if you had fallen and injured yourself?" Placing gentle kisses along her shoulder blades, waiting for her answer.

"But I didn't," Meredith sighed, the sound throaty and aroused in the calm stillness.

"I know, but you were still naughty," he whispered. His hands slipped around her ribcage, along the soft curve of her belly, just beginning to swell. Meredith's legs shook, as his touch moved lower, finding the spots that made her shake. She leaned back, shifting against him, lost in the feel of his hands on her. Everywhere he touched her set off more waves of desire, her whole body responding to every erotic nuance.

"You're right, it was very bad," she admitted softly. Derek's hands continued to stroke her wet skin, making her lose her concentration.

"So what should I do about that?" he asked playfully, his mouth at her ear again, the persistent stubble along his jaw scratching her skin .

"Whatever you wish…" Her legs parted, letting him find her soft heat that only he was able to ignite, playing with the delicate pink folds of her pussy. "I'm all yours."

"That is a very tempting offer, but I have no heart to discipline you too harshly, my love." His mouth grazed her throat, his teeth briefly nipping the skin, before his tongue soothed the hint of pain away. Meredith whimpered softly. "All I want is to make love to you, again and again, until we are both happily exhausted. You remember what I told you, about wanting you so badly all the time.."

"Yes…" Meredith breathed, closing her eyes.

"I intend to make love to you as often as we can, sweet girl. I admit, it consumes me, I have to have you, now that we are alone to indulge our desires."

Meredith turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lifting her face to him, her mouth softly parted. "Then we should indulge, my husband, since that is all I want as well. Maybe that's even naughtier…"

"Then let me punish you in a most appropriate manner," he said with a wicked grin. He picked her up easily, lifting her over his cock, letting her slide perfectly onto him. Her soft cry of satisfaction as they joined increased their ardor. "This is what you wanted, then?" he asked, as they moved against each other. Her wet hair tangled around them, as he held her tightly. Thrusting slowly, each slide deeper into her slickness, her breasts crushed against his chest, her nipples sensitive and hard. Her fingers twisted in his dark hair, as she met his mouth, her tongue dancing with his.

"Oh, yes…just like that…" Her body tightened involuntarily, clenching around him.

Derek's body shook from the effort of holding her, and he lowered them, until the waterfall gurgled over them, surrounding them. As their hips ground together, he could feel her tense in anticipation. "Yes, love…now…I can't wait any longer…"

"Now…hurry…"

Meredith ached, her climax already tingling, as he kissed her again. Keeping her mouth captive as his cock filled her. As she reached her peak, shuddering and whimpering, Meredith felt Derek tense as well. Losing himself in her, pumping wildly with a deep masculine growl of satisfaction, rocking their bodies together.

As they sank down, the water cascading around them, cooling sweat dampened skin, they came back to their senses. Meredith rested against his chest, listening to his heart still thudding madly. "Derek…if this is my punishment, I'll gladly misbehave again," she whispered, tracking her finger through the wet mat of hair on his chest, feeling him shake with laughter.

"Love, we can misbehave together," he assured her, trailing his hands along her body, unable to stop touching her. "As often as we want."


	80. Family Moments

**This chapter is mostly just light and fluffy family moments, and a little glimpse of Alex and Kate as well. **

The next afternoon, they were content to sit in the shade of the oak tree at the edge of the back lawn. Michael tried to catch Shadow, the puppy, who wiggled and barked happily, keeping just out of reach. Meredith drowsed against Derek's lap, as he played with the strands of her hair escaping from it's arrangement. "Do you think you will be well enough to travel to Kate and Alex's wedding?" he asked.

"Hmm…I hope so, I'm feeling good, and I know she would like to see us there."

"It's not a bad road there, and we can take it slow, stop as often as we like, make love at some of the inns," Derek grinned suggestively, as she peeked up at him. She laughed, and turned to lay on her back, catching his hand.

"Rogue, is that all you think about?"

"Vixen, it's all your fault – you cast a spell on me, I think." He moved his hand across her chest, feeling the warm skin under his palm. His fingers toyed with her nipples that he teased away from the dress.

"Derek, what do you think you're doing?"

"Having my way with you," he laughed, bringing her up onto his lap, and nuzzling her throat. "No one is going to bother us out here, they know better."

"Even so, Michael is still here," Meredith reminded him gently, even as Derek's hands pulled at her gown.

"I can see him from here, Meredith, and he's quite occupied with that little scamp. I just need this right now…" Derek said softly, pressing his mouth along her chest.

"Derek…" Meredith twisted around to check on the baby, seeing him nose to nose with Shadow on the grass. Michael's eyes were fluttering shut. "I see your son is cooperating with you."

"Good boy," Derek chuckled, pulling her closer.

"So you had best kiss me now, sweetheart, while you have the chance," Meredith urged him.

"Gladly," he replied, claiming her mouth. Meredith surrendered to the seduction of it as always, their passion igniting. Her fingers slid through his hair, bringing his head closer.

"M'lord…you have the most wicked mouth," she sighed. Meredith would always remember their first kiss, that day in the stables. And she felt as breathless now as she had then, anticipating what else he would do to make her tremble.

"And you have the most luscious body," he murmured, circling her still slender waist. "You still tempt me to distraction, just as you did from the moment I saw you."

"Derek, I was soaking wet and bedraggled when you first saw me. Hardly ravishing…" Meredith protested.

"I know, but I still fell in love with you then, even if I didn't realize it," he said, thinking of her wet body nestled against his that day. His hands now rested at her hips, as he kissed her gently – her lips, her throat, her shoulders. He pulled the thin cotton gown away with his teeth, so that it dropped off her shoulder. Leaving a hot trail of kisses and nibbles, he inched the gown lower. Due to the heat, Meredith had dressed in a simple gown, forgoing the usual stiff undergarments. "I like this…" he told her, as her breasts spilled out into his hands freely. His tongue followed, dampening her skin, so that her nipples puckered wetly in the warm wait.

"Derek…we should stop now…" Meredith whimpered, caught between wanting him, and the need for restraint.

"Sweetheart, we're dangerously close to the point of no return," he groaned, his cock demanding, hips flexing against her thin dress, letting her know just how much he wanted her.

Meredith turned her head again, looking back at Michael, and at that moment he woke up, emitting a little wail of confusion. "Oh, poor baby…" Meredith sighed, pulling her gown back into place. She looked into Derek's passion darkened eyes. "Your son suddenly has bad timing," she murmured, kissing Derek's mouth softly before she moved away from him.

"I will need to talk to him about that," Derek laughed, leaning back against the tree with a little groan of frustration. He watched her hurry to pick up Michael and cuddle him against her chest, soothing the little hiccupping cries. Shadow followed at her heels as she returned to Derek, whimpering as well. As Meredith sank to the ground again, she rocked the little boy, singing softly.

"Shadow was aptly named," Derek commented, as the little dog settled beside Meredith. "He's never far from you, is he?" He tickled the silky belly of the dog, playing with him as Meredith watched in amusement.

At that point, Hodges appeared at the edge of the lawn, and began walking towards them along the flagstone path, carrying an envelope in his hand. 

Despite the heat, he was still in his starched shirt and black suit, managing to look fresh and unruffled. Meredith marveled at his ability to keep cool – she could feel the little trickle of perspiration down her back just sitting still, but then, she mused, it may have had something to do with Derek's hands on her.

"I thought you said we wouldn't be disturbed," she whispered with a smile. "Very fortunate that Michael woke up."

Derek arched one brow in agreement, as Hodges bowed slightly before handing the envelope over. "Forgive the intrusion, Your Grace, but it's from Lady Kate."

"That's fine, then," Derek said, taking the envelope with a nod.

"Very good, sir."

As Hodges disappeared, Meredith looked over at Derek in concern. "I hope it's not bad news…."

Derek quickly perused the note, a scowl crossing his features as he finished. "Damnation…"

"What? Is it the boys? Tell me…"

"No, nothing like that, love. It's the wedding ceremony…it appears that Alex's family wants the wedding in Scottish tradition. Apparently his mother was Scottish, and they have strong views on keeping the customs."

"I don't understand…"

"That means, sweetheart, if I am to be the best man for Alex…I have to wear a kilt and full Highland regalia…." Derek sighed, raking a hand through his hair in annoyance.

Meredith stared at him for a moment, before clapping her hand over her mouth to stifle an attack of giggles. Her eyes gleamed with amusement, as she pictured Derek wearing the kilt, and she struggled not to laugh out loud. "Oh…but…Derek…you would look so good," she managed to say finally.

Derek's mouth quirked as well, and he moved closer to her, catching both her and Michael in a hug, and they tumbled together onto the grass. Finally helpless with gales of laughter, Meredith tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Shadow bounced over, licking her face, wagging his stubby little tail happily.

"You will be sorry for laughing, my love," Derek vowed, as Michael joined in with his own giggles. "Later…" He claimed her mouth in a slow, sweet kiss, and her last gasping laugh turned into a sigh of surrender.



* * *

Kate turned to Alex as they sat together on the back terrace of the manor, waiting for Eleanor to join them for late afternoon tea. The weather was a bit more brisk here, the location more northerly than Gracewood, but she had fallen in love with countryside and the manor from the start.

"What is so amusing?" Alex asked her, seeing the little smile playing along her lips, as she looked out at the garden.

"I was just thinking to myself, I would have loved to see Derek's expression when he read the note about the Scottish kilts," she giggled. "My poor brother will be quite annoyed, I am sure."

"He won't be alone," Alex said dryly. "I just hope that the weather is not too cool and windy that day, or it could be quite interesting."

Kate bit back another little grin. "Indeed."

Alex slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her a little closer on the glider. Taking the opportunity of being alone for a few moments, he nuzzled her neck, and she turned to look at him. "I just want to have you as my wife, no matter what I have to wear," he murmured. Fitting his lips over hers then, he proceeded to show her just how much he wanted her. Slowly, deeply, he tasted her until he filled her senses all over again. "I am so lucky to have found you, Kate. I thought I was destined to be alone for the rest of my life."

Kate backed away, slightly breathless and she rested her head on his solid chest. He certainly knew how to kiss her senseless, even though they had decided to sleep apart until after the wedding. Kisses like this only made her burn for more. "You know I feel the same."

He took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Marianna is quite taken with you as well, you know."

"She's a sweet girl. You've done well on your own raising her. She even seems to be getting along with the boys."

"Yes, they were all racing out to the stables yesterday to check on the newest litter of puppies. It's done her good to have someone her own age to play with."

Kate raised her face again, hearing the happiness in his voice. Alex took the opportunity to kiss her again, finding her lips too sweet to resist for long. His tongue slid along her lip, and Kate made a little sound of surrender. It was almost decadent the way he made her feel, her whole body tingling in anticipation. His hand slid along her throat, over the wild beating of her heart, making her shake even more. "Oh…my….Alex, we should stop…" Kate protested weakly, thinking with part of her mind that Eleanor could appear at any moment.

Alex took a deep breath, and rested his forehead against hers, his own breathing ragged. "You're right, of course, just give me a moment…" The glider moved silently back and forth for a moment longer, until he finally smiled at her. "Soon, Kate love…"

"Not soon enough, I think," Kate whispered back, shifting away as she heard the approaching quick footsteps of her mother. Alex gave Kate a wink of understanding, as they turned to face Eleanor, their thoughts consumed with each other.

**I just had to work the kilt into this story somehow - having seen some pictures from PD's new movie where he's wearing a kilt, I knew it had to happen here. LOL **


	81. Amazing Passion

**I hope you're not losing track of this story...my apologies again for the lateness of this chapter. It's been a hectic week, and I really didn't have any creative thoughts! This is a little shortish, but hopefully will keep you going for the moment. I will do my best to get another chapter written sooner than this one!**

Meredith sat brushing her hair, the lamplight glinting on the long tresses. Derek lounged on the bed, admiring the play of light on the rippling lengths. She caught his gaze in the mirror, and she gave him a little smile. "You're staring at me," she murmured, setting the brush down.

"You are worth staring at, my love," he replied easily.

"I thought perhaps you were thinking of getting back at me for laughing at the thought of you in a kilt," Meredith mused, adjusting the bodice of her nightgown. She opened a small pot of fragrant cream and began to rub it into her skin, letting her fingers linger along the edge of the gown, teasing him.

"Meredith, don't remind me," Derek groaned, raking a hand through his hair. "Damn things – drafts up your legs, worrying about getting insect bites where no man should be bitten…."

Meredith bit her lip, listening to him, trying to stifle the giggles that threatened to bubble up in her once again. "Truly, you wonder how the Scots men have managed for so long," she commented. She let her head fall back a little, as she worked more of the cream into her skin, giving Derek tantalizing glimpses of her breasts, as the gown shifted. Before she could say anything else, she felt his hands on her shoulders, and she met his eyes in the mirror again, as he leaned in beside her.

"Sweetheart, you are much too distracting right now for me to think about kilts, and men…" he whispered in her ear. "And you smell too good for me to leave you alone." He gripped her shoulders, and her head fell back against his chest. The scent of her creamy skin filled his senses, and he slipped the straps of her gown down her arms, letting the lace fall away from her body. "And I could never…ever.. be annoyed with you for anything, my little love," he assured her, cupping her breasts. Watching the rise and fall of her chest as he toyed with her nipples, his eyes still locked on her in the mirror. "Though I may tease you…and make you beg for mercy," he added wickedly.

Meredith felt the sweet tug of desire in her core, as he fondled her breasts, watching in the mirror as he brought the nipples into hard nubs under his fingers. "You are so wicked…" she whispered, as he placed gentle kisses along her throat.

"Don't you like to watch me touch you?" he breathed against her ear. "Seeing that rosy glow on your skin as you become aroused? I could watch you endlessly like this." He lifted her breasts higher, and she moaned softly, feeling helplessly caught in the web of desire that was around them. She could feel the crispness of his shirt against her naked back, and the heat of his body through the shirt.

"What else do you wish to do to me?" she whispered, as his hands slid lower, down her ribcage. She twisted around on the chair, as he knelt beside her. Their lips met, and she was enveloped in his masculine scent, held tightly against his chest. His hands cupped her derriere, kneading gently, and her body arched upwards as the current of 

pleasure hummed through her. Threading her fingers into his thick hair, a small sound of need caught in her throat, Meredith pressed closer to him.

"I want to give you pleasure, as always," he whispered.

Her hands slid over the definition of his biceps, moving towards the buttons on his shirt. "I want to undress you."

Derek chuckled softly. "Not yet, sweet." He caught her hands and held them firmly in her lap. He bent his head, and let his breath fan across her nipples, and she pushed upwards with a whimper as she felt the exquisite flick of his tongue over them next.

"Derek…" she panted, trying to wiggle her hands free of his.

"Meredith…sit still," he murmured, his voice caressing her like honey. "If you do, you will get what you want." Aroused and puzzled, Meredith did her best to relax, clenching her hands to keep from reaching up to touch him. Nodding his approval, Derek pressed his mouth warmly between her breasts, then along the delicate underside of each one, and around the soft curves at the sides. Her nipples puckered even more, and she could feel the damp sheen of perspiration misting her skin as she waited almost desperately, until his lips found her nipple and tugged oh so gently on it. The delicate touch was enough to send searing heat through the rest of her body, and her clit tingled in sharp anticipation.

He let go of her hands then, and placed one of his at her belly, just above the golden triangle of curls, his touch erotic and gentle at the same time. Meredith could barely keep her hips from shifting slowly, wanting his hand to move lower, and her legs fell apart slightly. "You're moving," Derek said softly, his voice amused and seductive, his eyes mesmerizing her.

Meredith gulped. "I can't help it…"

Derek chuckled again, circling his thumb over her navel, feeling her quivering. "You _will_ help it, if you want me to keep going, sweetheart…" His lips brushed hers briefly, teasingly.

"Yes…but you're making me want you more…"

"Good," he murmured, and seemed to take his time even further, nibbling and kissing her everywhere, lazily. Taking delight in her soft whimpers, and her pleas for him to hurry, as his hand drifted lower, between her thighs, his thumb now brushing her clit. Meredith shivered, wanting his fingers inside of her, taking away the tension that was bubbling in her like hot lava. Sensing her agony, Derek dropped lower, and nibbled a long, wet trail along her thigh, ending at her pussy. As his mouth found her clit, his tongue sent her into a paroxysm of delight, and she clutched his head, rocking upward against his tongue. Derek pushed her legs wider, moving the lacey gown higher around 

her waist, as he kept up the assault, feeling her wetness surrounding him. Her body trembled and pleasure enveloped her in a hot rush. Twitching and arching, her fingers in his hair, Meredith cried out again until he finally released her.

"There.." Derek murmured, stroking her shaking thighs with his fingers, sliding lower until he was between her wet folds. "See, didn't I tell you that you would get what you wanted if you sat still?"

"Goodness… Derek…" Meredith sighed.

"I thought you said I was wicked, not good…" he teased her, sliding his finger deeper, watching her expression change as he stroked her.

"You rogue…you _are_ wicked…" Meredith laughed softly, torn between moaning and watching the play of desire on his handsome features. "Derek…oh…my…" Her moans intensified with each flex of his fingers until she was incapable of anything else. The pleasure spiraled higher and higher until she was shaking. Before she could think of anything else, Derek had her in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He kissed her deeply, hungering for more of her kisses, more of her sweet body under his. She was barely on the satin covedrsing, and he had his trousers undone, parting her legs eagerly. He came into her hard and deep, and she wrapped herself around him, moaning louder, while he plundered and possessed her completely, his own need demanding relief. Meredith kissed her mouth, his cheeks, the stubble rasping her. She loved the heat of him inside her, the way he groaned and shook in a thoroughly satisfied way as they rocked together, and their bliss spiked.

They lay wrapped together, finally catching their breath, her naked legs tangled with his still partially clad ones, too dazed to move. Meredith rested her hand on his taut abdomen, feeling his little shudder. Derek kissed her lovingly, as they recovered.

"Derek…sometimes this amazes me…" Meredith whispered, brushing his cheek with her fingertips. "This intense passion we share… surely no proper woman should be so shameless or wanton. You make me lose track of all but the pleasure between us…"

Derek grinned seductively at her. "I am not complaining, love. From our first time together, I knew your passionate nature matched mine, and we could only be together."

"We DO please each other, "Meredith sighed, tracing the dark hair on his chest. "Why don't you let me undress you now, and give you more of that…?"

"Absolutely, sweetheart, whatever you wish…" Derek murmured, catching her lips again, until the heat surrounded them all over again…


	82. Arrival at Alex's

**Yay for another chapter already! Seriously, I haven't forgotten about posting here, even though I've been posting this story from the beginning over at the other site! **

**I know this story hasn't much angst as far as our favorite couple, and I'm not sure how I would work that in - it just seems against their characters - after all, Lord Derek is quite perfect! LOL But I suppose you never know what may happen yet! **

**This chapter finds them arriving at Alex's estate to prepare for the big day!**

"Meredith!" Kate exclaimed happily, as Meredith and Derek descended from the coach. "You look wonderful!" She hugged Meredith, as Derek looked on, amused. It was early in September, and they had just arrived at Cragsmuir, Alex's family estate. True to Derek's word, they had traveled at a leisurely pace, stopping early and leaving late, enjoying the glorious weather. They slept in, making slow sweet love in the soft feather beds at the inns along the way, until Meredith felt more loved and cherished than ever. She positively glowed with good health, and she exchanged a secret little smile with Derek over Kate's shoulder.

"As do you, Kate," Meredith replied, as Kate relinquished her hold.

"And where is my favorite nephew?" Kate demanded, looking around, as Rose and the nursemaid came forward with Michael. "There he is…my goodness, look how big you are!" She cooed and fussed over him, and Michael gurgled happily back, trying to catch her nose in his pudgy fists.

"He is growing like a weed," Meredith agreed. "Seven months old, and trying to get into all kinds of trouble already."

"Just like his father," Kate laughed, handing him over to Meredith. She glanced at the soft bump under Meredith's gown. "And you're expecting again…my brother just couldn't wait to get you pregnant again, could he?"

"He is very persuasive," Meredith giggled, as they linked arms and began heading inside, laughing and talking animatedly.

Leaving Derek and Alex shaking their heads. "I swear, Kate likes Meredith more than she likes me sometimes," Derek chuckled. "Not even a hello, after all this time."

"I'm just glad to see another male," Alex said. "There's more women around this estate than there has been in years. I'm not quite accustomed to this."

"Believe me, I understand perfectly." Derek looked conspiratorially at Alex. "Now, tell me how I can talk you out of this damned kilt business."

"I am the first one to agree with you, Derek," Alex scowled. "But my sister is quite adamant that we adhere to the family traditions."

"Lucy?" Derek inquired, searching his mind for the correct name. "The last time I saw her, she was ten."

"Eighteen now, and stubborn. She's finished school and I need to find something to occupy her. Your mother has been quite helpful in that regard."

"Yes, Mother is well versed in keeping young ladies in line," Derek agreed, his eyes on the petite figure of Meredith ahead of them. As if sensing his scrutiny, Meredith peeked over her shoulder with a sweet smile, before returning her attention to Kate.

"Derek…" Alex laughed, clapping him on the back.

"I'm sorry, Alex…what was that?" Derek asked, his mind caught up in the remembrance of Meredith's luscious body beneath his earlier that morning.

"You and Meredith truly have an amazing marriage," Alex noted, seeing his friend's look of devotion. "I never thought it possible, and I hope to have the same with Kate."

"I'm the first to admit, I'm a very lucky man," Derek agreed. They caught up with the women at the back terrace, where a cooling breeze welcomed them. Meredith was seated with Michael in her lap, Eleanor on one side and Kate on the other. Derek greeted his mother, and then Kate. "Obviously, you missed seeing me outside, Kate," he teased her. "Not even a glance in my direction." He dropped into the chair beside her, after kissing her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Derek. How is everything with you?" Kate asked, patting his hand.

"Good, except the prospect of wearing a kilt soon. Is there nothing you can do?" he lamented, crossing his booted ankles.

"Not without causing a family feud," Kate laughed. Just then, a young woman rushed out onto the terrace. She was slim, with long coppery hair that hung to her waist, dressed in a battered green riding habit. She slid to a sudden stop, seeing the group sitting there.

"Alex…!" she demanded breathlessly, pulling her gloves off.

"Hush…Lucy, we have guests, where are your manners?" Eleanor chided her, giving the girl a long look that usually stopped most people in their tracks.

"Oh…sorry, m'lady," Lucy murmured, dropping a swift curtsy in the general direction of Eleanor. She glanced at Derek, and then over at Meredith and the baby.

"Do you remember Lord Shepherd?" Alex asked his sister.

"Perhaps…" she replied with a little smile. She seemed wise beyond her years as she met Derek's amused smile. "Your Grace.." she added.

"And this is his wife, Lady Meredith, and their son, Michael," Alex added. Lucy sketched a quick curtsey towards them as well.

"So, you're the reason I have to wear a kilt for the wedding," Derek chuckled, taking a sip of the whiskey the maid had brought around.

"It's tradition. Mother would have wanted it that way," she frowned, tossing her hair. "Besides, I think it's deliciously scandalous to see men's legs on display, don't you?"

"Lucy!" Kate scolded her.

The girl shrugged, unrepentant. Meredith could see the rebellion in her expression, as Lucy waited for more reaction to her comment. Obviously, she was a headstrong girl, accustomed to having her own way. Having Kate and the boys here would be quite a change, along with Eleanor. This was going to be a very interesting wedding, she mused, juggling Michael to keep him from fussing.

"Lucy, I believe you had some needlework to finish," Eleanor said quietly. "Perhaps you should go and do that now. I'll be up to check on you before dinner."

"Fine, send me away like a child," Lucy grumbled, looking to Alex for help.

"You'll be treated as an adult when you act like one," Alex said firmly. "Now, do as Her Grace asked. I'll see you later as well." As she stormed away, Alex looked around with a wry smile. "She's a little headstrong."

"Indeed," Eleanor noted. "She even challenges me, but I think we are making some progress. I hope by the wedding she can be a little more ladylike. Such a tomboy."

The talk turned to the wedding again, and Kate took Meredith's hand. "Meredith, I have a favor to ask of you. I know that you are expecting, and it's hardly proper to expect you to participate in the wedding…but Elizabeth is unable to make it, unfortunately, and I am looking for a maid of honor."

"Oh…are you sure?"

"I know, it's short notice, but I would love for you to be there for me. And the seamstress can make any necessary adjustments to the gown – we have time."

Meredith glanced at Derek, and then at Eleanor. "I would love to, so long as it doesn't offend anyone."

"We're not having a big wedding, and we won't stand on too much formality," Kate assured her, squeezing her hand. "Please say yes…"

"Then, yes…of course, Kate."

"Good, you can help me keep my kilt in place," Derek said mischievously, giving her a wink.

"I can think of nothing I would enjoy more, my dear," Meredith laughed.

* * *

Later that evening, as the household settled for the night, Meredith curled into Derek's embrace. He kissed the top of her head, stroking her arm gently. "So, tell me," she murmured. "Do you really wear nothing beneath the kilt?"

"Traditionally, they say that is so," Derek agreed.

"Then I will need to keep a hand on yours," she teased. "Any sudden gust of wind will give Lucy more than an eyeful of male anatomy."

"She is quite a hellion, isn't she?"

"Hmm…with an eye on you, I think."

"What? She's far too young to be looking at an old man like me," Derek protested, tightening his arm around Meredith. "Besides, I have my hands quite full with you. Why on earth would I even look at another woman?"

"I'm not saying that you would, but I know that look on her face," Meredith replied, sitting up, and tracing his lips with her fingertips. She leaned in to kiss him softly, running her tongue along his lips, darting into his mouth to search for his. Leaning even closer, her soft breasts crushing against his chest, as she kissed him more deeply. Letting the heat build between them, as her hands traced his chest lightly, sliding across his taut abdomen, and grazing the erection that suddenly made its presence known. Without a word, she eased the buttons on his trousers open, and slid her fingers along his cock, teasing him into further arousal. Her tongue smoothed along his pulsing length, and he flexed his hips, as she tormented him. Taking him deeper with one stroke, and then letting him go with the next, until he was shaking. Her hair spread across his lower body, tickling him with the strands that shifted with each movement of her head.

"Meredith…" he groaned, harder and hotter against her tongue, as she pleasured him to the edge of his control. Sweat beaded his forehead, as he fought to keep from coming too quickly. "I need you, love…please…Mer…"

Meredith raised her head, her eyes twinkling at him in the dim light of the bedroom. "Are you begging, my lord?" she whispered, feathering her fingers along him as she moved higher along his body.

"God, yes…" he confessed, half laughing, and half growling, pulling her over him. He gripped her forearms, as she poised over his cock, her body warm and pliant, ready to accept him. He teased her with the burning tip briefly, before pulling her quickly onto him. She gasped sharply from his sudden entry, but quickly began to rock up and down along his hard length. He held her carefully as she arched away from him, the angle of his cock inside of her now pushing deeper and deeper. Each thrust shook her body, and her breasts spilled into his hands, as she fell forward again. Her skin looked flushed and rosy now, as she started to climax, soft cries of delight at her lips.

Meredith leaned forward again to take his face in her hands and kiss him hard, mouths open and tongues meeting. Small throaty moans and growls from both of them took over, and she squeezed around him tighter as they rocked faster and faster until she reached the peak and rushed headlong over the edge into the abyss. At the same time, Derek let his own climax take over as he was enveloped in her pulsating warmth. Swaying slightly and clutching at each other, they were both lost to everything else but the joining of their bodies and souls.

"Meredith, sweet vixen…you are my everything," he whispered, stroking her back as they lay tangled together. "And you continually surprise me…"

"You did say we were well matched, in passion and in love," she reminded him, stretching a little, contented as a feline.

"That I did," he told her, kissing her again. "You make me a very happy man. I adore you…" He could see her eyes drifting shut, and he smiled gently.

"Anything for you, my lord…" Meredith said, a smile on her own lips as sleep over took her.


	83. Tartans and kilts

**I tried posting this last night, but the site was having technical difficulties and I couldn't log in! **

**I may be sporadic at posting in the next week or so, due to hectic 3D life, and then I have to leave for a business trip for a few days that will leave me little time for writing, and little access to internet for posting at any rate. My intent is to get at least another chapter written for this before I leave, depending on time and other commitments. Hopefully, I can get the wedding done at least! **

The next few days brought an arrival of more guests, including two more of the sisters, Anne and Sarah, and their families. Some of Alex's cousins, and his Aunt Edwina MacLeod, with her stepson, Rory, were the last to pull into the courtyard with only one day remaining before the wedding. Since Alex's mother's death, Edwina was the self appointed keeper of the family traditions. Her coach was followed by another, bearing trunks with kilts, sashes, and other items required to keep the wedding properly Scottish.

Alex tightened his hand on Kate's waist as Lady Edwina descended from her coach. "Be strong, Kate," he muttered in her ear.

Edwina swept over, in her black cape, surrounding Alex in a swift hug, before peering at Kate. "Ah, verra lovely, Alexander," she declared. "The color of her hair will complement the tartan well. And the eyes…blue as Scottish skies." She hugged Kate next, taking her breath away in the sudden rush.

Derek and Meredith watched from the top of the stairs. "Poor Kate," Meredith whispered.

"Quite," Derek replied, grazing his lips along her temple. "Have I told you today how beautiful you look?" he asked softly, his hand lingering at her waist.

"Mmm…yes…when you were ravishing me this morning, when I was still half asleep…" she whispered back.

"I like waking you that way, all warm and drowsy, soft and yielding…" he teased her, his eyes warm on her flushed face.

"My lord, you are being very ardent today…"

"It's the cool air here," he replied, nuzzling her neck until she trembled. "It's very…arousing…"

Meredith leaned into him, feeling his solid strength against her. "I can tell."

By that time, the new arrivals had marched up the stone stairs. "Ah, Your Grace," Lady Edwina murmured, with a deep curtsy. "And lady…" She nodded at Meredith, her eyes sweeping over her. "Twins…" she said suddenly.

"Excuse me…?" Meredith asked, puzzled.

"Your babes…twins…" Edwina said matter of factly.

Meredith rested her hand on her barely rounded belly. "How…do you know?"

"I can just tell. It's always been a gift," Edwina smiled, before turning to the young man behind her. Tall, blonde and muscular, he seemed to exude strength and arrogance, even in his dusty travelling clothes. His nearly black eyes snapped with undisguised appreciation as he looked at Meredith. Derek's grip tightened further around her waist as he countered the younger man's gaze. "Rory MacLeod, my stepson," Edwina introduced him.

He bowed low over, taking Meredith's hand and kissing her knuckles. "Verra pleased tae meet you," he murmured. "Such a lovely English rose…" Meredith flushed, and pulled her hand free.

"MacLeod, you forget your manners…this is my wife, after all," Derek said quietly.

"Ach, my lord, forgive me," Rory said, backing away. "I've been in the Highlands without female company for far too long, and her beauty is astounding. My apologies…"

Derek nodded curtly, and Alex quickly grabbed Rory's arm to pull him into the manor before anything else happened. Edwina and Kate followed, with the footmen bringing the trunks behind them.

"Very bold," Meredith murmured, as they turned to follow them inside.

"Indeed, " Derek muttered. "Perhaps he and Lucy should get acquainted."

Meredith looked up at him, feeling his arm tense under her fingertips. "Derek…"

"Forgive me, my love," he assured her, patting her hand.

She reached up and kissed his mouth quickly. "Always. You weren't jealous, were you?"

They strolled slowly along the wide corridor, listening to the voices carrying back to them. "Not when I know I am the one to make you scream for more…"

Meredith laughed softly. "Indeed, you are very much my lover and husband. I can never want for more…but what about Edwina's prediction? Twins?" She looked a little unsure about that prospect.

"It's within the realm of possibility, my love. Look at Kate, after all."

"Somehow I hadn't taken that into consideration..."

* * *

"Damnation…" Derek swore, checking the kilt in the mirror the night before the wedding. "How am I supposed to wear this?" He glared at his reflection, hands on his hips. The white shirt and fitted black velvet jacket set off his dark good looks, whether he admitted it or not. The dark blue tartan kilt reached his knees, and felt disturbingly too revealing.

"You look very handsome," Meredith giggled, from her spot on the bed. Tucked in with Michael at her side, they watched Derek tug at the scratchy plaid. "Very nice knees…" she teased. Derek winked at her, grinning despite his annoyance. Michael giggled happily, making his own little sounds.

"Da…!" he chortled, waving his fist.

"Did you hear that?" Derek asked in surprised, crossing to the bed and picking his son up. "He said 'da'…"

"Hmmm…are you sure?" Meredith teased, her eyes soft as she watched Derek carry Michael over to the mirror.

"Yes, very," Derek replied, looking at their reflection. "See, my son, you are very intelligent…"

Meredith dissolved into giggles, laying back amid the pillows. "Very good…"

There was a little tap at the door, and they exchanged a look of surprise. Kate peeked into the room. "Am I interrupting?" she asked, with a smile.

"We're still working on Derek's kilt," Meredith laughed, holding out her hand. "Come..sit…"

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, joining them. "I know that look." He juggled Michael on his knee, looking at Kate.

"I'm feeling silly, but it seems like this wedding is getting out of hand. The kilts, the sashes, the tartans everywhere…" Kate sighed. "Alex and I just wanted simple…"

"And Edwina is making it complicated…" Meredith finished for her.

Kate nodded. "You saw her at the dress fittings today, Meredith. Taking over, even from mother, telling the seamstress to include the tartan sashes, and then she went to the cook and insisted we have haggis for dinner…" Kate shuddered at the thought.

"What does Alex say?" Meredith asked, taking Michael and cuddling him.

"He says I should just stand up to his aunt and do it my way."

"Have you talked to Mother about it?" Derek asked, trying to arrange the kilt over his thighs, without exposing himself in the process. "She should be able to help you."

"I did, and she will face Edwina with me in the morning. She was in shock I believe earlier, I truly expected her to say something."

Meredith patted her arm. "I'll help you too, Kate."

"But Derek still has to wear this…" Kate indicated the kilt.

"I'll survive.." Derek replied dryly.

"And Lucy…"

"What she has done now?"

"Gotten drunk…on peach brandy…" Kate laughed. "Passed out in the library, where Rory found her. I hope he didn't take any liberties with her, he seems very rough around the edges…"

"Oh my…"

"You have your hands full, sister dear," Derek sympathized. He pulled her in for a brief hug. "Just remember, we'll be there for you, along with Anne and Sarah, and Alex loves you very much."

"Yes…soon this will be over, and you'll be wed, and that's the best thing," Meredith added.

"Right, you're right…I'm usually more practical than this," Kate sighed, hugging Derek back. "Must be wedding nerves."

"Go, and sleep. Tomorrow everything will work out," Meredith assured her.

"Goo…!" Michael gurgled, and they all laughed with him.

"I'm feeling better. I'm sorry for barging in on you at this time of night."

Meredith hugged her hard. "Never be sorry. We love you. Now go get some sleep so you'll be radiant for Alex tomorrow."

"Very well," Kate agreed. "Now let me take this little man to the nursery, so you two may…rest." She smirked as she lifted Michael up. Meredith kissed his chubby little cheeks, and Derek kissed his forehead, as Kate turned to go. "Good night, again…"

Meredith rested her hand on Derek's knee, feeling his skin warm under her touch. Sliding higher, along the coarse hair, seeking the heat of his erection. "Ah, my love, you are naughty, being naked under your kilt," she teased, pressing her lips along his thigh. "But I like you this way…"

Derek fell back with a laugh. "Perhaps there are a few good things about this, after all.."

"Perhaps," Meredith agreed, watching the plaid rise from his cock that bucked upwards. With a little hot breath against his balls, she teased him, pushing the kilt higher. "You can think of this when you look at me during the ceremony." Surrounding his shaft with her fingers, lightly, enough to make him shake.

"My little vixen, I have no trouble envisioning this whenever I look at you," Derek groaned, as she grasped him firmly, rubbing her thumb over the tip. "You have gained a certain proficiency at making me desire you, and making me happy." His hips lifted, as she stroked him, and his thoughts coalesced into the heat that radiated to every part of his body. One more stroke and he was close to the edge of losing control.

Gasping, Derek closed his eyes and let her take him into pleasure. Just as he felt he was going to explode, she let him go slowly. "Meredith," he growled in frustration.

"I just want you now, darling," she whispered, sliding up his body. Her silky gown slithered along his legs as she crawled upwards, over his engorged cock and he clamped his hand over her rump. He rolled over, pinning her to the bed.

"And you shall have me," he vowed hotly, yanking away the jacket and shirt in a fever. He fell forward, crushing her tender breasts against his chest. Meredith wound her arms around his back, feeling his muscles flex as he gathered her against him. His palm caressed her cheek lovingly, and she arched upwards. Meeting the scratchy plaid that still covered him, and she whimpered in protest.

"Derek…one thing…" she whispered. "The kilt, it's scratching me…"

"Sorry, love, let me take care of that." Derek moved away from her, kissing her body in a long trail of kisses as he did so. He unfastened the kilt, and let it drop to the floor unheeded as he returned to her in a heartbeat. "There…"

Meredith felt his weight settle across her hips, his body hot and urgent against her. He rocked against her pussy, drawing her wetness along his cock, soaking him in her juice. "Much better," she approved, as he caught her hips, his shaft slipping against her, seeking more.

"Then let me make love to you," he said, his voice low with masculine heat, kissing her tempting nipples, so hard and rosy with arousal. His cock, huge and heavy with desire, pushed between her thighs, invading her inch by inch. His hips arched with a long stroke and he was plunging into her, so that she moaned. Her eyes on his were wide, filled with the delight he was giving her, and he had to make himself slow down. "You still make me feel like this is our first time," he murmured, pressing lower against her, rubbing her clit to add to her pleasure. "Still so perfect, my little love…"

Their tempo increased, and she clung to him, ready for more. Her moans came louder and lower, as he rode her faster. "Yes…always perfect…" she cried out, calling his name as her pleasure peaked, and his thrusts intensified. His body tightened, as she came, and he bucked and writhed with his own orgasm. Wave after wave tore through them both, leaving them limp and breathless.

As he cradled her in his arms, letting their bodies cool, he kissed her languidly, drawing her mouth into slow, drugging kisses. "Ah, sweetheart…you are right," he murmured. "The kilt is not so bad…"


	84. Unsettling Encounter

**I really meant to have more written for you by today, but it's been a hectic week, so I'm posting what I have. Just a short little piece, not the wedding yet - I didn't want to rush and have something I wasn't happy with, just to get it done. And as I mentioned before, I will be away until May 29. With any luck, I will be able to do some writing as I travel, and just type it up once I'm home. Thanks again for your patience! **

Meredith woke early, the room still a little dim, feeling a slight twinge of nausea again. Derek was still sleeping, his dark hair in disarray against the snowy white pillows. One arm was flung over her, and she eased away from him carefully. He mumbled something unintelligible and buried his head deeper into the down pillow. Meredith smiled softly and slipped on her dressing gown, and tiptoed away. The nausea seemed to ease and she breathed a sigh of relief. Today she needed to feel good, for Kate, and for the ceremony. She peeked out the window, seeing the sun just coming up. Maybe fresh air would help even further – a little walk in the garden before anyone else was around.

Dressing quickly, and pinning her hair up loosely, she left a little note for Derek and kissed him on the cheek, before heading into the silent corridor. A few servants scurried to their duties, but otherwise it was deserted. As she passed by the nursery, Rose happened to peek out.

"M'lady…" Rose whispered in surprise.

"Good morning, Rose. I'm just going to a walk to clear my head," Meredith said quietly.

"Ah, the morning sickness still plaguing you…shall I accompany you, ma'am?" Rose asked knowingly.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine, Rose. I'll be back soon to see Michael."

"Of course, Lady Meredith," Rose nodded. "Just watch out for that Lady Edwina – she's a right bossy one, she is. Tried to come in and tell us how to take care of the children…"

Meredith bit her lip to keep from smiling too much. She could just imagine how well that went over with her outspoken maid. "I'll be careful," she vowed.

Outside, she inhaled the sweet scent of the late blooming roses, and listened to the trilling melodies of the songbirds. The air was still cool and damp, with mists rising from the ground. She hugged her shawl around her a little more snugly, enjoying the calm and solitude. The rest of the day would be busy and loud, that was certain. She wondered how to assist Kate with Alex's aunt, without hurting the older woman's feelings over much. Thank goodness Eleanor was here as well, together they would find some way to fix things. Kate deserved to be happy and have the wedding she wanted.

Meredith found a small stone bench tucked in among the rose bushes, and she sat down to rest for a moment. She rubbed the growing mound of her belly, thinking that twins would be quite a handful. Did Edwina really have a gift for knowing that? Derek had seemed quite taken with the idea of twins, but then he didn't have to give birth to them, she mused with a smile. She picked up a few rose petals that had drifted to the grass, playing with the soft velvet idly while her thoughts centered on the baby.

The silence was broken by the sound of a branch snapping, and Meredith turned around with a start. Her pulse jumped when she realized she wasn't alone out here after all, and she took a shaky breath. "Hello?" she called out, looking around carefully.

"Ah, good morning, Lady Meredith…" Rory said quietly, emerging from the thicket of bushes edging the pathway. He was dressed casually in a loose, open white shirt, with dusty trousers tucked into mud-spattered boots. His long blond hair was disheveled, and his dark, hooded eyes seemed to gleam with undisguised pleasure at finding her alone. He bowed a little, giving her a smile. "So verra lovely to find you here," he murmured.

Meredith hugged her shawl tighter, and stood up quickly, the rose petals crushed in her fingers. "I'm just heading back inside now, Mr. MacLeod. If you will excuse me…" She tried to get past him, but he took her arm, holding her back.

"Don't be scared," he told her, but her knees started to shake nonetheless. "I'm a good man, not an ogre..."

"I'm sure you are," Meredith hastened to assure him. "But I must go…"

"Och, m'lady, you can sit for a moment with me, canna you? I promise to behave." He grinned engagingly. "I know Lord Shepherd would pummel me into tiny pieces if I were to be too bold with you."

Meredith had to smile at that thought. "Indeed, he would," she commented, tugging her arm free of his hand.

"Aye, he is a very possessive man, and I can understand why. You are verra sweet." His eyes seemed to slide over her far too audaciously, despite his words. "Perhaps I will walk you back to the manor, then, Lady Meredith? You wouldna want someone to accost you now, would you?"

Meredith gulped. "I'll be fine, thank you." Meredith turned to leave, keeping her spine straight, and her head up. There was no way she would let him know he was intimidating her.

"Ah, verra well then. I shall see you later on, at the wedding," Rory told her, his voice low. "Perhaps you can save a dance for me later as well, then."

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Meredith said. "Good day, Mr. MacLeod."

Rory chuckled suggestively as she hurried away, making her feel decidedly uncomfortable. Hoping that he wasn't following her, she hurried along the pathway, her heart pounding madly. At the terrace, she found Derek heading towards her, and she rushed into his arms thankfully. "Oh, thank god, Derek…" she whispered, and he held her tightly.

"What is it, love?" he asked, his gaze sweeping the gardens behind her, finding it all serene and tranquil. "I talked to Rose and she said you were out here. Are you all right?" He could feel her shaking against him, and his mouth tightened.

Meredith raised her face to look at him. "It's just silly. Mr. MacLeod was there, and he makes me a little nervous."

"What did he do?" Derek demanded, gripping her arms. "Did he touch you?"

Meredith shook her head. "No, no…nothing like that. He just seems, well, ill-mannered, somehow. It was unsettling."

Derek lifted his hand to catch her cheek against his palm, rubbing his thumb along her mouth. "It's all right, you're safe. I'll speak to him, and to Alex." He kissed her softly, taking away her trembling fears, and making her relax. She kissed him back eagerly, before he swung her easily up into his arms, and carried her back inside. "Come, let me take you back to bed for awhile, and I will deal with him later…"


	85. Vows

**First of all, my apologies for the lateness of this chapter, and it's a shortish chapter at that. I hate to leave you all hanging like this, but my time is so limited for writing these days, it's just almost impossible. To that end, and I've given this a lot of thought, I believe I will have to end this story soon as well. It's not fair to you, to make you wait so long, for one thing, and I don't think I'm doing the best job at it if I'm rushing through writing just to get something posted. I do promise to wrap things up and leave you with a happy ending, as always! You deserve that, after all the wonderful reviews and support you have given me since the beginning of this story! I can't say enough how much that has meant to me!  
**

**But for now, we still have the issue of Rory to deal with, and the wedding...**

Later in the morning, as the household buzzed with last minute wedding preparations, Derek strode through the corridors, his mouth set in a grim line. He pushed the doors to the library open, and took a fast look around. His gaze found Rory in a wing chair, feet up, a glass of whiskey at hand. "Stand up!" he said forcefully.

"What?"

"You heard me, MacLeod…"

"Aye, m'lord, I heard you, but I'm not sure what I've done tae to deserve such anger," Rory said nonchalantly, staying put in the chair.

"You insulted my wife, and frightened her. No gentleman stoops to such behavior. I don't care if you're Alex's family, or if you've been in the Highlands so long you forgot how to behave around a lady, you need to learn some manners now." Derek shoved Rory's feet to the floor. "Now, stand up. Do I have to repeat it again?"

"Nay, I'm standing," Rory replied. "I dinna mean to scare Lady Meredith, Your Grace. But perhaps my Highland ways are rougher than she's accustomed to." He nodded casually, as if his actions were nothing to be concerned over.

Derek grabbed Rory's jacket, and pulled the younger man closer. "Never, EVER, come close to my wife again, do you hear me? Or you will regret it, is that clear?" His voice was steel and ice, and his eyes were dark with suppressed anger. "This is my sister's wedding day, and I'm loathe to do anything to ruin it, but by god I will if I have to." Derek's disdainful gaze made it clear he would do anything to protect his family. "So, do we understand each other?"

"Aye, we do." Rory's eyes dropped to the floor.

Derek heard the library door open again and he looked over his shoulder. "Alex, you're just in time to keep me from beating on your cousin…"

"He's only a step-cousin, and by all means, go ahead. He needs some lessons in humility," Alex smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, making no effort to help Rory. "I can even hold him if you want."

"That won't be necessary. You need to get ready for the ceremony. But I believe you are right - your cousin here needs one more lesson in humility..." Without pausing, Derek turned back to Rory and punched him in the face. Rory backed away, as much as he could, while Derek still held him easily. Groaning, holding his nose, Rory struggled to get away.

"Aye, you've made it clear…" he muttered, "forgive me…"

"Apologize to Meredith later," Derek said quietly, dropping his grip so suddenly that Rory fell to his knees.

Derek turned on his heel and joined Alex. "Time for you to get married, my friend. Are you ready?" He clapped Alex on the back, and they headed into the corridor, leaving Rory to staunch the copious bleeding, swearing to himself.

"Ready and willing," Alex laughed. "Except for the kilt. God help me, but this is insane. The wind is picking up, and we may have rain yet this afternoon."

"We will persevere," Derek assured him.

"I'm sorry about MacLeod….is Meredith all right?" Alex asked in concern. "He's always been wild, that boy. After Aunt Edwina married his father, she did her best to raise him, but he resisted every effort."

"Meredith is fine now, but he gave her a scare. I think he understands my kind of persuasion, and won't be so rude in the future," Derek grinned, as they headed up the curved staircase to dress for the wedding.

* * *

Meredith peeked into Kate's bedroom. There was a flurry of activity, and the hum of voices. Maids flitted to and fro, Eleanor and Edwina stood face to face, and Kate sat at her dressing table, looking worried. "Meredith! Thank goodness…" she said, jumping up. Her dark hair was only half pinned up, and he maid attempted to finish the job, combs and pins in her fingers.

"Can I help?" Meredith asked cautiously.

Eleanor turned to smile at her daughter-in-law. "We are just working it out, Meredith. You look lovely, dear. That color becomes you." She eyed the pale green gown, that managed to hide the pregnancy, and enhanced Meredith's color. Rose had done her hair in a soft twist, with tiny sprigs of heather woven in among the honey tresses.

"Where is the tartan sash?" Edwina asked in dismay.

"I decided it looked better without it, Lady Edwina," Meredith said innocently. Kate flashed her a grateful look. "Perhaps the tartan is lovely on it's own, and quite common at your ceremonies back home, but we are not in Scotland." She paused, coming to stand between the two older women. "Kate's dress is quite perfect as it is, don't you think? Could she not wear a smaller piece, around her wrist perhaps?" Meredith put her hand softly on Edwina's arm, giving her a charming smile.

"Humph…I suppose that is a compromise," Edwina conceded. "I admit, I was so caught up in the excitement, perhaps I was a bit overbearing…"

Eleanor managed to smile at this comment, but refrained from saying anything. Kate impulsively hugged Edwina, and winked at Meredith. "Thank you." There was a collective sigh of relief, as Kate settled in front of the mirror again, letting the maids return to work. She took Meredith's hand, and their eyes met in the mirror, communicating silently her relief at the matter being fixed.

"You deserve your day, and it should be perfect, just as mine was. You were always there for me, Kate, it's the least I can do," Meredith said softly. "Now let's finish getting ready…"

* * *

The ceremony went off without any further complications, despite the gloomy weather, and the wind that picked up. Kate looked radiant in her cream color gown, with a lace veil, her dark hair in soft curls. The small piece of tartan added a touch of color at her wrist. Alex stood by her side, unable to keep his eyes from her, holding her hand tightly. The small chapel was warm and cheerful, filled with late summer roses. In the congregation, the Shepherd clan all looked on happily, and the twins did their best to contain their energy, both of the boys dressed in matching kilts and dark jackets, the same as the men. On Alex's side, Edwina beamed in satisfaction, while Rory's face was starting to bruise from Derek's punch, and Lucy kept sneaking peeks at him from beneath her lashes, wondering what he had done. Little Marianna looked on, dressed in a similar gown as Meredith's, in pale green, holding Lucy's hand.

The patter of rain against the windows played in the background as Meredith listened to the words of the vicar, and her eyes slid over to look at Derek. He looked calm and handsome, his dark hair swept into order, set off by the crisp white shirt, and black jacket. His eyes met hers, and his expression made her shiver. Her thoughts went back to their own wedding, and the vows they exchanged. And how his eyes had told her how much he loved her, and how much he wanted her. She felt a flush of desire spread through her, despite the solemn ceremony going on. Unable to keep her eyes from her husband as the vicar intoned the words of the wedding vows, she silently repeated them herself. _I promise to love and cherish, for the rest of my days, until death do us part…_

As if he could read her mind, Derek's eyes darkened with passion, and he smiled at her. _I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife…to have and to hold…_ Somehow the ceremony went on around them, but they were too caught up in their own silent communication, renewing their vows to each other. Their life was unfolding, their love was sustaining, and their family would grow. Meredith placed a hand against the soft swell of her belly, thinking again how rich her life had become. Happy tears sprang to her eyes, and she blinked them away quickly.

"I pronounce you husband and wife…" Vicar Ravenby said with a smile. Meredith turned towards Derek, and while Alex raised the veil from Kate's face, and leaned in to kiss her, they were drawn together as well, without thinking. Derek caught her in his arms, and kissed her, his sudden need for her making everything else fade away. "Well….this is most unusual…" Vicar said, beaming happily. "But love is eternal after all…"

As ever with them, the kiss turned explosive. Holding her tightly, Derek took her mouth again, leaning her back over his arm. Only when she moaned softly against his lips, did he draw back, righting her with an unrepentant smile.

"I love you…" he whispered, caressing her lip with his thumb. "Why the tears?" He noticed the dampness at the corners of her eyes, that she had been trying to keep from spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm just happy," Meredith replied. "I love you so much..."

They exchanged one more sweet kiss, before they turned to follow Alex and Kate away from the altar. As he passed by his family, Alex reached down and swept Marianna up into his arms, giving her a kiss. The twins bounded over to Kate as well, and the whole family moved along the aisle together. Outside, the rain had let up for a moment, and the sun peeked out of the clouds just in time to bathe them in a warm glow. Even the wind seemed to die down, long enough for everyone to exchange hugs and kisses, before the coaches arrived to whisk them back to the manor for the rest of the festivities.

**(I promise...there will be some good hot Lord Derek loving again before the end of this story!) **


	86. Celebrating love

**This isn't the last update yet! Probably one more after this, and then an epilogue...**

Meredith stifled a small giggle as she and Derek slipped away unnoticed from the wedding festivities. Hand in hand, they moved quickly through the dark corridors, heading for their bedchamber. "Do you suppose anyone noticed?" she whispered, as they closed the door behind them quietly.

"I don't care," Derek replied hotly, taking her face in his hands, and slanting his lips over hers urgently. "I believe we delayed as long as possible, my love." Ever since the ceremony, they had been exchanging heated glances, over the meal, and while the dancing had begun. Meredith had been sure that her skin was flushed from his smoldering gazes, and she had been unable to keep track of her conversations with the people around her.

Now Derek kissed her deeply, reveling in the feel of her body against his, her soft curves yielding to his touch. Giving in to his desire for her that he kept in check until this moment, his body was hard and demanding against her. "My love, you looked ravishing today…" he muttered, raining kisses along her throat, and her collarbone.

"Do you intend to make love to me against the door?" Meredith moaned, feeling her legs go weak, and her core tingle, under the onslaught of his hands and his mouth. "Like you did in the library at the Spring Fete?"

"You seemed to enjoy that, as I recall…" he told her wickedly, grinning at her. His hands smoothed along her belly, remembering that moment.

"Oh, I did, my love…" Meredith sighed, "but I much prefer to have you naked over me…" Her hands brushed the front of his kilt, feeling him stiffen beneath the rough material. "But then, you weren't wearing a kilt that evening, perhaps it would make it easier to touch you this way - lift your skirts for me, darling…" She dissolved into a peal of laughter, unable to resist.

"Oh…you will be sorry for that comment, vixen," Derek vowed, picking her up and heading for the bed. "I've been bloody uncomfortable all afternoon in this damned thing."

"I noticed," Meredith murmured, winding her arms around his neck. "You kept checking it…"

"I was worried a stray draft might expose me," he admitted.

"Ah, then Lucy would have been happy…"

"…do not say that…"

"I can't blame the girl…you have such nice legs, after all…"

"Meredith…" he growled, sinking his teeth along her throat playfully. "Do not tease me, or I will be forced to spank you…my legs are only your concern, and right now I wish to have you naked, spread over them…"

"I want you too," she whispered, feeling the flames of desire dancing along her body, wherever his hands touched her, in his haste to help her undress. His fingers caressed her shoulders, and her breasts, pushing aside the silk gown, and stroking down her back to cup her derriere, lifting her against him.

"We have waited long enough," Derek whispered as he backed her towards the bed. "I can't wait any longer…" Their fingers tugged at the rest of their clothing, tossing them aside feverishly, until they faced each other, naked in the dim light that filtered through the curtains.

Meredith tightened her hold around his neck, and pressed her breasts against his chest. "I want you inside of me. Now…"

It was all the invitation he needed. Settling her beneath him on the bed, he spread her legs wide with his thighs and ravaged her mouth with his, his tongue mimicking his thrusts, as he plundered her hot wet pussy, ramming his cock to the hilt, butting against her womb in long hard strokes. She arched her back to take him in deeper, feeling the pulsing in her core tighten until her body racked in one long shudder. Derek growled, lifting her partially off the bed, and came into her deep and full inside of her.

For a few moments, they lay panting, breathless and stunned by the intensity of it. Derek lifted his head from her chest, giving her a satisfied grin. "Now, this time we will do it slow…" he promised, as he nibbled a trail from her ear to her throat, his tongue lightly flicking across the damp skin, feeling her pulse thundering beneath his touch.

Meredith shivered in bliss as he licked circles around her breasts, teasing the nipples with his breath, but not quite touching them. They hardened further into tight rosy peaks, and the more time he took tonguing across her belly and then back up along the globes of her breasts, the more swollen and sensitive they became. Softly, he rolled one tight bud between his forefinger and thumb, stirring desire that jolted right through her. Meredith moaned softly as the tip of his tongue flicked across the other nipple, and she almost mewed as he kept up the attention he was paying to her damp breasts. He continued to arouse her further than she thought possible, and when he finally began to suck harder, her whole body shuddered.

"Ah, my little love, I continue to find ways to make you shake, don't I?" Derek teased her, sliding lower, his lips seeking the throbbing clit that he knew was aching for attention. "Just like this…" he murmured, sending her body into rippling waves of sensation, as he touched his tongue to her gently.

"You always do," Meredith sighed, as he licked her and teased her, giving her just enough to make her want more. "My handsome rogue…love me…"

"I always will…" Derek assured her, entering her slowly this time, inch by inch, letting her feel the thick fullness of him sliding into her. They found an easy rhythm, allowing the delicious warmth to flow between them, enjoying the togetherness and the feel of their bodies melding together. Meredith cried out in pleasure, as she felt the climax contracting deep inside of her, more intense than ever. Derek held onto her, keeping his own release at bay, letting her finally relax beneath him.

He held he close, his fingers playing with the strands of her hair. "Are you all right? The baby…"

"…is fine…you should know how much I want you when I'm pregnant," Meredith teased him, sliding her hands down his back, to rest along his taut ass. "More than ever…"

"…and you have me," he said, with a seductive smile, rolling onto his back, pulling her along on top of him. "Now it's your turn to ride me, and have your way with me, vixen…"

Meredith played he hands along his strong chest, pinching his nipples lightly until he groaned. He flexed his hips up under her, giving her a long, erotic look. "You temptress…you know that goes right through to my cock…" He thrust up against her, and she gasped.

"Yes…."

Derek closed his eyes, and let her slide over him, her hot clenching muscles gripping him. He rocked upwards, driving himself deeper, as she angled herself forward. "Ah, Meredith…what you do to me is heaven…" he said, as she lifted herself up and slowly lowered again, each time making him that much closer to the edge of his climax. She leant forward, brushing her lips across his chest, her hair grazing his skin, her scent surrounding him.

Opening his eyes, he met hers, as she ground herself against him, her hips flexing until he was unable to keep from bucking under her. Their combined arousal grew into a feverish frenzy, and they exploded together, crying out as their bodies found release. Meredith collapsed on top of him, their breathing ragged, their hearts pounding. Not wanting to separate, they lay like that for a long time, kissing softly.

Meredith slid away from him, just enough to settle into the bend of his arm, resting her head against his chest. Derek stroked the long length of her hair, content and happy. His hand brushed against the side of her rounded breast, as he planted a kiss on the top of her head. "We should head back to Gracewood soon, before the weather turns. It can be unpredictable in this part of the country," he said, feeling her warm, pliant body relaxing against him. "I do not wish to be stranded somewhere with you, and Michael. You need to be back home, so that I can take care of you."

"Derek…I'm not expecting to have the baby right away," she giggled. "Or babies…"

"Still…" he laughed, "I want to take you home."

"Of course – I wish to be home as well. It was a lovely wedding, though. Kate looked so happy. I'm glad she found someone."

"Yes, Alex will be good to her, and the boys."

Derek shifted, and she sat up, her hair tumbling around her shoulders. "I almost forgot, I have a gift for you…" he murmured, kissing her nose. "Wait there…"

"But, Derek…it's not my birthday…"

"No…but I like to surprise you now and then," he said with a wink, getting out of bed. Meredith watched him walk across the room to the bureau, and she smiled at the way his tight buttocks contracted with each step. Fifty years from now, she would still not get tired of looking at him. He turned back to her, carrying a small velvet pouch, holding it out to her as he sank down beside her. She placed her palm against his cheek, and reached up to kiss him tenderly.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head, his amazing blue eyes pulling her in as always.

"Nothing…I just feel so happy with you." She took the little bag and pulled the ribbons open, and reached inside. Pulling out a delicate gold chain with a heart shaped locket, set with a tiny amethyst. "It's beautiful, Derek…" It sparkled in the candlelight, as she ran her fingers along the filigree edges.

"It opens…" he told her indulgently, enjoying the look of delight on her face.

Meredith carefully sprang the little catch open, finding it inscribed inside. She moved over to the side of the bed, closer to the lamp. "It's so tiny…" she murmured.

"It says….'To my little love…from your devoted husband'…" Derek told her softly, catching her hands in his.

"Oh…" Meredith found her eyes swimming again, as he crushed her against him. "I love you so much, Derek…"

"I love you, Meredith…" he vowed, "until the end of time…"


	87. Rogue of her heart

**So, all good things must come to an end - and so we've come to the final chapter of Dark Passions. I've really enjoyed writing this one, and I'm sure I'm going to miss Lord Derek, and Lady Meredith, and all the other characters from Gracewood Manor, probably more than I realize right now. Thanks again to all of you that have been reading and reviewing here, and also the other sites where I've posted this story. **

Snow drifted across the windowpane – big, fat flakes that swirled lazily in the slight breeze. Meredith gazed out across the mantles of white that blanketed the courtyard, and the fields beyond the manor. It was Christmas Eve, and she should be resting, but she was drawn to the window, watching Derek and Michael playing in the snow outside. They had been ostensibly out looking for a tree to cut down to bring in for the holidays, but it seemed they were having too much fun chasing each other, and throwing snowballs. The little dog, Shadow, barked happily along with them, wriggling his fat little body in the drifts, and leaping along behind them. Meredith grinned to see the sight of the three of them together, little puffs of steam accentuating their shouts. Her own breath frosted the glass, as she watched them, seeing their dark heads, so similar, bent together, as Derek picked his son up, and headed back towards the manor, Shadow trailing along behind them. She could see a couple of the younger footmen walking along behind them then, dragging a huge fir tree. So they had found a tree, after all, she mused.

Derek adored his son, spending far more time with him than most men would, playing games with him, and helping him to take his first toddling steps when Meredith had been unable to get around when her pregnancy had been advanced. The last few months had been difficult, and she had kept to her bed for much of it. But it had been worth it, in the end, with the birth of the twins. Lady Edwina had predicted it correctly – early in December, Meredith gave birth to twin girls, tiny but healthy. Unlike Michael's birth, this time Derek insisted on being with her the entire time, to the dismay of the midwife. But he refused to leave, rubbing Meredith's back, and sponging the sweat from her forehead, murmuring soothing words to her when the pains gripped her tiny body. His solid strength and reassuring presence had helped her immensely, and she was glad he had been there. Even though he vowed she would never go through that again, having seen how difficult it was for her.

She turned towards the cradle near the fireplace, her hand at the small of her back. Still not feeling entirely back to her usual health, she still tired easily, but the babies were fussing, and she needed to feed them. Just then, Rose poked her head into the bedchamber. "Oh, m'lady, you need to be resting. What would His Grace say if he saw you up like this?" she scolded cheerfully.

"The girls are fussing," Meredith said with a smile, touching their little cheeks. Hannah Meredith and Ella Genevieve, tucked in together, regarded her with wide blue eyes. Hannah's hair was fair, and Ella's was darker, like Michael's. Meredith couldn't help but feel amazed every time she looked at them.

"Here, now, you get into bed, and I'll bring them for you. You should be using the wet-nurse, m'lady. You will tire yourself out at this rate." Rose helped Meredith into the big bed, tucking her in, before going to pick up the babies. She just settled them in with Meredith, when the door opened again, and Derek and Michael came in. Their cheeks rosy from the cold, and the fresh scent of brisk air clinging to them. Shadow followed at their heels, heading for his blanket in front of the fire, where he curled up, his nose resting on his paws.

If Derek adored his son, he was absolutely smitten by the twins. Meredith could see they would have their father wrapped around their little fingers as they grew older. "Hello, my little love, how are my favorite girls doing?" Derek asked, helping Michael scramble onto the bed with his mother, where the little boy snuggled in beside Meredith as well, vying for attention. "You look perfect like that," Derek said, touching her cheek, and leaning in to kiss her. She looked into his eyes, and they exchanged such a heated passionate gaze, they obviously forgot anyone else was in the room. Rose felt like an awkward intruder, trapped by the fireplace, where she was making sure the blaze was stoked enough. _Their love was scorching enough, she thought with a smile…don't need much fire with those two…. _She began creeping towards the door, hoping to make it out of the room without disturbing them. _Such love they shared._

The ardor between Lord Derek and Lady Meredith was already legendary amongst the staff here at the manor. They all knew better than to bother His Grace if he was alone with his wife, and Rose often accidentally overheard soft intimate laughter and murmurs between the two of them. It was a topic of much discussion for the servants, but they all agreed that Lord Derek was a fair man to work for, and the indulgence of his passion for his wife was a grand thing. Rose smiled to herself as she scurried away to the kitchen. Almost made her believe in happily ever after…

* * *

Meanwhile, in their bedchamber, Derek stretched out on the bed beside his family, resting his hand on Meredith thigh, as she continued to nurse the babies. Michael was beginning to fall asleep, his dark lashes sweeping shut. "He must be tired from your expedition," Meredith noted. "And you were successful.."

"Indeed…we will have the best Christmas, I believe," Derek agreed, tracing lazy circles along her leg. "I'm just happy you're feeling better, and the children are all healthy. That's the best gift you can give me." He raised himself up on his elbow, and moved his hand higher, running his fingers along the swell of her breasts, where the gown opened for the babies. Meredith felt a little shudder at his touch, as always. The little locket rested on her warm skin, and he toyed with that for a moment. He captured her lips for a brief kiss, letting his tongue dance along hers, wanting to lose himself in her sweetness. Backing away reluctantly, as the babies finished nursing, he gave her a slow smile. "There…that will have to do for now, my love…"

"Hmm…if you can help me get these two settled again, and move your son, I will be all yours again," Meredith promised him. The familiar ache of desire for him burned in her core.

As he took one of the babies gently, cradling Hannah in his arm, he gave Meredith another smile. "I don't want to rush you, you know. I can be patient…"

"You rogue, I'm sure there are other ways I can make you happy," Meredith teased him.

"I'm so fortunate to have such a considerate wife," Derek laughed, "and especially since I'm such a greedy man, who wants you more than ever…" He helped her rise from the bed, and they crossed the floor together, to place the little ones into the cradle again. Instantly, they cuddled together, and closed their eyes. Meredith rested her hand on the carved wooden railing, and rocked them gently back and forth for a few minutes, while Derek slid his arms around her waist. "They are so sweet, aren't they?" he murmured softly, his breath tickling her ear. "We truly are blessed already…"

"We are," Meredith agreed, relaxing against him. Then she heard Michael stirring, and she looked back to see him sitting up, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Let me take him to the nursery for his nap, and I'll be back to look after you, my dear."

Derek kissed her forehead. "No, you stay here. I can take him. He's getting too heavy for you to carry, and he's already half asleep."

"I'll be waiting," she whispered, with a mischievous little smile, crawling back under the downy comforter. Derek scooped Michael into his arms, where the boy contentedly rested against him. As they disappeared out the door, Meredith put her head down for a moment, listening to the sound of the wind picking up along the outside of the windows, and the crackle of the flames. Shadow inched his way closer to the bed, and jumped up stealthily, flopping his head over her feet with a sigh. Within moments, Meredith's eyes drifted shut and she was asleep as well.

* * *

The next time Meredith opened her eyes, the room was darker, the fire still casting a warm glow. Derek was beside her, his arm flung over her hips, his face buried against the pillows. She touched his cheek with her fingertips, tracing the strong line of his jaw. Instantly, his arm moved up around her waist, and he had her pinned beneath him, catching her mouth with his, kissing her with unbridled passion. She felt more luscious and sweet, her small body still voluptuous from the pregnancy beneath his. Meredith giggled, then moaned, as his tongue explored with deep strokes, and his fingers found their way down her chest. "I thought you were sleeping…" she managed to say, as he rained more kisses along her throat.

"I was…"

"I hope you weren't disappointed that I fell asleep before," she murmured.

"I'm never disappointed, sweet girl," Derek assured her, cupping her still tender breasts. "When I came back, and found you sleeping, I tucked you in, and went to supervise setting up the tree. You will be very happy to see how it all looks, I'm sure." He paused, and planted more kisses between the valley of her breasts, making her gasp.

"I'm sure…" she sighed. "Your family has been busy sending packages and cards. The children will be spoilt shamelessly."

"I want to spoil you right now, my love," Derek said hotly, "but I need to control myself…"

Meredith could feel the urgent length of him pressing against her thighs, and she almost surrendered. It had been so long since they had been entwined like this, with the promise of pleasure just waiting for fulfillment. "Ah, my husband…I want you too…"

"You need to wait," Derek groaned against her skin, his tongue making lazy circles along her nipples, sliding the dressing gown away from her body. "But I can make you feel good just the same…"

"I thought I was doing that for you," Meredith whispered, as his tongue moved wetly down her torso, finding the dampness along her thighs. Feeling the familiar shudder that took her away, her body ready for the sweetness he was giving her.

"We can find ways to work this out to our mutual satisfaction," Derek assured her, parting her legs, brushing his lips across her, and she almost came undone right then and there. "For now, I need to taste you…" His mouth descended, his tongue circling her languidly, and she felt the pull of ecstasy in her core, all coherent thought leaving her. He settled between her legs, as she cried out softly, his tongue moving into her with delicate skill. Taking her higher into bliss, with every thrust of his tongue, teasing her clit until she was lost in a shattering sensation of satisfaction.

When he finally eased away from her, pulling her onto his body, so that she rested against his hard muscle, she felt deliciously relaxed. "I believe I need to return the favor," she whispered, her voice throaty with desire for him again.

"I believe you do, vixen," Derek groaned, as his cock rose hard and hot between them. With a saucy little smile, she moved lower on his body, exploring his taut abdomen, warming his navel with her breath, until he was shaking with anticipation. Gently she cupped his balls, and stroked the long length of his shaft. Her fingertips traced the ridges of veins that led along to the tip, and then her tongue added to his torment, until he clenched his hands in her hair with a soft groan.

"Does that please you?" she asked, teasing him further as she paused.

Derek took a moment to answer, almost unable to speak. "Yes, vixen…" he said, with a smothered laugh. "God yes…it won't take much more to please me before I explode." His hips bucked upwards, urging her to continue, and their eyes met briefly, before she lowered her head against and took him in deeply, giving him a rush of pure pleasure. This time taking him into bliss, until he was mindless with it, his climax spiking in a hot, urgent rush. Satiated, exhausted, they rolled together, facing each other, her arms sliding around his back. The wind had picked up and howled around the shutters, and squalls of snow assaulted the windows. Meredith felt secure and content, wrapped in her husband's arms, too content to move, drifting into sleep again.

* * *

"Happy Christmas, my love," Derek murmured at first light the next day. Meredith stretched luxuriously, turning in his arms.

"Yes, Happy Christmas…" She kissed him slow, savoring the feel of him against her. At some point during the night, she had been up again with the babies, and for now they were still asleep. "I have a gift for you…" she said, somewhat sleepily.

Derek ran his hand along her spine, and nuzzled her throat. "You're my gift, I thought we discussed that last night…" Lightly, he kissed her sleep warm skin, touching her nipples with his tongue. His hands cradled her breasts, as his tongue darted along her suddenly aching skin until a moan rose in her throat and she slid her fingers into his thick hair. "You're very lovely when you wake up, you know," he said huskily, intent on making lazy, wandering paths along her belly.

"Der-ek…" she whimpered, as he parted her legs and his fingers teased her relentlessly. Giving her gentle kisses, bringing her into a slow, languid peak, taking her with lingering sweetness until she gasped. She fell back against the feather pillows, panting and giggling.

"I love how you wake me," she said, drawing him closer, feeling warm and sated. "However, you have made me forget what I was saying…"

Derek kissed her again, slowly and deliberately, moving over her body, his hips insistent against hers. So insistent she almost gave in, wanting him inside of her, but she made herself pull away teasingly. "Wait…Christmas gifts, Derek…" she said, putting her fingers to his lips. "Stay here…I'll be right back." She slipped out from under him, and he rolled to his back, covering his eyes with a mock groan.

"All right…"

Derek felt the bed shift again, as she returned and settled over his thighs. Then her lips brushed his, and he felt a small weight settle on his chest. "Open your eyes now," she whispered.

He let his hand fall away, and opened his eyes, seeing her sweet smile, and her hair tumbling around her shoulders in the dim light of the room. 'What is it?" he asked, picking the little package up.

"Open it and see.." she urged him playfully, biting her lip. He almost wanted to pull her down again, but he sat up instead, turning the package over in his fingers. He slowly undid the ribbons and opened the catch on the carved rosewood box. Inside, nestled in dark blue velvet, he found a handsome pocket watch, and he met her anxious eyes.

"Meredith, this is…." His voice trailed away, as he picked up the watch, and turned it over, his fingers tracing the smooth edges. "This was my father's…" he finished quietly, recognizing it.

Meredith nodded happily. "Your mother suggested it. She helped me to have it repaired and polished, and there is engraving…" She watched his expression as he read the words.

_For the rogue who captured my heart,_

_ Your vixen, _

_ Meredith_

Derek's lips twitched, and his vision blurred suddenly, overcome with emotion. "It's perfect, Meredith. Thank you, my love…" He rubbed the engraved letters carefully.

"Are you sure you like it? I was at a complete loss what to give you, and when Eleanor suggested this…"

Derek caught her hands, and drew her down to him again. "Yes, my love…I can't imagine anything better." He kissed her slowly and sweetly, filling her with such longing for him, that she nearly sobbed. If she could suspend time, this would be a moment to keep, exchanging kisses and touches that went on endlessly.

"Now it's your turn," Derek finally murmured, making himself back away, catching his breath. "My beautiful wife, mother of my children…"

"Derek," she sighed.

"You are beautiful, more so with every passing day," he assured her. "And I'm so fortunate to have you in my life. Where would I be without you?" He kissed her again swiftly, before moving away from her. "And I have two things for you…"

He was back again quickly, pressing packages into her hands.

"Derek, you spoil me all the time, I hardly need anything else," she giggled, pulling away the ribbons, sitting up to face him. The first package revealed a sumptuous opal and diamond necklace, with matching earrings. It sparkled warmly against her skin, as she held it up against her. Derek moved beside her, sweeping her hair out of the way, as he helped her fasten it around her throat. It felt cool and heavy against her skin, and he pressed his mouth to her bare shoulder as he admired it on her.

"Oh , my…it's amazing," Meredith whispered, turning to meet his eyes. "Where will I wear it out here in the country, though, darling?"

"You never know when we might have to return to London," he laughed, "or you can just wear it for me, with nothing else." He winked suggestively, and she giggled.

"Still such a rogue," she murmured, picking up the other little package. It was smaller, and rounded, and she caught her breath as the wrappings fell away from it. Two oval frames opened at a hinge, displaying two small portraits within. On one side was herself, much younger, and the other was her mother. "How…? Where did you find…?" Words seemed to fail her as she looked at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I had no portraits of Mother…" She ran her fingers along the delicate pictures in surprise.

Derek smiled softly. "It seems you were not the only one conversing with a parent over gifts, my love. When we were in London, I had an opportunity to speak with your father before we came back home. He had the one of your mother, from when he was seeing her, and she apparently gave him one of you at some point. He wanted you to have them, so in a way, these are from him as well."

Meredith nodded slowly. "I do remember sitting for a portrait when I was very young – a vague memory, but…" She threw her arms around Derek's neck and buried her face against his throat, and he felt the damp of her tears against his skin. "Thank you…for this…for everything…I love you so much…" Her voice was trembling with emotion.

"I love you, Meredith," he said softly, as she raised her face to him. He kissed her quivering lips, soothing her tears. "For now…forever…"

It was at that point, Hannah and Ella woke up as well, and their little cries demanded immediate attention. Meredith broke away from Derek, and they exchanged a smile of understanding. The passion they shared, that continued to simmer and pulse between them, would always be there, growing stronger as the days and years passed. Together, they rose and went to the cradle, each of them taking a baby into their arms, calming their cries momentarily. Then they faced each other in the cool light of the Christmas morning, smiling at each other - this was where they wanted to be…always…

**THE END**


	88. Epilogue

**I felt like I left some things hanging when I finished the last chapter, so I've been writing this little epilogue in bits and pieces as I've had time. This should wrap things up a little more, and give a little peek into the future with the respective couples and their new families. Hope you enjoy it, and I hope you're all having a wonderful summer!**

* * *

**Epilogue (Six years later)**

Meredith smiled as she walked into the library, finding Derek with their children, reading to them late in the evening. Michael, now six, was leaning against Derek's knee, while the twins, Hannah and Ella, were snuggled together as usual, on the other side. Cradled in the crook of Derek's elbow was the youngest, James, now one year. The spot was his favorite, and Meredith swore that he preferred Derek over herself, much to Derek's amusement.

"And they all lived happily ever after…" Derek said, closing the book slowly. He caught Meredith's eyes on him, and he gave her a quick wink, before returning his attention to the rapt faces looking up at him.

"I like that story, Papa," Michael said, "can you read it again?"

"Please?" Hannah asked sweetly, reaching up to pat Derek's cheek, while Ella nodded in agreement, peeking at him from under her fringe of impossibly long lashes. Just as Meredith suspected, the girls had their father wrapped around their perfect little fingers, and she could see him ready to give in to their pleas.

"I want to be a princess when I grow up…" Ella added. "With the prince riding a white pony to take me away…"

"Don't be silly, Ella, princes don't ride ponies!" Michael teased his sister. "They have big stallions. Ponies are for girls!"

"I think it's getting late, and you all need to go to bed," Derek said, in an attempt to divert a full scale argument from breaking out, deciding that another reading was not in order. "After all, your cousins will be here tomorrow, along with the Sloans."

"That's right," Meredith confirmed, joining them on the settee. She brushed the hair off Michael's forehead, noting his eyes were getting heavy anyway.

It was almost Easter Sunday, and they were planning to have a celebration with Kate and Alex, along with Marcus and Izzie, with all the respective children. It would be a boisterous group, Meredith was quite sure. Besides Kate's twins and Marianna, they had two more children of their own. Marcus and Izzie had two boys, and Izzie was pregnant again. And joining them all as well were Eleanor and John, who had formed a relationship of sorts, over the years. Meredith suspected there was more than just friendship between the two strong-willed individuals, but she wasn't about to confront them about it. She had seen the discreet looks that passed between her father and Derek's mother, and the lingering touches that they tried to hide. It made her smile, thinking about it, hoping that they were able to find some companionship. Both of them had been alone for many years, after all.

"So, who is ready for bed?" she asked, pulling Hannah into her lap, and kissing the top of her head. Ella immediately clambered up as well – the two of them were peas in a pod, always together, always making up little private games and stories. As they grew older, their resemblance to each other was more pronounced. Hannah's hair had darkened, and they both had startling blue eyes, with dark brows winging over them. With their hair in braids, and wearing identical gowns, it was often difficult to tell them apart. Only when you talked to them, you noticed the differences. Hannah was quick to talk, chattering non stop, while Ella was more thoughtful and quiet.

"I'm sleepy, Mama," Ella yawned now. "Will you tuck us in?"

"You can count it on, sweetheart," Meredith assured her. "Meggie is waiting to take you up to your rooms, and we'll be up shortly to say good night." Meggie was the nanny/governess, a capable young woman who was a cousin of Rose's. Rose still enjoyed helping out with the children, but she was married now herself, and Meredith insisted that Rose spend time with her own family as much as possible. Now, she waited at the library door, and came in at Meredith's nod. She held her hands out to the children, as Meredith stood up to take the baby from Derek. James made a little sound of protest at being moved, but his eyes swept shut again almost immediately. Meredith kissed him and passed him to Meggie.

"You heard your mother, Michael. Go on and we'll both be up soon." Derek ruffled his oldest son's hair, as Michael began to protest.

"All right," Michael sighed. Only the prospect of playing with his cousins the next day made him consent without too much fuss. At the very least, there would be games and boys to play with, not just his sisters. Girls were far too boring to play with, and James was too little yet. He scrambled to the floor, followed by his sisters, and the three of them made their way out of the library.

"It will be a houseful, tomorrow," Meredith mused, as she slid next to Derek. His arm went around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "Are you ready for the madness?"

"Anything, so long as you're beside me, my love," Derek chuckled. "And in my bed…" Meredith turned in his embrace, as his lips slanted over hers, taking her mouth in a long, slow kiss.

"Derek, this isn't really the time…" Meredith protested, half heartedly, as his hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer.

"We can play for a few moments, can't we?" he asked seductively, dissolving her defenses as always. Somehow, his fingers managed to loosen her gown, pulling it away from her easily. His touch inflamed her, as he stroked the warm globes of her breasts, finding her nipples.

"Oh, you rogue, you will never change," Meredith sighed, surrendering to his caresses. "Does the fact that our children are waiting not deter you?" Her breath caught as his mouth moved lower, seeking the hard rosy tips that suddenly ached for more.

"Briefly," he admitted. "But right now, I have other concerns…" He kissed her again, as her hand strayed lower, finding the hard evidence of his distraction. He groaned against her mouth, tasting her sweetness, longing to bury himself into her. Despite the lack of time, and the location, Derek wanted her as always. Their love and passion had never dimmed over the years together, never waned – in fact, it seemed to burn more strongly with the passage of time. Her body was warm and pliant against him, still as slender as the day he first saw her in the rain swept forest. "Just indulge me, love," he urged, his tongue wicked against her exposed flesh, as he nibbled the skin that tempted him. "You know as well as I do that no one dares to disturb us when we're alone…" The seduction of his mouth and his voice was difficult to resist as always.

Meredith turned in his arms, moving across his lap, feeling his cock insistent against her. The air between them simmered, as he pulled her against him, moving more intimately between her legs. She sighed, and ran her fingers along his hair, reveling in the feel and the scent of him. "I can never resist you, and you know it," she confessed. Kissing him again, their tongue sliding together, breath mingling as his hips rose up higher. He wanted her, all of her, as always, to make her come and scream under him.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that, my sweet girl. But I will have to content myself with a mere taste for now, and know that we will continue after the children are settled." Kissing her with a hungry urgency that belied their years together. Stroking, gliding, with heat rising, his cock bucking between them. His fingers slid along her neck, bringing her closer still, her nipples taut against his linen shirt, their arousal humming between them.

"Oh, god, Derek.." Meredith sighed, finally coming to her senses. "That will have to keep you for now, darling…the children are waiting…"

"Right, you are absolutely right," he growled, lust and love warring with family obligations. He rested his forehead against hers, breathing raggedly. "Let's go now, my love, before I lose the control I'm holding onto. But later, every part of you is mine…"

Meredith shivered at his words. "Yes, my lord, always…"

* * *

Within an hour, they were in bed, their children settled and bid sweet dreams. "My darling, now for our sweet dreams," Derek murmured, intent on resuming where they left off. The firelight played along Meredith's features, shadows dancing playfully over her skin. Her hair fell across the pillows, framing her face, her perfect body displayed for him.

"Yes…" she agreed, staring up at Derek. Still muscled and lean, from years of outdoor activity and riding, kept Derek at the peak of masculine prime. She could never get enough of him, and now she drifted her fingers along his tight muscles, the taut abdomen, finding the dusting of hair tapering along his groin. Finding the swollen length of him, so ready for her, she teased him with one finger, around the aching tip as he waited over her. "Sweet dreams, indeed…" she giggled, still girlish and sweet. Still arousing him with her soft touch and her knowing gaze.

"Please me now, my love," he growled, thrusting his hips, desperate for her. "My little vixen…" Leaning forward, grabbing the headboard as she took him against her lips, her tongue so warm and soft, gliding wetly around him. He couldn't help it, he wanted this so badly, loving every movement of her mouth against him. "Take it, sweetheart…all of it…ah, god yes…" His eyes closed as she took him deeper, until he felt the climax like a rush in his blood, predatory and ready to explode. He tried to control it, but she was relentless, giving more and more until he lost himself, coming in heated waves.

"Sweet girl…" he managed to say at last, as she let him go, her fingers cradling him gently. "You will always amaze me…" So reminiscent of their first night together, his thoughts chaotic now as they were then, lost in the haze of sensual delight that she brought him to.

Without another word, his mouth descended on her nipples, one by one, nibbling and licking, and the sensation shot straight to her core. His fingers found the dampness along her thighs, sliding into her as he continued his lazy, erotic touch against her breasts. "So sweet…so beautiful…" he murmured, moving lower, against her navel, as he drove her mad with his fingers. "Come for me now…I want to see you. I never tire of watching…"

Meredith surrendered to his mouth and his touch, losing herself in the sweet climax that built up in her. Feeling flushed and wanton, as his eyes danced over her, enjoying the way he could make her feel. Just as she thought she would explode, her orgasm took her away into a spiral of delight, and his cock replaced his fingers. Her eyes opened wider, as he thrust slowly into her heat, giving her another small tremor. Kissing her deeply, arousing her further with the taste of her on his tongue, they moved together in the rhythm that they never tired of. No matter how often, how fast or slow, their desire was always there, making them shudder, making them burn for each other. A love for all eternity, she thought dreamily, as he cradled her in his arms when they peaked together, and the warmth of the afterglow washed through them…

* * *

Easter Sunday was a mild spring day, with brilliant blue skies dotted with puffy white clouds. Along the rolling velvet expanse of lush grass that stretched out behind the manor, the children romped noisily. Michael led the pack, waving his wooden sword, followed closely by his sisters, who were giggling and squealing. The Sloan boys, William and Henry, were at their heels, pulling along Kate's son, Arthur. It wasn't entirely clear what game they were playing, but they were obviously enjoying themselves whatever it was.

Under the trees, in the shade, Eleanor and John were ensconced in chairs, surrounded by the rest of the adults who were spread out on blankets. Derek had James, as usual, as he chatted with Marcus and Alex. Kate and Izzie were side by side, with Kate's youngest, Beatrice, between them. Marianna was close by, keeping an eye on her new step-sister, while the older boys were observing the younger ones, tossing a ball between them. And amongst it all, Shadow and his progeny scampered and barked, adding to the noise.

Meredith just smiled to herself as she surveyed the chaos. Standing at the edge of the terrace, before gathering her skirts, she realized how truly blessed they all were. The families were flourishing, and everyone was healthy, despite some bumps and bruises along the way.

As she approached the men, her eyes met Derek's and a long look of silent communication passed between them. Even in this crowd, her body responded to the desire that flared as always. "My love, there you are,' he murmured, as she leaned in to take the baby. James made a little whimper, before she snuggled him against her chest.

"Time for this one's nap," she said, cooing against the downy blonde hair on the baby's head. Derek jumped up quickly to take her arm. He brushed his lips along her temple, looking into her warm eyes.

"I'll walk you to the manor," he offered.

"Derek," she protested with a small laugh. "Stay and visit – I can walk that far without an escort, I'm sure." She returned his look. "I will be back in a few moments – Meggie is waiting to take him after I feed him."

"Maybe I just have some inappropriate needs of my own," he whispered in her ear as they moved away from the others. Before she knew it, he had walked halfway with her, before he released her arm.

"Have you not had your needs taken care of well enough this morning?" she teased him, remembering the sensual feel of his body above hers in the half light of the morning, as he woke her to the feel of his mouth against her breast.

Derek gave a half sigh, envisioning that moment himself. "I'll keep that thought to comfort me, then," he grinning, his eyes smoky with desire as he looked at her.

"You do that…" she replied, with a saucy wink, as she turned to walk away, feeling his eyes on her. She paused at the terrace, peeking over her shoulder, finding him still watching her. Such a romantic rogue, she thought with a smile, even after all this time.

Derek turned away then, and was accosted by the pack of children, ending up in the midst of them, as they all tried to hang onto him. Before long, Marcus and Alex joined in, until they were all sprawled across the grass.

"Boys will be boys," Izzie noted, watching her husband indulgently. "They will have grass stains everywhere at this rate."

"Indeed," Kate agreed. She eyed the swell of Izzie's pregnancy. "Are you hoping for a girl this time? Just to offset the over abundance of males in your household?"

Izzie nodded. "I need a little girl to dress up. The boys are at an age where they no longer let me fuss over them, and Marcus is wanting a girl too, to spoil." She tickled Beatrice's tiny feet, watching the little girl giggle, her red gold hair glinting in the shafts of light that danced between the branches. "I love her hair, Kate."

"A throw back to some distant relative of Alex's, I believe. No one else has red hair."

"She will be a charmer."

"Yes, her father already has his hands full."

Marianna giggled impishly at that, as Kate hugged her. Meredith joined them at that point, dropping easily beside Izzie. "I'm so happy we're all here today," she beamed. "We've all come so far, it's good to celebrate together." The maids had followed her, bringing trays of sandwiches, and fruit, and chilled wine and goblets.

"Very good," Kate agreed, as the men came to join them, leaving the rest of the children to their games. Each of them settled behind their respective wives, bestowing kisses, and lounging easily together.

"What more could we ask for?" Meredith asked, leaning back against Derek, his arm circling her waist. He dropped a soft kiss at her temple, enjoying the feel of her body beside him as always. Their eyes met again, expressing what words couldn't say at the moment.

Marcus rested his hand on Izzie's rounded belly, gently kissing her cheek. "We have everything we need right here…" he murmured softly.

Alex took Kate's fingers and kissed them, his other arm around Marianna. "Life is good…"

"To long life and happiness…" Eleanor proposed, lifting her glass of wine, exchanging a smile with John.

"…and the company of friends and relatives…"

"…and enduring love…"

**The end...and once again, thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this little fairytale! **


End file.
